La luz que destaca de la oscuridad
by Arial D' Anastasis
Summary: Seras siempre ha estado enamorada de su maestro pero sabe que el la realidad él quiza nunca corresponda a sus sentimientos, sin embargo en sus sueños ella vive una historia de amor a su lado, despues de todo soñar no cuesta nada ¿o si?. Rated M por violencia. Cap 23b up.
1. Celos

_Condesa, condesa_ eran las palabras que se repetían insistentemente en la cabeza de Seras Victoria, se repetían tanto que dolían, ardían y quemaban en su ya muerto corazón ¿Por qué después de tantos años de espera eras habían sido las primeras palabras que había escuchado de él y no hacia ella?, claro también le había dicho que era una ruidosa como siempre cosa que le recordó el tiempo que habían pasado juntos como aprendiz y maestro, pero al final de cuentas sabía que no debía albergar ninguna esperanza puesto que ese rango no cambiaria dentro de poco tiempo e inclusive dudaba mucho que fuera a cambiar alguna vez, para él ella solo seria esa niña a la que conoció alguna vez: joven, tímida e infantil ¿Algún día la vería como la mujer que era? No… eso no era posible, él ya había elegido a la mujer de su querer y esa mujer era su ama: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

¿Cómo pelear contra ella? Sir Integra era una mujer hermosa y decidida. A pesar de que los años habían hecho mella en su cuerpo y en su hermosísimo rostro coronado por dos enormes ojos azules como el invierno seguía siendo lo que era cuando la conoció. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, tenia irremediablemente roto el corazón y no sabía qué hacer; ella misma confesaba adorar a esa mujer a la que veía como hermana, como su verdadera familia ¿Debía odiarla por tener algo a lo que ella nunca podría aspirar? También para esa pregunta la respuesta era un no, porque ella no tenía la culpa de haber ganado algo que por derecho le pertenecía además, ella sería una buena compañera para la eternidad del conde y si él era feliz con eso ella también debía serlo. Era tan inmensamente fácil decirlo pero tan complicado de cumplirse ¿Si comprendía todo a la perfección entonces por qué dolía tanto?

Esos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza tan rápido como salió de la habitación de su ama y corrió tan velozmente como sus piernas le permitieron y todo para salirse del área de efecto del poder telepático de Alucard, si tenía ese dolor tan grande en su corazón en ese momento no podría soportar un rechazo por parte de su maestro, no quería que le destrozara más de lo que estaba y que le rompiera el ultimo fragmento de ilusiones que había creado en su cabeza. También sabía que el lazo que había creado con él era tan fuerte y tan profundo que no importaba a donde fuera nunca huiría de él. Recordó cuando Integra le pregunto el porqué estaba tan segura de que su maestro volvería y ella solo había contestado con un "Porque él bebió mi sangre", lo que había querido decirle era un: "mi maestro y yo estamos tan unidos que no importa el tiempo o la distancia, siempre estaremos juntos. Fui creada para acompañarle, para cuidarle y le pertenezco de tal manera que su sangre me llama a estar en su presencia".

Dolía, era muy punzante y muy intenso. Elevó todas sus barreras mentales intentando que Alucard no pudiera entrar a conocer su secreto y puso a Pip Bernardotte como guardián de sus pensamientos, guardo todas sus lágrimas una a una tragándoselas para sí aumentando así su melancolía, vio el reloj que se encontraba en la estancia de su habitación y para su beneplácito ya casi era hora del amanecer –así no tendría que encontrarse con Alucard frente a frente y podría hacerse la dormida - se metió a bañar, un baño largo y caliente de esos que pretenden curar penas pasadas y futuras, se quedo sentada en la bañera a la expectativa. Cuando por fin se canso se puso el blusón para dormir y se metió a su ataúd a esconderse del mundo.

Escucho los pasos de su amo aproximarse a ella mientras dormía, estaba perfectamente despierta cuando el llego pero fingió no estarlo pretendiendo que él no le preguntara nada, que no la leyera con la facilidad con la que siempre lo hacía porque si lo intentaba irremediablemente sabría todo, no había nada que ella pudiera esconderle a su maestro si con tan solo pedírselo ella se lo diría abiertamente sin necesidad de leer su mente. Era como mantequilla en sus manos, era su dueño, amo y señor… y además de eso estaba total y desesperanzadamente enamorada de él.

Alucard se había acercado a su ataúd, inclinándose hacia adelante levantó la tapa silenciosamente y la observó con cautela e intentando no molestarla mientras dormía aunque él sabía perfectamente que ella aun estaba despierta y que intentaba dormir ya que estaba en una posición un poco extraña para su gusto, con las piernas dobladas hacia su pecho abrazándolas como intentando defenderse o incluso más que eso, protegerse de algo que pretendiera lastimarla. _Tonta e ingenua Draculina_ – pensó el conde sonriendo como usualmente – ¿_A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Qué en este mundo podría acercarse a atacarte mientras este yo guardando tu sueño?_, mas sin embargo no se lo dijo en voz alta o se lo compartió por su lazo mental prefirió guardárselo para sí. Extendió su mano enguantada y acarició con suavidad su cabello dorado "Dulces sueños, Seras Victoria" dijo mientras cerraba el ataúd y se daba la media vuelta para desaparecerse y dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando Seras sintió que había desaparecido su presencia de su habitación en la mazmorra, suspiro profundamente y se levantó hasta quedarse sentada dentro de su lugar para dormir ¿Había hecho lo que ella creía que había hecho? Solamente una vez había recibido una muestra de cariño tangible de su maestro y eso había sido precisamente el día en que había desaparecido, justo en medio de la guerra en Londres contra el Último Batallón: Su maestro en toda su grandeza en su armadura de caballero había aparecido delante de ella y Sir Integra, había alcanzado su cabeza con su mano y despeinado su cabello en señal de encariñarla; pero lo que más había emocionado a Seras en ese momento era que él la llamó por su nombre, la había reconocido como alguien más que una chica policía. Sonrió ante el simple pensamiento, era uno de sus tesoros mejor guardados. De pronto algo rompió la burbuja de ilusión que había creado: Ese mismo día también había visto a Alucard inclinado ante su ama, saludándole como: Condesa.

_¡Maldita sea esa palabra cuyo significado me rompe el alma!_ – Grito para sus adentros con total desesperación - _¿Por qué razón me tuve que enamorar de él? _ Para cualquier persona que no supiera nada, tal como para Pip Bernardotte quien se encontraba algo confundido del por qué esa palabra causaba tantos estragos en su mignonette eso no era gran cosa, pero para ella quien tenía total conocimiento de quien se había enamorado era peor que cualquier tortura en el mundo: Se había enamorado ni más ni menos que del Conde Dracula.

- _¿Quéeeeeeeee? _– Gritó el comandante Bernardotte en su cabeza en gesto de total estupefacción – _¿Me quieres decir, que ese vampiro loco y sádico al que llamas maestro es Dracula?, discúlpame que te lo diga de esta manera mignonette, pero deberías alejarte de él. Ese mounstro es la representación tangible de la maldad pura, ni siquiera debiste dejar que te mordiera cuando lo hizo no sabes lo su mente retorcida pueda llegar a imaginar._

- _Por favor Pip, no hables así de mi maestro. Tú no lo conoces_ – Respondió la Draculina resignada y triste – _Él es alguien bueno y siempre ha buscado lo mejor para mí_

- _Seras, debes estar bromeando porque si no es así creeré que has enloquecido y que la cercanía de ese sujeto te está haciendo daño –_ El tono del comandante había subido un poco como si lo que acabara de decir la vampiresa fuera una broma de muy mal gusto – _Cuando me entere que estabas enamorada de otro hombre que no era yo rompiste mi corazón, lo acepto. Pero preferí tu felicidad y acepte tu decisión fuera cual fuese y jure ante mi honor que le respetaría y felicitaría por haber obtenido lo más precioso para mí. Ahora mí que mi percepción de las cosas ha cambiado tendré que romper mi juramento. ¡No puedo permitirte amar al vampiro Alucard!_

- _Pero tampoco puedes impedírmelo – _Seras Victoria hablaba muy seriamente, casi desafiante y es que Pip había cruzado la línea: Intentar ir contra Alucard le ponía en una terrible posición con ella – _No puedes pedirme dejar de quererlo porque eso es imposible_. _Además, no importa que tú lo quieras o no… soy su pertenencia y así será por la eternidad._

- _¡Pero Seras!... –_ Cuando iba a terminar su frase Seras simplemente lo ignoro acallando su voz en lo profundo de su ser.

Lo último que deseaba era poner a pelearse con Pip en ese momento y menos por su maestro. Eso era como meterse en una guerra que nunca terminaría, por más que ella quisiera al comandante Alucard siempre saldría venciendo. Sabía que había salido el sol ya pero no podía dormir, extrañaba la luz del día, extrañaba a sus padres… Quizá su madre si la comprendiera, pero pensándolo bien ¿Quién querría para su hija a un vampiro como pareja? Pero en ese momento no esperaba comprensión sino un abrazo fuerte que le permitiera tomar la fortaleza necesaria como para seguir adelante sin quebrarse. Tomo un hermoso vestido corto de mangas largas color palo de rosa que tenía en su closet, solo lo había usado una vez en una reunión a la que había ido con Sir Integra: Era de mangas largas pero que a su vez dejaban al descubierto su cuello y sus hombros un poco entallado de arriba pero suelto de la parte de abajo con una pequeña rosa en un extremo del escote, la falda del vestido tenía una caída de tres capas con un poco de vuelo que le llegaba un tanto arriba de la rodilla dejando al descubierto sus muy bien torneadas piernas.

Sin embargo sabía que era dejar demasiado al descubierto para un día soleado, los vampiros nunca salían al sol, una vez que lo había intentado se había quemado mucho sin contar que no soportaba verlo. Tomo unas mallas largas blancas y se las puso para cubrir sus piernas y uso unas botas largas de color beige para que combinaran según su criterio. No quería usar zapato alto, no era la ocasión tampoco era que fuese a salir a los jardines de la mansión vestida de etiqueta, era solo que no quería usar su uniforme que le traía muchos recuerdos así que se las ingenió con lo que tenía a la mano. Se puso guantes, tampoco sus manos debían estar al descubierto así que uso los de siempre que para efectos prácticos servirían escondiendo sus extremos debajo de sus mangas y atorándolas en ellos para que no se vieran tanto. Puso un listón en su pelo a modo de diadema haciéndole un moño en un extremo, tomo unos lentes de sol y una chamarra color beige de tela muy ligera que tenia gorro para ocultar su cabeza del sol.

Quería pasear y era una vestimenta linda pero extraña para lo que acostumbraba, sin embargo fuera de eso no tenía mucha ropa para ella en su haber que no fueran uniformes de Hellsing. Caminó todo el trayecto desde la mazmorra hasta la oficina de Integra con el gorro abajo y los lentes en la mano, tomó una bocanada de aire que le supo a un trago de valor y tocó la puerta.

- Muy buenos días Sir Integra – Dijo desde el otro extremo de la puerta – ¿Me es permitido pasar a su oficina?

- Adelante, tú siempre puedes pasar Seras – contesto su ama desde el interior de la oficina con alegría notable - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo en tu descanso?

Seras entró tímidamente y cerró la puerta con extremo cuidado, caminó hacia el frente y se puso delante de ella con mucho respeto:

- Es solo que no podía dormir y se me ha ocurrido que si era posible que… bueno – titubeó un poco al ver que la reina de hielo la miraba asombrada por su vestimenta – que si usted podría permitirme el día libre solo por hoy. ¿Es posible?

- Mm, bueno – Integra sonrió de oreja a oreja – ¿Es que acaso vas a salir con alguien? Te has vestido muy hermosa para la ocasión, supongo que si vas a salir con un joven debo darte permiso solo no lo vayas a morder, no quiero más vampiros locos como Alucard por aquí. Además, hablando precisamente de él ya puede hacerse cargo de las misiones que vayan a salir hoy mientras tú descansas así que ve sin preocupación que todo está bajo control, mereces un momento para ti. – Seras fingió una gran sonrisa como las de siempre solo por cortesía, aparentemente Integra estaba muy de buen humor ahora que su maestro había vuelto.

- Bueno si es así, voy a estar en los jardines de la mansión. Si necesita algo, por favor no dude en llamarme – Hizo un gesto tierno y amable como los que siempre solía hacer cuando se ponía a disposición de la comandante, pero ella sonrió y le contestó:

- Te he dicho que no te preocupes, si necesito algo ya Alucard se hará cargo… por ahora disfruta tu día de descanso. Puedes retirarte Seras.

Dio la media vuelta intentando no verla a los ojos, y salió rápidamente de su oficina. Estaba un poco ¿molesta? No, eso no era… No le molestaba para nada que Alucard tomara sus deberes en su lugar, incluso era reconfortante… la palabra que buscaba era otra: Estaba celosa. Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, ese sentimiento era despreciable para ella y debía alejarlo lo más que podía así que acelero el paso con la esperanza de que con cada uno se alejara cada vez mas de esos pensamientos.

Sir Integra se había quedado pensativa en su oficina, ver a Seras Victoria vestida así había movido su amor propio. Era hermosa, hermosísima en todo sentido, ella también sentía envidia y celos de la Draculina por más absurdo que esto sonara: Envidiaba su juventud inmarcesible, su belleza incomparable y su dulzura, envidiaba su ingenuidad y su eterna inocencia que parecía atraer a más de uno. Esa vampiresa no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo poderosamente atrayente que podía resultar, a pesar de haberse convertido en un median ser inmortal y maldito ante los ojos de Dios no había perdido nada de su angelical sonrisa y su tierna voz. Quizá eso ahora era lo que más le envidiaba: Ella era de él, para él y seguiría con él vagando en su eterna condena por el resto del tiempo. También ella estaba celosa y viéndolo objetivamente era irónico que aquello que envidiaba Integra de ella era de lo que Seras quería deshacerse.

La noche anterior Seras no había sido la única a la que se había ido el sueño en la fortaleza de Hellsing, también la comandante especialmente después de haber escuchado un detalle del regreso del conde a casa: _"Mi amada Draculina, sigue siendo tan ruidosa como siempre"_ había dicho Alucard después de que Seras Victoria se había retirado cerrando la puerta con un sonido estrepitoso y con una sonrisa enorme en los labios _"Su risa es muy sonora y dulce como una hermosa melodía… y me alegra que sea así puesto que su voz ha demostrado ser tan poderosa como para hacerme regresar desde lo más profundo del infierno guiándome hacia donde ella" _Fue así como Integra había comprendido que la razón de que Alucard haya vuelto no era solamente su servidumbre hacia la casa Hellsing, sino para volver a su vampiresa y acompañarla tal como debía ser.

¿Era acaso que con Seras Victoria también se hubiera cumplido que Alucard la hubiera elegido como su prometida para posteriormente hacerla una de sus esposas, tal como lo había hecho con Mina Harker?, Según lo que había leído y conocido a través de las memorias de su padre era muy común que las vampiresas fueran incondicionales a su maestro y le siguieran hasta el final, pero ahora estaba viendo algo singular: Su sirviente estaba siguiendo a su Draculina como una polilla a la luz. Pero él nunca había demostrado exactamente un interés romántico en Seras, ni siquiera pensaba Integra que dentro del Rey sin vida pudiera existir un corazón capaz de sentir amor; Toda su vida se había pasado intentando verlo como nada más que un mounstro o un arma para negarse a caer en su hechizo mortal; y es que el conde era muy bien parecido, de modales muy refinados, inteligente y muy bien preparado eso sin mencionar que a pesar de ser tan arrogante, presumido, soberbio y odioso su sonrisa solía derrochar una sensualidad sobrehumana pudiendo derretir a cualquiera con tan solo mostrarla.

Muchas veces le había ofrecido convertirla en su Draculina, pero Integra no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera una oferta seria para convertirla en suya o simplemente una forma de humillar a los ancestros de la familia de Van Hellsing riéndose en sus tumbas por haberle apresado. Todo parecía indicar que era la segunda, a pesar de que Integra y él podían pasar horas y horas juntos leyendo o platicando de diversos temas de interés en común nunca había visto exactamente un cambio en él como lo que había visto desde que Seras Victoria llego a Hellsing. La primera vez que la había llevado a una misión como tal cuando se encontraron con el padre paladín Alexander Anderson, Alucard había regañado muy duramente a su Draculina por haber cometido la torpeza de no haber bebido su sangre mas sin embargo, al ver la mirada de tristeza de la jovencita había dudado y recapacitado en su acción y había la reconfortado en su rara forma de actuar.

A Seras no había dudado ni un segundo en crearla y tomarla para él, hermosa jovencita de cabello dorado como el sol y ojos brillantes como zafiros que ahora eran de un rojo escarlata brillante pero que en ningún momento habían perdido su belleza. Él solía llevarla a todos lados, a cada una de sus misiones y hasta le había permitido dormir una vez en su precioso ataúd que usualmente era intocable para las demás creaturas comunes y silvestres que rondaban por la fortaleza, aun así, no había razón como para pensar que Alucard tuviera cierto interés en ella y eso la tranquilizaba, pero entonces ¿por qué no quería que se la encontrara por los pasillos en ese momento? Temía que notara lo que era por demás escandaloso: Su Draculina estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y ese día se veía especialmente preciosa. Aunque al conde le gustaba la sofisticación y se quejaba siempre de la debilidad aparente de su joven aprendiz aun la condesa sabía que Seras Victoria era una amenaza latente.

Horrible seria el día en que Alucard viera más allá de lo que era evidente sobre esa jovencita, que viera que en su alma ardía una llama inextinguible que solía sacarla avante incluso cuando todo estaba perdido que por lo tanto su debilidad era solo aparente puesto que era más fuerte que cualquier otro ser que ella hubiera conocido, que era talentosa e inteligente y sobretodo que era muy decidida. Era una gran líder de fuertes convicciones, maldito seria el día en que el Conde se enterara que aquella a quien trataba como una niña llorona era una mujer inigualable. Se tranquilizó pensando que Alucard se encontraba dormido y sus miedos eran totalmente infundados a causa de sus celos y que Seras no tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedía dentro de su corazón, ambas eran víctimas del encanto demoniaco del Conde.

Cada día que pasaba ella era más vieja y menos atractiva – según pensaba dentro de su fuero interno - ¿Debía haber tomado la propuesta de Alucard cuando se le presentó la oportunidad?, ¡Claro que no! Una Hellsing nunca se convertiría en pareja de un vampiro, una Hellsing nunca se convertiría en eso a lo que ellos aborrecían más que a nada ni aunque el vampiro al que ella adorara fuera el Príncipe de Valaquia. Una Hellsing jamás se convertiría en una Reina sin Vida.


	2. Celos Parte II

**Notas del Autor:** Estoy muy contenta y agradecida porque se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia que aqui escribo, lo cual por supuesto es un honor para mi. He leido todos sus reviews y no os preocupeis que esto no será algo parecido a lo que han visto antes (o al menos eso creo yo) Espero cumplir con vuestras espectativas. Dado a la preocupacion de muchos sobre que Seras vuelva a verse debil y torpe... mmm creo que se llevaran una linda sorpresa ;) Comprendanla por ahora, esta confundida. No les digo mas porque no me gustan los spoilers.

Y algo mas... Disculpen si cada capitulo parece tener un final un poco trocho si es que asi puede decirse, es solo que todos estos capitulos son parte del mismo al cual he segmentado para su mayor facilidad de lectura y sobre todo para que no os canse tanta letra.

**Disclaimer: **Como comprenderan y aunque a mi no me guste del todo :) la obra de Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto y este escrito ha sido redactado solo para mi entretenimiento personal y el vuestro. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

La Draculina caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a los jardines, podía verse a los nuevos reclutas de Hellsing desde el lugar en donde estaba, aparentemente Integra los había contratado para cubrir el turno matutino y vespertino, ya que por la noche el ejercito de Hellsing se encargaba de las amenazas de los medians y la comandante había permitido que descansaran toda la tarde al igual que sus vampiros. Se respiraba la paz en los patios y jardines de la mansión y un sutil aroma a rosas inundaba el ambiente, le relajaba y hacía sentir mejor. Los lentes de sol que se había puesto la protegían bastante bien así que se recargo en uno de los pilares del pasillo y se quedo reflexionando sobre que haría los días subsecuentes a ese, tenía que tomar decisiones importantes y debía hacerlo ahora mismo.

Se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien había llegado a acompañarla, era un joven apuesto de tez apiñonada, cabello castaño y ojos claros como la miel; Seras nunca en su vida lo había visto pero parecía ser de la nueva guardia de Hellsing dado el uniforme que portaba en ese momento característico del grupo de soldados de la fortaleza. La miraba fijamente y eso hizo enrojecer a la jovencita sin querer, él le sonrió gentilmente al notar el sonrojamiento de sus mejillas. La vampiresa tenía una piel tan blanca que cualquier cambio de color se notaba con mucha facilidad.

- Disculpe señorita – Dijo el joven con mucha amabilidad en su voz – ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? – Seras estaba un poco distraída aun así, pero decidió ser gentil y contestar a sus preguntas.

- No, muchas gracias amable caballero. En este momento solo me disponía a disfrutar de esta hermosa y soleada tarde – Fue su respuesta también amable, siempre había sido una jovencita muy educada.

- En verdad es hermosa – dijo en voz alta el soldado como si se le hubiera escapado un pensamiento en voz alta, había quedado aturdido por la belleza de la señorita que se encontraba justo delante de él – Pero me temo que no puede quedarse aquí, es muy peligroso para usted. Verá, este lugar es de acceso restringido y solo se permite la entrada a personal autorizado. ¿Cómo fue que entró?

- Bueno en realidad – No pudo evitar sonreír ante la aseveración del guardia quien parecía asombrado de que una dama llegara a un lugar así - Comprendo perfectamente su preocupación al respecto de mi seguridad, pero debo decirle que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Estaré bien.

- Creo que no lo ha comprendido, señorita – Estaba un poco más nervioso que antes puesto que ella no había ni siquiera volteado a verle de frente, aparentaba tener un sentimiento intenso de melancolía que aunque no la conocía le hacía sentir triste inexplicablemente – No puedo permitirle quedarse aquí, puesto que esto está muy cerca del campo de tiro, podría lastimarse. Además usted no es del personal de Hellsing, este es un lugar militar y una entrada no autorizada podría costarle la vida.

- Como ya le he dicho, no tiene de que preocuparse. Yo vivo aquí - Contestó Seras volteando a verle de frente aun amablemente y sonriendo levemente al soldado – No creo que nadie se atreva a intentar sacarme de mi casa y menos a dispararme por quedarme sentada en el jardín disfrutando de la luz del día. No estoy dañando a nadie, solo quise pasar un tiempo con las flores ahora que estoy descansando.

Las palabras de la joven sonaban bastante sinceras y ella no parecía tener intenciones de provocar un desastre dentro de la fortaleza, además de todo, la entrada de una mujer tan preciosa no podía haber pasado desapercibida para sus superiores. Su presencia le provocaba intriga y se le hacía misteriosa, de manera que había decidido quedarse observándola de cerca, por motivos profesionales claro… no era exactamente que quisiera quedarse con ella porque le atraía de sobremanera.

- Siendo así, ¿me permitiría entonces acompañarle? – preguntó con toda la cortesía que pudo para evitar que ella pensara que desconfiaba de su palabra

- Si no le regañan sus superiores por descansar en horas de trabajo por mí no hay inconveniente alguno – Eso era una cosa que no había tomado en cuenta cuando se ofreció a acompañarla, pero pensó que valdría la pena así que solo se limito a contestarle:

- No creo que haya problemas al respecto. No puedo dejarle sola aquí a merced del peligro – Dijo sonriéndole aun, tímido y sincero.

Ella solo se había encogido de hombros también con una cálida sonrisa y luego había vuelto a su introspección dejando al soldado con un sentimiento de silencio incomodo a su alrededor. El tomó asiento en el suelo, justo al lado de la Draculina quien solo veía hacia el horizonte, o al menos eso pensaba él puesto que sus lentes obscuros no le permitían ver sus ojos. _Bonita, muy bonita _– pensó – _y a su vez parece muy triste y ofuscada, ¿Cuál será la pena que le aqueja?_ Deseaba poder alegrarle el día, aunque mucha tela cubría su cuerpo él podía notar que su apariencia era angelical, sublime; era una lástima que una jovencita tan bella y tan dulce como ella tuviera una sombra de tristeza sobre si. Decidió sacarla de su ensimismamiento preguntándole su nombre.

- Disculpe interrumpirla señorita, pero he notado que no nos hemos presentado – Se levanto ofreciéndole su mano en señal de respeto y saludo – Mi nombre es Andrew Rumsfeld, a su servicio.

Seras extendió la mano para saludarle y el la tomo y la beso con mucho respeto como solía hacerse en la antigüedad.

- Mucho gusto en conocerle Andrew, Mi nombre es Seras Victoria. – Estrechó su mano con suavidad. Y luego el volvió a sentarse a su lado en silencio

Se sentía un poco incomodo en la presencia de esa dama, ella no hacía nada por generar una conversación, parecía como si estuviera pensando algo importante y temía estar molestándola. Ella de pronto volteo y le dedico una sonrisa, como si hubiera leído su mente y quisiera reconfortarlo. Sin poder evitarlo fue su turno de sonrojarse:

- No te preocupes – le dijo de pronto el ser angelical que se encontraba delante de él – No me molestas, solo estoy un poco preocupada por algunas cosas. Estoy muy agradecida que me dediques este tiempo que puede ser muy importante para ti.

Quizá lo había dicho en voz alta y había pensado que se solo lo había imaginado, avergonzado pero mucho más cómodo quiso volver intentar conversar con ella.

- Hoy es un hermoso día soleado, de esos que casi no se ven en Londres y no hace tanto frio ¿Por qué esta tan cubierta? Debería tomar un poco de sol, hace bien a las personas. – Era sincero pero para su sorpresa ella solo rió, su risa sonaba como campanitas que mueve el viento.

- No puedo exponerme al sol, me quemaría y es bastante doloroso. Pero créeme que es una de las cosas que más desearía hacer y disfrutar… eso y volver a saborear el pastel. – Su voz parecía haberse tornado de melancólica a soñadora.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos a comer pastel? – Dijo espontáneamente Andrew, pero después se quedo en silencio al reflexionar que quizá ella no querría salir con un extraño – Disculpe señorita Victoria por haber dicho eso sin pensarlo, es solo que a pesar de que no la conozco quisiera alegrarle el día tan solo un poco.

- Aquí hay excelentes cocineros, y el pastel que preparan huele delicioso – De pronto a la lejanía se escucho un estallido y Seras giro la cabeza para observar que sucedía haciendo que su gorro callera dejando al descubierto su cabello y su cuello.

No pudo evitar más que observarla con más detenimiento, tenía dos marcas rojas en el cuello, puntos rojos como huecos no demasiado grandes como para que alguien los viera a simple vista pero si lo suficientemente rojos como para contrastar con su blanquísima piel. Se asusto, no podía evitarlo… en su interior tenía una idea de con quien estaba hablando pero como era casi imposible decidió quitar la idea de su cabeza y preguntarle.

- Disculpe señorita, no pude evitarlo solo lo observe ¿Qué le paso en el cuello? – Dijo señalando las marcas de la mordedura de Alucard en el cuello de Seras, ella inmediatamente las toco y volvió a poner una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno, esto es muy difícil de explicar Andrew… lo resumiré para hacerlo más comprensible: Me mordió un vampiro – Sonreía, la jovencita parecía haber recordado algo lindo y reía de nuevo al ver su cara de estupefacción, obviamente le estaba jugando una broma para ver cómo reaccionaba.

- Sí, claro… un vampiro – Dijo en tono sarcástico – ¿Ha visitado Transilvania últimamente?

- No... – Seras había vuelto a mirar hacia el horizonte riéndose aun – pero planeo ir a visitarla algún día, ha de ser muy tétrico y lindo. ¿Se imagina la emoción de visitar un lugar considerado como la tierra de los horrores, la cuna de los vampiros?

- No es tan tétrica como dicen las historias, Seras Victoria, de hecho es muy hermosa – Dijo una voz muy profunda y poderosa detrás de ellos, parecía como si generara un eco como si viniera de un lugar muy lejano pero a la vez muy cerca, la aludida se puso totalmente rígida como si se hubiera sorprendido demasiado – Cuando tú lo elijas te puedo llevar a conocer el mundo y mi mundo.

Seras Victoria giro totalmente para mirarlo poniéndose de pie en un salto, hizo una reverencia inconscientemente, el hombre que había hablado estaba justo detrás de ellos. Alto, delgado y de tez mas blanca que la de la joven; Sus facciones no eran sencillas de ver ya que tenia puestos lentes redondos anaranjados y un gran sombrero rojo, vestía al estilo victoriano con una camisa blanca, una corbata atada en un moño rojo, pantalones negros y chaleco del mismo color, usaba botas de montar de cuero y un abrigo de color rojo escarlata, también llevaba guantes blancos con inscripciones en la parte anterior de la mano. Su pelo era de color negro azabache y tenía una sonrisa que hacía que se te erizara cada uno de los vellos de la piel.

- Buenos Días Maestro, pensé que estaba dormido – Dijo la muchacha bajando la cabeza ante el hombre que se encontraba con ella, parecía muy nerviosa y le costaba hablar con fluidez.

- Buen día Seras – contesto él de nuevo con esa voz profunda que le caracterizaba – He dormido demasiado estos 30 años como para tener sueño aun. Pero me encantaría saber porque estas despierta tú.

- Disculpe, era solo que intentaba dormir y no pude… - Seguía cabizbaja, pero él levantó su mano y usando dos dedos la tomo de la barbilla y suavemente la hizo mirar hacia arriba – Salí a disfrutar del día porque estar en mi habitación simplemente era monótono e insoportable.

- Disfrutar del día es una tarea muy complicada para seres como nosotros – contestó él sonriéndole suavemente – más sin embargo comprendo la situación a la perfección. Yo tampoco podía dormir y estoy aburrido. Me complacería mucho que me acompañaras a dar un paseo por el jardín.

El hombre de aspecto extraño extendió la mano y la pequeña dama la tomó sin dudarlo ni un momento. Ella giró su cabeza volteando a ver a Andrew:

- Me dio mucho gusto conocerle, soldado. No sé si le volveré a ver pronto, porque no tiendo a salir de día – Le dedicó una hermosísima sonrisa - ¿recuerda que me mordió un vampiro? – Señaló las marcas de su cuello.

- Aun así sigo sin creer que lo sea, me ha dicho que no ha ido a Transilvania – Contestó Andrew a Seras quien parecía que con la llegada de ese hombre se había iluminado su mundo, no había rastros de tristeza en su rostro desde que él había tomado su mano. – ¿Dónde mas podría encontrarse a un vampiro?

- Bienvenido a Hellsing, soldado Rumsfeld. Nuestra misión es eliminar cualquier amenaza sobrenatural, especialmente vampiros bajo el nombre de Dios, la iglesia anglicana y nuestra reina ¿Qué no se lo han dicho sus superiores? – parecía que la dama sabia bastante de su trabajo lo cual reafirmaba la idea de que no era una intrusa en ese lugar.

- No creo en vampiros, señorita – contesto el soldado con mucha sinceridad – Creer en criaturas mitológicas no está en mi forma de vivir ni de pensar.

- Eso cambiará más pronto de lo que cree, soldado – Seras lo dijo con mucha seriedad, pero no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

- Hasta luego señorita Victoria – levantó la mano para decirle adiós y ella contestó de la misma manera.

Alucard se había quedado absorto observando la vestimenta de su Draculina mientras ella se despedía del nuevo recluta de Hellsing, esa mañana se veía más hermosa de lo que la había visto nunca, quizá era porque se había acostumbrado a verla con uniforme y esta vez vestía diferente. Su atuendo actual acentuaba a la perfección su cuerpo delineando suavemente su figura de reloj de arena, podía haberse quedado boquiabierto pero en lugar de eso solo la miró con la misma forma pervertida y sensual con la que acostumbraba hacerlo, emitió un silbido ligero mientras su boca pasaba de estar cerrada a formar una sonrisa maniática que mostraba sus afilados colmillos en señal su aprobación. El recluta de Hellsing se le había quedado mirando fijamente a Seras, eso no era algo que le gustara mucho al conde; comenzaba a exasperarse al ver a ese hombre deslumbrado por la belleza de **su** vampiresa.

Si, suya y solamente de él. Si algo era el conde, podía definirse como posesivo. Nadie debía osar posar sus ojos sobre su draculina, ella era una de las pocas personas a las que Alucard quería. Integra era a la mujer a la que le era devoto, a la cual obedecería y seguiría hasta que el final de su vida llegara: el único ser humano al que el respetaba y al que le tenía un cariño especial e inquebrantable. Por otra parte Seras Victoria era algo diferente, lo que sentía por ella no era capaz de definirlo: Ternura, cariño, compasión… y algo más, algo más que lo intrigaba y lo hacía actuar extraño. Ese algo más que desconocía se veía reflejado en el rencor que sentía cuando notaba que otro hombre la miraba con deseo. Sentía que un fuego infernal ardía en su sangre intentando consumirla por completo y que el odio corrompía su muerto corazón, un sentimiento de rabia nublaba su mente como para hacerle ser capaz de perder la poca cordura que tenia y arriesgarse a atacarlo a pesar de saber que su ama lo reprendería y quizá hasta lo confinaría a la celda donde había pasado todos esos años antes de conocerla, pero cuando estaba listo para saltar sobre él y matarlo despiadadamente sintió la calidez de la mano de su draculina sobre la suya, ella lo estrechaba con dulzura lista para caminar con él por el jardín esa mañana de verano.

Ella le había mostrado al soldado la marca que había dejado en su cuello hacia 30 años cuando la reclamó como suya, eso debía ser una muestra suficiente de que la joven era bastante peligrosa y de que el vampiro detrás de esa mordida lo era aun más, por lo tanto una advertencia bastante contundente de que no debía acercarse a ella. Había estado siguiéndola toda la mañana desde que la vio levantarse de su ataúd, Seras no lo había notado pero él nunca abandono su habitación después de haberle acariciado el pelo pues estaba intrigado por saber cuál era el motivo de que estuviera evitándolo, antes bien se había resguardado en sus sombras y sentado en una silla que había frente a la mesa de la draculina observándola mientras ella se levantaba y se ponía a soñar despierta; Había intentado leer su mente y mirar en sus sueños pero no pudo por lo menos no sin pasar desapercibido, ella había desarrollado fuertes barreras mentales que no podía romper con la misma facilidad que en años anteriores y si intentaba hacerlo estaba seguro que la joven se daría cuenta y lo regañaría por eso.

Se había reído con la posibilidad de que ella se atreviera a levantarle la voz, ya era una vampiresa completa de eso no había ninguna duda más sin embargo aun no se había liberado de su servidumbre hacia él: Aun era su aprendiz y esclava – por más que a él no le gustara ese torpe titulo– y él por otra parte seguía siendo su maestro y amo. Y aunque se lograra librar de eso, él era el rey de los vampiros y ella su vampiresa por lo tanto debía guardarle respeto porque siempre le pertenecería. La había visto levantarse después de una aparente lucha mental con alguien, imaginaba que había sido ese estúpido mercenario francés de nuevo molestando a su amada Seras, odiaba ver esa expresión de melancolía en su rostro angelical y al mismo tiempo no comprendía cual era la razón por la que esa mujer tuviera tanto poder sobre él: Deseaba protegerla de todo y de todos, por eso era que había sido tan estricto con ella y la entrenaba de manera tan dura.

El tiempo en el que le enseñó a disparar apropiadamente y a actuar como una vampiresa real le había escuchado quejarse demasiado y sabia que la lastimaba de muchas maneras, al principio debió aceptar que le molestaba escuchar sus llantos de niña débil y se sentía bastante decepcionado de haber creado una Draculina tan humana; Era esa misma humanidad la que lo había deleitado y embelesado, ella era muy fuerte y decidida y a pesar de que él la humillaba y le mostraba su total desaprobación, ella jamás se había dado por vencida sino que más bien resurgía de sus cenizas y le mostraba que dentro de ella existía algo más grande que cualquier espíritu que hubiera visto jamás. Había dominado la mayoría de las habilidades que conllevaban ser una vampiresa y ahora incluso se había vuelto una de las más poderosas tal como era de esperarse al ser su creación. Ya no le era tan fácil pasar por sobre sus barreras y había generado una sombra especial que la ayudaba, sus ojos ahora eran completamente rojos y brillantes como los suyos. Estaba orgulloso de ella en muchísimos aspectos aunque no quería demostrárselo del todo.

La había visto también cuando se había probado el vestido que ahora traía puesto, acomodándolo preocupada por cómo combinarlo con el resto de su ropa _"Eres preciosísima así, no necesitas intentar más mi Seras Victoria… Aun si te vistieras con harapos seguirías viéndote como una princesa" _había pensado en ese momento al verla hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse el ánimo, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que le permitiera deleitarse con su belleza que le estaba volviendo adicto. A pesar de que no era ciego ante los encantos de su Draculina nunca la había visto así, nunca la había notado tan femenina, tan… no podía describirlo pero quizá era hora de aceptar que esa joven era una hechicera: Le había cautivado y había causado un escalofrío que le hizo temblar de emoción, algo que desde hacia varios siglos que no sentía.

Ella había ido hacia con Integra y entrado a su oficina: Debía haber estado muy desesperada como para pedir el día libre – pensó en ese momento el joven conde – a Seras usualmente no le molesta dormir en el día y saber que intentaba mantenerse despierta significaba que sus pesadillas eran mucho muy grandes como para soportarlas. Seguía pensando que era una joven muy atolondrada al no darse cuenta que él la estaba protegiendo y que ella siempre estaría bajo sus alas. Estaba contento, veía que Integra se había sentido feliz por su llegada y Seras también lo había notado, pero ¿Por qué ella había dicho que su vampiresa saldría con otro joven? Acaso ya se lo había dicho antes ella, ¿Quién era el hombre al que iba a ver? El simple pensamiento lo llenó de ira sin tener exactamente una razón, se estaba volviendo loco – había pensado - ¿Desde cuándo era importante para él que hacía o no Seras? Nunca le había importado, esta no sería la primera vez. Decidido a abandonar esos estúpidos pensamientos había desaparecido y se había puesto a tomar una copa de vino con sangre sentado en su trono.

Y ahora estaba allí, tomando la mano de la Draculina Seras Victoria en ese jardín a la luz del sol. Odiaba la luz del sol, no era que le lastimara; Odiaba mostrar su interés sobre algo o alguien y ahí estaba mostrando su lado posesivo comiéndose cada una de las palabras que se había dicho a sí mismo como un mantra o una promesa: Bien si había de ser así, así seria… se había rendido. Seras se le había quedado observando al verlo absorto en sus pensamientos, pero su rostro estaba coronado por una sonrisa enorme y sincera: Parecía un sol resplandeciente muchísimo más brillante que aquel que estaba en lo alto de la bóveda celeste, solo que ese no le molestaba sino que lo hacía ¿Feliz?

Camino con ella hacia adelante sin mirarla observando hacia el horizonte, ella también parecía no querer mirarlo ya que con su otra mano libre iba rosando suavemente las flores mientras las observaba. La llevaba de la mano cosa que no era muy extraña para él sin embargo sentía nerviosismo e incomodidad y parecía que su acompañante también se sentía de la misma manera más sin embargo ella no dejaba de sonreír, estaba tentado a soltarle pero una parte de él – a la cual maldecía – amaba la sensación que eso provocaba ¿Qué clase de magia obscura estaba utilizando esa joven sobre él?

Puso un poco más atención y se dio cuenta que la mano que tomaba no era real, era su brazo de sombras. No lo había notado al principio porque ella estaba completamente cubierta evitando tomar el sol, parecía estárselas arreglando bastante bien con el más sin embargo nunca le había preguntado si quería tenerlo como antes. Pensó que debía enseñarle a utilizar correctamente su habilidad de regeneración y probar todas las demás por sí mismo.

- ¿Maestro? – Seras había interrumpido su tren de pensamientos visiblemente nerviosa

- ¿Si, Seras? – Dijo él fingiendo desinterés y aburrimiento, tal como siempre solía actuar

- Bueno, yo quería decirle que estoy muy feliz de que haya vuelto a casa – Ella había girado la cabeza para mirarle y el a cambio le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

- Yo también me alegro de volver a verlas – Fue la única respuesta que dio para volver a sumergirse en ese silencio divertido para él e incomodo para Seras, seguían caminando hacia adelante y él la estaba guiando hacia las mazmorras.

- ¿Podría preguntarle a donde nos dirigimos? – Seras elegía muy bien sus palabras evitando sonar maleducada o descortés, no quería que su maestro se enfadara pensando que cuestionaba su autoridad. El giro la cabeza hacia ella y bajo sus lentes permitiéndole ver sus ojos rojos y brillantes como la lava y ella a su vez asustada se hundió en sus propios hombros como un animalito aterrorizado esperando su fin.

- Vamos a mi mazmorra, he de darte una lección el día de hoy – Ella no cambio su expresión de comienzo sino que bajo la mirada en señal de resignación previendo lo peor y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Así será maestro – Contesto ella con una sonrisa muy dulce y renovados bríos.


	3. Las Razones del Vampiro

**Notas del Autor: **Como siempre sigo agradeciendo de antemano el darse el tiempo de leer esta historia y de dejarme un review. Creo que este capitulo será un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero no os moleste demasiado. Por otra parte debido a mis actividades escolares recientes, tendre que actualizar la historia cada sabado por si a alguien le interesa. Muchas gracias por todo, Saludos y Besos!

**Disclaimer: **La obra de Hellsing, tanto la historia como sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Esta Historia ha sido redactada solo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

A pesar de tener miedo nunca había desobedecido una orden suya, solo una vez había mostrado su total desaprobación por la crueldad de su maestro con los seres humanos y él solo le había dicho: "a pesar de tus miedos sígueme a la oscuridad tanto como puedas" y ella lo seguía ciegamente hasta donde fuera así fuera hasta el fin del mundo o hasta lo más profundo de los infiernos. Y ahora lo seguía hasta la habitación con el pentagrama aun sin saber que era lo que él iba a enseñarle, si en algo estaba de acuerdo con Pip era que la mente de Alucard estaba demasiado retorcida y en parte tenía miedo de que fuera a ocurrírsele algo bastante doloroso como prueba pero a pesar de lo estricto y regañón que era él nunca la había lastimado.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación de Alucard él soltó su mano y camino hasta sentarse en su trono, Seras solo caminó hacia él deteniéndose justo a unos pasos frente a él. El conde extendió las manos y ella comprendió que debía poner las suyas sobre las de él. Se había quedado pensativo y ella estaba algo asustada; de pronto el se puso de pie y con lentitud bajo el cierre de su chamarra, Seras se puso completamente roja y no pudo evitar temblar sabía perfectamente que él lo había notado ya que le sonrió de manera muy sensual y pervertida que la hizo bajar la mirada. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y pensaba que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo, entonces Alucard le retiro la chamarra dejando al descubierto su vestido y su hermoso cuello.

Ella podía escuchar a Pip gritando enfadado en su cabeza en total desprecio ante la actitud del antiguo vampiro hacia con su amada, pero sus palabras no eran escuchadas por la vampiresa quien estaba embelesada bajo el hechizo del rey sin vida ¿Estaba jugando con ella? De eso no había ni la más mínima duda, a su amo le gustaba jugar con ella e incluso provocarla para hacerla enfadar, pero nunca lo había hecho de esa forma, Alucard había rozado lentamente la piel de su rostro con la de ella, parecía como si disfrutara la reacción que tenía cuando se le acercaba y aunque odiara admitirlo ella también disfrutaba mucho de su cercanía aunque en su interior sabía que estaba solo jugando.

El conde retiro los lentes de sol de su rostro y parecía que estaba complacido por el nuevo color escarlata de sus ojos, puso los lentes sobre su mesa y para su sorpresa también retiro sus lentes anaranjados dejándole observar sus preciosos pero melancólicos ojos ahora del mismo color que los suyos:

- ¿Ma, ma es tro? - Preguntó Seras con nerviosismo al sentir cada vez más la proximidad de Alucard hacia ella.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Seras? – dijo él deleitado por las reacciones de ella mientras notaba que entre más se acercaba ella por reflejo retrocedía y esto solo hacía que su sonrisa maniática se hiciera cada vez mas grande.

- Me preguntaba cual sería la lección de hoy – Alucard rió y se giro por completo hacia donde estaba su trono, se sirvió una copa de vino y le dio un trago.

- Muy bien, hoy aprenderás a regenerar tu brazo – señalo hacia detrás de ella y de pronto Seras notó como había aparecido una silla – toma asiento y quítate los guantes.

Seras hizo lo que se le pidió mientras su maestro se quitaba su sombrero, el tomo los guantes que la muchacha se había quitado y los puso en la mesa junto con las demás cosas:

- Bien – continuó Alucard – ahora a comenzar, hay cosas que no tengo que enseñarte como hacerlas porque solo requieres desearlo para que sucedan – extendió sus manos otra vez y ella coloco las suyas sobre las de él. – te he traído aquí para que estés en silencio y puedas concentrarte para llevar a cabo esta tarea. Y debo advertirte – marcó sus palabras con la calma que le caracterizaba – no te permitiré abandonar este lugar hasta que tengas tu brazo completamente regenerado.

La draculina bajo la mirada para ver sus manos sobre las manos enguantadas de su amo y sonrió suavemente casi soltando una risita inocente y un poco melancólica, su maestro la volteó a mirar asombrado casi desconcertado:

- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido? – Era la primera vez que veía a Seras sonreír así ante una amenaza clara en un entrenamiento.

- Discúlpeme maestro, es solo que… - volvió a sonreír involuntaria y tiernamente mientras miraba hacia abajo – me rio de la ironía

- ¿A qué te refieres Seras? – Alucard estaba un poco sorprendido pensando que se estaba burlando de él, pero antes de que pudiera imaginar la razón por la cual había hablado de ironías ella contesto.

- Es solo que, le he extrañado tanto… tanto – Se quebró su voz un poco aparentemente a causa de la emoción que se agolpaba en su pecho y no podía salir correctamente por su boca – que … bueno, no me molestaría quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo a su lado. – Lo había dicho, otra vez le había ganado la sinceridad y al darse cuenta se sonrojo hasta las orejas sin poder evitarlo.

Alucard en lugar de enfadarse como ella lo había anticipado le dedico una sonrisa extremadamente dulce, comprensiva igual cuando le había encariñado por primera vez esa trágica noche de guerra en Londres hacia 30 años cuando desapareció:

- No por eso no cumplirás la tarea que te he encomendado en el menor tiempo posible – dijo reprendiéndole duramente, ella le miro a los ojos para después volver a bajar la mirada

- Si, maestro – dijo con resignación la vampiresa, pensando que decirle eso no había sido bueno, por un momento se le habían olvidado sus penas al estar con él pero ahora volvería a la realidad.

- Y es que – continuo el conde al ver la cara de melancolía y vergüenza de su draculina – no necesitas postergarla solo para poder estar junto a mí, Seras – volvió a sonreírle dulcemente – si hemos de compartir mucho más tiempo juntos incluso después de esto, ¿o es que acaso la eternidad te parece muy corta?

Ella solo le respondió con otra sonrisa de aceptación, nunca había visto ese lado de su maestro parecía que se había vuelto diferente o había cambiado, por lo menos ahora actuaba más humano con ella y hasta sus hermosos ojos rojos que ella solía mirar embelesada cuando pensaba que él no se daba cuenta parecían reflejar un sentimiento: su maestro también disfrutaba de su compañía. Fue entonces que cerró sus ojos y se entrego a su misión, intentado olvidar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor concentró toda su energía en hacer regenerar su brazo. Respiraba paz a pesar de estar en un lugar demasiado tétrico y obscuro ¿sería acaso eso parte de ser una criatura de la noche? La obscuridad no le molestaba ni asustaba, la mazmorra donde dormía su amo era fría y tenía un aura horrorosa a su alrededor que hacía que cualquier ser vivo deseara alejarse, lo sabía porque aun en la ausencia de su maestro, cuando el nuevo mayordomo llevaba a Seras todas las noches su "cena" tenía que pasar forzosamente frente a la puerta de su maestro - ya que su habitación precisamente se encontraba delante de la mazmorra de Alucard – y solía temblar de terror y una vez le había preguntado que qué clase mounstro yacía en ese lugar, ella había contestado que ese lugar estaba vacío ahora y él aun asustado le había dicho que entonces ese demonio que solía habitar ahí debía haber sido muy horrible y malvado como para dejar esa clase de marca ahí tan inamovible y tan horrenda.

Seras sin embargo, iba todas las noches a visitar la mazmorra de Alucard y se sentaba frente a su ataúd sin tocarlo claro está, no deseaba molestarlo a pesar de conocer su ausencia en ese lugar: A su amo no le gustaba que tocaran nada de sus cosas en especial su ataúd. Cuando se sentía triste o sola pasaba la noche ahí sentada en espera de su maestro, a veces cuando llegaba el día despertaba dormida en el frio piso de ese lugar y tenía que levantarse a irse a su habitación a dormir. Ella también podía sentir esa aura en ese lugar más sin embargo ella la sentía cálida y reconfortante, quizá Pip tenía razón – pensaba – nadie en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales consideraría tal cosa como buena.

- _Es verdad mignonette_ – contesto Pip entrometiéndose en los pensamientos de la draculina – _me alegra que entiendas que te estás volviendo loca_.

- Guarda silencio – había contestado ella en voz alta, de pronto había olvidado en qué lugar estaba, en qué momento estaba y en compañía de quien estaba. Era tal la comodidad que sentía que habría jurado que se podría quedar dormida en cualquier momento, después de todo era de día y estaba muy cansada – necesito concentrarme en esto.

Alucard abrió los ojos, la dulce voz de Seras le había despertado de su sueño. Tomado de sus manos se había sentido bastante relajado y había caído en un sueño profundo; _Otra vez ese estúpido francés esta molestándola_ – se dijo a sí mismo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto después de todo ella era su ama debía poder hacerse cargo así que intento volver a dormir disfrutando de la calma que sentía en ese momento. Seras abrió los ojos deseando intentar volver a concentrarse, pero al verlo así le dio mucha ternura y comenzó a soñar despierta.

- Concéntrate draculina – Le reprendió nuevamente el conde al sentir que estaba divagando. Seras dio un saltito hacia atrás sorprendida y apenada – ¿o acaso es que has decidido dormir? – abrió su sonrisa como un gato de Cheshire mostrando sus blancos y afilados dientes – Si es así, ven acá a dormir conmigo, cuando despiertes continuaremos – extendió sus brazos como si quisiera abrazarla.

- _No te atrevas_ – Dijo Pip Bernardotte en su cabeza al darse cuenta de que la vampiresa quería saltar hacia su amo, instintivamente había extendido los brazos – _no te atrevas Seras Victoria_.

- _¿Por qué no puedo? Si eso es lo que más deseo, tengo mucho sueño Pip – _Dijo sinceramente a su familiar, bajando los brazos y posando las manos sobre sus rodillas como una niña a la que han quitado un dulce.

- _¿Ya te has olvidado del porque no dormiste esta mañana?, ¿ya te has olvidado del porque no debes amar a este vampiro?, ¿te has olvidado de que el ya tiene su condesa? Para él tu no significas más que una sirviente_ – Dijo terminantemente el comandante de los gansos salvajes, los ojos de la jovencita se empezaron a teñir de rojo y de pronto dos gruesas lagrimas de sangre se deslizaron a través de sus mejillas. Sus manos tomaban firmemente los bordes de la falda de su vestido como si quisiera contener un grito.

- Por favor calla – volvió a decir ella en voz alta sin pensarlo, estaba demasiado triste y demasiado destrozada como para poder pensar; Pip la había vuelto a la realidad; el estar con su amo la había hecho olvidar todo lo que había sucedido como si hubiera puesto un hechizo sobre ella. Alucard bajo las manos y se le quedo viendo fijamente intentando leer su mente pero no pudo entrar, el molesto francés estaba interponiéndose.

- _La persona a la que él quiere es a Sir Integra y deberías estar agradecida por ello Mignonette, deberías agradecer que este mounstro no te amara y huir lo más pronto posible de aquí, es malo, es cruel y es un demonio – _Continuó Pip haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su ama – _¿Que acaso no se te hace suficiente el daño que te ha hecho ya? De que te sirve pasar la eternidad junto a una persona que nunca te amara, que está enamorado de alguien más. _

- ¡Cállate Pip, cállate! – Gritaba Seras tapándose los oídos intentando alejar así la voz del francés que la atormentaba - ¿Qué ganas con atormentarme así? ¿Qué ganas con lastimarme de esa forma? ¡Déjame existir esta eternidad en paz…!

- _No puedo mignonette, no puedo si solo vives en tu mundo de fantasías: Este hombre es el rey de los vampiros y no te ama, entiéndelo. Si no soy yo el que te trae a la realidad cuando caigas será mucho más doloroso_ – Pip estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el brazo de sombras de la draculina había perdido su forma y se movía hacia todos lados, ella se había levantado de la silla y poniéndose de rodillas seguía presionando sus oídos con fuerza – ¿Acaso es que quieres pasar tu vida junto a un mounstro?

Las últimas palabras no sonaron en la cabeza de Seras sino que retumbaron en toda la habitación sorprendiendo gratamente a Alucard: Pip Bernardotte se había materializado frente a su draculina pero no exactamente como una sombra, sino como un ser humano. Aparentemente Seras lo había expulsado de si en un intento vano por acallar sus gritos, también había regenerado su brazo en el proceso. Ella era muy poderosa – pensó en ese momento el conde – más de lo que él podía haber imaginado. Ahora solo restaba ver el final de la pelea ya que parecían estar ignorándolo: El comandante veía directamente a Seras, hacia abajo con desaprobación y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos tapando sus muy sensibles oídos.

- ¿Mounstro has dicho? ¿Estás diciendo que consideras a mi maestro un mounstro? – Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro de frente como si quisiera desaparecerlo con la mirada, sus ojos carmesí brillaban con odio, dolor y rencor más de lo que él había visto nunca.

- ¿Qué más podría ser? Es un demonio Seras, eso es lo que es… Un demonio que se alimenta de las almas de los demás para sobrevivir y que esta sediento de sangre y destrucción – Las palabras del mercenario casi halagaban al joven príncipe quien cada vez abría mas su sonrisa macabra – Pienses como lo quieras pensar, hagas lo que quieras hacer nada lo cambiará y tu deberías alejarte de él antes de que su maldad te consuma por completo.

- ¿Alejarme de él? No puedo, y no lo haré – Ella parecía haber perdido cada gramo de paciencia – ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi, que soy un mounstro?

- Sabes bien que no estoy hablando de ti mignonette, sino de él, de ese al que llamas maestro – Levanto la voz aun mas, sus palabras se habían convertido en gritos de desesperación, ella rompió en llanto y le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

- Eso es lo que yo soy, soy una vampiresa que existe de beber sangre y de alimentarse de almas. – Señalo hacia donde él estaba – mírate Bernardotte, tu alma es mi mas reciente adquisición. Estas aquí en mi poder sin el consuelo de encontrar descanso para tu alma ya sea en el cielo o en el limbo. Esto es lo que soy - repetía insistentemente mientras se señalaba a sí misma – mírame, ¡he dicho que me mires! – le tomó con fuerza del rostro obligándole a verle de frente - y témeme, que estarás acompañándome en mi eterna agonía por el resto del tiempo que nos quede de existencia. Bebí tu vida y no puedo detenerme.

Estaba sinceramente sorprendido de la forma en la que su draculina estaba actuando, siempre la había visto muy tranquila, dulce y compasiva, muy humana pero ahora había una llama ardiente que le llenaba su interior: Estaba enojada, estaba desesperada y estaba adolorida, su aura se había tornado helada y desesperanzadora, sus ojos relucían como lava ardiente. Era todo lo que había soñado que fuera: Una caminante de la obscuridad, una vampiresa malvada y cruel, una reina sin vida. Pero entonces ¿Por qué si ella había cumplido sus expectativas como draculina era que le dolía tanto verla así?

- No, esto no es lo que eres – Contestó Bernardotte a sus palabras con mucho acierto – esto es lo que él te hizo ser. Tú no naciste siendo esto, tú naciste como un ser humano: un dulce y bondadoso ser, y por su soberbia y su egoísmo te tomó para arrastrarte hasta lo más profundo de su infierno.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No vuelvas a atreverte a decir semejante tontería! ¡Él salvó mi vida! – estaba al borde de la desesperación y si sus ojos hubieran sido espadas quizá Pip ya estaría muerto, si el comandante aun se encontrara con vida – El me rescató cuando todo estaba perdido para mi

- Él no salvó tu vida, te asesino para convertirte en un no muerto – seguía gritándole el mercenario cada vez con más odio en la mirada tomándola fuertemente de los hombros y sacudiéndola

- Lo hizo porque no tenía otra opción y de cualquier manera iba a morir si no lo hacía – Estaba recordando vívidamente el momento en el que Alucard había llegado esa hermosa noche en la aldea de Cheddar y había matado a todos los ghouls de su alrededor, recordó el terror que había sentido y lo avergonzada que estaba de que el vampiro la hubiera tocado de manera tan poco propia. No quería morir y no quería ser violada y de pronto llego su salvación, una salvación muy poco ortodoxa: El vampiro más malvado y cruel que algún humano haya tenido la desgracia de conocer.

- ¡No puedo creer que esa haya sido la única manera de salvarte, mignonette! – Dijo el comandante escandalizado y enfadado pero con mucha verdad en sus palabras – Siendo el vampiro más poderoso del mundo, teniendo millones de habilidades ¿Por qué dejo que tu cuerpo pereciera? ¿Por qué te permitió morir? ¡Podía haberlo evitado! Pero te quería para él, su egoísmo no podía permitirte existir en una vida lejana a su vera.

Estas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre el conde, recordando el día en que había salvado a Seras. ¿Había tenido la oportunidad de salvarle la vida sin convertirla en un caminante nocturno? Si, podía haberlo hecho. El vampiro que ataco a su draculina no era nada más que porquería para él, no podría haberle hecho siquiera un rasguño si él no se lo hubiera permitido; Quitarla de sus manos hubiera sido un juego de niños: Era más veloz, más fuerte y millones de veces más poderoso además era el rey de los vampiros: No había vampiro que se atreviera a desobedecer alguna de sus ordenes si así lo deseaba, ni siquiera un Freak tan insignificante como ese. Pero Seras Victoria era tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan impoluta que era irresistible y además en ella existía una fortaleza formidable; Delicioso seria ser aquel que corrompiera su pureza y la arrastrara a la obscuridad para existir a su lado por el resto de la eternidad, dejarla ir habría sido un desperdicio sin contar que le habría generado una obsesión que a la larga no habría podido llevar a cabo porque Integra no se lo permitiría. La quería, la quería sola y exclusivamente para él: Ella era suya.

Ella sería su princesa, su reina sin vida y tenía todo para serlo tan solo tendría que convencerla de dejarse arrastrar por él hasta lo más bajo de lo vil, sin embargo en cuanto probo la primera gota de su sangre comprendió que eso no podría ser. La sangre de Seras Victoria era la más dulce y deliciosa que había probado en toda su existencia, en muchos aspectos era parecida a la de su ama Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, solo que la de ella no era tan fuerte e intensa como la de su ama sino mas bien suave y dulce, lo suficientemente dulce como para disfrutarla por mucho tiempo sin llegar a empalagarle, más sin embargo al final tenía un sabor agridulce que se lo daba el dolor y la pena que había sentido a lo largo de su vida. Esa mujer era demasiado para él y eso le fascinaba de sobremanera: sería su reto personal. El problema es que nunca logró convertirla en un ser de obscuridad, parecía como si la luz que irradiara fuera sagrada y no pudiera ser tocada por sus sombras pero a la vez, bendita sea la ironía, ella era total y perdidamente devota a sus palabras: Nunca había desobedecido ni una sola de sus ordenes sino que las cumplía de forma leal y tal cual él las decía aunque sabía que con la mayoría de ellas no estaba de acuerdo.

Después cayó en la cuenta de que se había equivocado y se arrepintió profundamente ¿Quien era él para evitar que ese ángel se fuera al cielo?, Ella era tan buena y él era tan poco digno, ella era tan pura y el tan corrupto, tan cruel, tan malvado; Nunca debió haber corrompido su ser, nunca debió haberla condenado a su misma maldición, eso era lo que pensaba cada vez que notaba que no quería beber sangre o que renegaba de su vida de vampiresa. Después se encontró cuidándola de todos los males: una vez la había escondido en un mueble del hotel para evitar que observase la masacre que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo o la había ayudado en una pelea contra Zorin Blitz al verla sufrir a causa de las ilusiones que ponía en su cabeza a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Pero lo más importante y significativo que había hecho por ella y para ella: Había abandonado la oportunidad de morir en el momento que se le había presentado solo para estar con ella cuidándola y acompañándola.

Pip Bernardotte decía la verdad y nada más que la verdad, el hecho de que hubiera convertido a Seras Victoria en su draculina había sido parte de su capricho.

- ¿Y eso te hace feliz? ¿Te gusta ser una vampiresa? – Seguía gritándole el estúpido francés a su draculina, se había perdido cierta parte de la conversación al estar absorto en sus pensamientos - ¿No te gustaría ser madre? ¿Tener una familia? ¿Casarte?

- Confieso que alguna vez eso fue parte de mis sueños – Contestó ella resignada y aun enfadada y eso lo puso a reflexionar de nuevo en su error, le había quitado muchas cosas importantes a esa jovencita esa noche de luna llena y eso le hizo sentir triste, no podía creerlo pero se había puesto triste por ella. Estaba confundido y mucho, nunca se había sentido así por nadie ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo.

- Lo maldigo, maldigo a tu maestro. Si tú no fueras una vampiresa, si tú no fueras…. – Se le quebraba la voz del coraje al mercenario – Yo… Yo te habría llevado lejos, yo te habría dado todo lo que tú desearas, yo… yo te habría hecho muy feliz. Me habría declarado, te habría pedido que fueras mi esposa y entonces si tú aceptabas yo dejaría de ser lo que he sido: un mercenario grosero y maltrecho y me habría convertido en todo lo que tu quisieras, porque yo….

Una ola de odio recorrió su cuerpo de no muerto, imaginar a Seras Victoria lejos de él no era una opción. ¿Quien la habría de querer más que él?, ¿quien la habría de cuidar de la manera incondicional y absoluta con la que él lo hacía? ¿Ese mercenario francés?, si bien no era la persona perfecta para ella ¿qué hacía que los demás mortales comunes y silvestres fueran merecedores de estar a su lado? ¿Qué hacía que ese estúpido francés pensara que era mejor que él para ella? ¿Qué en vida había sido un humano? También él había sido un humano, ahora los dos eran inmortales - si así podía decirse dado que no creía en la inmortalidad – Solo porque no era un vampiro se creía mejor que él pero no lo era, seguía siendo una insignificancia aun ahora y el hecho de que estuviera detrás de su draculina era la peor afrenta que podía haberle hecho. ¿Pensaba que podía haberle cumplido todos sus deseos?, **Él podía cumplir todos y cada uno de ellos hasta los que le parecieran imposibles con tan solo desearlo** incluso muchísimos más de los que Bernardotte pudiera haber llevado a cabo. Si se ponían en las mismas condiciones, si hubiera conocido a Seras años atrás también él la habría hecho muy feliz y le habría dado todo lo que tenia; La habría convertido en su princesa y le habría dado una hermosa familia y quizá este momento nunca se hubiera dado, quizá ella lo habría salvado de convertirse en lo que ahora era.

Pero las cosas estaban hechas y así debían seguir: No habría soportado ver a Seras sufrir tanto como vio sufrir a su esposa en ese tiempo, no habría soportado verla a manos de los turcos. Su esposa había sido una mujer muy valiente y había demostrado tener eso que se necesitaba para regir una nación en un tiempo tan inhóspito como ese, le había roto el corazón verla morir así pero la admiraba muchísimo. De pronto su mujer le había recordado a Sir Integra, si, esa era la clase de damas a las que él admiraba y seguía: fuerte, valiente, decidida, inteligente y poderosa, una mujer que preferiría morir antes de caer en manos de sus enemigos o de hacer algo que considerara incorrecto; esa era la clase de mujer que le hacía hervir la sangre y sacaba lo más grande y lo mejor de él. Por eso admiraba y adoraba a su ama, por eso le era leal hasta el final y le seguiría por siempre, así había sido su primera esposa: como Integra.

Dudaba mucho que Seras hubiera soportado tanto dolor y no era porque fuese menos valiosa que su antigua consorte o que su nueva ama, sino que estaba hecha de un material muy distinto al de ellas, dudaba mucho incluso que él hubiera soportado el dolor de verla sufrir tanto: se habría vuelto loco, más de lo que ya estaba. Si Seras se fuera, si Seras muriera el mundo para él desaparecería y entonces él lo convertiría en el infierno que tenia dentro. Quizá todo tenía una razón de ser, quizá ese ser al que había rezado tanto en su infancia y por el que había peleado muchas batallas, ese ser del que ahora renegaba y negaba tenía planes aun más complejos para él o quizá solo quería burlarse de él y de su pequeñez otra vez mandándole a un ser tan frágil que rompiera con una sonrisa todos sus escudos para que le demostrara que a pesar de todo su poder y todas sus fuerzas y de que se burlara y aun blasfemara gritando a los cuatro vientos que nunca podría derrotarle y que no le necesitaba seguía siendo un ser vulnerable y débil por dentro.

Si para su ventura o para su infortunio había llegado su draculina a su existencia lo aceptaba encantado y como regalo de aquel al que despreciaba no podía dejar que se lo arrebatasen. Era solo suya y así permanecería por la eternidad y nadie nunca podría intentar alejarla de él o conocería su furia, Bernardotte estaba cerca de eso. ¿Qué podía darle Pip Bernardotte a Seras Victoria que él no pudiera mejorar? Absolutamente nada. Ambos dos eran hombres – aunque ese estúpido francés dijera que él era un mounstro aunque debía admitir que lo era, solo por esta vez deseaba ser algo más para ella -, eran bien parecidos y adoraban a Seras Victoria, pero él era mejor que ese francés y punto, no había más… Después de unos segundos de silencios y sollozos la voz de la vampiresa rasgo el aire:

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que pienso al respecto – El francés estaba arrodillado ante ella tomando su mano regenerada mientras le confesaba abiertamente su amor, la única razón por la que no lo había destrozado era porque le convenía pasar desapercibido para escuchar aun mas – no puedo engañarte a ti que vives en mi interior compartiendo espacio con mi alma. No sabes lo mucho que me encantaría poderte dar una respuesta diferente.

Las palabras de Seras parecían haberle lastimado mucho al comandante quien la tomó con fuerza de las manos y volvió a gritarle abierta y desconsoladamente:

- ¿Es por él verdad? ¿otra vez él? – Seras sollozaba sonoramente mientras él levantaba mas la voz en un claro lamento - ¿Sigues siéndole devota? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que ese vampiro nunca te corresponderá? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no es para ti? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que para ese mounstro no eres nada más que un sirviente?

Vio a su draculina temblar, temblaba como un perrito asustado y de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas rojas; Así como ella había perforado el corazón de Bernardotte él le había regresado el golpe certero y ardiente. Ella de pronto pareció percatarse de algo: miro hacia sus manos y vio a las manos enguantadas de Pip Bernardotte sobre las suyas, su expresión cambio rápidamente de dolor a terror, el sombrero del mercenario estaba en el suelo, después cambio su vista hacia el ojo verde del joven francés. Giro rápidamente la cabeza volteando hacia a todos lados en maniobra de reconocimiento del lugar en el que se encontraba, la realidad la golpeó cuando volvió la mirada hacia frente de ella: Los hermosos y brillantes ojos escarlata de Seras Victoria se encontraron con los suyos, se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron siglos.

- Maestro – dijo sorprendida mientras su piel palidecía aun más rayando en lo imposible, se quedó inmóvil como si hubiera visto un fantasma

- Seras – contestó él seriamente intentando contener su sonrisa con la intensión de no asustarle más. Pero cuando vio al francés estremecerse ante el sonido de su voz no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente de forma malévola, quería que se diera por enterado de lo que acababa de hacer.

- Creo que – tartamudeaba, estaba claramente nerviosa por la confesión implícita que había dicho – ya regenere mi brazo, mi señor. Por favor – dijo suplicante intentando no verle a los ojos – permítame retirarme.

- Puedes retirarte, mi amada draculina – A pesar de que deseaba tenerla con él sabía que sería incomodo para ella, ese torpe mercenario lo había echado todo a perder, pero por ahora no importaba porque planeaba tomarla para él y eso sería cuestión de tiempo, tiempo del que podía preciarse tener de sobra: la conquistaría, la tomaría y la haría su esposa y entonces nadie se atrevería a quitársela.


	4. El Mercenario y El Principe

**Notas del Autor: **Debi poner este escrito este sabado, pero no tuve tiempo porque tuve mucha tarea :( aun asi no pienso olvidarme de dejarles un capitulo de vez en cuando y sobretodo ahora que estamos a punto de iniciar con la parte interesante de la historia 3:) . Me alegró mucho saber que les gusto el capitulo anterior, aunque vosotros no querais creerlo escribir la personalidad de Alucard es un dolor de cabeza puesto que es complicado que no suene fuera de personaje. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo, me facinaria poderles responder a todos por aca pero se me hace que el capitulo ya esta lo suficientemente largo como para marearlos con mis comentarios, asi que si me es posible os mandare un mp o algo asi. Besos y Abrazos!

**Disclaimer:** Por más que yo quisiera que estos personajes fueran mios u.u no lo son. Hellsing pertenece a su legitimo autor y este escrito solo fue redactado para mi diversion personal y la de vosotros.

* * *

Seras Victoria salió corriendo de la habitación y casi en un segundo desapareció de su vista, no se dio ni siquiera la molestia de abrir las puertas sino que atravesó las paredes como si no estuvieran ahí, pudo escuchar su llanto a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, su vinculo era tan poderoso que aunque la jovencita quisiera evitarlo a través de el podía saber lo que sentía. Eso solo elevo el odio que experimentaba, se sentía ofendido por la forma en la que había hablado de él ese torpe mercenario y sobretodo que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo delante suyo. Pip Bernardotte estaba listo para correr tras de su vampiresa mas sin embargo eso no era algo que él permitiría.

El joven mercenario tomó su sombrero y con un movimiento ágil se dispuso a correr tras Seras, sabía que la había lastimado mucho y eso no era lo que quería, no habría deseado en ningún momento que el conde se enterara de los sentimientos de su mignonette y mucho menos de esa forma donde prácticamente ella había quedado humillada. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso sintió que algo le impedía moverse: había sentido algo muy frio y malvado recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, que su alma se caía de un solo golpe al suelo y que algo presionaba su pecho con la suficiente fuerza como para impedirle respirar – aunque ya no respiraba era bastante molesto – al sentir esto supo que el vampiro anciano estaba molesto y no deseaba que se fuera. Se sintió aterrorizado mas sin embargo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de retirarse y huir, eso no era algo que hubiera hecho mientras vivía y mucho menos era algo que haría ahora.

Giro hacia donde estaba Alucard sin proponérselo, como si su cuerpo lo hiciera de por sí; el vampiro estaba sentado sobre su trono con el rostro inexpresivo de manera que no podía anticipar lo que podría decirle, pero por sentido común sabía que tenía todo que ver con Seras Victoria, el conde seguía bebiendo de su vino como si nada estuviera pasando lo cual lo frustraba mucho ¿Qué era lo que quería? Quizá solo deseaba molestarlo pero ese no era el momento indicado puesto que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que solo ser la marioneta de un mounstro caprichoso, deseaba ir tras su mignonette, disculparse y si ella le daba la oportunidad limpiar cada una de sus lagrimas. Espero unos minutos pero Alucard no hacia ningún movimiento así que intento desvanecerse como la sombra que era y regresar hasta donde se encontraba su ama.

No funcionó: seguía ahí frente al conde sin poder moverse ni regresar a su Seras, de pronto se sintió acorralado por un ser que ni siquiera había efectuado el menor movimiento para evitar que él pudiera retirarse, lo cual aumentó significativamente el terror que sentía. De pronto notó que el rostro inexpresivo del vampiro se había transformado: sonreía abiertamente con un dejo de maldad en su mirada.

- ¿A donde es que te diriges tan apresuradamente, comandante? – La voz profunda y fantasmal del mounstro rompió el silencio - ¿Acaso es que mi compañía no es lo suficientemente grata para ti?

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él y no sabía exactamente como contestarle debido a la creciente furia que sentía en su interior, estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia y lo que más le apetecía era comportarse grosero y decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento mas sin embargo tampoco quería darle el gusto de verlo así, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que el conde deseaba. Calmó sus ansias de saltarle encima y mostrarle la fuerza de sus puños y contestó de la forma más diplomática que pudo:

- No me molesta estar junto a ti, pero debo ir hacia donde esta Seras Victoria. – a pesar de todo se mostraba muy sincero, y contenía su expresión de enfado – Ella me necesita.

- Discrepo totalmente en esa opinión – Alucard dio un trago a su copa de vino, con una actitud demasiado pedante para su gusto, como si lo viera por encima de su hombro – Mi draculina no te necesita para nada.

De pronto mantener la calma se había convertido en una tarea titánica ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que su mignonette no lo necesitaba? ¿Acaso era que él la conocía tan bien como para saberlo? No entendía cómo era posible que se atreviera a decir semejante cosa, no había estado con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles que habían sucedido los pasados 30 años por lo tanto no tenía ningún derecho de decirle que era lo que Seras necesitaba o no, no la había visto llorar aquellas noches de luna llena cuando le llegaba la melancolía por no verlo, no la había visto reír cada vez que jugaba una broma a sus nuevos compañeros, dudaba mucho que supiera que ella había aprendido muchas más cosas aparte de lo que se refería a ser una vampiresa como pintar, hablar francés – cosa de la cual él había sido el culpable – y no había sufrido el tormento de escucharla tocar el piano tan horriblemente años atrás. Definitivamente Alucard era el menos indicado como para decirle que era lo que ella quería puesto que no la conocía como él, así que envalentonado por la furia que sentía se lo dijo abiertamente:

- ¿Cómo es que puedes decir con tanta seguridad que ella no me necesita? – Sonó desafiante y a cambio le entregaron una sonrisa insolente por respuesta.

- ¿Cómo podría no saber lo que mi vampiresa necesita si ella es parte de mí? – Aparentemente el conde no perdía la elegancia al contestarle pero a Pip no le importaba puesto que tenía muchas cosas que decirle y más aun que reprocharle y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no temía en lo absoluto a las consecuencias.

- ¿De cuando acá te importa lo que ella necesite o no? A ti no te importa nada ni nadie aparte de ti ¿Por qué habría de ser Seras Victoria la excepción? – no pudo evitar más que dejar salir esas palabras de su boca – has algo bueno por ella por primera vez en tu existencia y permíteme ir a consolarle.

- Veo que tu valentía ha dejado que mostraras tu lado insolente – La aparente calma del príncipe le hacía perder poco a poco los estribos – Por principio de cuentas tú no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones puesto que no eres más que mi esclavo y después de eso ¿Por qué habría de permitirte ir a consolarle si tú has sido el causante de su dolor? ¿Para qué le hagas llorar más? ¿Para qué le humilles más de lo que lo has hecho ya?

- Te equivocas mounstro, yo no soy tu sirviente y mucho menos tu esclavo – Le había ofendido demasiado la aseveración del vampiro – ¡Yo solo pertenezco a mi mignonette!

- Si es así entonces pregúntate, soldado de Hellsing: ¿A quién pertenece Seras Victoria? – Una sonrisa no solo malvada y sínica se había formado en el rostro del conde sino también muy honesta como si con ella le quisiera decir algo mucho más profundo que lo que sus palabras expresaban: Le estaba advirtiendo.

- No importa que seas el amo de Seras Victoria y por consecuencia te creas dueño de mi alma – Había levantado la voz no lo suficiente como para convertir sus palabras en gritos pero si para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo – Yo me pertenezco a mí mismo y le pertenezco a ella por voluntad propia no porque ella me obligue o me ordene es por eso que debes recordar mis palabras: Ni hoy ni nunca te obedeceré.

Escucho la estridente y macabra risa del rey sin vida resonar en las paredes de piedra de la habitación, probablemente en vida habría muerto de miedo no solo con su risa sino con su aura malvada que le rodeaba y sofocaba, pero el conde no parecía estar ofendido por lo que acababa de decirle sino que antes bien le había parecido una broma muy graciosa, no paraba de reír y Bernardotte se sentía más ofendido cada segundo que pasaba y por supuesto más impaciente.

- ¿De qué te ríes vampiro? ¿Qué de lo que he dicho te ha causado tanta gracia? – Para ese momento había dejado la diplomacia y las formalidades atrás.

- Bien, si dices que no me obedecerás, si dices que no eres mi esclavo, entonces ¿Qué te tiene en este momento aquí? – el vampiro había señalado a su posición y le había vuelto a ver de forma soberbia - ¿Por qué me has pedido permiso de ir a consolar a **mi** draculina si es que tienes voluntad propia? Demuéstrame que no me obedeces y que no soy tu amo y corre hacia ella. – Señaló hacia donde se encontraba la salida de su mazmorra aun sonriéndole, él intentó moverse en vano puesto que su cuerpo no le obedeció – Temo decirte que esto no se trata de voluntades Pip Bernardotte, sino de jerarquías y tú debes comenzar a aprender cuál es tu lugar aquí.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, lo estaba reteniendo ahí solo para humillarlo y eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a soportar, ya le había soportado demasiadas cosas a ese vampiro, la mayoría de ellas no tenían nada que ver con él. Debía aceptar que cuando conoció a Alucard no tuvo un motivo en especial para odiarle o despreciarle, el vampiro nunca se metió en su camino y ni él lo buscaba, le tocó experimentar las masacres que el conde realizaba e incluso la batalla en Londres donde este había destrozado miles de vidas básicamente solo. Definitivamente Alucard no era la clase de mounstro con el cual alguien quisiera toparse en su camino, aquel al que el mounstro y su ama señalaban irremediablemente terminaba muerto o incluso más allá: Borrado de la existencia.

No, el odio hacia el conde no había sido creado por alguna afrenta hacia él, al menos no directamente. Ese odio llegó el día en que se enteró que la mujer a la que amaba estaba total y desesperanzadamente enamorada de él, al principio no le tomó mucha importancia puesto que pensó que el vampiro estaba muerto, sabía que Alucard no era bueno para Seras no porque lo conociera de muchos años sino por sentido común e instinto de supervivencia pero le había permitido vivir con su ilusión tranquilamente ya que ella solía sonreír dulcemente ante el recuerdo de su maestro y la esperanza de volver a verlo. La razón por la cual odiaba al vampiro se resumía en una sola palabra: Celos, y si intentaba ver mucho más profundamente en sus sentimientos lo habría combinado con envidia.

Estaba celoso y envidioso del conde y aparte frustrado: Él tenía todo lo que él había deseado y lo peor era que no lo valoraba para nada. Trataba a Seras Victoria en una forma que él consideraba despiadada – partiendo del hecho de que si él fuera su amo la trataría mucho mejor que a una princesa – le humillaba y se burlaba de ella. La tenia y no la valoraba, la tenia y desperdiciaba cada hermoso segundo de su existencia con ella ¿Qué clase de ser era ese como para no darse cuenta de la mujer que tenía a su lado? Torpe, idiota e ingrato vampiro. ¿Si no la quería para que la obligaba a cargar con su maldición? Más bien, simplemente ¿Para que la obligaba a cargar con su maldición?, si la quisiera por principio de cuentas no le habría traído semejante dolor a su vida, pero eso sería como pedir un imposible: Alucard no conocía el amor y mucho menos algún sentimiento bueno podría salir de su interior, actuaba a capricho solamente guiado por sus deseos, deseos que nunca terminarían de satisfacerle.

- No creo que su alteza me tenga aquí a mí un simple plebeyo en su presencia solo para decirme cual es mi rol en la vida – contestó sarcásticamente al último comentario de Alucard - ¿No sería eso rebajarse demasiado? Vamos, no pierdas tu tiempo ni me hagas perder el mío y dime que es lo que quieres.

- Eso precisamente, recordarte tu rol – el rey sin vida había abandonado su sonrisa sínica solo para poner el gesto serio – puesto que parece ser que lo has olvidado, no tienes porque dirigir tu mirada al cielo y ver el sol si eso no es para ti, no fue creado para que tú lo disfrutaras. Ese sol es solo mío ¿comprendes?

- Me alegra mucho que hayas hecho esa analogía del sol, conde – Alucard se había puesto en jaque sin haberse dado cuenta y eso hacía que Pip se sintiera muy feliz – El sol no está hecho para los seres de obscuridad como tú, de hecho si mi memoria no me es infiel recuerdo que exponer al sol a un vampiro podría resultar en su muerte, por lo tanto no lo puedes disfrutar porque es algo mucho más lejano a tu alcance. Eso me hace preguntarme algo, y preguntártelo a ti por supuesto: ¿De qué le sirve a alguien como tú que eres maldad absoluta tener preso al sol en tu eterna obscuridad si no has de disfrutarlo? El agua no se mezcla con el aceite, la luz no es algo a lo que tú puedas aspirar. – La expresión del príncipe había cambiado de soberbia a llena de ira lo cual le indicaba que había dado justo en el centro, había cambiado los papeles y eso le complacía – No haces a la luz feliz y no eres feliz tú tampoco ¿o es que eres tan soberbio que no quieres compartirla con los demás? – Alucard no contestó a su pregunta se quedo sumergido en un profundo silencio mientras seguía expresando odio en su gesto – No te preocupes, no tienes que contestar era una pregunta retorica, la respuesta es sencilla y también la se: Si lo eres.

Todavía no había terminado su frase y el vampiro parecía ya haber perdido los estribos, escuchó su gruñido estremecedor y en lugar de aterrorizarse otra vez como lo esperaba simplemente se sintió más complacido: Lo tenía en sus manos y no planeaba soltarlo, por lo menos no hasta que le hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía en su interior.

- ¡Lo que yo haga con el sol no es algo que deba interesarte estúpido esclavo, soy su amo y su señor! Si decido guardarlo para mí será mi decisión, si decido soltarlo también lo será. Si lo hago por capricho, si lo hago por diversión es algo de lo que puedo darme el lujo porque es mía y solo mía; Mi juguete, mi muñeca, mi esclava o ¿por qué no? mi mujer, pero mía y eso es algo que ni tú, ni el cielo y mucho menos el infierno pueden evitar. – Alucard se lo había dicho a gritos, gritos poderosos y resonantes que demostraban su autoridad y majestad y le hicieron sentir su pequeñez ante aquel demonio iracundo.

- Lo que me dices no es algo que me sorprenda y mucho menos que me intimide, conde – No podía contener las ganas de reír, necesitaba hacerlo porque de otra manera el coraje y el odio que sentía lo harían rendirse ante las lagrimas, pero también había otro motivo: deseaba reír porque conocía su destino y para bien o para mal no le temía, ya no y estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias – Eso es algo muy normal en alguien de tu calaña, egoísta, malvado y egocéntrico. – Seguía riéndose de Alucard sonoramente y sin el mínimo escrúpulo, lo volteó a mirar a los ojos asegurándose de que él también le regresara la mirada y así no solo pudiera leer su mente sino también su alma, quería que viera en él como a través de un trozo de cristal porque lo que tenia dentro era un poema especial para ese vampiro – A veces no sé si sentir lástima por ti, más bien: siento lastima por ti. Puedes poseerlo todo, puedes poseerme a mí y puedes poseer a lo más amado por mí, pero nunca podrás disfrutarlo porque estas vacío por dentro, completamente vacío. La tomaste porque querías llenar ese hueco, porque pensabas que alguien como ella podría darte eso que necesitabas y de lo cual careces, pero no eres más que un vampiro, ninguna etiqueta te habría quedado mejor: Bebes vida porque estás muerto, bebes almas porque no tienes una y ahora bebes luz porque vives en la obscuridad y tienes miedo.

Alucard le gruñó y sabia que no había intentado leer su mente porque el vampiro sabía que no habría de esconderle nada, Pip dejo de burlarse por un momento ya que lo que estaba a punto de decirle era algo que le preocupaba mucho, sabia en el fondo que decírselo era como dejar que sus palabras cayeran en un saco roto pero quería advertírselo de cualquier manera.

- Tienes razón – continuó – ella es tuya, no solamente porque tú la hayas arrebatado sino porque así lo decidió. No puedo impedirlo y aunque pudiera alejarla de ti y llevármela lejos para que se olvidara de tu existencia, ella seguiría siendo de ti porque eso no es algo que este pactado solamente con sangre, sino que esta tatuado en su corazón e incluso más allá: Sino dentro de su alma. Pero escucha con atención que te revelaré un secreto y de principio sé que tú ya lo sabes pero te lo recordaré así como tú me has recordado mi rol: Nada es para siempre conde: La vida termina en muerte, el día termina en noche y lo lleno se vacía en algún momento. Tómala, bébela, quédatela, es tu esclava ¿no es así?, es tu muñeca ¿verdad?, hazlo pero recuerda que te la terminarás, y entonces ya no quedará nada de lo que ves ahora, la convertirás en lo que eres: Un desdichado, vacio y corrupto ser, terminara por ser obscuridad y entonces no tendrás nada más con que saciar tu sed.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me interesa? – Contestó el conde con mucha suficiencia y maldad - ¿No crees acaso que la tomé para hacerla a mi imagen y semejanza? ¿No crees que el hecho de que ella se convierta en un ser malvado y cruel es lo que yo planee desde el principio?

- De nuevo tienes razón – Pip volvió a reír a carcajadas, carcajadas que sonaban entre risa y lamentos, pero ahora no se reía del conde sino de si mismo, había sido un iluso al creer que un demonio lo comprendería, un mounstro que no tenía ni siquiera una pizca de humanidad dentro de sí, no entendía tampoco porque razón se deshacía en hacerle entender, salvo por el placer de decirle frente a frente lo que sentía acerca de él - Pero ella no es como tú, ella es diferente y no está acostumbrada a la condena que le impones, terminará muriendo o huyendo de ti porque no tienes lo que ella necesita.

- Pobre idiota – Le contesto el vampiro mostrando incredulidad e infinito desprecio - ¿Qué existe en el mundo que si yo quisiera no pudiera dárselo? Si así se me antojara podría cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos en una realidad sin siquiera forzarme un poco. Todo lo que pase por su cabeza y aun más allá de lo que puedas imaginarte puedo hacerlo, cosa a lo que tú nunca podrías aspirar a hacer.

- No necesito hacerlo, ella no es como las demás mujeres de las cuales has disfrutado – Pensar en lo que ese hombre le haría a su Seras era lo que le atemorizaba más que lo que le pudiera hacer a él, en su mente imaginaba las torturas o las bajezas que pudieran ocurrírsele una vez que estuviera libre – ella no es vana, ella no es vacía. Puedes apantallarla con riquezas, pero eso no le será del todo satisfactorio. Ella desea algo de ti que nunca le darás, y lo sabes bien. Terminara yéndose de tu lado cuando su corazón no pueda más y para eso no falta mucho.

- ¡No puede irse, está atada a mí! – gritó el vampiro mostrándose desesperado

Pip no supo que pensar en ese momento puesto que a pesar de la expresión arrogante e ilegible que tenia siempre parecía como si le hubiera dado en un punto donde le había dolido, cosa que era imposible. Para que le doliera algo así debía ser muy importante o debía estar demasiado apegado a ella lo cual implicaría que tenia sentimientos, o quizá no, quizá solo no quería que le derrotaran en algo, quizá solo era lo que siempre había creído que su amada significaba para él, una posesión para presumir. Seras era más que eso, ¡maldita sea! – Había pensado – No le iba a tener más consideraciones, ya no más, si ella lo quería estaba bien pero él sabía que Alucard no compartía el mismo sentimiento así que tendría que hacer las cosas a su manera.

- Está bien, no la liberes vampiro, pero te advierto: Yo no la dejare morir – Le sonrió de forma sínica, casi perversa como la sonrisa que Alucard solia hacer siempre – Le daré eso que tú no puedes darle, déjala en mis manos que yo la mantendré aquí bajo tu sombra pero asegúrate de dejarla sola, confundida, herida para que yo pueda lamer sus heridas, asegúrate de romperle el corazón para que yo lo reconstruya. Tú no puedes amarla sin embargo yo sí, y yo la alimentaré de eso que tú no puedes porque tienes un abismo donde debía estar tu corazón, déjame amarla hasta que al final tome la decisión correcta y decida cambiarte por mí. Seré para ella eso que tú no eres…

Se regocijó en la expresión desquiciada que puso el vampiro quien lo había interrumpido de manera violenta, antes de que pudiera terminar su frase se había levantado a una velocidad tan grande que no había visto cuando había aparecido frente a él y lo había tomado con fuerza del cuello presionándolo con la intensión de destruirlo. Sus ojos mostraban una locura mas allá de lo enfermizo como si de pronto hubiera perdido todo el temor que pudiera existir en su interior y actuara por instinto y aparentemente el instinto del conde dictaba una sentencia de muerte para él.

- ¡Aléjate de mi vampiresa o sufrirás las consecuencias, estúpido mercenario! – Le había dicho el conde con los dientes muy apretados y con una voz profunda, aterradora y fría.

El aura que rodeaba la habitación que de por si estaba helada y pesada empeoro, parecía el mismo infierno. No supo de donde saco las fuerzas ni el valor para contestarle, solo supo que lo hizo:

- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Planeas matarme? – Seguía riendo de forma sínica ante el príncipe – Yo ya estoy muerto ¿Cómo podrías lastimarme?

- No me tientes, maldito bastardo – Le seguía presionando con fuerza el cuello, y extrañamente esto causaba dolor – Aunque seas un alma en pena dentro de mi Draculina, yo soy el ave de Hermes, el guardián del inframundo y puedo escoltarte ahí para refundirte en lo más profundo del infierno de donde nunca podrás salir.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Hazlo, hazlo vampiro anciano e idiota! ¡Hazlo! ¡Llévame al infierno contigo, hazme ese favor! ¡Dale una razón a mi mignonette para odiarte e irse de tu lado! – Le grito con todas sus fuerzas a la cara, demostrándole todo el odio y el rencor que le tenía, estaba más allá del umbral de la cordura - ¡Mata a su mejor amigo! ¡Mata al único ser que ha estado con ella durante todos estos años mientras tú estabas ausente! ¡Arrástrame hasta el último círculo del infierno, al fin y al cabo yo soy un maldito pecador que no la merece! ¡Sera un honor estar en ese tormento si con eso se que se habrá ido de tus garras y de tus sombras! Comprende que para alguien que ha perdido todo aferrarse a lo único que ha amado es la última esperanza que le queda y yo ya no tengo nada que perder.

Alucard le gruñía, le presionaba y parecía tener ganas de destrozarle en pedacitos, pero sus palabras habían surtido efecto puesto a pesar de la locura que reflejaban sus ojos no le estaba lastimando sino que le dejo caer al suelo y se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la movilidad. Después de ese instante el vampiro se quedo un poco meditabundo, solo unos segundos que fueron suficientes para que Pip los notara. Los símbolos de los guantes del vampiro habían soltado una especie de humo como si hubieran estado a punto de arder.

- Aparentemente te has salvado, estúpido mercenario. – La expresión del conde cambio repentinamente de iracunda y demente a sínica y arrogante – Mi ama me llama, pero debo advertirte que cuando regrese volveremos a tener una charla tú y yo, mientras tanto lárgate de mi vista y sigue mi consejo que la próxima vez no serás tan afortunado.

El vampiro desapareció en un instante y él se quedo ahí masajeándose el lastimado cuello y con su corazón lleno de odio mezclado con ira y terror…


	5. El Principio Del Final

**Notas del Autor**: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios acerca del pasado capitulo, la mayoria de ellos los respondí por mensaje privado y me encantó leer sus respuestas. Un chico guapo puso un review para mi *-* hehe :) amor estoy lejos de ser una escritora profesional y de eso que tú dices pero me halagó mucho que fueras tan lindo de ponerme un mensaje y leer esta historia. Te adoro.

Por otra parte este capitulo es corto pero es muy importante :) espero que les guste. Les mando muchos saludos y muchos besos.

**Disclaimer: **La obra de Hellsing, tanto sus personajes como su historia pertenecen a su legitimo autor. Esto ha sido escrito con motivos de entretenimiento y no gano ni una sola moneda de 10 centavos por esto :)

* * *

Era una noche tormentosa y obscura y Ernest Stevenson salía de su trabajo a altas horas de la madrugada. Estaba acostumbrado, por supuesto: trabajaba como abogado en un prestigiado despacho londinense y solia quedarse revisando los casos hasta que no podía más. Siempre había sido atento y honesto en su proceder y sus clientes lo agradecían ya que era usual que nunca perdiera un juicio, su secreto era simple: Buscaba personas inocentes para defender, cosa que no era tarea sencilla puesto que el mundo estaba plagado de gente corrupta y malvada que solían querer salirse con la suya, pero él creía que debía salvar a los indefensos que no merecían vivir tras las rejas injustamente.

Esa noche cambiaria su vida y aun no lo sabía, caminaba solo por las calles de la cuidad intentando encontrar un taxi pero no veía a ninguno. La lluvia había encharcado las calles y de pronto sintió algo de frio que atribuyo a la humedad de sus ropas ya que había estado mucho tiempo bajo las gotas heladas que caían del cielo. Deseaba llegar a casa pronto, tomar chocolate caliente y sobretodo sentirse seguro, hacia algunas cuadras que sentía que lo observaban o mejor dicho que lo asechaban, estaba asustado y odiaba esa sensación de nerviosismo que experimentas cuando te encuentras bajo un peligro inminente.

Se formó un nudo en su garganta y decidió seguir caminando, aunque no encontrara transporte era importante mantenerse en movimiento para que eso que lo miraba desde la sombra de aquel callejón obscuro frente a él - no lo veía, no obstante conocía su presencia en ese lugar sin saber cómo, quizá ¿intuición? – no fuera a elegir moverse y atraparlo. Parecía como si todo hubiera conspirado en su contra, la lluvia helada caía inmisericordemente sobre él y el sonido de sus gotas martillaban sus oídos como para no permitirle pensar con claridad, caminaba con rapidez pero atemorizado de resbalar a causa de la rara inundación que se había creado, las calles aunque iluminadas por las farolas se veían un poco más sombrías como si un extraño halo negro las cubriera pero aun así permitiera que vislumbrara una luminosidad tenue, comenzó a sentir claustrofobia y no podía respirar bien: eso definitivamente no era normal.

Corrió, porque sintió la necesidad, no había nadie en la calle y se sentía un idiota por tener esa idea de que algo malo estaba a punto de sucederle y quería llorar, pensaba que no era posible que algo así le pasara a una persona buena como él, se sentía cada vez más débil y cada vez mas asustado, de pronto todo se volvió obscuridad y ya no supo más de sí.

Despertó en una celda, estaba atado con una cadena al pie. Vestía de color blanco con una bata de enfermo, nada comparado al traje sastre con el cual había recordado haber traído tiempo atrás, el podría pensar que habían pasado minutos mas no estaba seguro ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía, solo recordó haber visto una sombra antes de perder el conocimiento. Se revisó en busca de marcas de tortura o algo así temiendo lo peor, pero para su sorpresa no había nada diferente en el salvo por la cadena y la bata. Notó un pequeño rayo de luz colarse por una rendija y se acercó a ella pensando que quizá pudiera haber una salida y huir de ahí. Escuchó pasos y voces en la lejanía, sus oídos se habían vuelto más sensibles:

- No se preocupe doctor, el experimento pronto estará listo – Una voz irreconocible pero horrenda había dicho – tan pronto como despierte estaremos listos para checar si salió tal como lo esperábamos, si es así habremos creado al primer Nosferatu real en laboratorio, si no es así hemos de borrarlo y conseguir a alguien más.

¿Nosferatu? ¿Qué demonios era un Nosferatu? Fuese lo que fuese no sonaba a algo bueno y menos hablando de experimentos donde el conejillo de indias aparentemente era él. No iba a quedarse ahí para averiguarlo de cualquier modo, ser un Nosferatu – lo que sea que significara serlo – no era algo que estuviera en sus planes y si no lo era, tampoco ser "borrado" era algo que deseara, debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que sus captores vinieran a hacerle una visita. De pronto notó algo en lo que no había reparado antes, veía muy bien en la obscuridad; quizá era porque había estado tanto tiempo dormido que sus ojos se habían adaptado al cambio de luz – pensó intentando estar lo más calmado posible, su padre le había dicho que incluso en los peores momentos no había que perder la calma – caminó silenciosamente hacia la fuente de luz y se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña rejilla que daba hacia la calle.

Bien, podría quitarla pero antes que nada debía resolver el problema de la cadena que tenía en su pie ¿Cómo quitársela?, la tomó entre sus manos y jaló con fuerza, para su sorpresa los eslabones cedieron con la facilidad que se rompería una barra de plastilina caliente en las manos de un niño ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte? ¿Desde cuándo podía oír tan bien?, bueno, eso no importaba ya que tenia mayores prioridades en ese momento y una de ellas era huir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar antes de que sus captores se dieran cuenta de que había roto la cadena.

Fue hacia la fuente de luz, y utilizando todo su ingenio intentó trepar el muro donde se encontraba la rendija. Esta era como una pequeña ventanita con barrotes, el problema estribaba en que estaba un poco fuera de su alcance debido a su altura, para poder llegar a ella tenía que hacerse de algo en que pisar ¡Que sorprendente! Había un banquillo cerca de él, era como si el Dios de las casualidades estuviera compadeciéndose de su desafortunada situación, lo tomó y trepó por segunda vez el muro. Si pude romper la cadena, nada pierdo con intentar jalar los barrotes – pensó para sí mismo – lo hizo y funcionó, una vez que alcanzó la altura de la ventana se escabullo por ella y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Su huida había sido demasiado fácil – ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza una vez que estuvo a una distancia razonable corriendo por los prados cercanos a la carretera – pero eso no importaba mientras estuviera relativamente a salvo. Ya no estaba en Londres, cayó en la cuenta después de que había salido de ese misterioso y horrido laboratorio, sino mas bien en las afueras de la ciudad en una parte donde no había señales de estar habitado por alguien. Pero sentía calor en su garganta, tenía sed y tenía hambre.

Su primera víctima sería algo que no olvidaría: Una bellísima dama que vivía a las afueras de la cuidad. Era de noche pero a juzgar por la iluminación de la lámpara de la casita cercana al lugar en donde estaba pensaría que no era tan de madrugada, la joven había salido a llenar el plato de agua de su perro, el cual cuando lo vio comenzó a ladrarle estrepitosamente como si fuera un depredador o alguien malo al que quisiera correr. Ahora ya no ladraría, puesto que le había roto el cuello y terminado con su sufrimiento – sonrió al recordarlo - ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué le había gustado terminar con la vida de ese pobre animal? ¿Por qué ahora que veía a la chica desde ese lugar oscuro detrás de ese árbol no la contemplaba con normalidad, sino con deseo? Si, sentía un deseo profundo de enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello y beber su sangre.

Y lo hizo, se había aproximado a ella sin malicia aparente y cuando había estado lo suficientemente cerca, la había tomado entre sus brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para escaparse, había tapado su boca para evitar que gritara y por último la había mordido y bebido de ella hasta que no hubo una gota más de ese precioso liquido escarlata dentro de ella.

Ese fue el principio del fin…. Esa fue la noche en que se enteró lo que significaba Nosferatu… y ahora que lo era no podría detenerse más.


	6. Una Nueva Amenaza 1ra Parte

**Notas del Autor**: Este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes debido a que esta demasiado largo, por lo tanto planeo subir la segunda mitad esta misma noche o mañana a más tardar. Algunas personas podran notar a Sir Integra un poco fuera de personaje pero la intensión que se quizo dar al personaje fue que a pesar de lo fuerte que pueda ser por fuera, una mujer siempre es vulnerable por dentro y eso tambien aplica a ella.

**Disclaimer: ** La obra de Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a su legitimo autor al cual admiro y respeto. Esta obra esta realizada solo para el entretenimiento y diversión de vosotros y mia.

* * *

Sir Integra estaba ya en los jardines de Hellsing preparándolo todo: La amenaza que había aparecido ese día era algo que no había visto nunca en su larga trayectoria como caza vampiros; acababa de recibir una llamada de sus contactos en las fuerzas policiacas donde se alegaba tener un enfrentamiento con una horda de vampiros. Le había parecido increíble al principio puesto que los medians no salían tan temprano a cazar, asumiendo que eran las 7 de la tarde en punto; no tan temprano como para quemarse con el sol, pero no tan tarde como para poder esconderse en las sombras, además no podía haber tantos vampiros en Londres, bueno, corrijamos: a las afueras de la cuidad, dado que ella acompañada de Seras y su ejército habían estado eliminando amenazas cada vez más aisladas durante los años anteriores al regreso del rey sin vida.

No era comprensible tal cosa por lo tanto se había mostrado un poco escéptica al respecto, pero el comandante que le llamaba hablaba con mucha seriedad en su voz y parecía no tener motivos para mentirle, mandar a alguien para investigar podría ser muy arriesgado dado lo complejo de la situación: un vampiro al morder a seres humanos podía convertirlos a su vez en más vampiros o en más ghouls dependiendo si su víctima era o no virgen; si uno solo de ellos podía causar un desastre considerable una horda de ellos podría causar una catástrofe de dimensiones inimaginables y eso era algo que no quería ni siquiera pensar. Llamó al capitán Richard Branson quien había sido uno los miembros de su más honorable grupo de mercenarios mejor conocidos como los Wild Geese y que ahora estaba al mando del nuevo grupo de soldados de la fortaleza. El capitán ya estaba entrado en años más sin embargo era una de las personas más profesionales y aptas para ese cargo de las que ella había conocido, él y su compañero habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes a la masacre esa fatídica noche en los cuarteles generales de la organización.

A pesar de todo habían decidido quedarse a trabajar a su lado leal e incondicionalmente, creían que Hellsing era como una familia para ellos y desearon quedarse a cuidar devotamente a la draculina Seras Victoria a la que seguían viendo como una pequeña niña a pesar de que había crecido tanto como ellos, Integra pensaba que esta decisión no solamente tuvo que ver con el hecho de que admiraran a su subordinada sino también a la forma en la que se había dado la muerte del capitán de Hellsing y comandante de los Wild Geese Pip Bernardotte. El otro de los Wild Geese, el capitán Francesco Benedetti, al cual ella llamaba cariñosamente Frank estaba disfrutando de su descanso en ese momento dado que él era el encargado del equipo de soldados que trabajaba con Seras Victoria cada noche.

Ese era otro inconveniente para ella, los soldados experimentados se encontraban durmiendo en ese instante y solo tenía a los reclutas quienes aun eran muy inexpertos frente a las amenazas sobrenaturales y muchos de ellos ni siquiera creían que existieran. Bien, como buena comandante sabía que no había que atemorizarse de tal nimiedad, ella había peleado una guerra años atrás solo con dos soldados y había salido invicta, así que sería bueno que esos reclutas aprendieran de su trabajo con una experiencia real en el campo, además, ahora estaba Alucard con ella y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

- Estamos listos mi señora – se acercó el capitán Branson a darle el informe, los reclutas de Hellsing estaban formados detrás de él firmes y saludaron con respeto - solo esperamos ordenes. – la saludó poniendo su mano extendida sobre su frente, de forma militar.

- Muy bien Richard – contestó la comandante amable y estricta a la vez – en un momento partiremos.

- Disculpe la curiosidad, mi señora – El capitán bajó la mano e hizo una reverencia – ¿Esperamos a la señorita Seras?

- No, Seras está en su día de descanso – Richard Branson no pudo evitar mostrar temor en su mirada, pero ella le tranquilizó rápidamente – Esta vez nos acompañará alguien más.

Justo unos pasos adelante una sombra se había materializado frente a ellos, sombra que causó un escalofrío entre los reclutas y una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Sir Integra, había aparecido literalmente de la nada, de la sombra salió un hombre alto y delgado vestido de rojo quien se inclino completamente delante de ella ante la mirada de estupefacción de sus soldados.

- ¿Me has llamado, mi ama? - La voz profunda y poderosa del vampiro rasgo el aire – Estoy aquí para cumplir todas y cada una de tus ordenes.

- En efecto Alucard, tengo una misión para ti – contestó ella intentando contener la felicidad que sentía de verlo de nuevo ahí a su lado, debía ser sensata y no actuar como una jovencita adolescente – Aparentemente hay una situación incontrolable para las fuerzas policiacas londinenses justo a las afueras de la ciudad, se dice que es un grupo de vampiros que está atacando a la población pero aun no está confirmado. Lo que debes hacer es simple: Encontrar al enemigo y destruirlo.

- Comprendido, mi señora, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – Se había quitado el sombrero y apoyado contra su pecho en señal de gran respeto – Hoy igual que siempre seré el instrumento de tu victoria, mis armas matarán en tu nombre y en el nombre de tus ancestros.

Alucard tomó la mano de su ama y la besó como una señal de saludo, después de eso se puso de pie y volvió a colocarse el sombrero. Giro a ver hacia los reclutas quienes temblaban al mirarle y les sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura.

- Es patético ver cómo a pesar del paso de los años – continuó – los soldados de Hellsing siguen siendo torpes y asustadizos, sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que los eliges, Integra.

- Ellos son reclutas nuevos, no son el equipo con el que usualmente trabaja Seras – los excusó, algo en ella pensaba que esto iba a ser lo suficientemente difícil para ellos como para que Alucard se comportara tan estricto, quizá el pasar tanto tiempo con esa draculina la había ablandado de muchas maneras – lo cual sería lo optimo, pero por ahora ellos nos acompañarán.

- Bien, hablando de ella ¿Dónde está ahora? – preguntó el vampiro con mucha calma girando la cabeza intentando encontrarla, y ella solo tragó saliva, lo menos que quería era que Seras los acompañara a la misión ya que algo dentro de si le decía que no sería buena idea – ¿Es que acaso mi draculina aparte de suave y debilucha se ha vuelto impuntual? Si es así que mal acostumbrada le ha vuelto mi ausencia, tendré que reprenderla seriamente por esto.

- No es su culpa, la verdad es que hoy no ha sido requerida – al contestarle notó un leve gesto de desencanto por parte del vampiro lo cual le hizo sentir incomoda y un tanto celosa, mas no quería que se le notara – Esta misión solo estará a cargo de ti, de mi, el capitán Branson y por supuesto nuestro grupo de soldados.

- Disculpa que no concuerde contigo ama, pero creo necesaria la presencia de Seras Victoria para esta misión en específico. – Dijo Alucard con aire serio, como si algo le preocupara pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- He dicho que no es requerida – contestó con mucha autoridad pero calmada al mismo tiempo – es su día de descanso y le prometí que no le molestaría el día de hoy, además – intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión al conde golpeando un poco su ego – ¿Es acaso que no te crees lo suficientemente capaz como para destruir a este grupo de vampiros por tu cuenta?

- No; por supuesto que lo haré como tú dices, mi señora. Ruego que te dignes a disculpar mi insensatez al haber cuestionado tus ordenes – Volvió a reverenciarle – ¿Deseas que me adelante a comprobar la situación?

- Por esta vez no, creo que por mi bien personal y el de nuestro grupo será mucho mejor que te quedes con nosotros todo el tiempo hasta que comprobemos que todo está bien – debía aceptarlo, esto sería más fácil con Seras junto a ellos, pero no habría de echarse para atrás ni siquiera para tomar un poco de impulso - Ahora que todos estamos listos, vamos que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

El capitán dio una orden haciendo señas a los soldados quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a subir sus armas y respectivas municiones a cada uno de los vehículos, Alucard ofreció su brazo a Integra para que lo tomara y así escoltarla hacia su limusina, ella aceptó gustosa con una sonrisa que no pudo contener; era raro que sonriera de esa manera pero a veces simplemente no podía evitarlo debido al exceso de felicidad que sentía, además, hoy era un día especial en el que caminaba por una nube con la persona a la que quería y había extrañado muchísimo tiempo, aunque ese amor para ella le fuera imposible, valía la pena vivir una ilusión aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Seras Victoria los veía por la ventana de una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en penumbras de la planta alta de la fortaleza, tocaba el cristal con sus blancos y fríos dedos describiendo con ellos la silueta de su maestro, mientras su ama sonreía ilusionada uno de los trozos de su ya roto corazón se agrietaba un poco más solo para convertirse en polvo y salía de ella en forma de lagrimas silenciosas y calientes, deseaba con toda su alma que lloviera y el cielo desatara su dolor sobre la tierra para sentirse un poco más acompañada en su soledad. Pip Bernardotte estaba detrás de ella, en las sombras, ella lo sabía porque podía sentirlo cerca, después de todo era su ama y más que eso él había sido su compañero demasiado tiempo; sintió como el comandante ponía una mano sobre su hombro y ella sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzó a sus brazos con la esperanza de encontrar en ellos un consuelo que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba esperando, Pip le había correspondido con mucha dulzura en un gesto protector y amoroso, nadie la había abrazado de esa manera nunca en su vida. Sintió de pronto un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo que le hizo girar a ver hacia la ventana de nuevo: Alucard había girado su cabeza justo para voltear a verla, cuando la luz de las farolas de los jardines que acababan de encenderse toco su rostro, había podido ver a través de sus lentes amarillos dejando al descubierto el brillo de sus ojos rojos: su expresión también era triste.

Había algo entre los dos que los hacía estar conectados de una manera muy profunda, era difícil de describir puesto que no era igual al vínculo que los unía como amo y esclavo, sabía que su maestro se había dado cuenta del abrazo hacia Pip y por más tonto que esto sonara la hacía sentir como si lo hubiera traicionado, o quizá solo su ilusión la estaba haciendo alucinar de nuevo. Aunque fueran alucinaciones, se sentía culpable y vacía como si le hubiera roto el corazón a alguien que no tenía, definitivamente se estaba apoderando de ella la locura. Se apoyó contra el vidrio y sintiendo que sus piernas se doblaban y no le respondían se dejó caer al piso.

Alucard sin embargo no sentía tanta tristeza como ira, el estúpido mercenario no había hecho caso a lo que le había advertido en la tarde ¿era acaso que no hablaba claro el inglés que no se le había entendido lo que había querido decirle?, bien, si era por eso la próxima vez se lo diría en francés y con un incentivo más apropiado que el anterior. Dejó de observar la ventana cuando observó que Seras había sentido su presencia y había volteado a verle, si eso era lo que él había querido, que ella lo mirara de frente como él a ella y que con eso se diera cuenta de que no importa que tan sola pensara que estaba, siempre él estaría observándola. Cerró la puerta justo al entrar al vehículo que los llevaría a su destino mientras en su interior estaba haciendo una rabieta porque Integra no había permitido que su draculina los acompañara, no era tanto que le preocupara hacer la misión solo: ese tipo de cosas eran un juego de niños para él, lo que le molestaba realmente era que el idiota francés se quedara a solas con ella e intentara aprovecharse de la situación.

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar en donde se les había indicado el panorama era algo desolador, Integra no sabía exactamente que pensar, los pocos policías que quedaban vivos corrían despavoridos hacia ellos como esperando que les salvaran. Integra mantuvo a sus soldados cerca de ella, no había rastros de personas ni ghouls en el área sino que estaba manchado todo el piso con sangre. El lugar donde se encontraban era boscoso, justo a las afueras de la ciudad; había demasiados arboles de copas frondosas y el ambiente era húmedo y frio, no había rastro de vida humana y estaba extremadamente silencioso. Ya era la puesta de sol y estaba oscureciendo, lo cual le daba un ambiente más tétrico y por supuesto una ventaja casi absoluta para sus enemigos.

Se pararon al inicio del bosque, todos juntos y detrás de Alucard siempre. Integra y los soldados esperaban en silencio hasta que uno de los reclutas gritó con una voz desgarradora:

- ¡Mirad hacia los arboles! ¡Mirad, Mirad! – señalaba insistentemente hacia delante de ellos, justo en la obscuridad creada por las sombras de los árboles y la noche.

De pronto lo vio, vio algo que Alucard parecía ver emocionado y su soldado con horror: Había cientos de ojos rojos observándolos fijamente como a la expectativa de algún movimiento de ellos, el ambiente se sentía bastante pesado como si los vampiros no tuvieran miedo de ellos sino más bien los vieran como su alimento, definitivamente estaban hambrientos y deseaban que ellos fueran su desayuno. La reina de hielo sintió un escalofrío interno: Había cometido un error fatal, les había llevado la comida servida a esos monstruos, debió haber permitido que Alucard fuera primero a revisar el lugar tal como él lo había sugerido con anterioridad.

La razón por la cual siempre enviaba a un vampiro a matar a otro tal como lo hacían sus subordinados Seras Victoria y Alucard era porque si enviaba a un ser humano a matarlo era casi seguro que el vampiro terminara alimentándose de él y matándolo o convertirlo en un no muerto, para ser un caza vampiros humano debía darse el caso que se había dado con sus antepasados: Ser valiente y muy profesional, pero sobretodo saber mucho al respecto de esos mounstros, los reclutas que llevaba esa noche no tenían nada de eso, lo supo en cuanto los ojos rojos se revelaron en la obscuridad: se habían puesto a temblar de miedo, estaban congelados hasta el punto de no hablar o moverse y a algunos se les habían resbalado las armas de sus manos. Definitivamente había cometido un error de los grandes, ahora no solo ella sería un estorbo para la misión de Alucard sino también sus soldados.

Volteó a ver al conde y la visión de su semblante le hizo recordar el día en que se conocieron: Él calmado y con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, parecía estarse divirtiendo más que estar asustado, Alucard nunca se asustaba, ella sin embargo era presa del pánico, al menos internamente porque en el exterior su rostro era inexpresivo y desafiante. De pronto se sintió más segura: cuando el conde reía así significaba que tenía todo bajo control -aunque de alguna manera el siempre reía así – bien, habría que dejarlo hacer su trabajo.

Alucard dio varios pasos hacia al frente, adelantándose bastante de ellos y acercándose a los ojos rojos que los miraban; la tropa retrocedió instintivamente y ella con ellos. De pronto cerca de doscientos o trescientos vampiros saltaron sobre el conde y los soldados con la intensión de destrozarlos y comerlos, ellos solo se habían cubierto el rostro con las manos en un intento vano por protegerse, eso parecía que sería el fin de todos ellos cuando repentinamente se encontró con que había una especie de barrera invisible que no permitía que estos se acercaran a ellos. Aquellos que se atrevían a tocarla terminaban heridos, como si esta los quemara, y gritaban horrorosamente como si estuvieran sufriendo uno de los peores tormentos existentes, ¿por qué se había asustado? – Pensó sintiéndose inmensamente tonta - ¿era acaso que de pronto se le había olvidado en compañía de quien venía? Si Seras Victoria que era mucho más débil que él preferiría morir antes de dejarla caer, ¿Qué no haría él que era su guardián por ella?

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes? Pónganse a hacer su trabajo – gritó con su voz imperiosa y fría a los soldados quienes estaban en un profundo estado de shock – ¡Disparen!, ¡Disparen hasta que no quede ni uno solo de nuestros enemigos de pie!

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de ellos, parecía como si se hubieran quedado sin vida: veían fijamente, estaban pálidos y no se movían en lo absoluto, el único que estaba disparando hacia los vampiros era el capitán Richard Branson, él tampoco había retrocedido ni un milímetro de su posición: tenia la mirada fría y fija como ella y les apuntaba directamente al corazón con las balas de plata benditas que tenía en su arma, _tenía que ser uno de los Geese_ – pensó. – Eran demasiado rápidos para que ellos los pudieran ver y poder dispararles certeramente pero bastaba con que se acercaran a la barrera que había puesto Alucard para que ellos les regalaran de dos a tres balas en el corazón o en la cabeza, lo mejor es que a pesar de que eran vampiros y tenían mucha más conciencia que los ghouls siempre lo hacían, siempre volvían a intentar pasar a través de ella y es que estaban muriendo de hambre.

Estaba bien, si sus soldados iban a quedarse totalmente inmóviles y asustados y no habrían de ayudar en nada ella lo haría. Sacó una de sus pistolas y comenzó a ayudarle a Richard en la batalla. Estaba enfadada y decepcionada de tener un montón de inútiles a su cargo y lo que más le frustraba era por cada vampiro que parecía morir aparecía más, parecía como si esos monstruos se multiplicaran. Cada vez más y más vampiros se acercaban al muro invisible que los separaba de la vida y la muerte y eso la ponía horrorosamente nerviosa, escuchaba la monstruosa risa estridente de Alucard a la lejanía mientras los disparos explosivos de la Jackal y los de la Casull hacían de las suyas sobre sus víctimas.

- Richard – Dijo ella con la voz seria como si nada de lo que estuviera sucediendo le afectara en lo absoluto – necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Si mi señora – contestó el capitán sin dejar de ver a sus objetivos – estoy a sus órdenes.

- En vista de que los soldados no se mueven, no podemos hacer esto así, al menos no será tan rápido como debe ser – Estaba lista para tragarse su orgullo y sus palabras – Llama a Seras Victoria y dile que venga inmediatamente aquí.

- En un segundo madame – Richard dejo de disparar y se dispuso a hacer la llamada que se le había pedido.

Bien ahora vendría Seras a ayudarles, por Dios ¿que había hecho? no era necesario, Alucard podía matarlos muy rápido pero ella estaba demasiado asustada como para creer que el vampiro pudiera cuidarlos y al mismo tiempo hacer su trabajo, se sentía muy inútil y estaba muy enfadada. Deseaba tener la misma juventud que antes y la misma fuerza, maldito sea el tiempo que pasaba tan rápidamente sobre ella y la hacía sentir más vulnerable de lo que era.

- Sir Integra – dijo rápidamente Richard – la señorita Seras aparentemente no está dentro de la mansión y no saben donde pueda estar. No contesta nuestro llamado.

- Maldita sea – contestó Integra desesperada- ¡ALUCARD!

La voz tenebrosa del vampiro le contestó casi instantáneamente:

- Necesitamos a Seras Victoria para que nos ayude – dijo tragándose todas sus palabras debido a la desesperación que sentía y no podía expresar por orgullo – ¡Llámala!

- ¿Llamar a mi draculina? – Alucard rió ante la idea – Pero si mal no recuerdo dijiste que estaba en su día de descanso y que no la molestarías ¿No es así?

- Si lo sé, pero este es un caso de suma importancia, es urgente – Era verdad, lo había dicho pero no porque no pensara que la necesitaban, sino porque no quería tenerla cerca de él y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias – Así que olvida lo que dije antes y hazlo.

- Pero mi ama, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – Alucard estaba más que emocionado y divertido con la ingenuidad de su ama – No es necesario que traigas a mi vampiresa a nuestra batalla ¿es que acaso no crees que sea capaz de destruir a esta basura solo? – Se burlaba de ella - ¿No es más fácil levantar uno o dos niveles de restricción y permitirme hacer esta masacre?

La reina de hielo lo pensó de nuevo, si, era verdad, solo tenía que levantar algunos niveles de restricción y el conde se haría cargo, de pronto y antes de que lo pensara, tres vampiros se le echaron encima y la tomaron con la guardia baja a pesar de que no pudieron romper el muro invisible:

- ¡Demonios Alucard! – le gritó enfadada al príncipe sin una pizca de paciencia en su voz – No creo haberte pedido una explicación o un consejo, te he dado una orden. ¡Cúmplela y ya!

Alucard se burlo de ella de nueva cuenta, sabia y sentía que Integra estaba asustada y actuaba por instinto, hacia demasiado tiempo que no la veía hacer eso, casi desde que era niña. Pero era verdad lo que él le había dicho, nunca había necesitado de Seras para ganar una pelea y menos una como esa que era una nimiedad, la razón por la cual no había levantado sus niveles de restricción era aparte de porque no era del todo necesario era porque se estaba divirtiendo. Además ¿Qué le preocupaba a Integra si él ya había puesto una protección para ella y para el grupo de soldados inútiles que la acompañaban? Pero pensándolo bien, si llamaba a Seras, ella no estaría con ese estúpido e inútil y bastardo francés y él podría estarla vigilando con más facilidad… mm la idea era bastante tentadora, bien si eso era lo que quería su ama, así seria.

Levantó sus brazos al cielo y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa malvada, su aura fría y perversa hizo que los vampiros que estaban atacándole se congelaran del miedo y lo dejaran hacer su invocación en paz.

- Ven a mí, mi draculina – Su voz profunda y fría resonó en el todo y en la nada al mismo tiempo haciendo petrificar a quien sea que lo estuviera escuchando – que te invoco para que cumplas con tu misión de servirme y protegerme hasta el final, ven a mí y que tu respuesta no se muestre tardía ante este llamado pues estoy en la espera de tu llegada. Ven a mí, mi Seras Victoria.

La draculina Seras Victoria quien acababa de entrar a su habitación después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo en los jardines se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, la voz de Alucard había retumbado en su interior. Pip Bernardotte quien seguía detrás de ella también la había escuchado:

- Así será, mi señor – contestó la joven en automático con la voz más fría y más lejana que hubiera escuchado el comandante salir de su boca.

Ella tomó una espada de una mano que se encontraba cerca de ella, se la había regalado Integra en uno de esos años en que le dio por aprender a usarlas, había querido saber hacerlo tan bien como su maestro y su ama se lo permitió y le enseñó. Debía ser rápida puesto que había visto la batalla por los ojos de su amo y vio que el panorama no era el esperado. De su espalda dejo salir sus sombras, las cuales se convirtieron en alas, como la que había tenido los años pasados, solo que estas ya no salían de su brazo. Corrió rápidamente para poder tomar el vuelo necesario y después voló velozmente traspasando cada obstáculo que se encontraba en el camino entre su maestro y ella.


	7. Los Sentimientos de Seras Victoria

**Notas del Autor**: De aqui en adelante la clasificacion de mi historia ha de cambiar a **M**, debido a la violencia que se puede dar en los capitulos futuros y por supuesto en el capitulo presente. Quedaos advertidos de que este capitulo puede haber escenas violentas que algunas personas suceptibles puede llegar a molestar, asi que abstengaos de leer este fragmento de la historia hasta como en 3 capitulos mas que es cuando empieza lo mas dulce de este romance, lo sé, estoy dando un spoiler pero vale la pena.

También sé que dije que subiria esto hace una semana pero tuve demasiadas tareas que ni siquiera sabia que tenia y pues primero esta el deber, contestaré a sus reviews por mp una vez suba esto.

**Disclaimer**: La historia de Hellsing.. blablabla... pertenecen a _Hirano Kōta_ ... blablabla no es mia y bueno lo demás ya lo saben.

Sin más preambulos aqui el capitulo de hoy

* * *

La vieron llegar, parecía una estrella fugaz que dejaba una estela roja por donde pasaba, cuando por fin tocó el piso sus alas negras se deshicieron en murciélagos que volaron en todas direcciones y de su extraña luz roja que más de cerca parecían llamas infernales, pudieron observar que salía una figura femenina; era una jovencita rubia de piel muy blanca. Parecía una muñeca muy bella y llevaba en su mano derecha una espada plateada con detalles de zafiro que en la empuñadura tenía el escudo de armas de la casa Hellsing, ella vestía de rosa claro y en pocas palabras parecía un ser imposible; Andrew Rumsfeld la conocía, era la joven que había visto en la mañana en los jardines de la mansión, solo que ahora su gesto no era melancólico sino ilegible y serio. Ella se había puesto detrás del caballero de rojo cubriéndole las espaldas empuñando su espada en gesto desafiante viendo a los vampiros que la rodeaban, más sin embargo carecía de alguna mueca de terror en su angelical rostro, parecía no tener miedo sino mas bien estar encantada con tan triste perspectiva.

- Aquí estoy mi amo – dijo ella con el gesto circunspecto sin voltear a ver al vampiro que la había invocado – ¿cuáles son las ordenes que debo seguir?

- Mátalos a todos – contesto aquel hombre mientras sonreía aparentemente satisfecho con el espectáculo que la joven acababa de dar.

Ella se movió mucho muy rápido, más velozmente de lo que había visto que se movían los otros vampiros de su alrededor, tan rápido que no parecía moverse sino aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo. Por donde pasaba ella solo se veía saltar sangre a chorros y cabezas caer, en ocasiones podía vérsele encajar la espada de hoja no muy ancha pero poderosa en el corazón de sus víctimas mientras les despedazaba inmisericordemente. La joven sonreía ante ese espectáculo macabro.

Alucard la veía embelesado mientras disparaba con velocidad a más y más vampiros: ella se estaba divirtiendo tanto como él. Parecía como si hubiera entrado en un estado profundo de sed de sangre y la visión de eso lo hacía temblar de emoción, se veía hermosa, frágil y mortíferamente peligrosa al mismo tiempo; no pudo evitar dejar salir su risa macabra, era simplemente un poema como había llegado hasta donde él estaba y luego verla como estaba despedazando al enemigo. Su draculina blandía una espada como arma y lo hacía maravillosamente aunque su técnica no era la adecuada, si se lo permitía él mismo le enseñaría como hacerlo correctamente, si, le enseñaría mas y mas cosas.

Estaba más que contento de que su ama le hubiera permitido ver en una misión cuanto había aprendido su vampiresa en su ausencia, ya no era tan tímida y tan quisquillosa sino mas bien segura y osada, ya no se ponía a pensar en el sufrimiento de los ghouls o en el de sus víctimas, ni preguntaba el porqué de las cosas sino que cumplía exacta, veloz y profesionalmente con lo que tenía que hacer, la experiencia y los años le habían perfeccionado: se había vuelto una asesina cuyos poderes habían aumentado exponencialmente. Si se le veía cuidadosamente tal como él lo estaba haciendo se podrían dar cuenta de que la razón por la cual anticipaba los ataques de sus objetivos era porque les leía la mente y tenia total control de su don de clarividencia, sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaban por hacer y actuaba en consecuencia.

_Hermoso, simplemente maravilloso_ – pensó el conde mientras atacaba a lado de su draculina. Al haber visto el manejo de sus sombras para volar y el cambio que les había dado al convertirlas en murciélago comprendió que también tenía control de su habilidad de cambiar de forma y de vuelo, ninguno de los cientos de vampiros que la atacaban podían tocarla porque sus reflejos eran tan sensibles que no podían tomarla por sorpresa. A veces se daba el lujo de pasar a través de ellos utilizando su intangibilidad y lo que más le estaba gustando: ella jugaba con ellos para engañarles y permitirles matarse entre sí, estaba permitiendo que su lado obscuro se apoderara de ella: era cruel y sus travesuras eran bastante malvadas.

- Vamos Seras Victoria, sorpréndeme e inspírame, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz – Le dijo Alucard a su vampiresa quien se movía cerca de él cubriéndole – déjame ver aquello que has aprendido todo este tiempo.

Ella solo respondió con una risa aguda y cruel mientras se movía ágilmente destrozando a sus enemigos, cortándoles en pedazos:

- Maestro mío, dudo mucho que alguna cosa que pueda hacer yo pueda sorprenderte a ti que eres mucho más poderoso – Le había hablado con sinceridad pero estaba muy alejada de la verdad, ya le estaba sorprendiendo.

Integra estaba luchando ferozmente en contra de los vampiros que se reunían cerca de la barrera ya mucho más tranquila al ver a su subordinada ayudando a Alucard, uno de ellos se le acerco demasiado intentando alcanzarla gritándole majaderías tentándola a salir de la protección del muro que había puesto su guardián.

- Maldita zorra – le gritaba el vampiro – apuesto a que solo te sientes segura estando allí pero pronto te alcanzaré y entonces gozare de ti hasta cansarme, mataré a tu familia y a tus seres amados y te demostraré mi verdadero poder mientras tú agonizas rogando piedad.

- Si yo fuera tú no me atrevería a decir semejantes insensateces – Dijo la voz dulce y suave de Seras Victoria detrás de él

- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que debo o no debo hacer? – Se había girado a ver a Seras completamente intentando saltar en su contra.

Antes de que él la alcanzara ella ya lo tenía inmovilizado de los brazos y el pecho y lo había puesto de frente a su ama para que la viera de frente:

- Tal vez yo no soy nadie importante – su voz se había tornado aterciopelada debido a la sed de sangre que tenia – Pero ella, ¿la vez? – Le tomo de los cabellos y le acercó el rostro al de Integra sin dejar pasar la barrera, sonriendo malévola y sensualmente – ella es quien tiene en sus manos tu vida o tu muerte, más bien, por ella morirás esta noche. Todos ustedes morirán esta noche – Les dedico un grito a todos los vampiros que estaban cerca – Solo digamos que tienen la oportunidad de morir rápido o sufrir en mis manos y en las de mi maestro. Todo depende del nivel de estupidez que demuestren. – Jalo con fuerza su cabello obligándolo a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás y habló suavemente a su oído – Tú ya has mostrado un nivel de estupidez muy alto.

Enterró su espada en el suelo y torció con fuerza la mano del vampiro hasta arrancarla de su articulación:

- Discúlpate con mi ama – pidió amablemente mientras se relamía los labios – discúlpate con mi ama y tendré clemencia. Si no es así dejare volar mi imaginación contigo.

- ¡Nunca, maldita zorra! – grito escupiendo hacia Integra mientras se retorcía del dolor, la draculina le había roto las piernas de una patada.

- ¿Ahora estás listo para disculparte? – El vampiro no hacía más que chillar del dolor y para ese momento ya sabía que la joven hablaba en serio

- Si, si – Gritó desgarradoramente – ¡perdóname, perdóname por favor!

- Bien, eso era tan fácil, no entiendo porque no lo hiciste desde el principio – apenas termino de decirlo le rompió el cuello y después con sus manos separó la cabeza de su cuerpo

Integra estaba realmente sorprendida al ver la crueldad con la que se estaba manejando su draculina, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada porque la había defendido. Siempre había estado acostumbrada a verla tranquila pero ahora ella actuaba de otra manera mucho más atemorizante ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a Seras? Nunca la había visto así.

La draculina pudo observar como su ama la veía con miedo y como después de hacerlo le dedicaba una mirada a Alucard quien la había correspondido de la misma manera volteándole a ver de frente, y ahí fue donde comprendió la verdad, que ella sobraba y que debía dejar sus ilusiones y esperanzas de lado ya que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido, estaba en el linde de la depresión profunda ¿Qué había hecho ella para enamorarse así de alguien como él? ¿Había sido tan mala en vida que por eso le habían regalado semejante castigo? pero tenía una misión que cumplir y no podía dejarse caer y menos por algo tan irrelevante así que sacudió la cabeza intentando dejar sus sentimientos torpes e inservibles de lado y fue a tomar su espada. Pero antes de que lo lograra uno de los vampiros fortachones que estaba cerca corrió con velocidad hacia ella y la tacleó golpeándole con fuerza el estomago, estaba fuera de guardia debido a su ensimismamiento y había dolido, dolió mucho, dolió tanto como la primera vez que alguien la había golpeado así, en casa, cuando sus padres murieron, cuando intento defender a su madre de ese maldito malnacido aunque esto no había sido un disparo había dolido lo suficiente como para entender que estaba sola.

Seguía absorta y ese maldito vampiro se acercaba a ella con un trozo de metal en las manos, ¿la habría de golpear? Estaba muy lejos de entender que habría de malo en que lo hiciera, ya no había parte viva de ella que en ese momento pudiera permitirle ponerse de pie y seguir luchando ¿para qué seguir luchando? ¿Cuál era su motivo para seguir viva? Se acercaba, se acercaba y ya estaba a punto de llegar a lastimarla, _está bien_ – pensó – _dame tu mejor golpe. _Esperó a que llegara, dándole la oportunidad de lastimarla pero él nunca llego ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo su maestro tomándolo del cuello? Eso no estaba en sus recuerdos, nadie había ido a defenderla ese día… ¿qué hacía del día de hoy tan especial?

Alucard había aparecido delante del vampiro que había atacado a Seras mientras este corría hacia ella y le había contestado no con una bala, sino con un puñetazo por toda la cara que le tiró de una todos los dientes, estaba lleno de odio por una razón que desconocía y es que ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello?, le levantó y tomó del cuello mientras le gruñía con ira, demasiada ira. Desmembró parte por parte su cuerpo jalando y mordiendo con sus afilados y horrorosos dientes, enterró su mano en su corazón y lo sacó de su cuerpo mientras aun estaba vivo y podía verlo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó hasta que no que quedó ni el mínimo rastro de él.

Se acercó a ella inexpresivo sin embargo un tanto preocupado y confundido pero más que nada enfadado mas allá de sus límites, los demás medians que estaban a su alrededor se habían quedado inmóviles ante tal crueldad.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó instintivamente al verla presionarse el estomago con ambas manos, Integra y Richard lo miraron con extrañeza ya que esa era una actitud bastante rara en él.

Seras Victoria estaba cabizbaja en una expresión de profundo dolor, cuando lo escuchó lo volteó a ver de frente con una mirada de miedo y tristeza como él no había visto jamás, más sin embargo de manera repentina, sacudió la cabeza riendo en un volumen muy bajo:

- Ya no maestro, ahora ya nada me duele – Su voz sonaba diferente, profunda y oscura, sin emoción – Y ya nada me puede doler.

Ella se había levantado de la misma manera con la cual un titiritero levanta a su marioneta de hilos, su propia sombra hacia relativamente difícil ver su rostro pero lo que sí pudo ver fueron sus ojos rojos y brillantes como la lava relucir aun mas, ahora ya no tenían expresión ni sentimientos y en su cara había una sonrisa cruel, sus alas se habían vuelto a formar en su espalda dejando ver en ellas la profunda obscuridad de su alma y la maldad que ahora residía en ella en las llamas infernales que brillaban en las orillas de sombras. La miró con cautela, esa mirada la conocía muy bien y eso era la razón por la cual lo asustaba verla en su rostro, esa mirada que Seras tenía en ese momento era suya, era la que había portado desde que se había convertido en un no muerto maldito, la misma que portaba desde que había decidido abandonar el dolor y los sentimientos y se había entregado a la obscuridad.

La draculina reía estrepitosamente cada vez con más fuerza y cada vez mas diabólicamente, todos los vampiros que se encontraban a su alrededor se alejaron de su presencia lentamente como si conocieran lo que podría pasar si ella llegaba a notar su presencia en ese lugar, en sus rostros podía notarse claramente el terror que le tenían y también que sabían que era de un rango mucho más al que ellos, es decir, notaban su pequeñez ante esa reina sin vida y el rey sabia que ella también conocía perfectamente que tan poderosa y peligrosa era. Lo volteó a ver a los ojos y le sonrió sensual y desvergonzadamente, entonces lo comprendió, ella veía a través de él y podía saber todos los pensamientos obscuros que había tenido hacia ella: Conocía su deseo y su lujuria por ella y si se ponía a ver más interna y profundamente conocería muchos más secretos que no le convenía que tuviera en su poder, ahora él era quien tenía que levantar barreras mentales y no al revés.

No tenía necesidad de hablar ni de amenazarles para que conocieran su destino, su draculina había cambiado los papeles: Ellos ya no eran los cazadores y ella la presa sino al revés. Ahora los que esperaban asustados cual cachorritos eran ellos y Alucard debía admitirlo: de cierta forma él también estaba algo horrorizado y eso le emocionaba a su lado obscuro pero por otra parte no le gustaba para nada ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Eso era lo que había deseado desde el principio, una mujer tan fuerte y tan intensa que provocara toda clase de sensaciones en él tales como esas. Ella le estaba demostrando algo que él nunca creería haber visto: que una mujer tan dulce y tierna podría ser tan malvada y tan cruel que le causaban escalofríos de la emoción de estar en su presencia, mas sin embargo había algo mal en ella y él lo sentía; no estaba disfrutándolo tanto como pensaba que lo haría cuando llegara el momento.

La vio en toda su gloria mientras se preparaba a atacar a sus enemigos, él tampoco hacia ningún movimiento solo para poder tener el placer de verla hacer libremente lo que quisiera, la jovencita giró lentamente la cabeza para voltear a ver a todos sus enemigos a los cuales veía con mucha soberbia y suficiencia. Todos temblaron, no solamente los vampiros sino también los reclutas que la observaban con asombro, ella les sonrió diabólicamente, él había comprendido que también a ellos les estaba leyendo la mente y estaba bastante satisfecha con el horror que veía en el interior de sus víctimas, hasta parecía que pudiera respirar el aroma de la adrenalina en su sangre y estaba hambrienta de ellos.

Pudo ver como las alas de Seras Victoria comenzaron a derretirse y las sombras caían como gruesas gotas de petróleo que creaban un charco en el piso cerca de ella y se extendían lentamente bajo los pies de todos, los vampiros intentaban no pisar la masa negra de orillas rojas y ardientes, saltaban procurando alejarse de eso, pero aunque la velocidad en la que caía la sombra era bastante lenta cada vez la mancha se hacía mas y mas grande. Hubo un momento en el cual comprendieron que no podría alejarse de eso sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia y en un intento en vano por huir corrieron en todas direcciones, pero ella no se movió, sino que se quedo ahí sonriendo, con la mirada cruel y vacía mientras sus alas caían a pedazos. Estaban a punto de llegar a los arboles donde pensaban estaría su salvación pero casi un centímetro antes de que sucediera se toparon con una barrera como la que había hecho él mismo para proteger a los reclutas de Hellsing: lo había tomado de su memoria y lo había recreado fielmente, una vez mas estaba aprendiendo de él. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal cosa, ¿debería reprenderla por entrometerse en su mente o debería felicitarla por haber aprendido a hacer algo de tal magnitud?

Se alejaron dispersándose por todo el campo intentando huir desesperadamente de ella pero los había atrapado, no podían escaparse de su área de efecto, a donde sea que corrieran había un muro invisible que les impedía salir. Lo golpeaban desesperados intentando romperlo pero lo único que conseguían era quemarse las partes del cuerpo que tenían contacto con eso, la mancha se extendía mas y mas y la sonrisa de su draculina cada vez más grande y cruel. Sir Integra lo veía algo desesperada en busca de apoyo, a ella tampoco le gustaba como se estaba comportando Seras, esa actitud que estaba demostrando no era para nada normal.

Las palabras que Pip Bernardotte le había dicho esa tarde habían resonado en su cabeza:

"_Nada es para siempre conde: La vida termina en muerte, el día termina en noche y lo lleno se vacía en algún momento. Tómala, bébela, quédatela, es tu esclava ¿no es así?, es tu muñeca ¿verdad?, hazlo pero recuerda que te la terminarás, y entonces ya no quedará nada de lo que ves ahora, la convertirás en lo que eres: Un desdichado, vacio y corrupto ser, terminara por ser obscuridad y entonces no tendrás nada más con que saciar tu sed"_

¿Eso era acaso lo que quería, que ella se convirtiera en eso que él era? Debía pensarlo muy bien, en parte si era verdad lo que le había contestado esa mañana: _"¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me interesa? ¿No crees acaso que la tomé para hacerla a mi imagen y semejanza? ¿No crees que el hecho de que ella se convierta en un ser malvado y cruel es lo que yo planee desde el principio?" _Eso había querido cuando la había tomado como vampiresa: Una mujer hermosa y sensual la cual poder poner en su lista de sus novias tal como lo habían sido Aleera, Marishka y Verona; esas jóvenes draculinas que le seguían a todas partes y le servían de escolta y compañía en sus años de soledad y ¿por qué no? no solo convertirla en su novia sino en su esposa, en su reina sin vida, aquella que estaba destinada a convertirse no solo en la líder de esas vampiresas sino en la líder de todos los no muertos, pero para eso debía ser poderosa y malévola así nadie se atrevería a desobedecer sus ordenes y le temerían, eso había pedido de su draculina Seras Victoria al principio.

No sabía cuál era la más grande crueldad que estaba llevando a cabo Seras con esos vampiros, al menos no cual de las dos calificar como la más maléfica: Los mantenía a la espera de su fin y con la esperanza de poder salir mientras los veía inmóvil desde su sitio. Los vampiros se habían roto las uñas y sangraban por las manos y las piernas debido a las quemaduras que les causaban los muros que los apresaban, se auto mutilaban por voluntad propia sin que ella hiciera nada para provocarlo, estaba jugando con su mente. La sombra de la vampiresa había cubierto completamente el piso y estaba a punto de hacer su trabajo, de pronto pareció que se desvaneció, mas sin embargo no era así sino que se convertía en humo negro que los cubría lentamente elevándose pasando sobre ellos; los hilos de humo negro giraron en torno al cuello de sus víctimas mientras estos los observaban con horror, los tenían atrapados sin que pudieran hacer nada y aun así ellos seguían intentando salir. Aparentemente su draculina se estaba cansando de escuchar sus llantos, levantó el brazo con la mano extendida como si le estuviera a punto de tomar algo en el aire, esperó unos momentos mientras sus víctimas le veían horrorizados y de pronto cerró el puño: Los hilos de humo se convirtieron en filosas armas que les decapitaron mucho más rápido que lo que les había hecho esperar, así fue como terminó con todos los vampiros que se encontraban en esa zona: _Como El Ángel de la Muerte Walter _– recordó Alucard - _no estás usando nada nuevo, solo me muestras lo que has aprendido draculina._

Para su sorpresa su draculina le sonrió y le miró de frente:

- Lo siento maestro, es solo que mi mente no está habituada a crear caos y desastre – contestó con su voz aterciopelada y sensual mientras se acercaba a él – por lo menos aun no, sin embargo deseo mejorar mi técnica.

- ¿No sabías que es de mala educación entrometerte en los pensamientos de los demás? – le dijo seriamente pero ella solo sonrió traviesamente como respuesta

- De todas maneras me iré al infierno - cada vez estaba más cerca y le causaba un escalofrío placentero en todo su cuerpo, intentó leer su mente pero ella tenía la guardia alta – ¿de verdad quieres saber lo que estoy pensando amo? Adelante, soy tuya además… – hizo una pausa ligera – esos pensamientos antes tenían un significado y ahora no son nada para mí.

Elevó sus propias barreras mentales solo para que ella no supiera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, era bastante molesto que contestara a preguntas que aun no había formulado ¿Por qué había estado esforzándose tanto en ocultar su secreto si al final se lo iba a entregar en bandeja de plata? Eso era algo que no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, bien le estaba dando la oportunidad de ver aquello que le tenía tan intrigado desde que llego a la fortaleza ahora el problema sería tomarla o dejarla ir, si ella le había dado permiso quizá no sería tan malo.

Intentó entrar en su cabeza y para su sorpresa lo logró con la facilidad con la que alguien entra a un lugar donde la puerta está abierta: Vio a niña sola y triste llorando dentro de una habitación sombría de hospital una noche lluviosa, ella recordaba a sus padres que ya no estarían cerca de ella nunca más y no sabría que sería lo que le depararía el futuro, estaba herida ¿Quién se había atrevido a lastimar a una niña tan pequeña?, por eso era que odiaba a los humanos, según ellos se decían mucho mejor que él que era un monstruo sin embargo tenían mucho menos escrúpulos y cometían muchas más injusticias. Hurgó más atrás en las memorias de Seras solo para hacerle recordar las razones por las cuales habían matado a sus padres: Los presuntos asesinos habían sido enviados por alguien más al que su padre había molestado investigando en sus asuntos privados por parte de la policía. Después pudo verla sola otra vez pero ahora en un orfanato, no había nadie que la quisiera adoptar puesto que actuaba de manera muy violenta e incluso sus mismos compañeros de la escuela la menospreciaban y la hacían a un lado, lo que realmente le extrañaba de esto era que ella siempre sacaba el lado bueno de la situación y sonreía.

La joven había tenido todo para comportarse tan mal o peor que él, había sido lastimada de muchas formas y sin embargo había elegido otro tipo de vida, había elegido ser una persona buena y servir a los demás aunque la mayoría de las veces ellos no lo merecían. Quizá de los recuerdos de su vampiresa esa idea era lo que más le había hecho enfadar pensando que era una injusticia que alguien tan bondadoso tuviera una vida tan dolorosa, ¿no era que se suponía que las personas buenas tenían premios y a los que se portaban mal eran castigados? Otra vez su peor enemigo le había jugado una mala pasada y le había mostrado que no siempre era ecuánime y no premiaba a quien lo merecía, si no para muestra estaba ella y su actual situación, mirando a donde la había dejado ir a parar, en manos de él que era un ser despiadado y ruin. Podría ser lo peor de lo peor pero él nunca la habría dejado sola a merced del destino sino que habría cuidado de ella, lo cual lo hacía mil veces mejor que él.

Paso de pronto al recuerdo de su adolescencia, la hermosa niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules se había convertido en una muy bella señorita, una joven que había tomado una decisión bastante rara para alguien como ella, en cuanto salió del orfanato había vuelto a casa de sus padres y había vivido sola trabajando aquí y allá y todo para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en policía. _Chica Policía_ – pensó mientras sonreía – _¿con que así fue que decidiste llegar a ser lo que eras cuando te conocí?_ , ella había decidido serlo para honrar la memoria de su padre y sobretodo como manera de vengar su muerte, quizá no con las mismas personas que los asesinaron pero si impidiendo que alguien más fuera víctima de su mismo sufrimiento. Sus compañeros se burlaban de ella porque era muy debilucha y muy suave e incluso pensaban que había elegido la profesión equivocada y Alucard no los culpaba puesto que en algún momento había pensado lo mismo, así que le habían puesto un apodo bastante particular: gatita. Según lo que Seras recordaba, le llamaban gatita porque decían que según ella atacaba con uñas y dientes pero al final de cuentas era tan inofensiva y tierna como una gatita pequeña.

Luego llegó al recuerdo de la noche en que la conoció, pero esta vez desde otro punto de vista, ahora lo veía todo desde sus ojos: Estaba asustada y había visto a sus compañeros quienes hasta cierto punto habían hecho el papel de su familia morir despiadadamente a manos de un vampiro estúpido e insensato, otra vez se había quedado sola. Podría haber pensado que verlos ser atacados por el vampiro había sido la situación más traumática para ella, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser real: Lo que más le había dolido a ella no era solamente haberlos visto morir sino tener que haber huido de ellos cuando se levantaron como no muertos y comenzaron a seguirle para atacarle. Corría sin un rumbo porque ya no tenía algún lugar a donde ir, ya no había nada ni nadie a quien regresar y aun así cuando él le ofreció ser una draculina había elegido vivir, la admiraba profundamente porque ella había hecho algo que él no: había elegido el camino difícil, era como una flor que había crecido a pesar de la adversidad y se había mantenido intacta con el paso del tiempo. Fue entonces que le llegó la revelación esperada: Si ella había soportado tanto sola y aun así su llama había salido invicta ¿qué era eso tan importante que había hecho que ese día la flama que ardía en su alma perdiera vida y estuviera por apagarse?

Antes de revisar de nuevo sus memorias volteó a verla, allí seguía ella inmóvil observándole con esos ojos rojos fríos e inexpresivos que alguna vez fueron cálidos y amorosos, sabía que ella estaba reviviendo todo eso a su lado, era como si estuvieran caminando juntos a través de su historia más sin embargo ella no hacia ninguna mueca de dolor ni lagrima alguna se asomaba por sus ojos ¿era acaso que la había perdido? ¿Había perdido a la Seras Victoria que conoció esa vez? Si ella había soportado mucho eso quería decir que el dolor que sentía ahora era ni siquiera comparable al de años pasados y eso le asustó, le asustó porque para que alguien tomara la decisión de abandonar todo sentimiento y entregar su alma a la obscuridad infinita significaba que el sufrimiento que sentía era insoportable ¿de verdad era eso lo que quería para ella? ¿Quería que se hundiera en sus sufrimientos personales y no volviera a ver la luz de la mañana? Fue entonces cuando se puso a reconsiderar la respuesta que le había dado al mercenario esa mañana, la respuesta no debió haber sido la que fue, la respuesta debía haber sido un: No. Y era un no porque ahora había caído en la cuenta de que quererla convertir en algo como lo que había deseado era muy egoísta de su parte, ¿pero que se podía esperar de él que era un monstruo sin ilusiones ni esperanzas? Si, él era el monstruo pero no permitiría que ella se convirtiera en lo que él porque simplemente no era justo y porque merecía algo mejor que esa vida sin vida que él experimentaba.

Aunque la decisión ya estaba tomada aun así tenia la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había golpeado tan fuerte a su Seras como para que hiciera tal cosa, debía pensarlo bien puesto que si lo buscaba en su memoria la obligaría a revivirlo y quizá eso no fuera lo adecuado y menos en un momento como ese, había entrado a su mente a buscarlo pero desistió a último minuto. Sin embargo el espíritu de Bernardotte se había aparecido detrás de su draculina para protegerle de que él entrara a ver esa parte de la historia:

- ¿No se te hace suficiente con lo que has conseguido ya? – le gritó Bernardotte enfadado frente a frente, en algún otro tiempo se habría molestado con el mercenario por su insensatez pero esta vez comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, sin embargo aun el francés conocía una parte de la historia que él no - ¿Ya estas contento con lo que ves? Aquí está el resultado de lo que eres y creaste maldito monstruo, ¡no te dejaré seguir adelante en sus recuerdos y lastimarla aun más! – Pip se materializó fuera de ella saltando hacia él para atacarle con profundo odio.

En menos de un pestañeo su draculina había aparecido delante de él, había levantado su espada con ambas manos y con la punta afilada amenazaba el cuello del comandante:

- No te atrevas capitán – le amenazaba con la mirada muy decidida a atacar si él se atrevía a dar un paso más adelante, el francés la miraba dubitativo pero tampoco parecía asustado de ella. – No entiendo porque sigues metiéndote en asuntos que no te conciernen, mis recuerdos, aquellos que tanto defiendes, no te pertenecen.

- Me importan porque en ellos se encuentra lo que más atesoraba mi Seras Victoria – contestó un tanto molesto a la draculina quien soltó una carcajada arrogante.

- ¿Mi Seras Victoria? – la joven miraba al mercenario con desprecio como si con esas palabras le hubiera humillado mucho – Yo soy Seras Victoria pero no soy para nada tuya, yo solo pertenezco al Conde.

- No, tú no eres Seras Victoria – contestó aun el francés sin retroceder ni un ápice – Hasta donde recuerdo ella solía vivir en ese cuerpo pero ahora ya no esta ahí. – Ella se quedó profundamente callada pero seguía inexpresiva – aunque confieso que por un momento pensé que su alma aun estaba aquí cuando viniste a proteger a aquel que te ha convertido en lo que ahora eres.

Parecía que le escuchaba pero mostraba una profunda indiferencia, no hacia ningún movimiento más que estar en guardia protegiéndole; debía admitir que le había gustado escucharla decirle al francés que le pertenecía a él, le habría gustado más que lo hubiera hecho en otro estado y no tan fuera de sí porque había sonado demasiado mecánico y frio lo cual le era insípido, porque solo sonaba como alguien hueco y no como la chica que solía conocer, sería mucho más merito si la verdadera y dulce Seras se lo dijera de viva voz, casi hasta se la podía imaginar sonrojándose mientras le decía tales palabras a ese estúpido francés; pero la vampiresa que veía ahora estaba lejos de sonrojarse, ella parecía todo lo contrario a lo que había sido hacia apenas unas horas: era atrevida, malvada y parecía no tener ni una pizca de sentimientos en ella.

Y bien, ¿dime que se siente ser un demonio? – continuó Pip Bernardotte al tiempo que la vampiresa le sonreía cínicamente – ¿Qué se siente estar en el infierno? ¿Se arreglaron los problemas que tenias? ¿o todavía sigues sufriendo por dentro y aparentando por fuera?

- ¿Y qué pretendes con esas preguntas Bernardotte? – Seras había bajado su espada y había tomado la empuñadura con ambas manos mientras se burlaba del mercenario - ¿Pretendes que acepte mi error y vuelva a ser la misma tonta de antes? No, ya he vivido esa vida mucho tiempo y no me ha gustado en lo absoluto, no he hecho nada de lo que deseaba y tampoco me ha traído nada favorable ¿Qué he ganado siendo como fui? Solo miles de tristezas, pero mírame… ahora soy diferente, ahora ya no me importa nada más que disfrutar el resto de mi eternidad en esta tierra, después de todo, como ya lo he dicho antes, he de ir a parar en el infierno si no es que ya lo estoy pisando.

- No mignonette, no digas eso – La voz del mercenario sonaba condescendiente y comprensiva – Tú no vas a ir al infierno porque eres una persona muy buena, mejor deja ya eso y ven conmigo – extendió la mano para que ella la tomara – vamos a casa y leamos libros, vamos a pintar paisajes como los que a ti te gustaba plasmar. Solo estas adolorida y confundida pero todo cambiará, lo prometo; ven conmigo mi dulce Seras.

Alucard sintió un escalofrío cuando la vio extender su mano para tomar la del francés, era como si por un segundo hubiera salido de su trance y hubiera decidido ir a con él. Volvió a sentir lo mismo que hacia una hora o dos cuando la había visto lanzarse a los brazos de ese remedo de hombre por la ventana: un dolor grande y punzante en donde debería estar su corazón y una ira creciente, no entendía que demonios le estaba sucediendo y porque ella le provocaba muchas sensaciones desagradables: Otra vez se sentía amenazado por Pip Bernardotte, otra vez había sentido una tristeza profunda que no había sentido en muchos años, otra vez había sentido una emoción intensa de encontrarse con ella y cuando la había llevado de la mano hacia su mazmorra esa mañana había sentido nerviosismo y calidez. No quería sentirlo, era desagradable, peligroso y horrendo para él, volver a sentir algo así le indicaría que estaba vivo y el temía estar vivo porque eso significaría que sería lastimado de nuevo, el problema de esto es que aunque no lo aceptara ya estaba siendo lastimado por Seras sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Seras Victoria por otra parte se había sentido segura cuando había visto la expresión de Pip al ofrecerle su mano, se había sentido protegida y querida y pensaba ir hacia su lado y quizá leer un cuento y tocar una canción mientras esperaba a que su pena terminara, a que su eterna noche amaneciera; era como su esperanza de que todo cambiaría. Estaba a punto de aceptarla e ir a casa cuando volvió a sentir la melancolía dentro de sí, pero ese sentimiento no le pertenecía a pesar de que ella sentía lo mismo, era de él, del hombre al que ella amaba. Instintivamente retrocedió y movió la mano hacia atrás tomando la manga del abrigo de su amo en busca de protección, estaba hecha para soportar lo que fuera menos su sufrimiento, preferiría soportar millones de veces más el dolor de sentirse rechazada por él pero saberlo feliz a verlo padecer. De pronto se sintió confundida: Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión muy complicada, seguir a la persona que prometía hacerla feliz y que la amaba o seguir al hombre al que adoraba más que a todo lo existente pero que no le correspondía, y esa decisión estaba en función de una corazonada que le decía que estaba a punto de cometer un error, una corazonada bastante torpe que no tenía nada de real y que solo metía ruido en sus ideas ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué volvía a sentir la melancolía de Alucard? – En el caso remoto de que esta existiese - ¿Era acaso una señal divina de que estaba actuando erróneamente?

Sentía la necesidad de encontrar el consuelo anhelado en los brazos de un hombre del que se sabía amada pero algo aparte de su propio corazón le decía que estaba eligiendo el camino fácil y que habría de equivocarse. Alucard la quería para él y no estaba en desacuerdo con tal destino - si eso fuera verdad - porque ella también lo quería para sí más que a nada ni a nadie en la existencia, él era su adoración y el conjunto hecho realidad de todas sus ilusiones y deseos pero le era inalcanzable, siempre inalcanzable. Si él se lo pedía ella lo abandonaría todo y le seguiría ciegamente – aunque ya lo estaba haciendo – lo tenía tomado de la manga de su abrigo aferrándose a su existencia para eliminar la idea de que nuevamente pertenecía al mundo de sus sueños. Se giró para verlo y él era real, parecía una estatua de un joven muy bien parecido, hecha a mano con extremo detalle, así permanecía él, inmóvil mas sin embargo vivo.

_¿Maestro has sido tú?_ – pensó sin compartírselo a través de su lazo ni dejándole entrar en su cabeza – _Dime si de verdad eres tú quien siente eso y no es mi locura que crece cada vez mas de forma incontrolable en mi interior, ¿No quiere que vaya con Pip, mi señor? Solo necesita decirlo y yo lo cumpliré mi amado amo, dígame que me necesita y que me quiere a su lado y le juro que nunca, ni siquiera después de la muerte si es algún día se acaba nuestra maldición de la inmortalidad, nunca me alejare de usted porque le entregaré mas allá de lo que ya le he entregado y de lo que no se ha dado cuenta, algo más que mi vida y mi servidumbre, algo más que mi alma y mi corazón – _Le veía directamente a los ojos pero sus lentes no le permitían saber lo que él sentía, sus pensamientos aunque no los compartía parecían una plegaria que se reflejaba en la expresión de su mirada la cual podía ver a través de los cristales anaranjados que cubrían los hermosos ojos de su amo - _Vamos solo dígalo y con eso deme un motivo para no lanzar mi alma a los infiernos, pero sobretodo deme una razón para justificar este amor ardiente y profundo que vive dentro de mí y que solo le pertenece a usted, dígame que vale la pena adorarlo como lo adoro y que vale la pena soportar este tormento._

Dejo caer su espada, la cual hizo un sonido metálico y estruendoso al impactarse con la tierra y levantando su mano retiró lentamente los lentes de los ojos de Alucard quien para su sorpresa no había opuesto resistencia alguna sino que por el contrario se había agachado para facilitarle la tarea, en su mirada al igual que en su gesto no había pena ni gloria. No la miraba con desprecio, tampoco con lastima o desaprobación, podría incluso haber esperado que la mirara con rabia o que se burlara de ella pero más bien su expresión era blanca e indiferente, como si todo lo que estuviera pasando con ella no le importara en lo absoluto y es que de verdad no había un motivo para que le importara, después de todo era solo su subordinada y aprendiz, no había nada más allá a lo que pudiera aspirar, había vuelto a sufrir victima de sus propias ilusiones infundadas. Si es que no la habría de querer siquiera ¿para que jugaba con ella de esa forma tan cruel? ¿Era su nueva diversión? Era su muñeca, su marioneta y su posesión y estaba bien que demostrara su poder sobre ella pero ¿Qué de daño le había hecho ella para que él la tratara tan horrorosamente si solo le había amado de la forma más sincera que alguien pudiera amarle nunca? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir mal al querer ir con Pip si no le iba a amar?, claro, nunca aceptaría que ella fuera de alguien más que no fuera él.

Seras Victoria le veía reprochándole, pero ¿por qué le reprochaba? – Pensaba Alucard al ver los ojos transparentes y rojos sangre de su draculina que ahora no brillaban como lava ardiente lo cual quería decir que había vuelto a ser ella - ¿Por qué le miraba así? Él no le había hecho nada más que volver a la mansión y haber querido verla y pasar el tiempo a su lado, más bien quien debía increparla era él por haber metido a su cabeza pensamientos tan patéticos y haberle devuelto esas sensaciones que no estaba dispuesto a volver a experimentar y que por ella revivía, él debía ser quien le gritara y la tomara con fuerza de los brazos y … como deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y alejar de ella esa terrible melancolía que la embargaba – pensó mientras observaba la belleza de sus facciones tristes - ¡otra vez esas ideas tan estúpidas le estaban embargando! ¡Demonios, maldita hechicera!

- ¡Seras, vamos! – escuchó nuevamente la voz del estúpido francés que quería robarle a su vampiresa y que aun tenia la mano extendida - ¡vamos a casa, mignonette!

Repentinamente los ojos de su draculina volvieron a su estado de sed de sangre, estaban llenos del brillo del fuego infernal y permanecían inexpresivos al igual que los suyos:

- ¿Volver a casa? – contestó ella al francés con una risa que sonaba casi como un lamento, mas sin embargo no se había girado a verle sino que seguía mirándolo de frente como increpándole a él su pena – Te equivocas comandante, yo no tengo casa y no hay un lugar al que yo pueda volver donde me estén esperando, hace mucho que no tengo a nadie que de verdad espere mi llegada ansiosamente ni tampoco un buen motivo para vivir, yo no soy nada mas allá que un simple objeto que no tiene valor, soy un arma diseñada para eliminar y fuera de eso no tengo otra función – le soltó de la manga y aparentemente había regalado toda su atención a sus lentes redondos que tenía en su mano – no valgo más que esto, o quizá me este equivocando y esto tenga mucho más valor que yo para su dueño – había cerrado el puño y con eso pulverizado con una facilidad inmensa su par de anteojos anaranjados, ¡que torpe al pensar que ese objeto tan sin importancia podía suplantar su presencia en su existir! Ese objeto del que podía prescindir o no y no generaba mucha diferencia; no, no estaba enfadado con ella, no podía estarlo y menos por esa nimiedad, si ella lo deseaba podría regalarle todas sus pertenecías y dejarle romperlas porque ninguna de ellas podría tener más valor que ella para él.

- La venganza es bastante dulce, draculina – interrumpió abruptamente a Seras dejándole escuchar su voz que pertenecía a la nada y al todo – toma todo lo existente y destrúyelo para desquitar aquello que está roto en tu interior, tómalo y te lo permitiré e incluso si me lo permites te acompañaré, vamos, sacia tu ira y tu soledad solo te advierto que aunque te deshagas de todo eso no hará que se reconstruya aquello que has perdido, sin embargo – puso su mano sobre la de ella sin llegar a tocarla – siempre hay una manera de cambiar las cosas.

Los símbolos de Hellsing brillaron de color rojo en sus guantes mientras los trozos de sus lentes se levantaban y se unían lentamente volviéndolos a formar, estaba usando un hechizo demasiado básico para él que dominaba todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la magia negra pero que parecía sorprender a su vampiresa quien no dejaba de observar con cuidado como sucedía tal milagro. Estaba complacido con eso, de alguna manera le gustaba que Seras Victoria no perdiera su capacidad de asombro con respecto a él, pero aun seguía preguntándose dentro de sí porque se molestaba en hacer tantas cosas por ella. La jovencita tomó los lentes con ambas manos y los miró como si hubiera sucedido lo imposible aunque estuviera fuera de sí en ese instante, levanto la vista y le dedico una mirada triste se acerco lentamente, se puso de puntas y le abrazó del cuello con el fin de acercarse a su oído, ella era tibia y su piel era suave, su abrazo era cálido y confortante.

- Usa entonces tu magia en mi, amo, y reconstrúyeme así como lo has hecho hace unos instantes, reconstrúyeme toda porque no hay nada en mi que permanezca intacto – susurró ella en una voz casi inaudible para los demás pero que él podía escuchar claramente, esas simples palabras habían hecho que algo dentro de él se rasgara donde parecía que no había nada mas que se pudiera. Otra vez el sonido de su voz sonaba como una súplica a pesar de que seguía pérdida dentro de sí misma.

- Hay magia que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer – cuando dijo esto expresó su sentimiento real por primera vez: impotencia. Le tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, lo suficiente como para sujetarle cerca de su pecho pero no tanto como para lastimarla. De todas sus habilidades y conocimientos no había ninguno que le dijera como rearmar un alma destrozada y un corazón no menos roto.

- Claro que puede – seguía susurrándole pero esta vez viéndole de frente, suplicante – no hay nada que usted no pueda hacer, usted es mi amo y mi maestro y yo confió plenamente en vos.

Su cercanía era embriagante, su perfume era exquisito, ella era tan hermosa y él estaba tan hambriento de su presencia... sus rostros estaban tan cerca y sus labios rojos le llamaban a probarlos. La veía a los ojos y parecía que ella también lo deseaba tanto como él puesto que había movido su mano de detrás de su cuello a su pelo y podía sentir sus caricias en su nuca, había decidido seguir su ejemplo y con su mano acarició su rostro, juntó su frente con la de ella y estaba listo para beber de sus labios aquella dulce miel que tanto había deseado.


	8. De una sirviente a una condesa

**Notas del Autor: **Se perfectamente que dije que subiria actualizacion la semana pasada pero no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de redactar el escrito, lo lamento mucho. No cambiaré el rate a M aun puesto que este capitulo es T ademas de que pienso subir otra actualización ya sea hoy o mañana si es que no surge nada que lo impida como disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir la misma.

**Disclaimer: **Los nombres de las Draculinas: Marishka, Verona y Aleera pertenecen a la pelicula de Van Helsing ya que tome sus nombres porque en la novela original de Bram Stoker carecen de estos y no tuve ganas de imaginarme unos mejores, El personaje de Wilhelmina Harker pertenece a Dracula de Bram Stoker aunque tambien se menciona en Hellsing y su uso de ahora en adelante sera basado completamente en la novela no en la pelicula. Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a Kota Hirano.

* * *

Sir Integra veía semejante escena que consideraba inverosímil, de todas las cosas que pensaba que podrían suceder en el mundo esa era la última que habría pasado por su cabeza. Siempre había creído que para su sirviente, Seras Victoria no era nada más que una niña y que no la tomaría en serio, verla entre los brazos de Alucard no solo le había hecho sentir un escalofrío sino también su espíritu quebrantarse. Desde el momento en que ella estaba hablando cosas al oído del conde, cosas que no podía escuchar, Integra supo que algo andaba mal. No debió haberla llamado, no debió haberse precipitado a causa de un terror infundado no solo por la escena que ahora presenciaba sino también porque no reconocía a la Seras que acababa de llegar a ayudarles.

Ella que había sido toda ternura, dulzura y pureza ahora reflejaba todo lo contrario, parecía que su lado vampiro le había ganado la partida: sensual, iracunda y poderosa; sabia que algún día debía enfrentarse a eso pero aquello era algo que pensó al principio cuando la joven había llegado a la Organización Hellsing llevada precisamente por el conde, como todas las vampiresas, tal como dictaba la tradición debía comportarse así una vez corrompida por la maldición de la inmortalidad. No vio eso cuando llego a Hellsing, no lo había visto durante los 30 años que habían pasado juntas como familia, levantándolo todo de entre los escombros que había dejado la guerra con el último batallón, ella no era ya solo su subordinada, era su hermana ¿Qué pensaría el profesor Van Hellsing si viviera ahora y la viera convivir pacíficamente con una draculina? Estaba segura que el profesor no la juzgaría puesto que él había comenzado su lucha contra Dracula precisamente por la Draculina Wilhelmina Harker y para garantizarle a esa alma pura el descanso eterno y la vida santa.

Lo que ella sentía ahora por Seras Victoria era lo mismo que su antepasado Abraham Van Hellsing había sentido antes por Wilhelmina Harker: la necesidad imperiosa de protegerle del mal que traía consigo la condena eterna, pero a la vez era diferente. Ella no estaba dispuesta a matar al conde, ella no lo veía tal como el profesor lo había visto años atrás, para ella no era un monstruo o un demonio sino un compañero, un amigo y quizá algo más, algo prohibido. Era verdad que el conde había cometido muchos errores en su vida, era verdad también que era un hombre muy déspota y egoísta pero también tenía un lado amable: era caballeroso, inteligente y buen mozo digno de la aristocracia en la cual había nacido ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué acaso no recordaba lo que Dracula había hecho años atrás, las muertes que había causado debido a su locura y su maldad?, si, Alucard era un demonio pero ella lo quería mucho más de lo que podría imaginar.

Era verdad que Seras había cambiado año con año, mientras en ella su faz mostraba la huella de cada una de las experiencias que vivía día a día, la draculina parecía perfeccionar su belleza. Su tono de voz era más dulce, sus mejillas eran más sonrosadas o era quizá resaltaban ya que también se veía cada vez mas y mas blanca a causa – al menos eso creía ella – de que nunca se exponía a la luz solar, su aroma era también diferente puesto que perfumaba el ambiente a miel con rosas, si, ella cambiaba, sus movimientos se refinaban cada vez mas tanto que incluso su caminar estaba lleno de gracia, sus facciones eran más refinadas y sus ojos eran ahora más brillantes y escarlatas que nunca ¿Cómo podía luchar ella contra eso? ¿Cómo podía decirle al conde que ella era mucho mejor que Seras Victoria?, sintió una oleada de celos apoderarse de ella una vez que vio a Alucard tomar entre sus brazos a su draculina pero también la tristeza se presentó ante ella como una malvada compañera. Esa tristeza le susurraba a los oídos que sus ilusiones estaban a punto de resquebrajarse una vez los labios de su amado príncipe tocaran los de su aprendiz.

Cada segundo que pasaba parecía un siglo para ella que estaba a la espera de ser llevada a su infierno personal, de pronto paso lo inesperado: Seras Victoria se liberó de los brazos de su maestro empujándole hacia adelante con mucha fuerza, ni siquiera había alcanzado el conde a rozar sus labios con los de ella cuando la joven se lo había impedido de esa manera tan poco amable; tanta era la resistencia que había puesto que cuando el rey sin vida le había soltado Seras estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás de golpe al piso, pero él en un movimiento inhumanamente ágil le había tomado de la muñeca y asido hacia él ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? ¿Por qué Seras se perdía de una oportunidad tan improbable de repetirse?

Una vez Seras se hubo puesto correctamente de pie, caminó hacia al frente dándole la espalda al conde, justo en dirección a Pip quien se había quedado inmóvil, aparentemente para él la situación era tan extraña e increíble como para ella. Le vio respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos, luego de eso se sumergió en un completo silencio.

- Pudiste haberme obligado a hacerlo, ¿no es así? – su voz sonó limpia y seria, como si hubiera comprendido una verdad trascendental.

- Siempre he podido hacer contigo lo que yo desee, a final de cuentas me perteneces. – contestó el rey sin vida de la misma manera – De cualquier manera no hubiera sido necesario obligarte draculina, viniste por tu propia cuenta a ofrecerte a mí.

Pip cerró los puños en señal de odio y parecía dispuesto a saltar y abofetear al conde mientras que Seras se enrojeció hasta las orejas:

- No estaba en mis planes recibir tal obsequio de tu parte, sin embargo seria una falacia si afirmara que me opondría a recibirlo. – continuó mostrando una sonrisa obscura y malintencionada en su duro gesto – seria un pecado cometer el atrevimiento de rechazar una ofrenda tan hermosa, y tú, mi amada draculina eres una de las mujeres más bellas que he tenido el gusto de conocer, no te rechacé la primera vez y esta tampoco será la excepción. – Otra vez había algo que Integra no conocía y le llenaba de temor, ¿a qué primera vez se refería? ¿era acaso que ese tipo de situaciones entre esos dos ya se habían dado - Siéntete pues libre de hacerme ese tipo de ofrendas en cuanto lo creas conveniente, considérame materia dispuesta y no vaciles ni un segundo en acudir a mi presencia, estoy libre para ti todo el tiempo que nos quede en esta tierra.

- ¿Qué demonios insinúas monstruo? – gritó el mercenario francés al conde sin disimular ni un poco su ira contenida por mucho tiempo - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi mignonette? Ella no es una mujer fácil como aquellas a las que estas acostumbrado, maldito demonio.

La risa insolente y escalofriante de Alucard rompió el silencio, definitivamente algo desconocido para Integra le había hecho mucha gracia:

- Está muy lejos de mi comprensión el motivo por el cual te escandalizan mis palabras, capitán – se acercó caminando lentamente a Seras y puso su mano enguantada sobre su hombro causando en ella un estremecimiento total - ¿Qué tiene de malo que una vampiresa desee tener cierto contacto con su vampiro? ¿Es que acaso el deseo de un beso le convierte en una dama de vida cuestionable? No lo creo puesto que ella no se debe a muchos sino solamente a mí que soy su amo y maestro, sin embargo la experiencia me dicta que su desprecio absoluto hacia este acto es debido a que es un privilegio del que usted no tuvo el gusto de gozar en vida ni en muerte, antes bien se atrevió a arrebatarlo de ella sin su consentimiento apelando a los más puros y limpios sentimientos de ella mientras usted estaba en su lecho de muerte ¿No opina que eso es una treta más baja que lo que yo estoy haciendo que solo es aceptar gustosamente su dadiva?

Su subordinado había dejado profundamente callado al capitán Bernardotte y mucho más allá, inmóvil. Aparentemente le había dado un golpe bajo que no había podido esquivar de ninguna forma, debido a su naturaleza altanera el conde disfrutaba mucho de hacer enfadar a sus adversarios y sobretodo mostrar su superioridad ante ellos, la simple idea de esto tranquilizó profundamente a la comandante de Hellsing. Era muy probable que el rey sin vida no tuviera exactamente un motivo sentimental para tratar de esa forma a Seras, ¡oh claro, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?! Obviamente Alucard tenía algo en contra de Pip Bernardotte y estada usando a su draculina como herramienta para humillarlo y lastimarlo sabiendo de antemano que el comandante amaba incondicionalmente a esa joven, eso era lo más natural, había sido una tonta al pensar que ese vampiro tenía algún sentimiento hacia su subordinada.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y una mirada pesada de alguien que le veía fijamente, no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde parecía venir: Seras Victoria la miraba casi sin parpadear, sus ojos no expresaban nada y aun así le aterrorizaban, sentía como si Seras estuviera pasando a través de ella, como si pudiera verla en transparencias y no pudiera ocultarle el mas mínimo de los secretos. Se preocupó no obstante, puesto que ya no la veía como era antes, giraba la cabeza intermitentemente para ver a Alucard quien no mostraba señal alguna de molestia ante la actual situación sino que sonreía mientras que la joven no dejaba de observarle en esa manera tan horrendamente siniestra.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Seras Victoria, Alucard? – Le gritó al conde mientras daba un paso hacia al frente intentando alcanzar a la draculina.

- Si yo fuese tú no haría eso, mi señora – contestó el conde seriamente indicándole que debía retroceder hacia donde estaba – No es conveniente que salgas de la seguridad del muro que he puesto entre ustedes y nosotros, sería bastante peligroso. La draculina a la que ves ahora no es la misma que la de hace unas horas, aunque sigue siendo ella; no puedo garantizarte que no actué hostil ante tu presencia puesto que se encuentra en un estado profundo de bloodlust*.

- Ella no me hará daño, es mi sirviente y puedo controlarla en caso de comportarse de una manera incorrecta. – Contestó con mucha suficiencia y altivez tal como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

- Te equivocas, Integra – volvió a corregirle el rey sin vida – Ella no es como yo, aunque es sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne y está bajo tu poder a razón de mi esclavitud ante ti; sin embargo su servidumbre es más en función de la ética y la lealtad que te profesa que por obligación. Mira hacia sus manos, mírala bien, no hay sello alguno en ella que le impida utilizar sus poderes a placer, no hay sello alguno que la detenga de lastimarte o simplemente de hacer lo que desee, no, ella es libre y a la vez está atada, pero no confundas… Está atada a mí, no a ti.

- No me hará daño – contestó ella sonriéndole haciendo gala de toda su seguridad en sí misma – porque si se atreviera a hacerlo tú lo impedirás. A ti si puedo controlarte y ella sabe bien que cumplirás cada una de mis órdenes a la perfección hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Los ojos de la draculina de pronto expresaron terror que cambió repentinamente a odio, un odio profundo e intenso que no era capaz de controlar y mucho menos de disimular mientras que Alucard también había actuado raro, por lo menos nunca lo había visto cometer acción semejante: Con la mano que tenia sobre el hombro de Seras Victoria la obligó a retroceder un paso como cubriéndola detrás suyo en gesto protector, eso le hizo reflexionar un poco sobre su conducta: el conde estaba mostrando mas humanidad hacia la joven draculina que ella misma, era como si ambos vampiros temieran su poder y más allá de eso: temieran que los hiciera enfrentarse el uno al otro.

Miró fijamente a la pareja de vampiros que parecían intercambiar miradas serias, esas miradas representaban pensamientos que han de haber estado transmitiéndose por medio de su lazo que aunque ella no podía escucharlos sabía que tenía algo que ver con lo que acababa de decir. Aunque aparentemente Alucard le había dado una instrucción a la joven vampiresa ella parecía haberla ignorado, la mirada iracunda que le mostraba parecía ir en aumento aunque un segundo antes había mirado a su amo con terror y como suplicándole que no le hiciera daño, él por su parte la vio como si hubiese sentido algo de compasión y le pidiera no hacer nada torpe. El conde estaba actuando muy extraño a como lo hacía siempre e incluso Integra habría podido pensar que había un dejo de miedo en su mirada cuando le había dado su última orden, volvieron a asaltarla los celos sabiendo que el príncipe estaba teniendo un trato especial con la joven draculina.

- No entiendo como mi maestro puede soportarlo – la voz de Seras había roto el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en ese instante – Tus pensamientos retumban en mis oídos como si estuvieran siendo gritados directamente en mis tímpanos. Es insoportable.

Estas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre ella que no esperaba que alguien invadiera la intimidad de sus pensamientos, ¿quería decir esto que la jovencita había estado escuchado sus pensamientos todo el día? ¿O acaso había empezado a vivirlo desde hacía unos momentos?

- Los he estado escuchando desde hace 30 años, mas no te preocupes – continuo la joven vampiresa – no es algo que yo desee hacer para invadir tu privacidad, es algo que no puedo evitar y que juro por aquel que nos ve desde el cielo que desearía nunca haber podido experimentar.

Se había quedado sin palabras, si Seras Victoria escuchaba sus pensamientos tan libremente probablemente Alucard también lo hacía y eso le llenaba de angustia, el conde no debería saber sus sentimientos y para empeorar un poco las cosas la draculina la seguía viendo de una manera siniestra y blanca, fue entonces que se puso a reflexionar todo con más cuidado: ¿Si Seras Victoria lo sabía todo se lo diría al conde? Pero algo más importante, ¿Qué sentiría ella ahora que sabía que ambas compartían un amor profundo por el rey sin vida?

- ¿Sabes Integra? – Seras caminaba hacia ella lentamente, Alucard la observaba atentamente como midiendo cada movimiento para evitar que hiciera algo poco conveniente – De todas las cosas que he escuchado de ti desde que este maldito don apareció, lo más doloroso sucedió esta misma mañana en la oficina cuando fui a visitarte y cuando pensé que nada podía empeorar el destino me demostró que no debía anticipar conclusiones: Escuché lo que le dijiste a mi maestro cuando venían hacia acá y peor aun escuché tus palabras retumbar en mi cabeza, aquellas palabras que no dijiste en voz alta pero que igualmente salieron de tu corazón.

_¿Escuchaste lo que pensé de no traerte a la misión Seras?_ – Fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza cuando la miraba – _Escuchaste lo que pensé de no traerte a nuestro lado ¿verdad?_ Se sintió terriblemente mal, acababa de comprender lo que había hecho, todo ese tiempo había creído que la razón por la que la draculina se comportaba raro era culpa de su sirviente pero la realidad le había golpeado: Ella era quien había echado a perder las cosas. Caminó hacia adelante sabiendo que las cosas podrían salir mal, Seras parecía muy enfadada y salir de la barrera que la protegía de todos era una idea si no muy torpe, casi suicida, pero así lo había elegido porque sentía una culpabilidad tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho, aun así, ¿cuál era la razón por la cual estaba tan enfadada? Lo más lógico era pensar que al saber que ella también estaba enamorada de Alucard se sintiera traicionada; recordó claramente ese día que la había encontrado dormida en el frio suelo de la mazmorra de su maestro con su delicada mano extendida intentando alcanzar en lo más profundo de sus sueños el ataúd negro de su amo. Esa noche Seras Victoria le había confesado la verdad de su triste enamoramiento hacia el conde, recordó haber tomado fuerzas de flaqueza y haberle ofrecido consuelo con toda la sinceridad del mundo a pesar de haberse sentido la peor persona del mundo puesto que estaba enamorada del mismo hombre, ahora al saber que su amiga compartía el mismo sentimiento la culpabilidad le había embargado.

Salió de la confiable protección que había puesto su sirviente y se acercó a la draculina mientras que el conde mantenía su completa atención en la escena, eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor puesto que él la protegería en caso de ofrecerse. Seras Victoria los veía a ambos con desprecio como si la estuvieran ofendiendo: _No Seras, no pienses que él me está protegiendo de ti, más bien te está protegiendo de mí_ – pensó sabiendo perfectamente que ella la escucharía, había aceptado esa verdad con tristeza y resignación puesto que ahora sabía que la mala del cuento había sido ella.

- Estas equivocada, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – parecía que la vampiresa iba a contestar a sus preguntas en voz alta – aquello que tú piensas no es lo que me tiene así, la verdad yo también sabia tu secreto desde hacía años atrás y lo había aceptado y mucho mas allá: había aceptado que aquella sed que quema mi alma y mi corazón sin compasión alguna nunca será saciada puesto que esa bebida que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo no es para mí, no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a alguien más. No estoy compitiendo contigo, no podría, perdería por de faul porque en esta competencia no importa lo que piense yo o lo que pienses tú… sino… - hizo una pausa larga y dejo inconclusa su frase sabiendo que ella la comprendería perfectamente - sin embargo, para tu mayor tranquilidad debes saber que levanto las manos y me retiro.

Era increíble lo que la joven le estaba diciendo, pero en apariencia estaba siendo inmensamente sincera con ella aunque en teoría esto debería hacerle sentir mejor lo que realmente hizo fue maximizar su sentimiento de culpa hacia ella.

- No esperaba nada de ti, aunque no lo sabía, secretamente lo hacía. Esperaba de ti lo que nunca tuve y creí tener – De los ojos rojos y brillantes de Seras Victoria resbalaron un par de lágrimas rojas que le rompieron el corazón – una hermana.

No necesito que dijera mas palabras, solo supo que instintivamente se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola sin tener cuidado alguno de nada. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Alucard diciéndole que eso era peligroso pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso era darle un abrazo a la mujer que había sido su única familia desde que su padre murió y Walter y Alucard desaparecieron, sin darse cuenta ella también se encontraba llorando, pero Seras no se movió para regresarle el abrazo sino que se había quedado como un maniquí con los brazos hacia abajo.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – fueron las palabras que salieron de lo más profundo de su alma – no pretendía hacerte sentir mal Seras, he sido una tonta, he sido la mujer más tonta y torpe que existe, te quiero conmigo a mi lado, no te vayas, no me dejes sola. Tú eres lo único que he tenido y eres lo más valioso, perdóname, te lo ruego. Me he dejado llevar por pensamientos inútiles y cosas que no valen la pena, y todo lo que he pensado y las cosas que has escuchado son solo…. – la voz se le quebró dejando inconclusa la frase – _Celos, celos sin fundamento puesto que creí que me estaba poniendo vieja y ya no era atractiva como antes, celos porque creí que Alucard te prefería a ti que a mí, pero la verdad es que no importa si lo hace o no, lo que importa es que tú y yo estemos unidas porque si tienes razón, si somos hermanas a pesar de que no hayamos nacido de los mismos padres, ¡perdóname, perdóname! Sé que me escuchas, si has escuchado lo torpe que he sido por favor escucha este lamento que sale de mi alma, escucha como te digo la verdad y comprende que soy sincera. –_ Se había refugiado en los brazos de la vampiresa quien había perdido fuerza en las piernas y se había arrodillado, allí se encontraban las dos de rodillas llorando una en los brazos de la otra sin temor al futuro, ni al pasado, ni al presente – _Pensé que no te quería cerca en esta misión pero es que tenía miedo de que Alucard se fijara en ti, he sido una egoísta, la más egoísta de todas por favor perdóname…_

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Seras Victoria los cuales para su sorpresa no estaban mostrando un rojo escarlata sino un azul cielo lleno de paz, ese azul que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, la joven sollozó y siguió llorando ahora en sus brazos, otra vez recordó al profesor Van Hellsing pensando que si, ella protegería la bondad de la draculina a costa de todo y de todos.

- Yo también he de protegerte, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, te he de proteger con mi vida y peleare en contra de todos aquellos que te quieran lastimar no importando si es en contra de mi propio amo o de mi misma – La voz dulce y melodiosa de Seras Victoria había vuelto a ella hablando no solo con extrema bondad sino también con mucha firmeza – No necesitas sellos en mi para controlarme puesto que lo que te digo es de corazón y es un juramento que durará tanto dure la eternidad. Por favor encuentra en mí una amiga incondicional y un soldado leal para tus causas: mi ama, mi señora, mi hermana.


	9. Una Nueva Amenaza 2da Parte

**Notas del Autor**: Esta es la ultima parte de la historia antes de que cambie el rate a M, tarde pero lo he subido un dia despues como lo prometí. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a Kota Hirano.

* * *

Verlas abrazadas como dos niñas pequeñas llorando era un poema para sus ojos, aunque odiara admitirlo era bueno para él ver a sus dos amadas mujeres estar en concordia otra vez: su condesa de hierro y su princesa de plata; una mujer de hierro a la cual no podía cambiar ni manipular pero que era fuerte y decidida y una joven que parecía hecha de plata bendita ante la cual se mostraban hasta sus más ocultas debilidades. Parecía que todo había vuelto a su sitio, pero ahora más que nunca tenía muchas dudas, por principio de cuentas: ¿Cuál había sido el motivo de dicho conflicto en primera instancia? No podía saberlo puesto que no le estaba permitido leer los pensamientos de su ama, sabía también que era muy poco probable que pudiera sacarle esa información por las buenas a su draculina ya que parecía haber un pacto de silencio entre esas dos que sería muy difícil de quebrantar, podía obligar a la joven vampiresa pero ¿hasta qué punto sería bueno?

Parecía que los Hellsing tenían cierta debilidad ante sus vampiresas y su actual ama no era la excepción y es que de alguna forma el estúpido mercenario tenía razón: buscaba en ellas algo que él no tenía, la sangre de una mujer buena, santa y noble era mucho más deliciosa que la de una mujer promiscua y lasciva. Al escuchar de nuevo que la voz dulce de Seras había vuelto a su normalidad su corazón se lleno de alegría aunque no quisiera admitirlo adoraba a la joven dulce y tierna que había conocido al igual que deseaba a la draculina sensual y apasionada que acababa de conocer, ella estaba llena de matices, matices que aun no sabía que existían y sobretodo que ella no podía controlar; definitivamente le haría combinar el rojo de su pasión con el blanco de su pureza y entonces la vampiresa seria más que perfecta.

Seras ayudó a la comandante a ponerse de pie, pudo notar como el saco y la blusa de la actual ama de la casa Hellsing estaba totalmente empapada en sangre, no se preocupó puesto que sabía que esa sangre no le pertenecía, sino que era de su draculina. Integra ayudó a enjugar los ojos de Seras y juntas se dieron un abrazo como símbolo de amistad y respeto mutuo:

- Permítame, mi ama – dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Integra – Es bastante peligroso que permanezcas con esa ropa manchada de ese precioso liquido que me sirve de alimento puesto que esta noche está llena de criaturas nocturnas que lo considerarían un deleite – Absorbió toda esa sangre bebiéndola para sí mismo a través de sus manos, hoy igual que ayer sabia deliciosa no obstante se había vuelto un poco más fuerte y embriagante: Seras Victoria había madurado mucho. – El enemigo sigue cerca, puedo sentirlo así que hay que permanecer alerta.

Su vampiresa lo miró con respeto y pudo notar que sus hermosos ojos volvieron a su azul natural, de nuevo el contraste entre el orgullo que sentía cuando veía que era una vampiresa completa y la tranquilidad que le provocaba saber que había vuelto a ser la de antes. Bien, había mucho que aprender de la draculina y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; Sintió como Integra lo había tomado del brazo para apoyarse en él, parecía estar temblando de frio puesto que las lagrimas de Seras le habían empapado y cada vez soplaba mas fuerte el aire helado de la noche; a él no le molestaba el frio puesto que había aprendido a vivir con este toda su existencia, tomó pues su abrigo y se lo puso a Integra para cobijarla de las inclemencias del tiempo ya que la comandante había olvidado llevar algún saco debido a que la tarde había estado muy cálida.

Seras observaba esta escena, nunca había visto al conde sin su abrigo rojo en una misión. Era bastante dulce ver como protegía a Integra y aunque debía reconocer que fue un poco doloroso para ella, sacudió su cabeza para alejar pensamientos negativos y sonrió amable y sinceramente a la comandante quien la veía con gesto preocupado: _El espectáculo debe continuar Seras_ – se dijo a sí misma - _has hecho una promesa y no la has de romper por nada del mundo, además que mas da con quien este, lo que importa es que sea feliz y si lo es con una mujer tan buena como Integra entonces no habrá nada mejor_. Pensando esto les sonrió a los condes de corazón deseándoles lo mejor ahora que ella se había quitado del camino, sintió que se había comportado muy mal tanto con Alucard como con Integra todo el día y decidió recompensarlos a ambos por haberlos tratado tan mal, quizá el dolor que le causaba verlos juntos no habría de quitarse rápido pero eso no sería un obstáculo para llevarse bien con ellos y ser feliz.

Giró hacia donde Pip, Alucard había dicho que el enemigo andaba cerca, quizá por todo el cumulo de emociones que había experimentado había pasado por alto la situación actual de la misión, pero ahora que estaba más tranquila habría que poner manos a la obra, si algo habría de dejarle esta vivencia era la moraleja de que no había que mezclar la vida personal con el trabajo aunque en su caso era bastante complicado. Acababa de reparar en que los soldados habían estado inmóviles durante toda la batalla, los miró con detenimiento mientras ellos la observaban con los ojos casi desorbitados mostrando un profundo terror, ella solo les dedicó una dulcísima sonrisa y se aproximó a ellos, era imperioso despertarlos puesto que además de que aun no acababa la misión si habrían de trabajar para Hellsing no podían pasársela petrificados todo el tiempo que vieran a un vampiro; los vampiros eran cosa casi de todos los días en ese empleo, seria patético que se comportaran así, aunque de alguna forma se compadeció de ellos puesto que se puso en su lugar y recordó cuando ella había visto uno por primera vez.

La barrera de Alucard todavía seguía firme delante de los reclutas, aunque era invisible ella podía verla claramente, algo le decía que podía atravesarla con libertad era muy probable que el conde hubiera vuelto a confiar en ella y en su buen juicio, el lazo entre los dos estaba intacto. Se puso en el linde de esta y no pudo contener reír un poco al ver que los soldados retrocedieron ante tal acción, inclinándose un poco dejo que su torso atravesara el muro delante de un soldado regordete que la veía con horror:

- ¡Boo! – dijo mientras seguía sonriente, pero el soldado cayo para atrás casi desmayándose. Richard y Pip rieron a carcajadas. – No te preocupes, no te he de hacer daño. Esta tarde he comido maravillosamente: pierna de humano en salsa de sangre, obviamente sin ajo porque como has de comprender yo odio el ajo. – Extendió su mano y con un gesto de bondad incomparable le ayudo a levantarse, al principio el recluta había vacilado en tomarla pero después de verla bien la aceptó y se levantó. – Si señores, todo lo que les han dicho de los vampiros es verdad: excepto tal vez que brillamos en la luz. Odiamos la luz solar puesto que nos quema o en el mejor de los casos podría llegar a invalidar nuestros poderes, obviamente los símbolos sagrados especialmente si están hechos de oro o plata los aborrecemos esto sin contar el agua bendita, la hostia consagrada entre otras cosas. Las balas benditas, las estacas en el corazón pueden matarnos o más bien librarnos de nuestra maldición puesto que ya estamos muertos – caminaba de un lado a otro viéndolos de frente a todos para poder comprobar que estaban poniendo atención y aparentemente se había adueñado de la audiencia para su beneplácito – Si, los vampiros existimos, no lo duden ni un momento, pero no somos caníbales solo bebemos sangre porque en ella se encuentra la vida que hemos perdido. Si alguien desea invitarme a salir – sonreía pícaramente a los jóvenes que aun parecían morir de miedo – está por demás decirles que no pongan en mi comida ajo o que si me han de regalar flores no sean rosales silvestres, evidentemente tampoco deberán recitarme versos de la biblia como poemas de amor.

Ellos rieron ante la última frase, quería demostrarles que no estaba enojada y que mucho menos los iba a lastimar, así que siguió con su discurso al ver que se encontraban más tranquilos y que habían dejado el terror de lado.

- Bien, se preguntarán que para que les digo esto, en teoría contarle las debilidades personales de uno mismo es una forma de ponerse en jaque gratuitamente – Ellos asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de observarla – la respuesta es que, durante su estancia en la Organización Hellsing, mi maestro el Nosferatu Alucard y yo no seremos los únicos vampiros a los que se enfrentaran, de hecho para su tranquilidad personal nosotros tenemos prohibido atacarles, aunque – sonrió con malicia mientras les guiñaba un ojo – a veces podemos saltarnos una que otra regla si es que se portan mal.

Negaron insistentemente como si tuvieran miedo a que en ese momento saltara hacia ellos y los lastimara:

- De manera que no deben temernos – continuó con calma – al contrario, nosotros los necesitamos a ustedes y ustedes a nosotros, somos un equipo que lucha por la misma meta, una meta por la que luchó el profesor Abraham Van Hellsing años atrás y que nosotros seguimos tomando como estandarte para nuestras batallas: Librar al mundo de las amenazas sobrenaturales, especialmente vampiros que pongan en riesgo la vida de los seres humanos y que vayan en contra de Dios y la iglesia anglicana. – hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire, dejo de caminar de un lado a otro y poniéndose enfrente de ellos justo a la mitad les dijo con seriedad: La Organización a la que pertenezco y a la que ahora ustedes han llegado a formar filas tiene un estricto control de sus reclutas, siempre busca la perfección en sus procesos y muchísimo más en sus soldados, así que se que son los mejores en lo que hacen yo confió en eso porque si Sir Integra les dio el visto bueno no tengo por qué dudar, entonces… ¿A que le tienen miedo? Tienen todo lo que necesitan, sus armas están cargadas con municiones benditas, tienen como líder de la misión al capitán Branson, Sir Integra en persona ha venido a supervisar todo y… – hizo una pausa un tanto soñadora un tanto melancólica - Alucard es el vampiro en turno, si yo no dejo morir a mis subordinados mucho menos él que es mi maestro y guía.

Los soldados le sonrieron y parecían más animados salvo uno que seguía algo asustado y temblaba:

- Pero, los vimos, son más fuertes que nosotros, muy veloces y esos malditos dientes – Seras puso una mano sobre su hombro con compasión - ¿Cómo pretenden que peleemos contra eso? Es fácil para ti puesto que eres una vampiresa, pero nosotros somos seres humanos.

- Ustedes pueden pelear contra nosotros, el profesor Van Hellsing no tuvo miedo de pelear contra Dracula cuando lo hizo y él no tenía las ventajas que tienen ahora. Lo único que tenía era su valentía, tenacidad y su inteligencia. – Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos un murmullo casi inaudible que sonaba algo molesto _"Van Hellsing no era tan interesante como lo piensas…_" no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar esa queja de su maestro, era verdad, si alguien había conocido al profesor era él – Deberías reconsiderar el empleo si sientes que no puedes con él porque esto será una constante.

- No, si podemos… - escuchó la voz emocionada de Andrew Rumsfeld que parecía infundir ánimos en los demás – somos valientes soldados y no hemos de acobardarnos ante nada, pelearemos por usted señorita y por los ideales del profesor. ¡Nunca nos rendimos ante la adversidad, esta no será la primera vez!

Los reclutas vitorearon en respuesta como aceptando el grito de guerra de Rumsfeld, mientras levantaban sus manos y la saludaban respetuosamente, todos tomaron sus armas y las prepararon para la batalla con renovados bríos, Richard Branson, su compañero de mil batallas y ex integrante de los Wild Geese le abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído: "Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta pequeña" ella le regresó el abrazo y contesto dulcemente: "Nunca me he ido y nunca me iré Richie"

- Pero mira que viejo te has puesto Richie – se escuchó desde detrás de ellos la voz de Pip Bernardotte saludando a su amigo – Mírame, sin embargo yo conservo mi guapura natural.

- Comandante – dijo emocionado Richard dándole un abrazo y después saludándole respetuosamente – le hemos extrañado tanto, ya sé que me he puesto viejo pero mi espíritu no ha decaído ni un momento en la misión de proteger a la señorita Victoria y de exterminar a nuestros enemigos.

- Mas te vale, odiaría que algo le pasara a mi mignonette – Se dieron la mano y compartieron miradas de complicidad entre camaradas que se conocen desde hacía mucho tiempo y entre los dos comenzaron a encariñar a la vampiresa.

- No estamos aquí en una reunión social, tenemos una misión que cumplir – la voz profunda y con tono molesto de Alucard resonó haciéndoles temblar de terror a los presentes – ven acá draculina.

Se dispuso a ir hacia su maestro, quien había escoltado a Integra de vuelta a donde se encontraba la barrera, vio a Pip hacerle una mueca de burla al conde quien se veía un poco molesto, no entendía cual era el motivo por la cual su amo había cambiado repentinamente de estado de ánimo, aparentemente tenía razón Integra en lo que pensaba al respecto de que Alucard y Pip tenían una disputa. El rey sin vida le indicó con una seña que debían regresar juntos, caminaron todo el trecho de tierra hasta quedar a medio camino entre los soldados y los arboles de donde habían salido los vampiros, el piso estaba lleno de polvo que se había creado cuando Seras había destrozado literalmente a esos vampiros, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba el conde observando perdido en sus pensamientos y entonces lo vio: cientos de vampiros se movían hacia ellos, parecían neófitos puesto que se movían como si no supieran lo que estaban haciendo, aun estaban lejanos pero los podía ver con claridad como si estuvieran de frente a ella.

- ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! – se le salió decir con mucho asombro – ¿de dónde salieron tantos vampiros? No puedo creer que hubiese tantas personas vírgenes en un sola región

- ¿Asustada Seras? - El conde le había sonreído con sensual y burlonamente, no supo que contestar puesto que lo estaba - ¿Después del discurso que les acabas de dar a esos soldados? No es conveniente que les demuestres que tienes miedo o su espíritu se quebrantará, ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho ese estúpido mercenario?

- Maestro, ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó sincera y tímidamente, él volteó a verla como si estuviera preguntándole algo muy tonto

- No – fue lo único que le contestó mientras le veía directamente a los ojos y ella pudo disfrutar de esa mirada encantadora que él poseía, sin embargo no le creyó en lo absoluto ya que sonaría irónico que le acabara de dar ese consejo y asintiera ante sus preguntas, intentó morderse los labios para contener una sonrisa pero al final de cuentas no pudo y soltó una carcajada sonora que hasta los reclutas voltearon a verlos. El conde se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó hacia ellos. - Claro que no, no seas ingenua draculina – contestó algo escandalizado mirándola como si hubiese cometido el peor pecado pero ella no podía dejar de reírse y entonces pudo presenciar una de las cosas más maravillosas que podría sucederle: Alucard le sonrió dulcemente y luego se echo a reír a su lado por un momento que para ella fue como estar en el cielo.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que los vampiros estaban por cambiar de rumbo, aparentemente habían encontrado a otra víctima en su camino lo cual la hizo asustarse de verdad, si los vampiros habían hallado otra población para atacar eso quería decir que probablemente se multiplicaran exponencialmente y eso no era bueno, había demasiada gente inocente de por medio. _Necesitamos hacerlos venir hacia acá _– pensó – _no podemos permitir que conviertan a más personas porque si no nos veremos obligados a matar a más gente inocente_.

- _En efecto tienes razón, Seras_ – contestó el príncipe por medio de su lazo – _Tenemos que hacerlos venir hacia acá y tenderles una trampa_

- _Pero, ¿cómo haremos para que tantos vampiros quieran venir aquí? – _preguntó realmente preocupada.

- _Piensa, mi amada sirviente, ¿Qué deseabas tú cuando viviste tu primer día como draculina?_ – estaba dándole pistas para que ella comprendiera cual era el plan que había creado - _¿Qué es lo primero que necesita un vampiro neófito que está asustado por su cambio?_

- _Desea vida – _La revelación acababa de llegar a su mente – _Mueren de hambre._

- _Necesitamos un delicioso tentempié para ellos ¿no te parece? –_ La miró con deseo y malicia y de pronto lo comprendió todo: la carnada sería ella y le dieron escalofríos al imaginarlo, dio varios pasos hacia atrás asustada, no le gustaba que la tocaran y el hecho de haber tantos hombres deseosos de comerla no era algo que le complaciera en lo absoluto – _Uno bastante delicioso y provocador que les haga agua la boca y les invite a desear más y más._

Seguía retrocediendo por instinto de supervivencia y él caminaba hacia ella avanzando cada paso que ella retrocedía, levantó las manos para protegerse y detenerlo pero él seguía sonriendo maliciosamente al tiempo que jalaba el moño rojo que tenía su corbata para quitárselo, eso le dio más miedo aun: _No por favor, no por favor_ – pensaba sabiendo que la escucharía – _no, no, no por favor_, pero él no le hizo caso en lo absoluto, le tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, era increíble que un hombre tan delgado y poco musculoso como él tuviera tanta fuerza, con esa misma mano la inmovilizó presionándola contra su pecho en un abrazo del que no podía liberarse, intentó en vano pero lo único que hacía era lastimarse, usando ambas manos el rey le hizo un moño en el cuello usando su propia corbata dejando los extremos de lado con la intensión de ocultar con ellos las marcas de su mordida _¡Esta demasiado apretado_ – gritó dentro de sí misma – _no puedo respirar!_

- _¿De verdad necesitas respirar?_ – se burló de ella dentro de su cabeza - _¿Qué pasara si no lo haces, morirás?_

- _Pero maestro, me duele -_ volvió a quejarse pero no recibió ninguna respuesta

Él se acercó suavemente a su cuello, en forma muy sensual y algo atrevida que la hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas, era lento y le provocaba escalofríos pero al mismo tiempo le embriagaba tanto que supo que no podía oponer ninguna resistencia ante su poder sino más debía bien rendirse ante él permitiéndole cumplir sus deseos en ella, tenía miedo si, de eso no había dudas pero había algo más dentro de sus pensamientos: un deseo profundo de que bebiera de su sangre. Solo pudo sentir un leve dolor similar al pinchazo de una aguja muy fina y después sintió un liquido caliente derramarse sobre su cuello, ahora comprendía para que había puesto el moño ahí, probablemente para evitar que se desangrase; El conde no pudo evitar caer en bloodlust*, parecía hambriento y pudo ver sus ojos brillar con deseo, sintió la cálida lengua de su maestro recorrer un poco su garganta haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole retorcerse un poco debido a una placentera sensación.

- _¿A que le tienes miedo Seras Victoria?_ – preguntó él separándose de ella, parecía tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no seguir bebiendo su sangre - _¿Crees acaso que les dejaría ponerte un dedo encima? Eres mía y no le permito a nadie tocar mis pertenencias. No lo olvides nunca, tú eres mía y solo mía. – _hizo una pausa_ - Por otra parte, no permitas que se cure hasta que sea conveniente._

Terminando de decir esto desapareció volviéndose uno con el aire frio de la noche, dejándola con la mano en el cuello deteniendo el torrente de sangre que manaba de ella y con muchas dudas dentro de sí.

* * *

**Glosario:**

Bloodlust: Sed de Sangre.


	10. Despedidas

**Notas del Autor:** Con este capitulo estrenamos el rate M, quiza los proximos capitulos no lo sean pero algunos si seran demasiado violentos asi que hay que anticiparnos. Una disculpa por no haber actualizado en un rato y por este escrito tan largo.

Saludos.

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing no me pertenece

* * *

Atemorizada comenzó a padecer los estragos de su pérdida de sangre, se sentía algo débil y adormilada pero sobretodo comenzaba a caer víctima del viento helado que ahora sentía traspasarle los huesos. Tenía que ser fuerte, así debía de ser para poder cumplir su misión a pesar de tener miedo, volteó hacia atrás buscando a Integra y a los demás pero no pudo verlos ¿Se habían ido? No, No era posible que de un momento a otro se hubiese quedado completamente sola y sin que los hubiera escuchado; se puso de pie y aun con la mano en el cuello caminó con la intensión de adentrarse en la obscuridad del terreno boscoso. _Tengo que estar loca para hacer esto_ –pensó – _en otras circunstancias lo único que desearía es volver a casa, aunque… de verdad deseo volver a casa._

Alucard también parecía haberla dejado sola, pero confiaba en que cumpliría su promesa de no permitir que la dañaran. Ahí en aquel paisaje obscuro y siniestro donde solo la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente las copas de los arboles sus pensamientos parecían resonar hasta hacer eco en su cabeza: Había estado a punto de besar a su maestro, pudo recordar la calidez de su abrazo y la emoción que había sentido cuando sintió la primera caricia romántica que le había otorgado, porque esta vez no había sido encariñada como a una niña sino como a una mujer y en los ojos de su amo no había visto un cariño de aquel que se tiene a un miembro de tu familia sino un deseo apasionado como el que tiene un caballero por su dama.

¿Por qué se había detenido de besarlo? Esa era una buena pregunta que había hecho Integra en sus pensamientos, la razón era simple: Pudo ver dentro de la Hellsing las memorias de su amor por su maestro y sintió empatía con ella en ese mismo instante: su hermana sintió como el corazón se le iba del cuerpo cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, esa sensación que solo podía comparar con la que ella sentía cada vez que los veía platicar a solas en el balcón, o cuando le vio escoltarle al coche, o incluso cuando presenció el gesto protector de Alucard al cobijar a su ama con su abrigo. En ese momento comprendió que ella sobraba en esa relación y que el verdadero amor de su amo era la mujer a la que consideraba su familiar y su guía. No tenía el derecho de romper algo tan hermoso solo por capricho.

En la tarde, cuando había escuchado los pensamientos de la reina de hielo había estado coqueteando con la idea de pedir su libertad a su maestro, pero ¿de qué serviría? No tenía ningún lugar al cual ir y estar lejos de Alucard la mataría de tristeza, se había prometido que después de esa misión le pediría que la liberara y saldría huyendo a otro lugar lejano para no tener que sufrir la melancolía de saber que era un estorbo para Integra y el profundo dolor de no saberse correspondida en su amor, pero ahora todo había cambiado al conocer que todo había sido un malentendido. Probablemente sus sentimientos por su maestro no se irían tan rápido pero ella habría de quedarse para cuidar de Integra y para conservar la única familia que había tenido desde que murieron sus padres, además no era la primera ni la última persona que sufría por amor, igual y debía darle una oportunidad al comandante Bernardotte.

Seguía caminando sin rumbo entre los árboles y el césped sola con sus pensamientos, quitó un poco la mano de su cuello solo para abrazarse a sí misma mientras se ponía de rodillas; probablemente era solo su imaginación pero podía oír el soplar del viento cada vez con más intensidad y juraría que se asomaban nubes de tormenta en el horizonte _Oh, lo que me faltaba_ - se puso de pie y continuó su camino – _No es suficiente con congelarme así, ahora también tendré que sufrir de la fría lluvia_. ¿Era acaso que su maestro deseaba que ella muriera de verdad? , poco a poco fue cayendo presa del pánico y de la soledad, no podía escuchar ni el más mínimo sonido, era como si el bosque estuviera muerto o algo lo había vaciado por completo. Lo peor que podía hacer era dejarse caer en su propia trampa así que comenzó a evocar pensamientos amables. Aun tenía la sensación cosquillada de las manos de su amo sobre su cuerpo, aun podía sentir su cálida respiración cerca de ella, era como si el vampiro estuviera con ella abrazándola en silencio mientras caminaba, de pronto eso la hizo sentirse menos sola y dejar de tener frio; _La mente humana sí que es poderosa_ – se dijo a sí misma – _no tenía idea que con tan solo recordarlo me hiciera sentirlo tan vívidamente, casi como si fuera real, puedo sentirlo como si en este momento de verdad estuvieras conmigo._

Sentía que la observaban, probablemente estaban detrás de esos árboles esperando a que bajara la guardia. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos esperando el momento en el que la horda de vampiros saltara sobre ella cuando sintió un escalofrío… alguien más la observaba, pero esta mirada no era igual a la de los demás sino que era muy pesada y estremecedora…

Chris había visto a aquella rubia caminar hacia su trampa, él y su grupo estaban a punto de atraparla y ¿por qué no? buscar a sus compañeros para comerlos también ya que todos estaban hambrientos; apenas hacia unas horas que había escuchado los primeros gritos de las personas afuera de su celda y después ese policía lo había mordido, si, todo había sido un desastre, casi una matanza como las que había solido hacer antes de que lo atraparan.

Lo recordaba con claridad: esa tarde se habían escuchado rumores de un asesinato a las afueras del pueblo, la información había llegado a él indirectamente ya que los policías andaban vueltos locos intentando reforzar la seguridad de la prisión y lo susurraban entre ellos, aparentemente la noticia había causado un shock profundo en esos guardias pero hasta ese momento no entendía con claridad el porqué ¿que tenia de novedoso la muerte de una persona? Creía que nada podía sorprenderlo pero se había equivocado: Una dama joven había sido asesinada brutalmente, aparentemente habían drenado toda su sangre de su cuerpo, su esposo la había encontrado tirada en la tierra fuera de su casa y asustado intentó en vano reanimarla pero era demasiado tarde, ya había muerto. Por lo que había escuchado el hombre había ido por unas cosas a Londres y había dejado a su mujer sola por unas horas; ellos vivían a las afueras del poblado cerca de donde se encontraban ahora, les gustaba la vida pacifica –creía él – y el aire poco contaminado del paisaje boscoso. Tenían un perro, eso habría sido de poca relevancia si no fuera porque fue parte de la razón por la cual supieron que un hombre la había matado y no un animal ya que le había roto el cuello para que no ladrara – suponía – nadie quiere tener algo que le estorbe.

El hombre había llevado a su mujer al pueblo donde le hicieron las pruebas necesarias para confirmar la causa de su muerte: aparte de algunos moretones en su cara y en sus brazos tenía dos marcas casi imperceptibles en el cuello, como incisiones hechas con puntas muy filosas, increíble pensar que por esos pequeños huecos se hubiera desangrado hasta morir, las moraduras se debían a que había luchado con su atacante por soltarse o al menos eso habían dicho los médicos forenses. Hasta ahí estaba todo normal, o relativamente normal; el problema llego casi al anochecer, mientras él estaba en su celda pasando monótonamente la noche, la muerta estaba haciendo un festín. Aparentemente, según gritaban por todas partes, la mujer se había levantado de la camilla donde la tenían en la morgue y había mordido y asesinado al médico que se encontraba ahí, lo demás es historia: todos corrieron hacia todas partes intentando huir, pero los muertos se levantaban casi tan pronto como caían, eran rápidos y parecían estar hambrientos.

Todos los del pueblo habían huido dejando a los presos a merced de los mounstros que habían aparecido de la nada, los muertos que se levantaban después de que la joven había resucitado milagrosamente y los había atacado a todos ¿Acaso eran vampiros? No había otra explicación más que esa, la leyenda decía que eran no muertos condenados a vagar por el mundo bebiendo sangre y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Un vampiro había llegado a la prisión, bebió la sangre de unos guardias y después salió huyendo mientras sus víctimas se levantaban del piso gruñendo y mostrando sus puntiagudos y horripilantes colmillos; recordó haber pensado que si lo mordían quizá sería más poderoso de lo que era ahora y podría hacerse del dominio de muchos, después de todo ¿Quién se atrevería a ponerse en contra de un vampiro? Él sería el mejor vampiro de todos. Así pues, con esa idea en mente había salido de su celda valiéndose de un trozo de alambre que tenia escondido debajo de su colchón y se puso en manos del policía que ahora no era más que un no muerto; la mordida había sido muy dolorosa y mientras extraían su corrupta sangre de su cuerpo sentía como su vida se escapaba de sus manos, dolía mucho… de pronto sintió como su corazón dejo de latir y murió.

Visitó el infierno pero no se quedo ahí, minutos después despertó burlándose de los demonios que estaban dispuestos a devorarlo peor de lo que lo había hecho el mounstro que le había regalado el don de la vida eterna. Siguió con su plan, todos sus compañeros de prisión mientras él había estado vivo lo habían servido fielmente debido al temor que les provocaba, pues bien, ellos serian la primera parte de su ejército que después se incrementaría, se sorprendió con la facilidad que arrancó los barrotes de sus puertas y los mordió uno a uno convirtiéndolos en lo que él era. Mas sin embargo no los dejo salir, los convirtió en sus esclavos y los obligó a servirle.

Ahora estaba ahí persiguiendo a su primera presa de la noche, no sabía cómo era pero el aroma de su sangre era insoportablemente delicioso más que cualquiera que hubiera probado en ese tan corto periodo de tiempo, cuando por fin la había encontrado en ese hermoso claro en medio de los arboles se le había antojado aun mas morderla, no solo por lo hermosa que era sino porque se veía tan indefensa y además estaba herida. Ordenó a sus subordinados a quedarse quietos y ellos habían aceptado a regañadientes ya que también estaban hambrientos, estaba a punto de moverse hacia ella cuando sintió un escalofrío muy fuerte recorrerle el cuerpo, fue casi tan horrible como los pocos segundos que había visitado el infierno: delante de ella estaba una niña muy linda de largos cabellos negros, vestía de blanco pero su tez era tan pálida que parecía no haber diferencia de color entre su ropa y su piel, si se les veía cuidadosamente la rubia era casi tan blanca como la niña solo que estaba sonrosada como muestra de la vida que corría por sus venas, la pequeña sin embargo no parecía ser de este mundo. Usaba un vestido blanco cubierto por un abrigo del mismo color, bufanda y un gorro ruso en su cabeza, si se le calculaba la edad probablemente tendría unos 14 años, no podía ver su rostro porque su cabello lo cubría.

La joven rubia también parecía sorprendida por la súbita aparición de la pequeña ya que aunque caminaba dificultosamente se acercó a ella y se inclinó para ver su rostro, parecía que su víctima estaba cerca de la muerte puesto que parecía no tener energías ni siquiera para moverse:

- Hola pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola a estas horas de la noche? – le preguntó con una voz muy dulce la mujer de ojos azules a la niña – es un lugar peligroso para estar.

- Me he perdido – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella – llévame a casa.

Lo último no sonó como petición sino como una orden, la voz de la pequeña parecía no venir de ningún lado y a la vez de todos y eso le hizo sentir una ola de miedo recorrer su cuerpo ¿Qué demonios era ese monstruito? No era humano por supuesto, ella no era una niña y no era algo vivo, eso era algo salido de lo más profundo del infierno. Cuando su voz resonó por todo el claro la joven pareció perder control de ella misma, si, ahora se movía como una posesa: sus ojos carecían de brillo y sus movimientos eran muy mecánicos, tomó su mano solo contestando.

- Si, como ordenes, te llevaré a donde sea que quieras ir.

La niña volteó a verlo, estaba escondido en la obscuridad de los arboles igual que todos sus sirvientes y aun así supo que ella lo veía, había levantado la mirada y había sonreído hacia él como si lo pudiera ver perfectamente no solo en las sombras sino dentro de sí mismo, como si pudiera ver su alma con esos horrendos ojos rojos que brillaban como si dentro de ella tuviera el mismísimo infierno ardiendo incesablemente, en su sonrisa pudo ver sus dientes puntiagudos y su expresión era dura y cruel como nunca había visto en toda su vida. Definitivamente la chica debía estar poseída como para acercársele porque él en vida no lo habría hecho ni por todo el oro del mundo, o quizá ese ser era el demonio en persona y venia por su alma. Pero la niña no parecía estar interesada en él sino en la joven rubia, y en cierto modo eso le hizo sentir mejor, como decían por ahí: "Es mejor estar con el diablo que en su camino". Podrían matarla entre todos – pensó – si podía darse el lujo de matarla entonces podría decir que era el vampiro más fuerte de todos ¿Era la niña una vampiresa? El era un vampiro y dada su reciente experiencia con ese tipo de no muertos podría decir que no, reunía solo la característica de los colmillos, quizá algunos vampiros tenían los ojos rojos pero no así, los ojos rojos de ellos no brillaban como lava ardiente y su presencia no era tan macabra, tan maldita.

¿Podía un vampiro poseer a una persona? No, no había oído de eso, quizá pudiera hipnotizarlos según lo que contaba la leyenda pero si alguien podía hacer eso era quizá aquel maldito conde que contaba la tradición, aquel que trajo el vampirismo al mundo, pero Dracula no existía, era solo un cuento de niños y además ella no parecía exactamente hipnotizada, parecía un paso mas allá; Si el Conde Dracula existiera probablemente sus poderes palidecieran ante la presencia de esa endemoniada pequeña. La joven rubia se llevo a la niña, tomándola de su mano regresando por el camino por el que había llegado, iban a paso lento, como si al pequeño monstruito no le causara la menor preocupación que un grupo de aproximadamente 200 vampiros anduvieran detrás de ella. No sabía porque pero se sentía obligado a seguirlas ¿era morbo? ¿Era acaso la necesidad ardiente de saber que haría la niña con la hermosa rubia? Se sentía afortunado de no estar en el lugar de la jovencita, quizá si el demonio que la guiaba deseaba atacarla podrían arremeter en su contra mientras estaba distraído y matarlo, esa era una idea excelente y se felicitó por haberla pensado.

Dejó que se adelantaran un poco y luego dio órdenes a sus seguidores quienes se negaban rotundamente a hacerlo, ellos habían sentido el peligro en la pequeña lo cual confirmaba que ella tenía un aura muy pesada y amenazadora. Con un simple "¡O los mata ella o los mato yo!" los convenció de ayudarle en su nuevo objetivo: Matar a la niña demonio.

Las siguieron hasta el final del terreno boscoso, la rubia cada vez se veía más débil y parecía que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano no solo para caminar sino para permanecer de pie, al final ya no pudo más y la vieron desplomarse en el frio césped. Era impresionante ver como aun en su lecho de muerte seguía tomando la mano de la pequeña como si se aferrara a ella como aferrarse a la vida misma, o mas allá como si la estuviera protegiendo ¿Quién protegería a un ser como ese?, se quedaron atrás intentando permanecer silenciosos para que la niña no los notara, escondidos entre los arboles sirviéndose de la obscuridad que reinaba en ese momento.

La jovencita estaba recostada boca arriba con una mano en su cuello aun cubriendo su herida y con la otra mano tomaba a la niña, la miraba como implorándole perdón por no seguir adelante a su lado ¿significaba eso que no estaba poseída? La niña solo le sonrió con malicia y se hincó a su lado respirando su aroma como quien disfruta de un delicioso perfume, ella también lo podía notar: La sangre de esa mujer debía saber delicioso puesto que parecía encantada con la fragancia. Le dijo algo al oído a la moribunda y ella contestó algo mas, sin embargo no pudo escucharlo a pesar de preciarse de tener excelente sentido del oído; después de eso sucedió algo inesperado: La niña se comenzó a transformar, crecía en tamaño y cambiaba de forma lenta pero totalmente perceptible a ellos, ahora ya no era una niña sino un joven. Un hombre bien parecido de unos 28 años que vestía formal pero pasado de época: llevaba chaleco y pantalón negros, y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, si algún rasgo compartía con su antigua forma de niña era su pelo negro que esta vez le llegaba hasta los hombros, su palidez y sus horrendos ojos rojos, sin contar que también llevaba guantes.

Parecía que el hombre - para su alivio - no había notado aun su presencia, seguía viendo a la jovencita como si estuviera mas hambriento que ellos incluso, aun con otra forma seguía causando el mismo impacto en ellos o quizá más. Debía tomar una decisión ahora que sabía que sus suposiciones estaban correctas y que esa no era una niña y dudaba mucho ahora que fuera un hombre: Quedarse e intentar matarlo ahora que estaba totalmente perdido en la joven rubia que le servía de víctima o salir huyendo. El sentido común le decía que debía largarse con su grupo de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que los notara pero su soberbia creciente le decía que debía matarlo ahora que tenía la oportunidad, decidió hacerle caso a su soberbia puesto que nunca había sido un cobarde.

El mounstro se acercó al cuello de la rubia respirando aun su aroma, incitándola a permitirle acercarse un poco más, ella a cambio movió lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás abriendo así las puertas a su atacante para que obtuviera acceso a su garganta. Entrelazó su otra mano con la de él mientras con la que lo había tomado sujetaba su cabeza como acercándolo aun mas a ella, fue entonces cuando él comenzó a lamer lentamente la sangre de su cuello como si fuera el manjar mas delicioso que alguien hubiese probado, la doncella de ojos azules no parecía tener inconveniente alguno con los movimientos del mounstro ya que permanecía inmóvil aunque en su faz podía notarse que estaba muy sonrojada. No fue el único que notó esto último, también el demonio que la tenía puesto que estaba complacido con ello: estaba seduciéndola de una manera magistral y ella caía en su trampa irremediablemente, no se defendía ni intentaba alejarlo antes bien lo acercaba cada vez más a ella y peligrosamente a su cuello. De pronto después de varios minutos de cautivarla con sus miradas y de retirar el exceso de sangre de su garganta llego el momento que estaba esperando desde el principio: El demonio abrió la boca dejado al descubierto sus afilados colmillos y los clavó en ella; esperaba oírla gritar de dolor y desesperación como la que había sentido él cuando lo habían mordido hacia apenas unas horas pero ella no lo hizo, antes bien profirió otro sonido muy diferente: gimió de placer como si la mordida del vampiro – porque era un vampiro a pesar de ser un maldito demonio – le llevara a un éxtasis inimaginable, cerró su mano aun con más fuerza intentando aferrarse a él y la vio abrir los ojos: azules, luego rojos y al final rojos brillantes y ardientes muy parecidos a los suyos; _su vampiresa_ – pensó totalmente perdido – _ahora la joven es suya_. Cuando por fin terminó de beber de ella, la levantó un poco y luego le vio posar sus labios suavemente sobre los de la joven, como un beso silencioso y sutil, casi como una caricia no tanto lujuriosa sino ¿amorosa?, la joven contestó acariciando su rostro para después caer inconsciente y para su sorpresa su cuerpo se convirtió en un polvo muy fino, casi parecido al humo que se disipó en el aire dejando al mounstro solo y sonriendo macabramente.

No supo cómo, pero estaba delante de él y no era precisamente porque el demonio se hubiera movido de lugar, aparentemente habían caminado – él y todos los demás – hacia al frente mientras presenciaban aquel espectáculo de elegante erotismo, aquel ser se puso de pie y paso su mirada encima de todos ellos. Su presencia imponía, ahora que estaba cerca su aura se sentía millones de veces más pesada que antes; se sentía frustrado y terriblemente asustado, no podía moverse ni una decima, intentaba no solo obligar a sus piernas a correr lejos sino tan solo emitir un movimiento pero ellas se negaban, sentía una presión muy fuerte en el pecho que le impedía respirar y que le causaba un dolor punzante casi como si también su corazón se hubiera acobardado y no deseara latir. Había cometido un error y estaba cerca de su muerte ¿Cómo era que la joven moribunda había soportado tal opresión? De cualquier manera ya no importaba, ella también había muerto ahora y no podría contestarle.

- Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, caballeros – saludó el mounstro a él y sus compañeros, otra vez esa voz que resonaba en todas partes y parecía venir de ningún lugar lo acobardaba, solo que esta vez no era una voz infantil sino un barítono profundo – ¿a que debo el honor de su presencia? He notado que me han escoltado en mi camino y que me han acompañado en mi deliciosa cena, me habría gustado ser un poco más amable y compartir de mi exquisito manjar pero debo disculparme puesto que un banquete como ese lo reservo celosamente para mí.

Intentó hablar pero su boca no profirió palabra alguna, parecía tener un nudo en la garganta. Era aterrador que tan solo con su presencia pudiera congelarlos de tal manera a ellos que eran un grupo de vampiros malvados y que sobretodo le superaban en número, el vampiro estaba siendo amable pero no confiaba en él, su instinto le había advertido con anterioridad que debía huir y le había hecho caso a su soberbia, ahora debía hacerle caso por primera vez.

- ¿Qui Quien eres tú? - tartamudeó pero consiguió por fin que por lo menos saliera una palabra de su boca - ¿Qué eres tú?

- Soy un asesino – contesto él y aunque no lo hubiera dicho anticipadamente lo sabía.

Debían moverse rápido, no tenia intensiones de huir ahora aunque era una idea con la que estaba coqueteando secretamente; _"Debemos matarlo"_ – pensó enfadado intentando encontrar una solución – _"debemos hacerlo antes de que él nos mate a nosotros_". Su instinto de supervivencia hablo por él, ya no se sentía tan pesado como antes era como si la adrenalina de sentirse a punto de morir estuviera actuando sobre de sí mismo:

- Mátenlo, mátenlo, mátenlo – gritaba con desesperación mientras los ex convictos que habían entendido perfectamente su motivación levantaban sus armas y corrían hacia él con intensiones de atacar.

En las expresiones de sus compañeros se veía el horror y la angustia que provocaba el mounstro, era como si no fuera él el único que había sentido que la mirada de ese ser lo traspasaba volviéndole transparente ante él, pero también ahora se veía en ellos la esperanza de poder destruirlo y vivir tranquilamente lejos de su espantosa vera; había algo en ese ser que los hacía sentirse asechados, como si los hubiera marcado y no les permitiera alejarse de su presencia. Corrieron hacia el mounstro y lo despedazaron como pudieron, rompiendo huesos y disparando con las pocas armas de fuego que tenían pero sorprendentemente el asesino no se movía ni se defendía, dejaba que lo maltrataran y lastimaran sin oponer resistencia; no sabía que pensar al respecto de esto porque era demasiado fácil, no podía ser tan fácil, alguien con la magnitud de sus poderes debía poder hacer más que solo eso.

Cuando por fin lo habían dejado como una masa de huesos sanguinolenta en el piso se alejaron de él tirando los palos, piedras y demás objetos con los que lo habían lastimado. Estaban hambrientos pero no se atrevieron a probar su sangre, tanto él como los demás sabían que ese liquido de delicioso aroma estaba peor que maldito así que lo dejaron de lado a pesar de que era tan atrayente como el de la hermosa rubia que anteriormente había estado con él, solo que esta vez era más embriagante y más poderoso. Suspiraron aliviados y le observaban mientras retrocedían, tenían el temor de que de pronto de levantara o se moviera, era horrible sentir esa zozobra ¿si ya estaba muerto porque aun sus espíritus no estaban tranquilos? ¿Por qué aun se sentían asechados? Si es que ese demonio iba a levantarse debían correr rápido, tan rápido que no pudiera alcanzarlos.

Se dieron la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al bosque cuando de pronto vieron el panorama un poco más sombrío, la luz de la luna brillaba sobre ellos pero parecía que se veía más opaca cada vez, algo se estaba comiendo la luminosidad del ambiente y ahora todo estaba empezando a carecer de brillo, el ambiente era no solamente frio sino gélido y causaba en ellos escalofríos. Miraron al cielo pero no había nubes que ocultaran la luna ¿Cómo era entonces que estaba cada vez más y más sombrío todo? No era neblina, eran sombras. Hubo un momento en el que volvieron a sentir el aire tan pesado que de nuevo tenían dificultad para respirar y ahí estaba de nuevo: Cada gota de sangre del mounstro se estaba levantando del piso al parecer elevadas por una fuerte ventisca, la luna no brillaba blanca y clara como usualmente lo hacía sino era roja, roja como la sangre y ardiente como los ojos del demonio, todo estaba cada vez más opaco y les impedía ver sus propias manos, a lo lejos podían escuchar chillidos de murciélagos que se comunicaban entre si y que parecían venir de todas partes pero no podían detectar exactamente de donde.

Comprendió que no podían escapar y que habían caído en su trampa, ellos los cazadores se habían convertido en presas, nunca debieron haber seguido a la rubia y mucho menos ir a presenciar la cena del mounstro ¿habrían tenido opción? Era muy probable que no, de alguna u otra manera había llegado al entendimiento que eran el objetivo final del autoproclamado asesino y que si no lo hubiera hecho de esa forma se habría inventado otra: estaban en sus manos y a él le gustaba jugar con ellos ¿Cuál era su motivación? Era obvio que demostrar su superioridad, la joven que lo había alimentado había sido un hecho circunstancial, una pobre victima de su maldad igual que ellos. Todo estaba conforme a su plan, cada movimiento había sido calculado por él, incluso el cómo lo atacarían, eran sus marionetas y no había nada que hacer ahora más que luchar en su contra con la mínima esperanza de salir invictos; ahora comprendía que no había nada que perder puesto que ya estaba todo perdido.

El demonio-vampiro estaba completamente regenerado y en esa obscuridad que ya los había cubierto por completo solo podían observar los brillantes y horrendos ojos de su verdugo y sus blanquísimos dientes que mostraban una sonrisa macabra. No podía haber nada peor, debía haberse quedado en su celda tranquilamente o haber corregido el rumbo cuando había podido pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Escucharon un aullido, estaba cerca podía sentirlo, definitivamente había algo debajo de ellos moviéndose por doquier a una velocidad increíble ¿el demonio se había movido? No, ahí estaba aun riendo con su estúpida sonrisa cruel en su dura expresión facial, por lo tanto era algo más ¿Qué era? ¿Era un lobo? y sobretodo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Los olfateaba, estaba eligiendo a su presa de pronto no pudo evitar escuchar un grito fuertísimo y el crujir de unos huesos que estaban siendo despedazados, si eso era un lobo o un perro debía ser enorme y parecía que los estaba masticando.

Era frustrante no poder ver nada y sin embargo sentirlo todo, escucho la risa del monstruo resonar por todos lados y vio unos destellos acompañados de sonidos de disparos; el asesino tenía en su poder dos armas que accionaba con cada mano, gracias a la luz que producían las detonaciones pudo verlo: era un perro enorme color negro con ojos rojos, fácilmente tendría tres pares de ojos y unos dientes horribles y puntiagudos muy parecidos a los del vampiro, parecía tener y no tener cuerpo puesto que se ocultaba en la sombra y salía a placer para volver a atacar. Tuvo la desdicha de tenerlo frente a él pero no le atacó, atacó a alguien más de sus compañeros; casi los tragaba enteros y cuando abría su boca podía ver las llamas infernales en su interior y no solo eso también podía sentir su calor: el hocico de ese perro era la entrada al averno, ese demonio tenía bajo su control un cancerbero que actuaba como su guardián.

Por otro lado a los vampiros que mataba con sus pistolas parecían tener una muerte igual o peor que la que les proporcionaba el perro infernal, no les disparaba a matar sino que parecía complacerse con su desdicha lastimándoles y burlándose y hasta el último momento cuando ya estaba hasta cierto punto hastiado de humillarlos les regalaba el don morir incrustándoles una bala en el corazón. Los últimos sin embargo parecían estar siendo tragados literalmente por la tierra, podían sentir como las sombras que se encontraban bajo sus pies les acariciaban como si tuvieran vida propia y no les permitieran moverse a voluntad; estaba seguro que esas sombras los jalaban y los devoraban igual que el maldito perro pero eran más viscosas y ardientes que intangibles.

Gritos y alaridos desesperados se escuchaban por doquier, crujir de huesos y suplicas que no eran escuchadas martillaban sus oídos haciéndole pensar que estaba viviendo su condena en vida, no sabía si quería quedarse o imploraba porque el horroroso ser lo mandara a aquel lugar que había visitado unos momentos antes de renacer como vampiro, ese lugar donde los demonios querían hacerse de él parecía hasta cierto punto más soportable que lo que experimentaba ahora, quería que todo terminara y no estar con la angustia de lo que fuera a pasarle. De pronto lo vio, era un destello plateado en esa inmensa obscuridad: una hermosa espada estaba enterrada en el piso, se veía como su última esperanza, corrió como pudo, se arrastró incluso para atraparla.

En cuanto la toco sintió como sus manos ardían y su piel se despegaba de ellas como si estuviera sufriendo una quemadura muy potente ¿De qué estaba hecha? A juzgar por el color y el brillo del metal parecía plata y si le quemaba tanto a él que era un vampiro debía haber estado bendita ¿significaba eso que alguien había intentado matarle antes? ¿Y si esa espada pertenecía a la rubia que había sido su víctima en primera instancia? Recordaba que tenía un corte en el cuello, ahora todo concordaba: probablemente la rubia había ido a matarle pero había fracasado en su tarea, ya que tenía previamente una herida en el cuello quizá de un enfrentamiento anterior. Tomarla representaría un dolor intenso y probablemente su muerte, pero también representaba la esperanza de que esa bendición matara al demonio que estaba aniquilando cruelmente a sus compañeros; Se iría al infierno probablemente a manos del monstruo pero se encargaría de llevárselo consigo.

Intentó dolorosamente sacarla del piso, no era que la espada estuviera muy pesada o encantada como Excalibur pero lo que le impedía hacerlo bien era que lo quemaba a cada intento, sentía como las yemas de sus dedos se desintegraban a su contacto, repentinamente dejo de escuchar ruido alguno: ya no había más llantos, ni suplicas, ni gritos solo escuchaba al perro masticar algo, como la ultima parte de una de sus víctimas; no pudo evitar girar a verlo, yacía ahí acostado en el piso como cualquier perro que juega con su hueso, el demonio lentamente caminó hacia ahí, se acerco a él y se agacho a acariciar su pelaje mientras le veía con esa horrenda mirada que parecía traspasarle hasta el alma:

- ¿De verdad quieres esa espada? – dijo dirigiéndose a él sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota - ¿Crees que con ella tienes una esperanza de deshacerte de mí? Entonces ¡sácala, anda y no tardes! Demuéstrame que eres digno de tomarla bajo tu poder, demuéstrame que eres digno de tenerla como digno fue su dueño – parecía tener no solo soberbia sino un dejo de orgullo al hablar de la persona anterior que la había usado - ¡Vamos! ¿o es que te darás por vencido solo porque hace un poco de daño?

- ¡No! – no pudo evitar gritarle, aunque estaba adolorido no iba a dejar que su ánimo decayera, la soberbia de ese ser seria su propia perdición - ¡No me daré por vencido! La sacaré aunque en eso se me vaya la vida, la sacaré y con eso terminare con tu existencia maldito demonio, aun si eso es mi ruina te hare un juramento: De seguro me iré al infierno, pero te llevare conmigo.

Intentó de nuevo, seguía quemando cada vez mas y mas, veía sus dedos desintegrarse; se quito la camisa y con ella cubrió sus manos intentando que esto aminorara el dolor de la bendición, logró hacerlo pero cuando salió ya no tenía manos con que sostenerla: se habían convertido en cenizas, gritó y chilló del dolor agudo que esto causaba e incluso cayó al suelo, pero ese macabro ser lo seguía observando ya no con interés sino con decepción:

- ¡Qué decepcionante eres! – se levantó y caminó hacia él con un gesto de rabia profunda – de verdad creí que serias la excepción y no como la demás escoria que acabo de aniquilar. No eres mejor que ellos y no mereces ni siquiera tocar la empuñadura de esta preciosa arma, la deshonras y deshonras a su dueño.

Tomó la espada del suelo, para su terrible sorpresa no le dañaba ni siquiera sacaba humo de sus manos como lo hacía con las de él:

- ¿Qué clase de demonio eres? – preguntó aterrado - ¿Qué eres tú?

- Soy un autentico vampiro – fueron las únicas palabras que dedicó a él antes de que sintiera como un liquido caliente salía de su pecho y ardía desintegrándose al contacto de la navaja bendita, hubo un dolor muy punzante y fuerte y de pronto todo terminó.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing vio como la obscuridad se disipaba y todo volvía a la normalidad lo cual significaba que Alucard había terminado su trabajo, era imperativo que volviera pronto: había una vampiresa que no se movía y que tenía totalmente asustados a sus subordinados. Seras Victoria había aparecido delante de ellos de una manera poco usual: unas motas de polvo habían llegado con el viento hasta donde ellos y se reunieron de pronto dejando salir de ellas a la draculina que en cuanto volvió a ser ella se desplomo en el piso como si estuviera desmayada o peor aún, muerta. Andrew Rumsfeld la había levantado y checado completamente, no se movía, no respiraba y su corazón no latía pero sobretodo estaba helada, habían intentado despertarla pero ella parecía no hacerles caso, ella misma había intentado ordenarle despertar pero sus palabras habían sido ignoradas: No pudo evitar sentir miedo de perderla.

De aquella bruma apareció el conde, tenía entre sus manos la espada de Seras y se acercaba lentamente a ellos sonriendo como usualmente lo hacía.

- Ven acá Alucard – gritó desesperada - ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Seras? ¿Por qué no despierta?

- No le he hecho nada – contestó el convincentemente – debe estar durmiendo.

- Pero… no respira, su corazón no late, esta helada – fue lo único que pudo tartamudear debido a la impotencia que causaba verla así.

- Esta durmiendo Integra ¿Qué acaso nunca has visto a un vampiro dormir? – se burló de ella y no pudo evitar enfadarse con ese pedante vampiro que quería insultar a su inteligencia, lo vio quedarse de pie delante de Rumsfeld quien abrazaba cariñosamente el cuerpo de la draculina – Seras Victoria, despierta… no es hora de dormir, la noche acaba de empezar.

La vampiresa inmediatamente abrió su par de ojos rojos y lentamente se incorporó estirando sus brazos como si hubiera sido víctima de un sopor intenso, respiró profundo y parecía olfatear algo que aparentemente era de su agrado. Giró a ver a Andrew mientras con sus delgados brazos se abrazaba a sí misma:

- Tengo mucho frio Andrew – le dijo con una voz extremadamente dulce – por favor, ayúdame, por favor

- Si señorita – contestó el mientras se quitaba la chamarra y se la entregaba.

- Abrázame – fue lo único que respondió mientras la cubría, él se puso muy rojo y no supo que decirle – abrázame, tengo miedo, estoy muriendo y tengo miedo

- No señorita, usted no morirá – contestó el tranquilizándola mientras se acercaba tímidamente – yo haría lo que fuera por salvar su vida.

- ¿Lo que fuera? – preguntó la draculina mientras sus hermosos ojos rojos relucieron de deseo - ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Daria mi vida por usted – la abrazó con lentitud y ella correspondió a su abrazo, acaricio su rostro con el de él obligándole a despejar su cuello.

- Entonces, dámela – el recluta se quedó inmóvil y parecía estar bajo los efectos de una droga muy fuerte puesto que no se movía, ella se acercó aun más y de pronto lo comprendió todo: La draculina tenía hambre y estaba reclamando al soldado como su cena.

Alucard le jaló del brazo con suavidad mientras cubría su boca con la otra mano haciéndola apoyar su espalda involuntariamente sobre su pecho inmovilizándola así:

- Recuerda mi amada sirviente – su voz sonaba condescendiente – no tenemos permitido comer a nuestros subordinados.

- Pero, amo… yo – ella había volteado a verlo de frente y lo abrazó con dulzura – yo estoy muriendo, amo ¿tú también quieres verme morir?

El conde sonrió a la jovencita y dejo salir una carcajada enorme

- No tienes idea de lo peligrosa e inofensiva que eres, draculina – contestó él aun sonando condescendiente – eres muy diferente a todas las vampiresas que he conocido, casi logras que este pobre diablo te regalara su sangre por su propia voluntad y estas intentando lo mismo conmigo. Si no fuera quien soy probablemente habría caído en tu trama. Pequeña, no estás muriendo… Yo te mate hace treinta años, ahora eres inmortal como yo, no puedes usar esa excusa conmigo.

- Maestro ¿por qué me mataste? – preguntó sinceramente aun con ese tono extremadamente dulce, tan dulce que podía llegar a hastiar. Alucard se quedó callado unos segundos antes de contestar, como meditando su respuesta.

- Bien, si no morías ¿Cómo habría de traerte conmigo? – parecía que la respuesta se había salido de sus labios sin pensarlo demasiado - ¿Acaso no te gusta acompañarme, Seras Victoria?

- Sí señor, es un placer acompañarle

La vampiresa estaba encariñando al conde, no parecía ser ella aun, más bien parecía que estaba intentando hacer lo mismo con el que con Rumsfeld: obtener alimento, nunca la había visto así, actuaba raro pero al menos no tan dañina como esa tarde. Alucard solo se reía de los intentos fallidos de la joven por embelesarlo para cumplir sus deseos.

- Sé que tienes hambre – dijo el príncipe a Seras – y también se que en parte es mi obligación proveerte de aquello de lo que yo mismo te he despojado. Anda pues, si quieres beber de mi no opondré ninguna resistencia. – desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa permitiéndole así morderle.

Seras Victoria se sentía locamente atraída por el aroma de su maestro, moría de hambre y aquello prometía ser lo más delicioso que probaría en su existencia, no podía evitar sentir como su boca se deshacía por el antojo de probar por lo menos una gota de su sangre, cerró los ojos, abrió los labios justo para morder suavemente su piel pero un recuerdo y un sentimiento le golpearon lo suficiente como para traerla de nuevo al mundo real: Si bebía la sangre de Alucard seria libre, entonces ya no habría nada que la uniera a él ni a Hellsing, si bebía por lo menos un poco ya no podría verlo a él ni tampoco a Integra y eso dolía mucho ¿De verdad valía la pena intercambiar su sed por su vida? No sabía exactamente qué pasaba cuando una vampiresa bebía la sangre de su maestro ni cuáles eran las repercusiones que traería consigo semejante acción pero ella tenía mucho miedo, demasiado y no podía expresárselo a Alucard porque sabía que él se burlaría de ella y de sus sentimientos.

Se separó de él, ahora comprendía porque cuando la había herido parecía tener cara de dolor, era muy difícil alejarse del fruto deseado y aun mas cuando estas hambriento. Él la miró con sorpresa, parecía que no esperaba esa acción repentina de su parte, su expresión cambió de la sorpresa a la desaprobación y luego al enojo:

- No puedo creer que después de todos estos años no hayas cambiado ni un poco, draculina – su ira se reflejaba en su voz como si lo hubiera decepcionado profundamente – ¿prefieres morir de hambre a beber mi sangre? Pero que patética eres, eres tan patética como esos pobres diablos a los que acabo de enviar al infierno. Tienes tanto miedo de ser libre que prefieres vivir siempre bajo mi sombra ¿Acaso aun te aferras a esa humanidad que poseías? ¿Piensas que si bebes de mí ya no habrá vuelta atrás? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, renunciaste a eso desde el momento que tomaste mi mano aquella noche en que te convertí en mi sirviente. Ahora te muestras así porque sabes que no podrás andar por la noche sola, estoy decepcionado de ti: no eres digna de ser llamada mi draculina.

- ¿Es por eso que quieres deshacerte de mí? – le había hecho llegar al límite de su enojo, había estado triste pero con la humillación que estaba causándole ese sentimiento había cambiado tan pronto que no pudo notarlo – ¿Es por eso que no me quieres mas como tu sirviente, porque soy indigna? ¿Entonces porque me mordiste esa noche? ¡Debiste haberme dejado morir!... Tú, Tú eres el patético… tú lo eres más que yo porque por lo menos yo tengo un motivo que me lía a la existencia sin embargo, ¿Qué tienes tú? Quieres llamar a mi motivo humanidad, anda pues, soy humana y no me avergüenzo de ello.

- Si tienes un motivo para existir tal como lo dices – en el rostro de su maestro se reflejaba el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas a causa de la ira que sentía - ¿Qué te tiene aquí? Vete lejos, vete de aquí y persigue aquello que deseas

No pudo evitar reírse de él, que torpe era… ¿Qué la tenia ahí? ¿Qué no era obvio? ¿Necesitaba decírselo aun más simple, necesitaba gritárselo de viva voz para que lo viera?

- Me sorprende que tú siendo alguien que sabe más de 5 idiomas, que has leído miles de libros y que quizá no haya conocimiento que no puedas llegar a comprender y dominar seas tan ingenuo. Que aun tú que eres un hombre que ha caminado sobre esta tierra por siglos no conozca algo que yo sí que solo tengo escasas décadas de existencia.

- ¡Nadie nunca me había hablado así! - le gritó indignado mientras la tomaba con fuerza del cuello levantándola del piso - ¡Por menos que esto yo…!

- Tú – lo interrumpió puesto que sabía perfectamente lo que diría – tú, ¿Qué vas a hacerme?, no te tengo miedo, yo no te temo en lo absoluto… ¿Qué no lo comprendes? ¿No comprendes que no importa que tan cruel seas, que tantos errores cometas, ni cuánto me humilles si hay alguien que estará contigo acompañándote por el resto de la eternidad ese alguien soy yo?

- Tú… - él tartamudeó pero lo ignoró

- ¿Podrías guardar silencio por lo menos una vez? Estoy diciéndote algo importante, tan importante que probablemente nunca te lo vuelva a decir así que pon atención – estaba nerviosa y sentía que probablemente fuera a desmayarse, nunca se había atrevido a gritarle a su maestro y mucho menos de esa forma pero sobretodo no habría pensado que haría y diría lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir – Me prometí que me quedaría contigo hasta que tú lo desearas… me quedo contigo porque... porque

No quería decirlo, no podía decirlo porque de verdad era una cobarde y porque probablemente a él no le importara, las palabras se agolparon en su garganta negándose a salir y ahora podía sentir como temblaba de miedo sin poder evitarlo, él sin embargo se había quedado inmóvil, totalmente sorprendido y parecía aun indignado por el regaño que había recibido de ella sin embargo obedeció su orden, lo cual era inverosímil.

- Yo, yo qui… - no pudo decirlo solo supo que un pensamiento escapó de su cabeza – _Lo siento Integra_

Le tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella poniendo su mano sobre su nuca, tuvo que pararse de puntas para alcanzarlo. No supo cómo pasó ni de donde había obtenido el valor pero solo sintió como sus labios chocaban contra los de él fundiéndose en un cálido beso; quizá esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría así de debía hacerlo bien, nunca había besado a nadie, una vez Pip le había robado uno pero esta vez era diferente: esto era un regalo que trascendía el deseo, llevaba toda su alma y todo lo que sentía _"No sé cómo decírtelo, no tengo manera de explicarlo"_ – pensaba mientras intentaba que él pudiera sintiera lo que ella – _"Te amo… por favor no me hagas decírtelo que me moriría de pena". _Aparentemente lo había tomado por sorpresa puesto que estaba inmóvil y con los brazos abiertos pero después de un segundo la abrazó con fuerza aferrándola hacía él y tomó el control del beso que ella intentaba regalarle: Era dulce, era suave pero también apasionado e intenso, era como él… delicioso, quizá estuviera a punto de morir - aunque fuera inmortal - y si había algún cielo para alguien condenado como ella ese era. Era íntimo, estaban hablándose el uno al otro aunque no hubieran palabras ni pensamientos de por medio, nadie más podría interferir en algo tan sublime como eso: no estaba sola besándolo, estaban juntos. Su calidez había alejado el frio que sentía, y la suavidad de sus labios había apagado su sed, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre pero sabía que no era posible.

Se separó lentamente de él, sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba prohibido y que estaba traicionando a su hermana que en ese momento tenia la desdicha de observarlo todo. El conde se quejó un poco, como si tampoco él quisiera que lo separara de ella. Lo miró a los ojos y parecía aun sorprendido

- Te dije que me quedaría hasta que tú lo desearas – continuó – y creo que ese momento ha llegado… hasta luego maestro

Abrió sus labios mostrando sus afilados colmillos e intentó morder su cuello en busca de la sangre que habría de darle su libertad, pero no pudo. Alucard la había vuelto a tomar por el cuello y la había lanzado lejos de él hacia el piso, le dolió mucho puesto que él era muy fuerte

- No te lo permitiré, ha pasado tu oportunidad de ser libre – dijo él, parecía enfadado y confundido – no quisiste aceptarla en el momento en el que te lo ofrecí pues ahora tendrás que soportar la eternidad como mi sirviente y acatar mis órdenes, espero que ahora no te arrepientas no haber tomado una mala decisión. Ahora sirviente, te quiero fuera de mi vista ¡Vete a tu mazmorra y espera mis instrucciones!

Se levantó, tenía el corazón roto ¿Cómo había esperado que alguien como él pudiera sentir algo?, había algo mas adolorido y aun mas destrozado que su propio cuerpo dentro de ella.

- Como ordenes mi amo – se quito el moño del cuello y lo dejo ir en el viento mientras veía a Integra quien le regresaba una mirada triste, se convirtió en niebla y se alejo de él.


	11. Confesiones

**Notas del Autor:** Originalmente esta capitulo era más largo asi que decidí acortarlo para que no sucediera lo mismo que con el anterior, sin embargo ya esta escrito completamente. Pensaba subirlos juntos ya que les debia un capitulo la semana pasada, sin embargo ya que no podre escribir en esta prefiero subirlo el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esto, les mando muchos besos.

**Disclaimer: **Hellsing no me pertenece; Mina Harker, Lucy Westerna y Jonathan Harker pertenecen a Bram Stoker y su personalidad e historia esta basada completamente en la novela.

* * *

Sintió dolor, un dolor intenso que se localizaba en su rostro, Integra acababa de abofetearle y no habría de oponerse ante eso; no era solo porque ella fuera su superior sino porque nunca habría estado mas de acuerdo con tal castigo y quizá si él a quien habían llamado "El Príncipe Empalador" líder de miles de ejércitos y reconocido históricamente por su crueldad, estuviera en el lugar de su amo no habría imaginado tortura lo suficientemente dolorosa y brutal como para hacer expiar su propio pecado: atreverse a levantar la mano a un ángel no solo estaba penado por el cielo sino también por el mismo infierno.

Esperaba que le dijera alguna barbaridad o que le gritara pero ella solo lo veía con desaprobación y profunda ira, quizá su culpa se habría hecho menos si hubiera vaciado la carga de su pistola sobre él o que tomara la espada de su princesa y la enterrara en el fondo de su corazón, aun así eso habría sido demasiado sencillo y piadoso de su parte hacia con él, un pobre imbécil que no era mejor que los insectos rastreros o los desperdicios que los pordioseros desechaban.

- No la mereces – la condesa le dedicaba una mirada muy fría y despectiva – No mereces nada de lo que tienes, no mereces lo que ella te da… deseo que algún día de verdad se desengañe así como me he desengañado esta noche yo que vivía pensando que podrías aspirar a ser más de lo que eres, pero no, no eres más que un mounstro que no sabe apreciar algo mucho menos sentir estima. El día en que ella llegue a mi puerta diciéndome que desea su libertad, te juro – marcó sus palabras haciendo un énfasis muy conciso – que se la otorgaré sin dudarlo ni un segundo, no importa cuánto me duela perderla y aunque tú no lo desees tendrás que entregársela. Hazle un favor por una vez en tu existencia y aléjate de ella, déjala ser feliz y vive solo tu miseria.

No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse callado, estaba enfadado pero no con Integra sino con él mismo y con Seras Victoria por ser como era. Nunca había estado mas de acuerdo con su ama pero no podía obedecer esta vez: no podía alejarse de ella. Cuando Seras había lanzado su corbata al viento lo había tomado y vuelto a poner en su cuello formando su moño, aun sentía su aroma en él y supo que era un adicto irremediable; Integra no podía pedirle eso, no sabía la magnitud de lo que estaba solicitándole, prefería soportar cualquier humillación a dejar ir a esa su hermosa doncella de ojos de rubí y cabellos dorados, tampoco aceptaría la muerte puesto que no podría dejarla sola en ese mundo tan horrible.

- Dame la situación de la misión, sirviente – definitivamente la Hellsing estaba más que enfadada, le estaba tratando con tal desprecio que solo era equiparable con el que él mismo había tratado a su draculina. Lo merecía, merecía aun más.

- No hay mas amenazas, el enemigo ha sido satisfactoriamente silenciado, amo – se puso de rodillas humillándose ante ella.

- Entonces fuera de mi vista esclavo, largo y no quiero verte hasta el amanecer… - Le reverenció con la mano en el corazón

- Así será, mi señora.

Apareció en su habitación y fue a sentarse en su trono, aun estaban en su mesa las cosas de su joven sirviente: una chaqueta cuya tela aparentaba ser muy suave y un par de guantes que había usado para proteger sus manos; el aroma de las prendas había perfumado el ambiente y no ayudaba en nada a sobrellevar su actual situación, tomó pues aquella prenda e intentó sentir su textura mas no podía hacerlo, aquellos guantes que actuaban como sus grilletes personales lo impedían. Cuanto daría por poder acariciar su rostro otra vez sin que ella pensara que era eso que todos decían: un monstruo, un demonio ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaran de él? No lo sabía con exactitud pero no deseaba ser eso para su princesa.

No había nada en esa habitación que no evocara su recuerdo: su ataúd, aquel pedazo de madera negra tan maldita como lo estaba él donde podía descansar, su refugio del mundo, había sido ese vínculo tangible que la había unido a él cada noche. Estuvo perdido en esa inmensidad donde no sabía quién era y sin embargo escuchaba su voz contándole historias que aunque absurdas y melancólicas no podrían haberle hecho más feliz; nunca lo supo, no se lo dijo pero cada noche que durmió en ese lúgubre y frio lugar el estuvo velando su sueño desde la vastedad de lo eterno deseando volver para tocarle por lo menos una vez más. Estaba enfadado, estaba enfadado con ella.

La odiaba, si eso debía ser… eso que sentía debía ser odio porque era intenso y doloroso y sobretodo porque no le gustaba sentirlo. La odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, la odiaba por haber puesto sobre sus labios ese dulce beso que le había confundido aun más de lo que ya estaba, no era el primero que recibía, tampoco era el primero que había dado o arrebatado pero era el primero que alguien le había otorgado por propia voluntad y aun mas allá, era el primero que había sido así… el único que había sido así. Aun podía sentirlo, aun podía degustar ese suave sabor sobre si y era mágico, era adictivo; Había sido un beso de principiante, ella parecía no saber cómo hacerlo y aun así le marcó mucho más profundamente que cualquier otro que hubiera recibido: no había sido vacio, no había sido solamente apasionado y banal dedicado a satisfacer la lujuria que pudiera consumirle, no, había algo mas en el, algo poderoso y trascendental: sublime.

Ese algo era aquello que lo estaba volviendo loco, le hacía llevar sus dedos a su boca intentando evocar aquel su más hermoso recuerdo, la odiaba… definitivamente la odiaba y necesitaba decírselo. Necesitaba decirle lo que estaba haciendo de él, reclamárselo para que ella lo supiera y le contara cual era ese poderoso hechizo que estaba utilizando para causarle tantas sensaciones aterradoras y al mismo tiempo delirantes. Se sentó en el piso a lado de su ataúd, en aquel lugar donde ella había pasado tantas noches a su lado durmiendo con su recuerdo y llevó las manos a su cabeza: _"Maldita seas, Seras Victoria, maldita seas"_

Tocaron a la puerta muy levemente, parecía que el responsable de sacarle de su ensimismamiento tenía terror de estar frente al umbral de su recinto, se levantó y fue a recibir a su visitante:

- Buenas noches señor – el hombre que lo observaba era un poco mayor y traía traje de mayordomo, intuyó que venía a ser aquel que tomo el lugar del ángel de la muerte Walter, tartamudeaba ante su presencia, le tenía pavor - Mi nombre es Sebastian Windsor y soy el mayordomo de la casa Hellsing, he venido a traer su cena.

Se quedó en silencio observándole y entreteniéndose un poco con los pensamientos del nuevo mozo, aparentemente el señor Windsor le temía de sobremanera pero tenía una preocupación en mente.

- Buenas noches, Sebastian Windsor. – contestó cortésmente aunque un tanto áspero – agradezco profundamente que haya tenido la amabilidad de traer mis alimentos hasta esta mi puerta.

Tomo el paquete de sangre y la botella de vino, aparentemente a pesar de su enojo Integra aun parecía tener un buen trato hacia él, no quería dejarle pasar a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie así que espero a que el mayordomo se alejara de su puerta pero para su sorpresa el hombre no se movió ni un poco, antes bien se quedo observándolo cuidadosamente.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, señor Windsor? – preguntó educadamente esperando que con esto comprendiera que quería estar solo.

- ¡Pero qué joven esta! – eso pareció una frase que había traicionado al hombre escapándosele de sus pensamientos para decirlo en voz alta, se puso pálido al darse cuenta de su osadía y continuó – Lamento mucho incomodarle señor, pero, bueno estoy un tanto preocupado por la señorita Seras Victoria, no estoy seguro de que tanto se conozcan ustedes pero por la forma en la que me hablaba de usted puedo pensar que podría auxiliarme.

- ¿Qué pasa con Seras? – otra vez volvía a caer en el mismo circulo vicioso preocupándose por ella, sin poder evitarlo lo demostró; el hombre vio la reacción y actuó un poco mas fluidamente.

- He estado tocando a su puerta para darle su cena, pero no contesta señor… ella nunca hace eso, ella no es así. Temo que haya sucedido algo – parecía perturbado por la idea de que a su draculina le hubiera pasado algo, compartían el mismo sentir y eso le hacía pensar que quizá el no fuera su única víctima.

Salió instintivamente de su habitación hacia el corredor, y se puso de pie delante de la entrada a la mazmorra de su sirviente.

- No puedo pasar, está cerrada – continuó el buen hombre – espero que no le haya pasado algo malo.

- Descuide, yo me encargaré personalmente de entregar su cena a la señorita Victoria – dijo tomando otro paquete de sangre de la mano del mayordomo tranquilizándole – Y también me aseguraré que se encuentre en perfectas condiciones.

- Muchas gracias joven Alucard – dijo el mozo con una sonrisa amable y con el gesto más sereno – disculpe si me he equivocado en su nombre, pero la señorita Seras siempre había nombrado a la persona que ocupaba este sitio como Alucard. Ahora entiendo porque la señorita le estima tanto, usted es una persona muy gentil. Ella ha hablado maravillas de usted en su ausencia.

- Sí, me llaman Alucard. – estaba gratamente sorprendido: ¿su draculina había hablado bien de él? Aparentemente el hombre no le consideraba un mounstro como todos los demás – Es reconfortante saber que mi vampiresa me tiene en tan alta estima.

- ¿Es su vampiresa señor? – el mayordomo le sonrió como si estuviera realmente alegre por la noticia – Usted es un hombre muy afortunado al tener tan maravillosa mujer a su lado, hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. Cuídela mucho, la señorita ha sufrido mucho por su ausencia y aunque aparenta ser muy fuerte es muy vulnerable. Una dama como esas es muy difícil de encontrar.

- Lo sé – se limito a contestar, las palabras del mayordomo hacían que su herida ardiera cada vez mas pero al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir importante y afortunado – Le juro que la protegeré con mi propia existencia.

El mozo hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejándole solo en el pasillo con la cena de Seras, de pronto se sintió tan preocupado como aquel hombre puesto que en sus pensamientos vio honestidad, iría a hacerle una visita; probablemente ella no quisiera verlo y llorara por causa suya pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de corroborar personalmente que no estaba en peligro. Atravesó con facilidad la pared, no necesitaba permiso para entrar puesto que donde se encontrara su draculina era su hogar: lo primero que observó fue a un mercenario con cara de pocos amigos que le veía con odio desde la estancia.

- ¿Quién te ha permitido entrar aquí, mounstro? – se atrevió a decir en voz alta no obstante no gritó aparentemente para no despertar a la joven vampiresa - ¿Qué mas buscas? ¿Ya no tienes nada más que deshacer? ¿estás aburrido y vienes a tomar las piezas de lo que era una muy buena mujer para pulverizarlas aun más?

Estaba equivocado, no venía a lastimarla más, solo estaba preocupado por ella. Tampoco era que pretendía darle explicaciones a ese estúpido francés que parecía quererse apropiar de lo suyo, si él quería o no quería entrar, hacer o deshacer estaba en todo su derecho, no entendía como un tipo como ese pudiera ser tan molesto y mucho mas, que una joven como su vampiresa pudiera aguantar su horrenda voz en su cabeza todo el día. Muy seguramente el mercenario tuviera razón, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a otorgársela. Y ahí estaba, su presencia se sentía débil pero aun permanecía allí en ese ataúd café de lindo acabado, aparentemente dormía a causa de la falta de alimento; había prometido a Sebastian Windsor que entregaría satisfactoriamente su cena a Seras así que cumpliría al pie de la letra.

- Aléjate de ella – seguía gritándole Bernardotte mientras se inclinaba a abrir la tapa del féretro de su vampiresa – déjala en paz, lárgate mounstro. ¿Que no entiendes que le haces daño?, ella no quiere verte más: La humillaste, la despreciaste y la maltrataste. ¡No mereces ser llamado hombre… nadie toca a una dama de esa manera! ¡No tienes derecho siquiera a verla maldito bastardo!

- Guarda silencio – dijo en voz normal pero en tono imperativo.

Le había quitado el habla para impedir que siguiera sermoneándole y que despertara a su princesa, ella se veía tan apaciblemente perfecta mientras dormía que podría pasar toda la noche dedicado a su contemplación. Con un solo brazo la levanto con mucha facilidad cargándola al estilo nupcial, no pesaba casi nada; Ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho e instintivamente le abrazó _Buena Chica_ – pensó. Caminó hacia la salida pero Pip Bernardotte le saltó encima intentando detenerlo para que no se llevara a Seras: lo jalaba de los brazos e intentaba arrebatársela:

- Duerme – ordenó.

El francés cayó dormido casi instantáneamente liberándolo así y permitiéndole salir con mayor facilidad. No era que no pudiera entablar un duelo con él pero lo consideraba innecesario, además tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que perder el tiempo discutiendo con un mercenario. Aquello le hizo recordar su pasado cuando para tomar a una doncella entraba a su habitación y si había alguien que pudiera representarle una molestia le hacía caer en un sopor muy intenso que aparentaba ser como la muerte misma.

Es interesante – se dirigió a la hermosa joven que dormía entre sus brazos mientras servía la sangre en una de las copas de cristal que estaban sobre la mesa – hace algunos años solía entrar a las habitaciones de las damas de la misma manera que entre a la tuya tan solo para alimentarme de ellas, ahora es irónico que tenga que tomar a una de esas doncellas tan solo para hacer lo contrario…

Sentía frustración, sabía que ella no le contestaría puesto que estaba muy dormida pero confiaba en que podía escucharle, debía hacerlo porque de otra manera no podría obtener la calma deseada.

- Antes solía morar en mi castillo a solas con mis libros y mis draculinas, esas tres mujeres caprichosas que solían acompañarme al anochecer. Ellas eran exigentes y molestas e incluso desobedientes pero de entre todas tu lo eres más: tú eres la mas desobediente, la más molesta y la más exigente – aunque sabía que estaba durmiendo y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho por un momento pensó haberla visto hacer una mueca de tristeza – tan exigente que me has despojado de aquello pensaba era mi verdadero deseo ¿no sabes acaso lo que has hecho de mi, maldita hechicera? Ya no soy lo que pensaba que era, ahora no hay momento en el que estés fuera de mis pensamientos, te has quedado incrustada en mis memorias, en mis sueños… No hago más que actuar en función a tus deseos…

Se levantó dejándola sentada sola en su trono y bebió la copa de sangre de un solo golpe, no era para nada deliciosa a comparación de la que había bebido hacia unos momentos directamente del cuello de su sirviente; caminaba de un lado a otro observando su perfección sin sosiego alguno, la ira que sentía era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía soportar:

- No soy ni la sombra de lo que antes era y lo sé. Si te hubiera convertido en mi vampiresa años atrás se que no lo habrías soportado y eso que dices de mi ahora, eso que aseguras prometer ni siquiera te habrías atrevido a pronunciarlo: en ese tiempo no me habría importado haberte humillado tanto o más de lo que lo hice ahora, no habría sido tan benevolente contigo al haberte negado terminantemente a beber sangre ¿Habrías aceptado acaso beberla directamente de un niño vivo de 5 años? O ¿Habrías preferido ir a cazar seres humanos por la noche a mi lado? Claro que no, habrías increpado mi crueldad pero eso era, eso soy. Has existido en el tiempo exacto para ti y aun así te quejas de todo e irremediablemente accedo a tus peticiones como tu fiel lacayo, ¿Dime desde cuando dejaste de ser mi sirviente para convertirte en mi ama? ¿Desde cuándo deje de ser tu amo para convertirme en tu servil? - sentía ganas de llorar al hacerle esa confesión e inclinándose a sus pies se recargó en su regazo en busca de su compasión – Mi ama, mi reina… soy tu sirviente, caballero y protector por voluntad propia ¿Cómo puedo arrancarte de mi ser? Enséñame tú que me has metido en esto a salir de tu hechizo porque no puedo soportar más esto que me haces sentir y no puedo definir: Duele mucho, arde como si dentro de mí estuviera sido quemado por un metal incandescente, no me permite estar en paz, me persigue a todos lados… ¡maldita sea!

Aferrándose a los bordes de su falda lloró amargamente su pena, estaba condenado, condenado a sufrir aquello que no podía comprender y paradójicamente necesitaba hoy más que nunca de su presencia, necesitaba su abrazo – cosa que nunca había requerido de nadie – y necesitaba su perdón pero no tenía el valor de ofrecerle una disculpa.

- Dime qué es eso que siento cada vez que alguien más se acerca a ti, dime que es esa ansiedad que siento cuando no estás conmigo que me hace volver a ti…¡explícame! ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me haces esto? – levantó su rostro para verla, aun seguía profundamente dormida pero un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas… lo escuchaba, escuchaba lo desdichado que lo hacía y eso la ponía inmensamente triste – No, por favor no llores… puedo soportar cualquier tormento menos tu aflicción, no llores mi princesa… Mírame que soy solo un condenado a la eterna noche que ha tenido la dicha de ver la luz del día en tus ojos. Tiene razón Integra, no te merezco, no merezco nada de lo que tú haces por mi y sin embargo sigues aquí fiel a mis palabras ¿Es acaso verdad aquello que me has dicho? ¿Me acompañaras a pesar de todas las salvajadas que te he hecho? No, no soy digno de tu bondad ni siquiera soy digno de tocarte tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora; deberías irte, alejarte de mi tan lejos como te sea posible para que mi maldad no te alcance, para que no pueda dañarte más; no soy aquello que tu imaginas, no hay nada en mi que sea bueno ni un poco noble. No tengo alma, ni siquiera tengo un corazón que ofrecerte a cambio del tuyo.

Permaneció un momento en silencio abrazado al regazo de su vampiresa para después bajarla de su trono y refugiarla entre sus brazos protectoramente, no quería que sufriera. De pronto se encontró consolándola limpiando sus lágrimas acariciando suavemente su rostro, no podía comprender como era posible que existiera alguien tan hermoso como ella, toda su vida había conocido muchas mujeres muy bellas tanto antes de convertirse en vampiro como después, algunas hasta se habían puesto a sus pies para que las tomara como esposas ya que les interesaba el poder y las riquezas pero ninguna de ellas podría compararse con su Seras Victoria ni siquiera la señorita Westerna quien había sido la más bella de sus draculinas hasta entonces.

- No – se arrepintió de sus palabras casi tan pronto como las había dicho - No te vayas, nunca te vayas, por favor no retires tu existencia de mi porque entonces desaparecería la poca humanidad que aún queda en mi interior – la voz se le quebró impidiéndole hablar con propiedad – si tú te vas ya no habrá motivos para cometer las locuras que estoy cometiendo, si te vas ya no tendré una razón para elegir despertar a cada anochecer… ya no soy lo que era antes pero es que me has contaminado, has llenado mi interior con algo que desconozco pero que se siente cálido, sublime, confuso, excitante, dulce … y ahora estoy malacostumbrado, soy adicto a ti y a tu sonrisa, a tu hermosa voz y a tu presencia.

Su llanto solo parecía secar su boca aun mas, recordó que no había bebido nada desde que se fue del bosque cuando se lo había ordenado, así pues preparó para ella una copa de sangre con vino que le ofreció como un regalo. Ella respiró el dulce aroma de aquel elixir de la vida y pareció ser de su agrado mas sin embargo se negó a beberlo, aun en ese estado parecía estar muy despabilada y comprender lo que sucedía ¿tanto miedo tenia de ser libre? aun cuando dejara de ser su sirviente jamás estaría lejana a él por lo tanto no debía temer a nada.

- No temas, no es mía, dije que no volvería a ofrecerte mi sangre nunca más y he de cumplirlo, no he de darte tu libertad a menos de que tú así lo desees. No pretendía hacer lo que hice esta noche pero es que comprendí por un momento lo que tanto te asustaba ¿De verdad crees que te estoy entregando mi sangre porque no deseo que te quedes a mi lado? Torpe draculina… eres incluso mucho más torpe que este tu desdichado maestro: Beber mi sangre no te ofrece solamente tu libertad como esclava – no quería decirle eso, de alguna manera había algo que lo frenaba… ¿timidez? ¿sería bueno acaso que ella supiera que deseaba convertirla en su esposa? ¿y si se negaba? – crea un vinculo mucho más poderoso entre los dos del que ahora tenemos, tan fuerte que no importa la distancia no podrás separarte de mi…

Reflexionó un poco, había experimentado eso solamente con Mina Harker aquella joven a la que había entregado su maldición como venganza por haberse atrevido a levantarse en su contra; ella tampoco la había bebido por decisión propia sino a causa de sus amenazas, recordaba haberle amenazado con destrozar a Jonathan su esposo si no le obedecía y por supuesto no habría tenido ningún miramiento en cumplirlo a cabalidad, sin embargo esta vez era algo diferente: no planeaba liberarla para castigarla, tampoco deseaba atarla de esa forma porque estuviera encaprichado con su belleza como en algún tiempo lo estuvo por la señorita Murray ¿Qué era entonces lo que le motivaba a desear que Seras Victoria se librara de sus ataduras como esclava y convertirla en su reina si no requería mas obediencia de ella? ¿La razón era que deseaba que solo le perteneciera a él? Esa era en parte una de las razones, pero secretamente también quería pertenecerle a ella de la misma forma, quería que no tuviera el rango de subordinada sino de compañera.

- Debiste haber preguntado aquello que temías ¿No era más sencillo? Te aseguro que a pesar de lo malo que puedo ser siempre he estado disponible para ti, ¿o es que alguna vez que has venido a mí me he negado a contestar alguna de las incertidumbres que te aquejan? – tomó una de sus pequeñas manos con la suya - Te he mentido Seras, te he engañado descaradamente: No me avergüenzo de ti, no hay momento en el cual no me sienta orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado, es solo que soy un presuntuoso impertinente que no sabe como reconocer una debilidad; tanta es mi cobardía que heme aquí hablándote mientras duermes porque no me siento capaz de confesarte abiertamente estos mis más profundos secretos, tampoco me he atrevido a besarte como tú lo hiciste, por el contrario tuve que aprovecharme del trance en el que te puse para que no te percataras de ello. Yo también lo deseaba profundamente desde mucho antes que intentara besarte por primera vez pero nunca pensé que sería de ese modo... – hizo una pausa conteniéndose – tan perfecto. Eres muy valiente, bondadosa y muy fuerte… mucho más fuerte de lo que yo quisiera llegar a ser – besó suavemente su frente mientras acariciaba su pelo con dulzura sin poderlo evitar - Enséñame a ser como tú, muéstrame el camino que debo seguir para no perderme entre estas sombras que me ahogan y no me permiten salir; tanto tiempo he permanecido aquí encerrado en este infierno de obscuridad que ya no puedo ver y tú eres aquella luz que destaca en estas tinieblas a las que estoy condenado, sígueme hasta ellas tanto como te sea posible y sálvame.

Volvió a ofrecerle aquel vino mezclado con sangre pero esta vez la joven abrió la boca obedientemente y así pudo darle de beber a pequeños sorbos:

- Aun dormida no eres nada dócil, vampiresa rebelde e impetuosa – no pudo evitar sonreírle al ver aquel rostro angelical con el que se le antojaba desleírse como la mantequilla al calor del sol - ¿Qué ha de ser de mi contigo, doncella mía, que me tienes en tus manos y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? Empiezo a temer el día en que sepas lo que realmente eres…

La recostó en su ataúd cuidadosamente para permitirle así dormir mientras él pensaba cómo habría de liberarse de eso que sentía, pero ella se aferraba a su camisa para no dejarlo ir, parecía asustada probablemente a causa de una pesadilla. _No te soltare, no me alejare de ti_ – le dijo a través de su lazo


	12. Volviendo a Comenzar

**Notas del Autor**: Este será nuestro último capitulo del mes, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Aun partiendolo a la mitad igual y quedo muy largo, disculpen por marearlos con tanta letra. Saludos y Besos

**Disclaimer**: A pesar de que lo desearía de otra manera: Hellsing no me pertenece y Alucard tampoco :(

* * *

Volviendo a Comenzar

_"El amor es un sentimiento que dobla las piernas y nubla la mente, pero cuanta fuerza hay detrás de esa debilidad"_

**Elisabetta Gnone**

Afuera lloviznaba y la tarde se veía lúgubre y tétrica a través del gran ventanal del orfanato donde vivía, ahí permanecía quieta mientras le cepillaban el pelo; no debía moverse, no había visto quien era pero le tenía miedo. Relampagueó y así pudo ver su reflejo en el cristal: Era ella sí, pero se veía como cuando había sido una niña de 6 años, justo cuando había llegado a ese lugar: _Esto no es verdad_ – pensaba repitiéndoselo constantemente – _estoy soñando, debo estar soñando_.

- Señorita Victoria – la voz de la mujer parecía estar muy enfadada mas sin embargo también plagada de falsa bondad que mas que sonar tranquilizadora sonaba amenazante - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes moverte cuando te peino? Sigues siendo una desobediente como siempre, quizá es por eso que nadie te quiere, eres una desgracia.

Valiéndose de su reflejo por la ventana intentó ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás, su voz le resultaba horrorosamente familiar ¿pero por qué? No debía voltear a verla, no debía hacerla enfadar sobretodo porque tenía esa hoz afilada lista para lastimarla no la había visto pero aun así tenía ese conocimiento casi por intuición, estaba aterrorizada y tenía ganas de llorar así que como toda una pequeña abrazó a su osito en busca de apoyo, el cual sabía que no obtendría de ninguna forma de ese ser inanimado no obstante confortador.

- Si sigues así te quedaras sola, sola hoy y sola para siempre – Se mantuvo inmóvil, intentando ver en el reflejo del cristal la identidad de su captora, así lo llamaba porque se sentía realmente cautiva en sus manos sin capacidad de huir, sentía su respiración caliente y asquerosa cerca y esto le causaba un escalofrío total. - ¿Quién habría de querer un monstruito maleducado como tú? Definitivamente no eres una damita sino un perro enjaulado. Nadie quiere a un perro rabioso como hija ¿o sí? Es por eso que estas condenada a quedarte aquí por el resto del tiempo y a molestarme con tu asquerosa presencia.

La vio, era rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules; su aspecto era bastante masculino ¡Claro que la conocía! podía comprender la razón por la cual había anticipado el peligro de la guadaña, era aquella a la que había despedazado años atrás en los cuarteles generales de Hellsing: Zorin Blitz. ¿De verdad le había vencido? Estaba dudándolo puesto que lo que estaba sintiendo era tan real que no podía creer que fuese un sueño. Nunca la había olvidado: era la persona que más le había aterrorizado en su vida, tanto por la forma tan cruel que la había tratado como por haberle hecho revivir la muerte de sus padres, además era aquella que había dado muerte a Pip Bernardotte; esa fatídica noche todo le había sucedido, esa noche lo perdió a él. Probablemente hoy fuera a terminar en sus sueños lo que Alucard había empezado en su realidad.

- ¿Si tanto me odia porque no me permite escapar de aquí, señorita? – preguntó respetuosamente intentando ganar su misericordia – allá afuera prometo que no le daré molestias.

- ¿Y darte la oportunidad de ser feliz? – la vampiresa rió a carcajadas – Claro que no, vale la pena pasar el tiempo molestándome contigo si eso me permite ver tu miseria en toda su gloria. No naciste para ser dichosa Seras Victoria, por lo tanto cumpliré mi misión de hacer eso realidad.

Tocó con su lengua sus dientes buscando sus colmillos, carecía de ellos; sus dientes ya no eran puntiagudos, sus ojos no eran rojos. Quizá estaba viviendo su realidad y había sido un sueño que había pertenecido a Hellsing, que había sido una vampiresa y que había conocido a Alucard. Alucard – se repetía entre pensamientos melancólicos - Alucard… ese nombre dolía mucho como para haber pertenecido a un sueño, pero si no era una draculina entonces probablemente ese había sido de verdad una ilusión, un cuento de hadas fallido donde no hay príncipe sino demonio y el demonio no se queda con la princesa. Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a vivirlo ¿aceptaría convertirse en una vampiresa? Esa era una buena pregunta que debía hacerse. Zorin Blitz seguía cepillando su cabello mientras le contaba lo desdichada que sería su vida, no requería crear ilusiones para hacerla sentir miserable, era experta en el arte de lastimar con sus palabras y como una pequeña no podía defenderse de ella.

- Mmm, me pregunto cuánto tiempo estaremos juntas ¿un año? ¿dos? – continuó aquella mala mujer con el gesto diabólico – espero que estemos juntas para siempre, señorita Victoria. Espero ser tu pesadilla, seguirte a cada lugar al que vayas para que comprendas que nunca te desharás de mí ¿Por qué pones ese gesto triste? – la hizo girar y tomándola de la barbilla levanto su cara para ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¿No te gusta estar conmigo? Alégrate de que por lo menos yo estaré a tu lado, porque nadie más lo hará.

- No es verdad – le grito sin poderse contener – yo, me iré… ¡y nunca más volveré a verte!

- ¡Pequeña insolente! – le tomó de los cabellos y la levantó completamente haciéndola gritar de dolor – ¿Para que quieres irte? No tienes a nadie allá afuera, nadie te está esperando, mejor quédate conmigo ya que yo si te quiero, déjame alimentarme de tu desdicha y hazme feliz con tu desgracia.

- ¡No! – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Nunca!

Le mordió con sus pequeños dientecitos y con esto provocó que la vampiresa gritara y le soltara, en cuanto cayó al piso salió corriendo muy rápidamente, lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitieron. Estaba asustada y lloraba abrazando a su oso mientras corría hacia la puerta en busca salvarse de aquella mujer. Para su sorpresa Zorin había desaparecido, pero su risa retumbaba por todas partes; estaba persiguiéndola pero no podía verla y eso la hacía sentir mucho mas aterrorizada. Escuchaba los pasos de la vampiresa cercanos a ella, corrió por el pasillo pero en su intento de huir su oso se había caído, no era posible dejarlo ahí era su única compañía. Corrió de regreso decidida a levantarlo cuando de pronto alguien le jalo del brazo y la ocultó detrás de la cortina.

No podía ver mucho a través de esta, pero pudo ver lo suficiente como para notar que Zorin tomó su oso y se lo llevo enfadada caminando hacia adelante buscándola en las otras habitaciones. Había querido gritar cuando la escondieron ahí pero aquel chico cubrió su boca con su pequeña mano para evitar que lo hiciese, e incluso lo mordió pero él – porque era un niño – había aguantado aquel dolor y no había hecho ruidos Cuando la vampiresa estuvo a una distancia razonable le había soltado mientras agarraba su mano intentando soportar el dolor.

- Disculpe que haya sido tan atrevido al tomarle de esa manera tan poco gentil – le dijo aquel niño que aun seguía presionando su mano – pero es que no pude evitarlo. Parecía peligrosa.

- Perdóname tu a mi por haberte mordido así – estaba muy apenada con él por haberle lastimado cuando solo intentaba ayudarle – es solo que estaba muy asustada.

Limpió sus ojos que estaban aun inundados por las lágrimas, la malvada se había llevado a su osito. Levantó la vista para ver a su héroe para encontrarse con un hermoso par de ojos azul intenso que le recordaron el cielo nocturno cuando no tiene estrellas, era un niño muy blanco de pelo negro quebrado hasta los hombros, vestía de una manera poco usual, parecía extranjero: llevaba pantalones un tanto cortos que dejaban ver sus zapatos, una camisa larga que llegaba debajo de su cadera y un cinto de tela atado a su cintura cuyos largos extremos colgaban hacia un lado. Pero lo más sobresaliente de su indumentaria era una cruz plateada que llevaba colgada al cuello. El la veía como si estuviera preocupado y ella le dedicó una sonrisa, su parecido con alguien a quien ella quería era sorprendente.

- No hay problema alguno señorita – contestó él regresándole la sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Seras Victoria, por cierto – se presentó amablemente extendiendo su mano, él la miro un poco pensativo y después la tomó estrechándola – estoy muy contenta de conocerte ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Vlad, Vlad III, de la casa real de los Drăculeşti*. Es un honor que me haya permitido coincidir con usted en esta existencia mía – hizo una reverencia ante ella para después besar su mano.

- ¿V-Vl-Vlad dijiste? – tartamudeo sin poderlo evitar, estaba nerviosa ya que no podía creer que su maestro hubiera aparecido en su sueño.

- Si señorita Victoria – contestó con un aire de orgullo en sus palabras, como si estuviera muy contento de lo que iba a contarle – Vlad es mi nombre, me ha sido otorgado puesto que mi padre también fue nombrado de esa manera.

No pudo evitar más que sonreír ante eso, era muy lindo conocer a su maestro de pequeño; su última aseveración le había hecho sentir mucha ternura ya que nunca le había visto hablar de su pasado mucho menos de su familia y parecía muy orgulloso de su padre. Era extremadamente propio para hablar y sus movimientos eran muy finos como si fuese un aristócrata; que tonta era, si era llamado el Conde Dracula era obvio que era un aristócrata y ante ese pensamiento enrojeció de vergüenza por haber sido tan ingenua. Él sin embargo la veía con curiosidad, como si estuviera aprendiendo algo nuevo y ella representara algo extremadamente interesante.

- Considero adecuado – continuó aun sin dejar de observarle, su gesto no era frio y duro como al que estaba acostumbrada sino mas bien ávido de conocimientos y amable – retirarnos de este lugar, aquella dama puede volver e intentar lastimarnos.

- Como ordenes maestro – contestó por inercia pero ante eso él solo sonrió gentilmente

- ¿Maestro? – preguntó él con sinceridad queriendo comprender la razón por la cual le había hablado de tan manera

- Lo siento mucho, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien – volvió a enrojecer hasta las orejas y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado – y por un momento me confundí.

- Espero que esa persona con la cual comparto semejanzas sea alguien muy estimado por usted – contestó él – para que cuando lo vea tenga un recuerdo amable de este su humilde servidor.

- Es una persona muy querida por mi – se limitó a decirle melancólicamente, sacudió la cabeza alejando pensamientos tristes mientras le tomaba de la mano – ¡Vamos Vlad! No sea que esa vampiresa nos vaya a atrapar.

Era muy cálida la mano del joven Dracula, de pronto aquella pesadilla se había convertido en una aventura nueva donde había mucho por descubrir; en cuanto le había visto llegar a su sueño todo el miedo había desaparecido por arte de magia, así, justo como Alucard solía hacerlo. Él la veía confundido y asustado, como si no se hubiera esperado aquel movimiento de su parte: era muy tímido y se le notaba demasiado ya que en sus blancas mejillas se había asomado el rojo de la sangre que se agolpaba en ellas a causa de que se había apenado.

- No te preocupes – dijo mientras él corría siguiéndole el paso – me conozco este camino como la palma de mi mano, he vivido mucho tiempo aquí.

- Confió en usted, señorita Victoria – contestó con sinceridad aquel niño que le tomaba de la mano – Yo soy nuevo en este lugar, además aunque no lo fuera sé que no me llevara por veredas mortíferas.

- Llámame Seras – le pidió gentilmente acompañando aquella frase con una sonrisa amable – no es que me moleste la formalidad con la que me tratas, es solo que siento que no es necesario puesto que somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – se veía asombrado, hasta pareciera que nunca había tenido un amigo; después de esto le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que aunque era una niña podría haberle arrebatado un suspiro – está bien, Seras. Estoy realmente contento de que me haya concedido ese tan importante rango, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Usted también puede llamarme Vlad, aunque veo que ya lo ha hecho.

Al principio se había sentido un poco incomoda con el hecho de que él se dirigiera así hacia con ella pero con el paso de los minutos comprendió que no podía evitarlo, él así parecía ser, podría parecer hasta cierto punto pedante su forma de actuar pero había comprendido que era algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, quizá pensara que ella era muy poco educada. Seguían corriendo por los pasillos buscando la puerta principal, la idea era escapar de allí, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí.

- Por tus ropas puedo pensar que eres extranjero. ¿de dónde eres? – con antelación sabía que no era inglés, eso era no solamente algo a razón de vínculos familiares sino de cultura general pero aun así deseaba conversar con él para evitar sentirse asustada en ese lugar tan extrañamente ¿solo?

- En efecto, no soy de este hermoso país en realidad soy rumano – entre mas caminaban mas notaban que aquel lugar estaba muy silencioso a pesar de estar bastante bien iluminado por la luz del día aunque estaba nublado afuera – usted por lo que veo, es originaria de aquí.

- Si, nací en Londres, pero cuando a mi padre lo trasladaron a otra ciudad él, mi madre y yo cambiamos de casa es por eso que terminé aquí cuando ellos murieron – no pudo evitar hablar un poco más de lo adecuado, esos recuerdos le traían algo de tristeza pero con el paso de los años había aprendido a sobrellevarlo así que no le molestaba hablar con él de eso. – ¿Si tú vivías en Rumania como es que has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Tus padres murieron?

El niño se había quedado un poco pensativo, como buscando una manera de contestarle con simpleza la pregunta:

- Es un poco complicado, no puedo explicar cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí porque hasta yo mismo lo desconozco – parecía sincero – quizá era el destino. En cuanto a mis padres, mm han muerto hace varios años.

- Lo lamento mucho – contestó con sincera tristeza, cuanto ha de haber sufrido él a causa de eso era algo que no podía imaginarse – no tengo palabras para expresarte la tristeza que me causa.

- No se preocupe por mí, morir es el descanso de este tormento afortunado al que llamamos vida – él no había dejado de sonreírle a pesar de haber dicho algo tan triste – eventualmente todo ser vivo llega a su fin y en la eternidad se reencuentra con aquellos que ama si es que hizo los suficientes meritos.

Esa había sido la forma más romántica que había escuchado de describir al cielo, si algún día moría podría ver a sus padres y a aquellas personas a las que había considerado su familia; no sabía que su maestro creyera en el cielo puesto que siempre lo había visto negarlo ¿Qué le había ocurrido para que dejara de creer en Dios? Algún día lo sabría. Se quedaron callados un poco mientras caminaban por los pasillos, no había nadie, para su sorpresa toda la casa estaba vacía y eso solo aumentaba la sensación de peligro que le aquejaba. Vlad pareció notar su desesperación y apretó su mano como para hacerle sentir más segura, como un "estoy aquí contigo". Respiró profundo, era verdad, no estaba sola como había dicho Zorin, estaba él a su lado y eso la hacía sentir protegida. De pronto al pasar frente a una habitación lo vio: Su oso estaba sobre el escritorio, su emoción creció exponencialmente cuando lo vio y lo señalo

- Mira Vlad – volteó a sonreírle mientras con su pequeño dedo señalaba emocionada a su amado compañero de mil batallas – ahí esta…ahí esta

- No creo que sea buena idea, Seras – dijo él deteniéndola de correr a tomar a su osito – podría ser una trampa.

- Pero, pero es que es muy importante para mí – bajo la mirada con el gesto adolorido – no lo puedo dejar ahí, me lo ha regalado mi padre, es lo único que me ha quedado de él aquí.

- Si es así entonces permítame ir a por él. – intentó caminar hacia la puerta para ir por el osito pero ella lo detuvo – ¿Qué pasa señorita?

- No es necesario que vayas tú, no pasará nada ya lo verás – le soltó de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta mientras le sonreía – solo lo tomaré y nos iremos de aquí ¿sí?

- Está bien, pero sea cuidadosa por favor. No me lo perdonaría si algo malo le sucediese – estrechó su mano antes de que se diera la vuelta y entrara a la habitación.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, la oficina estaba un poco iluminada pero no le importó mucho; le daban escalofríos ese silencio mortal pero sabía que afuera estaría él esperándole por lo tanto no debía ser una cobarde, solo debía tomar a su osito, salir corriendo hacia él y todo estaría bien - se lo repetía una y otra vez para convencerse – se acerco lentamente al escritorio y volteó hacia afuera: él la veía desde afuera asomándose por la rendija que había entre el marco y la puerta. Parecía como si se hubiese convertido en su cómplice de travesuras y estuviera vigilando que nada malo estuviera afuera, como aquel que está en la escuela revisando que el profesor no llegue antes de que acaben de hacer una maldad.

En cuanto tomó el oso se sintió aliviada, lo abrazó tiernamente y lo levantó mostrándoselo a Vlad mientras sonreía triunfante, él también le sonrió muy contento de su satisfactoria hazaña. De pronto sintió que algo tomaba la mano que levantaba, miró hacia arriba y pudo ver la mano tatuada de Zorin tomándole la muñeca; el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo como si hubiera transpirado frio, lo último que vio del pequeño Dracula fueron sus ojos aterrorizados mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe delante suyo. Era raro, pero a pesar de tener miedo se sentía muy aliviada de que Vlad se hubiese quedado afuera, como su vampiresa estaba dispuesta a morir por él y como ser humano el sentimiento no cambiaba ni un ápice, quizá él no tuviera la más remota idea de lo que significaba para ella porque para él era una persona que acababa de conocer pero eso no era importante, no buscaba que fuera reciproco hacia con ella sino que era feliz solo con hacerlo incondicionalmente.

Algo frio tocó su cuello, era la filosa hoja de la guadaña; respiró profundo intentando contener su expresión de terror:

- Que extraños son ustedes los seres humanos – la voz asquerosa de la vampiresa rompió el silencio – son capaces de arriesgar sus vidas por cosas que no tienen el menor sentido. Mírate a ti misma ya que eres el mejor ejemplo que puedo mostrarte, pudiste haber conseguido tu libertad mas sin embargo has venido por esto. – Lanzó su oso al aire y con la guadaña lo despedazo tan rápido que no pudo ver siquiera sus movimientos, las lágrimas le traicionaron cayendo a través de sus mejillas – Pero ya lo he eliminado pequeña, ya no tendrás esta razón para sonreír pero tampoco será una debilidad ahora.

- Eso, ¡eso me lo regalo mi padre! - Su llanto dejo de ser silencioso para convertirse en un lamento – ¡era mi recuerdo de él!

- Deberías agradecerme porque ahora no tendrás motivos para llorar, te he quitado un lastre del camino. – Al principio le había hablado como escandalizada pero después su tono de voz se había recuperado – Te estoy haciendo fuerte e invulnerable, y así serás perfecta y mía para siempre. El amor, aquel sentimiento que crece en tu interior es algo que deberías dejar de lado ya que solo te hace cometer estupideces como esta.

Su maestro no creía en el amor – pensaba mientras Zorin decía su discurso – quizá era por eso que era muy fuerte y no se equivocaba en nada. Él nunca lloraba y no sufría al destrozar a sus enemigos lo cual lo volvía un profesional caza vampiros y más allá de eso: un excelente asesino. Nunca fallaba y no cometía errores de principiante como ese, él habría escapado y habría dejado ese objeto ahí sin importarle su significado puesto que solo era una cosa material que podría reemplazar después; ahora lo entendía todo: la que cometía el error era ella no él. Ella era la única que se aferraba a las ilusiones, que creaba castillos en el aire, ella era la débil y su maestro tenía toda la razón: nunca había visto persona más patética, mas indigna de ser llamada una draculina; ahora entendía porque Alucard amaba a Integra, ella tampoco habría cometido ese error tan pobre.

- Elimina aquello que sientes y vuélvete perfección – se quedo callada un segundo mientras la volvía a jalar del brazo – hay dolor que no podemos evitar, pero ese si… convierte todo tu amor en odio, toda tu bondad en maldad. Eres más que los demás, eres poderosa y estas destinada a la grandeza. Toma de tus sufrimientos la voluntad de renacer de tus cenizas… ¡perfecciónate! Regálame tu ira, tu odio, tu rencor y tus sufrimientos… dámelo ahora y yo te daré todo aquello que tu quieres, te hare perfecta.

_"Soy patética, es verdad…pero por favor, Vlad, tu no lo seas… huye, corre lejos de aquí… por favor… te lo ruego". _– pensaba mientras comprendía que Zorin no quería matarla sino torturarla, quizá debía hacerlo, quizá debía seguir las instrucciones de esa malvada vampiresa, quizá así su maestro no se decepcionara de ella.

- – siseo Zorin – sigues preocupándote por Alucard…. ¡Qué interesante!, El Nosferatu Alucard debe estar muy enfadado contigo, ¿Quieres que Alucard se fije en ti? Puedo mostrarte el camino a seguir… Alucard nunca se fijaría en una mujer tan débil como tú, él, el dueño del inframundo y señor de los vampiros no querría una reina tan llorona y torpe pudiendo tener a sus pies a cualquier mujer que se le antoje… ¿quieres qué...?

Un sonido estridente rompió de golpe el hilo de la conversación de Zorin como el de piezas de metal pesadas cayendo al piso. La vampiresa volteó a ver hacia la puerta soltándola como para ir a ver de dónde había provenido el sonido fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar sentir miedo: _Vlad_ – fue aquello que vino a su mente – _corre Vlad._

- Tiene razón señorita – se inclinó a sus pies abrazándolos – quiero ser alguien digno del Nosferatu Alucard y él está muy enfadado conmigo, enséñeme, enséñeme por favor.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte si tal vez estés queriendo engañarme para que no vaya tras el autor de ese sonido? – contestó Blitz pateándola en las costillas y luego en las piernas.

- Pues, deseo ser su reina sin vida – contestó, en realidad ambas cosas eran verdad: no quería que fuera tras Vlad y también quería ser una reina sin vida – su más perfecta reina, señorita, deseo ser hermosa e inteligente para él y poder cumplir hasta el menor de sus caprichos… satisfacerle en todo… _"Por favor, vete, vete…. Aléjate de aquí"_

Zorin sonrió, quizá en sus pensamientos había visto que era verdad, a pesar de ser una niña su alma era la de una mujer adulta enamorada, una irremediablemente enamorada y devota a su maestro y eso no podía ocultarlo por más que lo quisiera.

- Entrégate a mi entonces y cumpliré tu deseo. – dijo con total malicia - se mía, Seras Victoria. Dame tus penas y las convertiré en poder, dame tu alma y te convertiré en su reina, o lo convertiré en tu esclavo si así lo deseas. No hay nada que no puedas hacer, estas destinada a ser la reina del inframundo. Dame lo que te pido…acompáñame al infierno – levantó su guadaña y entonces supo que planeaba: quería herirla, solo quería sobrevivir un momento más para poder darle tiempo a Vlad de que huyese.

Giró instintivamente la cabeza para ver hacia la puerta que sorprendentemente estaba abierta y se reencontró con esos hermosos ojos azules nocturnos pertenecientes al joven Vlad Dracula, pero esta vez empuñaba algo en su mano: una lanza metálica que quizá había tomado de alguna de las armaduras que se encontraban en los pasillos para adornar el lugar. Sus ojos no eran bondadosos, tampoco parecía tener miedo sino más bien se veía bastante decidido a actuar como le fuera conveniente. La Blitz le vio y al principio no llamo mucho su atención ver a un niño con ese semblante, sin embargo el pequeño se movió a una velocidad impresionante, no inhumana pero si muy rápida tomándole por sorpresa.

Usando la lanza cual pértiga tomó velocidad e hizo un salto lo suficientemente alto como para soltar una certera patada en la garganta de la vampiresa causando que esta le soltase al toque y dejara caer su guadaña por consecuencia. Cuando cayó al piso debido a que Zorin la había liberado se dobló un tobillo lo que la hizo gritar de dolor y se arrastró hacia atrás fuera de su alcance, el pequeño Dracula sin embargo había hecho un aterrizaje perfecto haciendo su brazo derecho hacia atrás – que era con el que aun empuñaba aquella lanza – había caído delante de la vampiresa quien en cuanto se recuperó tomó su guadaña y se le fue encima:

- ¡No!, ¡aléjate de él! – le gritó desesperadamente a la mujer cruel - ¿Es a mí a quien quieres no es así? ¡Ven a tomarme, llévame contigo… pero déjale ir!

El joven parecía honestamente sorprendido de que ella quisiera entregar su vida a cambio de la suya, pero ella solo fue a tomarle de la pierna a Zorin intentando alejarla de él:

- ¡Sé que te gusta verme sufrir! – continuó - ¡Ven, anda! ¡Miradme, estoy lista para que me tortures si así lo deseas por el resto de la eternidad! ¡Déjale en paz a él!

- Pues esta será tu primera prueba – contestó aquella vampiresa – tu tortura empezará con él, te he dicho que debes alejar de ti aquellos sentimientos que solo te estorban. Otra vez estas cometiendo insensateces solo porque le quieres ¿de verdad estas dispuesta a entregarte a mi martirio solo para que él este a salvo?

Enrojeció hasta las orejas, no quería que él lo escuchara pero que más se le podría hacer. Lo último que hizo antes de levantarse con dificultad fue ver directamente a aquellos ojos a los que tanto adoraba, azules ahora pero seguían reflejando lo mismo que siempre: dolor y tristeza.

- Si señorita, estoy dispuesta a entregarme a su tormento eternamente a cambio de que él este a salvo y sea feliz. – Zorin se burló a carcajadas de ella mientras el joven Dracula la veía con seriedad.

- Eres una tonta ¿Qué no has aprendido nada de lo que te he dicho? – la malvada hablaba con gravedad y algo molesta – ¿Crees acaso que a él le importara un poco tu muerte después de que sea libre? Ni siquiera te recordará, no estás hecha para que alguien te quiera, solo eres un instrumento para llegar a un fin.

- Es irrelevante aquello que dices, probablemente sea un instrumento para llegar a un fin, quizá tengas razón y no sea digna de que alguien me quiera por lo menos un poco – lloró sin poderlo evitar – sin embargo yo no lo quiero esperando algo a cambio, y si he de servir para algo le he de servir hasta mi último aliento y si me es posible incluso después.

- Volveré a quitarte eso que te estorba, Seras – parecía que estaba más enfadada que de costumbre – pronto me lo agradecerás, ya te lo había dicho ¿para que deseas quererlo? Él no te quiere, nunca te querrá, te considera una molestia... él quiere a alguien más ¿no es así? – le hizo recordar la verdad que vivía: él no la amaba sino a Integra - si te quedas conmigo ya no sufrirás, pero si le destruyo ya no volverá a hacerte llorar.

- No, no por favor – buscaba una manera de resolver el problema – No, si me quieres ¿Por qué te molestas en fijarte en él? Me quedaré a tu lado ¿Qué más quieres?

- Ya te lo he dicho – le contestó – no quiero que seas feliz. No me gusta tu sonrisa, odio el brillo de tu mirar… odio eso que sientes ahora. Te odio y me encargaré de volverte miserable como tú lo hiciste conmigo, sin embargo, quiero que me pertenezcas y no te me alejes: te mantendré a mi sombra y así poder ver la desdicha tuya desde cerca.

- Puedes corromper mi cuerpo, podrás incluso destrozar mis ilusiones – sentía una llama ardiente crecer en su pecho – puedes arrebatarme todo lo que amo y pisotear cualquiera de mis recuerdos. Puedes mantenerme presa eternamente en tu infierno pero nunca te perteneceré, yo solo tengo un dueño: mi maestro.

La vampiresa rio maliciosamente ante su aseveración y atestó como golpe final una simple frase:

- ¿Y dime donde está tu dueño ahora? – Zorin la veía con crueldad, la tomó del cuello y la lanzo hacia donde Vlad – ¡Ah ya lo sé! Si, te gustó eso – Se tomó el cuello masajeándolo suavemente - ¿Eso te recuerda a tu maestro cierto? "Pero que patética eres, eres tan patética como esos pobres diablos a los que acabo de enviar al infierno" – Citó - "estoy decepcionado de ti: no eres digna de ser llamada mi draculina". Me alegra mucho recordártelo, ¿Te gustó la caricia que acabo de hacerte, sirviente?

Tenía ganas de llorar, quería desmoronarse. Eso había sido el golpe más bajo que le había dado, recordarle aquel momento era como si deseara matarla; Sintió entonces una mano tibia que tocaba su brazo: El pequeño rumano se había inclinado ante ella y poniendo su lanza en el suelo le veía con gesto ilegible pero fijo, como si quisiera decirle algo importante pero no pudiera hacerlo en voz alta, él no la había dejado sola, de algún modo esa era la respuesta ante la pregunta de Zorin: su maestro estaba allí a su lado, quizá reflejo de sus más profundos deseos pero su recuerdo no se iría aunque la eternidad pasara por sobre de ella.

- Vete – susurró en voz muy baja – vete por favor, sálvate. Corre Vlad… corre lejos.

- ¿Por qué insiste en caminar sola por este largo y dificultoso sendero? – su voz seria y clara le dejo perpleja – Entienda que toda aquella palabra que sale de la boca de este demonio no son más que falacias, usted no está sola y no tiene por qué estarlo: estoy aquí para acompañarle Seras Victoria. No le soltaré, no me alejaré de usted en ningún instante, soy vuestro compañero señorita. Veo lo que hace por mi ¿De verdad cree que soy digno de su benignidad? ¿Cree usted que mi persona es más valiosa que su propia existencia?

- Si… – fue lo único que su voz le dejo decir antes de quedarse muda al formársele un nudo en la garganta.

- Le soy completamente reciproco – respondió mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Rojo y un penetrante aroma a sangre fue lo único que sus sentidos pudieron notar, estaba asustada y al ver que aquel líquido carmesí provenía del brazo de Vlad sintió que la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo; al haberse herido su sangre había ido a parar a su rostro y de ahí la visión roja que había tenido, temiendo lo peor volteó a ver la escena: Zorin le había atacado mientras estaba distraída y él en acto reflejo le había protegido con su cuerpo mientras con la ayuda de su lanza había detenido la trayectoria de la guadaña que de no haber sido de esa forma probablemente le hubiera cortado la cabeza pero afortunadamente solo le había rasguñado superficialmente con aquella filosa navaja ¿Cómo había detectado tal movimiento tan rápido si ni siquiera ella misma se había percatado de aquello? Había pasado del miedo a la ira sin transición sintiendo ganas de gritar llena de odio hacia Zorin, sin embargo él seguía tan ilegible como siempre. Con total calma lo vio girarse hacia aquella vampiresa empujando hacia atrás su arma para salirse de su ataque.

- ¿Por qué me ves así? – pregunto la vampiresa a su maestro quien le veía fijamente - ¿Es acaso que quieres morir de verdad? Se nota que no le tienes ni la mínima consideración a esta pobre inútil que aboga por tu vida.

- Seras, no me gustaría que presenciara un espectáculo tan macabro – le escuchó decir con su voz siempre tan serena – ¿podría hacerme el grandísimo favor de cubrir sus ojos?

- Déjala que observe – contestó Zorin – así podrá ver con mayor claridad lo que le pasa a quien se opone a mí y lo que le pasará a todo aquello en lo que ose poner sus miradas.

- Espero que con eso no pretenda afirmar que moriré – en el rostro de Dracula se había formado una sonrisa un tanto macabra – esta noche no tengo intensiones dé. Usted por el contrario me ha de retribuir por todo aquello que se ha atrevido a hacer en mi contra y en la de lo mío.

Zorin se acercó al joven Vlad haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia con intenciones de destrozarlo con su afilada navaja, sin embargo él no se movió ni una céntima como lo había esperado, era como si no le temiese. La vampiresa se detuvo de golpe frente a él aun levantando su arma como si no pudiera acercársele y él le dedicó a cambio una sonrisa malvada:

- Los seres infernales como usted no son invencibles como pretenden hacer creer, pero no puede mentirme a mí que los conozco mejor que nadie. La inmortalidad no es más que un simple sofisma.

- Eres un simple chiquillo, ¡un humano insignificante! ¿Qué podrías hacer en mi contra? ¿Cómo pretendes declarar que puedes destruirme? – parecía exasperada y frustrada – ¿Acaso te sientes tan confiado porque pudiste detenerme a tiempo? Eso solo fue suerte.

- La suerte no existe, solo el destino – afirmó con mucha seguridad – Además, ¿quién mejor que un humano para derrotar un monstruo?

No comprendió exactamente a qué se refería y aparentemente Zorin tampoco sin embargo parecía enfadada, pero retrocedió un poco y tomó velocidad para volver a atacarle, repentinamente no la vio moverse: Vlad le había atravesado el corazón con la lanza tan rápidamente que no supo ni como lo hizo. La vampiresa escupió sangre y soltó su guadaña que al caer hizo un ruido metálico, él le halo por el cuello de la blusa y le hizo encajarse más la lanza, cayó de rodillas no obstante no tocó el suelo porque aquella vara que le atravesaba el pecho había actuado de soporte formando con ella un triangulo: Zorin lanzó un grito desesperado pero Dracula la ignoró y tomó la guadaña del piso:

- ¿Gritas por piedad? – soltó una carcajada horrible que hizo que sus vellos se pusieran de puntas a causa del escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo – No insultes mi inteligencia, no conoces el significado de esa palabra y aunque lo hicieses no la mereces. Mereces algo peor que lo que estoy haciéndote pasar, algo mucho más maligno y entretenido, no obstante, deberías agradecer a la joven a la que has torturado tanto ya que por respeto a ella no perpetuare aquel castigo que he ideado para ti. Siempre he sido de la idea de que cada quien debe recibir un castigo equivalente a lo que ha hecho, es por eso que haré lo mismo contigo.

Poniendo la navaja hacia arriba ágilmente la puso debajo del brazo de la malvada mujer y con un movimiento muy limpio se lo cortó de una, casi al mismo tiempo aun de frente a ella levantó aquella arma y se la encajó con fuerza en la espalda mientras ella imploraba piedad. Se veía horriblemente mortífero blandiendo aquella arma, _Vlad Tepes_ – se dijo a si misma comprendiendo la razón por la cual había obtenido ese apodo. El joven Dracula caminó hacia detrás de Zorin y le tomó por la cabeza jalándole el cabello, sonrió con maldad para después poner el filo de la guadaña delante de los ojos de la vampiresa y cortárselos inmisericordemente.

- Vamos Seras, no está muerta – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella – debemos salir de aquí antes de que se libere.

Se había quedado boquiabierta: aun siendo un humano y más allá: un niño, era sorprendente y poderoso; él vio su expresión y parecía preocupado de haberla asustado sin embargo ella tomó su mano y con dificultad se puso de pie, salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó asombrada y a la vez conmocionada y llorosa

Batallaba mucho para caminar y aun así alcanzaron la puerta de salida, ahora quien se miraba sorprendido era él pero después de unos segundos soltó una pequeña carcajada muy parecida a aquella que había escuchado hacia unas horas en el bosque pero en voz de Alucard.

- Estaba esperando que estuviera asustada por tal demostración de crueldad y ya no deseara hablarme, sin embargo parece que le ha llamado más la atención la técnica de combate – seguía riendo de ella – es usted una señorita un tanto peculiar.

- No niego que me asustaste – dijo sinceramente limpiándose las lagrimas – es solo que no todos los días se ve a un niño derrotar a un vampiro así.

- Soy miembro de la orden del Dragón, mi ascendencia es de la más alta aristocracia valaca – contestó con suavidad mientras pasaba su brazo por debajo del suyo ayudándole a apoyarse – mi padre ha sido príncipe y yo estoy destinado a lo mismo así que he sido entrenado para ser jefe de la milicia. No es posible dar órdenes a tus soldados si no has sido uno, así que me han enseñado a usar la mayoría de las armas y a combatir tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como de rango.

Sin poderlo evitar lo abrazó y se puso a llorar, no aguantaba su tobillo y había estado muy asustada; ya estaban afuera del edificio en las escaleras de piedra que daban hacia el portón de salida del orfanato justo a mitad del jardín, Vlad le ayudó a sentarse en un escalón y ella soltándolo apoyo sus brazos en sus propias rodillas y cubrió su rostro.

- Me duele mucho – susurró llorosa y asustada – y tengo mucho miedo. Soy muy torpe, tenía razón esa vampiresa, no debí arriesgarme ni arriesgarte por algo tan insignificante como eso pero necesitaba a mi oso porque de alguna manera me hacía sentir segura, era una forma de sentir a mi padre cerca de mi pero ella lo ha destruido. Quisiera ser más valiente, quisiera ser tan valiente como tú.

Él la miro con condescendiente y comprensivamente, le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- A mí me gustaría ser tan valiente y tan fuerte como lo eres tú – su voz se escuchaba amorosa para sorpresa suya y había dejado de hablarle formalmente – hoy me has demostrado muchas cosas buenas. Lamento mucho no haber podido salvar ese hermoso recuerdo que tenias de tu padre, pero, -tartamudeó un poco, e hizo una pausa muy larga. Parecía que lo que estaba a punto decir le costaba demasiado -no debes tener miedo porque yo siempre estaré contigo y te cuidaré de todos los males que puedan aquejarte. Te juro que no importa que tan obscuros aparenten ser los tiempos y cuantas dificultades vengan sobre nosotros nunca soltare tu mano.

Levantó su rostro secando sus lágrimas y vio como retiraba el crucifijo que llevaba de su cuello:

- Sé que no es tan valioso como aquel regalo de tu padre pero – continuó Vlad mientras colgaba en ella la cruz plateada regalándosela – es algo importante para mí, a mí también me lo regaló mi padre cuando era más pequeño, nunca ha escuchado mis suplicas pero apuesto a que a ti si te escuchará puesto que debes ser su ángel favorito. - parecía un poco cohibido por lo que le estaba diciendo pero ella no pudo evitar sonreírle y abrazarle lo que causó que él se sonrojara.

- De ahora en adelante será mi más preciado tesoro – contestó con mucha felicidad.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi regalo – se puso de espaldas y se inclinó un poco – vamos, sube que si esa vampiresa de levanta no va a estar muy contenta con lo que le hicimos, es importante que nos retiremos lo más pronto posible de aquí.

Subió a su espalda y él la cargo todo el camino restante. El horizonte se veía amenazador mas sin embargo no tenía miedo porque sabía que mientras estuviera a su lado no habría de pasarle nada malo, iban directamente hacia el bosque oscuro dispuestos a ocultarse ahí, temía ser una molestia para Vlad pero no podía moverse, su tobillo aparentaba estar roto o por lo menos dislocado.

- ¿Me enseñarías a usar la lanza tan bien como tú? – le preguntó emocionada al príncipe mientras caminaban por aquel tétrico bosque

- Por supuesto – contestó él.

- Y… - sonrió ante la idea - ¿Alguna vez te interesaría iniciarte como caza vampiros? – pregunto haciendo gala de la ironía.

- Supongo que cuando sea mayor podría considerarlo como pasatiempo – contestó riendo el pequeño Vlad

Tenía mucho frio y mucho dolor, la lluvia había empapado totalmente su cuerpo y el de su acompañante, quizá era lo que hacía más tétrico aquel panorama: los rayos y el viento fuerte; se aferró a la suave tela de la ropa de su compañero y se acurrucó en él buscando el calor deseado, él no se quejó sino que siguió caminando con ella en su espalda. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero cayó profundamente dormida. Despertó poco después, el bosque estaba húmedo pero era diferente al que había visto antes: era muy verde y estaba lleno de pinos hermosos, se respiraba un aire muy puro pero estaba fresco, ya no estaba abrazando a Vlad sino que dormía en el césped cubierta por un abrigo de color café; miro hacia todos lados, estaba sola: sus manos habían crecido, ahora mostraban largos dedos color blanco, delante de ella pudo ver un arroyuelo, aun era de noche pero la luz de la luna le permitió ver su reflejo: volvía a ser la misma joven de 19 años de siempre, busco sus colmillos y aun no estaban, tampoco sus ojos eran color rojo; estaba un poco decepcionada, debía admitirlo y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Veo que ya te has despertado – la voz de barítono profundo de su maestro le hizo sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo de un solo golpe – lamento haberme ausentado un poco, pero fui por algo de leña para crear una fogata, parecía que tenias frio.

No quería voltear y al mismo tiempo lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía nerviosa y tembló un poco. Escuchó un ruido, probablemente de él dejando la madera en el piso; se observó: ya no vestía con ese vestidito rosa y esos zapatos de correas con calcetas de moños rojos, sino que llevaba un vestido corto verde esmeralda de mangas cortas con falda ligeramente tableada, en lugar de calcetas llevaba medias de color negro y por zapatos llevaba unos botines de piso, lo único que compartía con su anterior vestimenta era la cruz plateada que llevaba al pecho, la cruz de Vlad que tomó con ternura mientras cerraba los ojos. Sintió que acomodaban el abrigo café sobre sus hombros y al voltear a ver se encontró con Alucard arropándola suavemente.

Le vio a los ojos, eran hermosísimos pero no rojos sino azules igual a los del pequeño Vlad, desde lejos podrían confundirse con negros debido a lo obscuros que eran, salvo por eso era igual a Alucard: cabello largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros color negro, increíblemente blanco, de sonrisa encantadora: Definitivamente ese era Alucard solo que no vestía como él: Sus botas eran cafés como siempre y su pantalón era negro también, pero no llevaba chaleco ni moño que acompañaran su camisa blanca, sus guantes no eran blancos sino negros y no llevaban los símbolos de Hellsing, imaginaba que el abrigo café que le cubría le pertenecía a él puesto que era muy grande y tenía su aroma impregnado. Le vio y de nuevo no pudo evitar llorar, solo que esta vez no era por su tobillo sino porque recordó aquel hermoso beso que le había regalado, su primer beso oficialmente; había puesto todo su corazón en entregárselo y él la había maltratado cruelmente a cambio.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó él con aire preocupado - ¿Aun te duele mucho el tobillo? ¿deseas que lo revise?

- No me pasa nada – contesto melancólicamente.

- Entonces esperare, cuando desees contarme estaré listo para escucharte – dijo amablemente, estaba a punto de levantase cuando le tomó del brazo haciéndole volver.

- Maestro, ¿Por qué no puedes quererme ni siquiera un poquito? – se le escapo decir mientras le golpeaba el pecho ligeramente con los puños cerrados. Se quedo callado unos minutos para después contestarle como si implicase un esfuerzo sobrehumano decirlo

- Te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginarte Seras – contestó él mientras le abrazaba protectoramente impidiéndole golpearlo aun mas, aquel abrazo se sentía como si pensara que era tan frágil que podría romperse si la presionaba demasiado.

- Eso dices porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto es un sueño – estaba inconsolable y se aferraba a su camisa cubriendo su rostro sobre su pecho – tú no eres mi maestro, tú eres Vlad.

- Entonces, dada esa premisa te aseguro que él te quiere más de lo que puedas imaginarte, mas allá incluso de lo que él imagina – se veía serio no obstante nervioso y ofuscado, respiró profundo como intentado calmarse un poco. – Es solo que es un idiota.

- No, por favor no le llames así a mi maestro – le vio a los ojos sin intensiones de regañarle pero si de explicarle, su voz se quebraba inevitablemente mientras su torrente de lagrimas no parecía tener final – él no tiene la culpa de todo aquello que siento, antes bien yo soy la culpable por ilusionarme sin motivos, pero no entiendo porque tiene que doler tanto ¿Por qué si se la verdad me duele mucho? Debería haberme acostumbrado o incluso haberlo aceptado y a pesar de que lo hice esto no parece querer disminuir; duele tanto que pienso que voy a morir y no debería ser así, pero es irremediable.

- Yo tampoco lo sé – se limitó a contestar en voz muy baja, recargó la cabeza junto a la de ella y cerró los ojos – yo tampoco sé porque tiene que doler tanto.

Parecía compartir su tristeza, a pesar de que sabía que él no era Alucard no pudo evitar sentir miles de cosas en ese abrazo que compartían: su amor infinito, su calidez, dulzura y era reconfortante.

- Perdóname por favor – solo atino a decirle porque se sentía culpable de convertir su propio sueño en una pesadilla otra vez – perdóname Vlad es solo que me lo recuerdas tanto.

- Te pido por favor que cuando lo veas me recuerdes a mi – le contestó algo adolorido evitando terminantemente su mirada – recuerda todo lo que te he dicho y piensa que te lo ha dicho él.

- Mira – le dijo señalando el cielo un poco feliz y más calmada – esta amaneciendo, el cielo se ve de colores. Hace mucho que no veía el amanecer

- ¿Es hermoso verdad? – cambió de tema abruptamente como si estuviera incomodo con el anterior, se levanto de su sitio y fue a juntar la madera que había llevado- ¿Te gusta este lugar?

- Si, por supuesto… ¿en dónde estamos? – estaba emocionada, pensaba que quizá estuvieran cerca de Londres.

- Estamos en Transilvania – contestó triunfante con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro dejando ver sus blancos dientes que para su sorpresa carecían de puntas, era como si no fuese un vampiro – a las afueras de la ciudad de Sighişoara, mi tierra natal.

Se quedo boquiabierta, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado caminando desde Inglaterra hasta Rumania? Definitivamente era obra de su sueño, él notó su asombro y se burló de ella; a pesar de ser el Alucard de sus sueños seguía siendo tan pedante como su maestro original y de alguna forma se alegró de ello.

- ¿Qué? ¿Has venido caminando conmigo desde Inglaterra hasta Transilvania? – dijo un tanto escandalizada.

- En efecto, tenía 10 años cuando salimos de Londres – seguía burlándose abiertamente de ella – ahora tengo 28, debería considerar moderar con más cuidado sus ciclos de sueño señorita Victoria

- Uff – había conseguido hacerle reír, limpió sus lagrimas con sus manos y fingió una mueca de desaprobación que terminó por convertirse en una sonrisa honesta – dime la verdad.

- Tú misma has dicho que esto es un sueño, en los sueños el tiempo no se mide como en la realidad, todo está en función de tus deseos o tus temores. – se puso de pie sonriente mientras él la veía con seriedad.

- Eso quiere decir que puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que tenga – respiró profundo y le miró con felicidad genuina.

- ¿Le apetecería ir a dar un paseo por esta hermosa ciudad? – ofreció con amabilidad el joven Dracula – sería un honor para mí guiarle en esta visita.

- Como honrada estaría yo de tener un príncipe de guía – contestó haciendo una reverencia.

- Pero, me temo que tendremos que posponer esta visita hasta una próxima oportunidad dado que Integra te está llamando – le escuchó decir claramente.

- ¿Integra? – se le hacía raro que Vlad conociera a Integra.

- Integra te está llamando – volvió a escuchar pero esta vez no era la voz de su maestro, sino de Pip Bernardotte.

Despertó sonriente, estaba apaciblemente dormida en su ataúd. No quería abrir los ojos, había tenido el sueño más hermoso de toda su vida; cubrió su cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar los gritos de Bernardotte.

- Despierta Seras, Integra quiere verte – había levantado la tapa de su ataúd y estaba forcejeando con ella para retirar su almohada de su cabeza

- No, por favor, déjame dormir un poco más… mi sueño era hermoso – estaba un poco molesta porque la despertaban de su hermoso sueño, quería ir a conocer Transilvania de la mano de su maestro – Además, es de día… ¡los vampiros dormimos de día..! ¡No me gusta la luz del sol!

- Pero te he dado una orden – dijo Integra con tono autoritativo – despierta, alístate y te veo en mi oficina en 20 minutos.

- Si señora – contesto amable pero de mal talante – estaré ahí sin falta, solo tomo un baño y voy inmediatamente.

Integra salió de su habitación y ella se levantó lentamente estirándose para alejar de ella la modorra. Pip Bernardotte y Sebastian Windsor le veían estupefactos: parecía una castañuela, rebosante de felicidad.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas tenido un buen sueño, mignonette – saludó Pip amablemente – ¿De dónde sacaste esa cruz? No sabía que los vampiros pudieran usar ese tipo de dijes.

- ¿Cruz? – se toco el cuello y sintió una punzada leve en los dedos, ahí estaba: una hermosa cruz plateada como la que le había regalado Vlad en su sueño.

* * *

**Drăculeşti: **Linea real de aristócratas a la que pertenecia su ascendencia.


	13. Caminos Separados

**Notas del Autor**: Lamento mucho si el texto de este capitulo tiene algunos errores pero no he tenido mucho tiempo siquiera para checarlo.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Hellsing es de mi pertenencia, ni su historia. Este escrito esta diseñado solo para mi diversion y la vuestra

* * *

Después de haberse vestido y acicalado un poco salió sonriente de su habitación en las mazmorras de la mansión Hellsing, no podía ocultar su felicidad ya que su sonrisa delataba aquello que llevaba en su interior: Vlad. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas ¿Cómo era posible que aquel niño le hubiera regalado algo en su sueño y hubiera aparecido en la vida real cual arte de magia? La única respuesta lógica era que Alucard había dormido junto a ella y compartido su sueño, que había actuado como un príncipe azul y que le había dicho que la quería más allá de lo imaginable, que se quedaría por siempre a su lado y le había regalado aquella cruz – que nunca había visto que usara – como un recuerdo de aquella promesa… fue entonces que llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo loca y se burló de sí misma por ser tan soñadora, eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años pero aun así se sentía lindo recordar ese calor en el corazón que había causado el abrazo suave del joven Vlad justo antes de despertar.

- Vlad – se le escapó un suspiro que llevaba su nombre

- ¿Si? – Contestó la voz de aquel joven con el cual soñaba

- Que hermoso día ¿no es así?- volvió a suspirar aun soñando despierta con los ojos cerrados y caminando hacia al frente como si paseara por encima de una nube.

La risa de aquel hombre sonaba tan real, era sarcástica y pedante, casi podía escucharla detrás de ella:

- Por cortesía debería decirte que sí pero no me gusta la luz del día, draculina.

Vlad nunca le había llamado draculina en sus sueños… ¿draculina? Eso no era un sueño, definitivamente la voz que escuchaba no había salido de su cabeza como lo había creído al principio. Preparándose para lo peor se giró a ver quién había respondido por el nombre del príncipe de sus sueños… Era Alucard. Vestía de rojo como acostumbraba, llevaba su moño atado al cuello – recordaba haberlo dejado ir al viento la noche anterior – sus lentes y su sombrero estaban en su lugar y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara. Se quedó en shock unos segundos, incapaz de moverse o hablar justo para soltar un grito enorme y desmayarse.

Despertó nuevamente observando los ojos rojos de su amo que la veía con curiosidad, estaba tendida en el frio piso de piedra pero su cabeza yacía debajo del brazo del conde:

- ¿Tanto miedo me tienes Seras Victoria – él sonreía aun mientras le daba la mano y le ayudaba a levantarse – que usas un crucifijo al pecho para alejarme de ti?

- No señor – otra vez había conseguido hacerla ruborizarse, bajo la mirada – No deseo que se aleje de mí, fue un regalo. – se excusó

Para su sorpresa el joven príncipe no se veía enfadado ni siquiera parecía que se estuviera burlando de ella, sintió como posó suavemente su larga mano sobre su pecho cubriendo con ella aquella cruz plateada, le hizo estremecer y enrojecer aún más pero no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos, sentía el aire muy denso entre los dos y un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo; estaba un poco nerviosa pero eso era normal a su lado. Alucard levantó un poco aquel crucifijo y lo mantuvo en su puño un poco.

- De cualquier manera no funcionaría – ahora el conde había soltado una sonora carcajada mostrando un gesto travieso – ni esto ni cualquier otra cosa sería lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantenerme alejado de ti.

Su maestro había hecho sonar aquella frase como una amenaza pero no parecía serlo del todo, por un momento le había parecido que estaba recordando algo al ver aquel dije: _otra vez pensando insensateces Seras_– pensó – _no hay motivos ocultos, deja de ser tan soñadora, no hay manera de que esa cruz de verdad perteneciera a él. _

- No te lo quites – continuó su amo hablando de forma casual, como si esto tuviese la mínima importancia - pero te aconsejo llevarlo por debajo de tus ropas ¿o acaso quieres que los soldados crean que una vampiresa viene a evangelizarlos? – volvió a sonreír maliciosamente – ahora apresúrate que nuestro amo nos espera.

- Si – asintió rápidamente ante aquella orden.

Tomó el crucifijo entre sus manos y caminó detrás del conde que aunque caminaba con paso cansino era mucho más veloz que ella:

- ¿Maestro? – preguntó tímidamente mientras aceleraba el paso para poder alcanzar las enormes zancadas de Alucard.

- ¿Si? – contesto el aludido

- Estoy muy asustada – fue sincera con él, bajó la cabeza y volvió a enrojecer – ayer no me comporté lo que puede decirse precisamente bien, estoy muy avergonzada.

- Ayer te comportaste como una verdadera vampiresa – pudo notar que sonrió mientras hablaba a pesar de estar dándole la espalda – además, no seas tonta: Integra está más enfadada conmigo que contigo, en tal caso debería estar más asustado que tú.

Atravesaron las paredes y flotaron para subir los pisos que les llevarían hasta la oficina de su ama. El joven conde aunque la había dejado varios pasos atrás como solía hacerlo no la había abandonado, sabía perfectamente que su draculina estaba muriendo de miedo y aunque no deseara aceptarlo algo dentro de él también le advertía que el regaño iba a ser muy fuerte y el castigo ejemplar; ambos se habían metido en ese problema: Seras por indisciplinada y él… bueno, él por miedoso – que estúpido sonaba eso – un Dracula nunca le había tenido miedo a nada… hasta ahora; fuera cual fuera el caso habían hecho un trabajo excelente en cuanto a eliminar sus objetivos pero terrible en cuanto a profesionalismo, bien, habría que aceptar su condena sin rechistar.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta, Seras Victoria – quien había comenzado a temblar – se puso firme y levantó vacilante su puño, esta mañana no estaba vestida como el día anterior sino que había vuelto a su uniforme escarlata que la identificaba como soldado de Hellsing y como una verdadera draculina. Deseó tomarle de la mano y tranquilizarle, deseó decirle que esto no lo enfrentaría sola pero eso no era algo que él hiciera nunca y no lo haría jamás, su orgullo se lo impedía, así que solo atinó a burlarse de ella nuevamente por su cobardía:

- Vamos cobarde – dijo con aire arrogante a su joven y amada sirviente – de cualquier modo tendremos que entrar y más vale que sea pronto o su ánimo empeorará.

Ella le volteó a ver de una manera sobrecogedora, aun su mirada expresaba terror pero sobretodo tristeza; no él tampoco había olvidado… y no podría hacerlo jamás. Ese día todo cambiaría, no se necesitaba ser clarividente para anticiparlo: Había maltratado la noche anterior a su sirviente y ella le había besado, Integra no les permitiría estar juntos y eso era un hecho. Sabía perfectamente que no era a causa del beso que le había entregado Seras sino porque sabía que la draculina estaba enamorada de él y temiera que fuese una mala influencia para ella, después de todo él era un demonio; la historia volvería a repetirse: Un Hellsing habría de arrebatarle a una de sus draculinas. Intentó permanecer lo más circunspecto posible y tomó la mano temblorosa de Seras que sostenía aquel crucifijo que le había regalado: _"no debes tener miedo porque yo siempre estaré contigo y te cuidaré de todos los males que puedan aquejarte. Te juro que no importa que tan obscuros aparenten ser los tiempos y cuantas dificultades vengan sobre nosotros nunca soltare tu mano."_ Inyectó en sus pensamientos recordándole aquel juramento que habría de cumplir no importando que, pero haciéndolo pasar por un recuerdo para no hacerle saber aquello que sentía.

- No tan fuerte – comentó excusándose por aquel movimiento que consideraba poco propio – o ese objeto te lastimará. Ahora anda – le hizo abrir su mano con suavidad para después darle una suave pero firme palmada en el hombro – que no tenemos toda la mañana.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y respirando profundo dio tres golpes a la puerta con su mano enguantada:

- Mi señora – la escuchó decir con voz firme y valiente – Estamos aquí a la espera de su consentimiento para entrar a su oficina disculpándonos sinceramente por hacerle esperar.

- Adelante – la voz molesta pero solemne de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing contestó a su petición detrás de aquella puerta – Pueden pasar.

Sir Integra les vio entrar: Alucard había abierto la puerta a la pequeña jovencita y en cuanto estuvieron adentro ambos hicieron una reverencia ante ella. El conde había retirado su sombrero en señal de enorme respeto.

- Sebastian – dijo al mayordomo quien permanecía de pie sirviéndole su té matutino – puedes retirarte, necesito hablar a solas con mis sirvientes.

- Si señora – también él había hecho una reverencia para después abandonar el lugar cautelosamente.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso: la cara seria de Seras no podía ocultar su miedo y su angustia, aquellos hermosos ojos rojos eran más transparentes que el agua pura; Alucard por su parte se veía tan serio y reservado como siempre, llevaba los lentes puestos como acostumbraba. Dio un trago elegante a su té y sacó del primer cajón de su escritorio un puro que el conde se apresuró a encender.

- Tomen asiento – dijo mientras fumaba un poco para calmar sus ánimos, ellos obedecieron rápidamente a su orden – no creo que desconozcan las razones por las cuales les he llamado – no hubo respuesta así que continuó – la misión de ayer fue un desastre monumental en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde el inicio hasta el final. Comprendo que la situación fue y sigue siendo peculiar en muchos sentidos, así que aunque debo imponer medidas disciplinarias no puedo ser tan estricta con ustedes y con los soldados puesto que muchos de los errores también fueron culpa mía.

Se sentó para luego darle otro sorbo a su te:

- Sin embargo no puedo dejarlo así ya que sentaría un mal precedente - volteó a ver directamente a Seras quien se sobresaltó un poco al sentir su mirada fija sobre ella – Seras Victoria, ¿Qué te he dicho de mantener la elegancia ante todo? Aun estando en una situación como esta deberás evitar comportarte burdamente, eres una joven inglesa, compórtate como tal.

- Si señora – respondió rápidamente mientras se acomodaba de una manera más apropiada – lo lamento.

- Es, de hecho la falta de elegancia que mostraste ayer parte del problema que se suscitó – continuó – Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que te considero como parte de mi familia y eso es una gran verdad, no lo he negado y no lo negaré, sin embargo debes aprender, debemos aprender – se corrigió al saber que aquello también recaía en ella – a separar lo personal de lo profesional. A los soldados no les importa en lo absoluto aquello que sientes o piensas, sería una clara invitación a cruzar la línea entre la disciplina y la insubordinación. – endureció un poco el gesto - Te mostraste no solamente rebelde sino desvergonzada.

Al escuchar dichas palabras vio como un intenso color rojo golpeaba las mejillas de la pequeña mujer, quien tomaba con más fuerza aquello que llevaba en la mano y agachaba la cabeza:

- Esa es una actitud que no tolero y no toleraré – continuó – No quiero volver a ver dicho comportamiento en ti nunca más ¿comprendido? – la vampiresa había asentido con la cabeza sumisamente – Esta, por ser la primera vez no seré tan dura contigo, sin embargo tendrás tu castigo: Durante una semana entrenarás a los nuevos reclutas de Hellsing de la mano del capitán Branson, obviamente durante el día.

- Pero señora – la joven draculina parecía hacer un esfuerzo para no sonar irrespetuosa – la luz del día me daña…

- No me importa cuanta ropa tengas que ponerte encima para evitar que los rayos del sol toquen tu piel – contestó un poco exasperada – cumplirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Por otra parte, también cumplirás todas las misiones que se presenten por la noche. Las pocas horas de sueño que te sean concedidas se convertirán en un privilegio para ti mientras se cumple tu sanción.

- Como ordene, mi amo – contestó la joven con sinceridad haciendo una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento.

- Por otro lado – continuó la Hellsing mirando hacia el conde quien solo volteó hacia donde ella con sobresaliente elegancia – Alucard….

- Ordene mi señora – la voz fantasmal de aquel vampiro respondió con suavidad.

- Te has comportado como el peor de los patanes – había perdido todos y cada uno de los estribos – el más soez, palurdo y asqueroso. No tengo palabras para describirte mi indignación – Seras Victoria lo había volteado a ver asustada para luego dirigir la mirada hacia ella. Respiró profundo para contenerse y volvió a fumar de su puro – y no tengo por qué repetírtelo dado a que he hablado contigo con anterioridad: Mis pensamientos hacia contigo no han cambiado en lo absoluto, es por eso que he tomado una decisión.

Volvió a mirar hacia Seras Victoria quien se puso de pie involuntariamente con el gesto asustado:

- Seras Victoria – suavizó su voz tanto como pudo – Esta noche no pude conciliar el sueño pensando en esto y créeme que es la resolución más difícil que he tenido que tomar en mi vida – respiró profundo y evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos (debía ser fiel a sus palabras ya si exigía elegancia y mesura la congruencia era algo a lo que debía ser fiel) continuó – Tengo el poder para obsequiarte aquello que pediste: tu libertad. Comprendí que no te haría nada bien estar en compañía de un ser tan maligno e insensible, tú eres alguien bueno y noble y mereces algo mejor que esto pero la decisión sigue siendo tuya: Dime pequeña, ¿Deseas que Alucard te dé tu libertad? Solo necesitas decírmelo y te juro que aunque él no quiera le obligaré.

Ambos vampiros estaban muy serios, Seras Victoria estaba tomando con fuerza algo que llevaba colgado al pecho, no había podido verlo porque desde que había llegado no lo había soltado ni un solo instante; Alucard por otro lado se había puesto de pie de un salto al escuchar aquella pregunta que le había hecho a su subordinada: tenía el rostro mas pálido de lo común, y a pesar de que sus gestos no eran muy legibles a través de su indumentaria podía percibir su terror sobre todo cuando notó a la joven draculina dubitativa y triste. Parecía que la pequeña estaba sopesando sus opciones, ya que se había quedado no solo muy callada sino que se podía observar una profunda melancolía en su mirada, por unos instantes se vieron directamente a los ojos compartiéndose sentimientos sin palabras.

- Te presento mis disculpas, Seras Victoria –dichas palabras habían salido de la boca del conde casi inevitablemente al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de la muñeca como intentando detenerla, sin embargo no veía a los ojos a la joven draculina sino que había bajado la cabeza – Me he comportado mal contigo y lo lamento. No es necesario que nuestro amo me obligue a acatar tu petición, esta vez soy yo quien acepta su error y te jura que sea cual sea tu decisión la respetaré y haré lo conveniente…

Era bastante extraño ver a Alucard disculparse o siquiera aceptar un error, era demasiado prepotente y soberbio como para hacerlo pero su reacción había sido casi involuntaria, automática como una respuesta a la amenaza de dejarla ir. Sintió celos sin poderlo evitar, volvía a notar la preocupación del príncipe para con Seras y aunque supiera que debajo de eso no había nada era simplemente irremediable. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza y le veía casi con los ojos desorbitados, de su mano izquierda salía humo como si se estuviera quemando a causa del dije que llevaba al cuello:

- Por favor señora, no haga que me vaya – dijo suplicante casi dispuesta a arrodillarse ante ella – no tengo algún lugar a donde ir, mi familia está muerta y ustedes son lo único que tengo… por favor, tenga piedad de mi y le juro que me comportaré.

Su dolor le había conmovido, ella tampoco deseaba que la draculina se fuera pero sabía que era muy doloroso para ambas ver a Alucard todos los días y más aun después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, esto iba más allá de los celos que pudiera llegar a sentir con respecto a ella: si estuviera en su lugar no podría soportar ver al conde a lado de otra mujer y además no sabía cómo sería que él la trataría después de que prácticamente la joven le había confesado su amor; no deseaba que la humillara o la maltratara.

- No te obligaré a irte – contestó a Seras intentando mantenerse lo más serena posible – solo te estoy dando a elegir tu destino sin que el torpe de mi sirviente te lo impida, tienes el derecho, eso no implica que quiera tenerte lejos… - hizo una pausa mientras le soltaba - sabes muy bien lo que significas para mí.

Seras hizo una pequeña pausa y vio como trago saliva como intentando obligar a las palabras a salir de su boca:

- Señora mía – su voz entrecortada y nerviosa lanzaba una clara amenaza de que en cualquier momento podía romper en lágrimas – le pido con todo el corazón e invocando a los buenos sentimientos suyos y de su familia que me permita permanecer a su lado y a lado de mi amo. Juro solemnemente que a cambio tendré una conducta intachable y no causaré problema alguno.

- Si es esa tu elección entonces eres bienvenida nuevamente a esta tu casa – Intentó consolarla ligeramente sin perder su prudencia, no quería que el conde notara todo aquello – Nunca ha dejado de serlo y nunca lo dejará de ser pase lo que pase.

- Quisiera hacer una petición especial amo – continuó la draculina, no le gustaba que le llamara así pero por ahora no habría de decir nada hasta tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella - Debido a que el Nosferatu Alucard ha vuelto no creo conveniente que debamos cumplir nuestras misiones como equipo, lo consideraría un gasto innecesario de recursos – su voz parecía bajar de volumen cada vez más pero podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía para continuar – Considero que me he vuelto hábil y fuerte como para seguir cumpliendo con las tareas que me ha asignado de manera individual y ya que hay un grupo nuevo de soldados…

La joven vampiresa no había dejado de temblar ni un solo instante, le apetecía darle un fuerte abrazo y consolarla pero debían conservar la cabeza fría y la actitud firme hasta que aquella reunión hubiese terminado. El rey sin vida al escuchar esas palabras había mostrado un gesto de profunda desaprobación y parecía escandalizado por la decisión que había tomado su sirviente, miraba a la joven draculina como increpándole las razones por las cuales había elegido alejarse de él, mostraba los afilados colmillos con una furia que parecía ser incontenible sin embargo se mantenía inmóvil y silente.

- Tu petición ha sido aceptada – contestó con rapidez la Hellsing – el grupo de reclutas estará a tu cargo y del capitán Branson, el del capitán Benedetti estará ahora a cargo de Alucard. De este modo tendremos ambos equipos preparados para cualquier contingencia que resulte, las noches y/o días de trabajo serán asignados intercaladamente, en el transcurso de la semana les hare saber el nuevo rol de trabajo. Por otra parte sugiero que sigas trabajando por lo menos esta semana a lado de Benedetti para poder instruir a los reclutas sobre sus nuevas tareas; Hazle saber al comandante Bernardotte que está a cargo de ese nuevo grupo y que deberá entrenarlos a lado tuyo.

Seras Victoria asintió con la cabeza. Le preocupaba la palidez extrema de su semblante y que no había dejado de temblar ni un solo instante, su mano izquierda seguía aferrada a aquel dije y ahora no solo despedía humo sino que había comenzado a sangrar podía verlo ya que su guante blanco estaba comenzando a empaparse de aquel liquido carmesí.

- ¡Suelta eso! - gritó a la joven mostrando toda la preocupación que sentía y el dolor que le causaba verla lastimarse así - ¡Suelta eso ya!

Instintivamente había tomado la mano de su pequeña hermana y la había forzado a abrirla, aquel dije que llevaba en la mano era nada más y nada menos que una cruz plateada. No era muy llamativa, su apariencia era bastante sencilla sin embargo parecía tener sobre ella una poderosa bendición que dañaba fuertemente a la vampiresa. La tela del guante blanco parecía quemada y había quedado una marca profunda que sangraba demasiado con la forma de la cruz en la palma de su mano. Con tan solo verla le dolió e intentó retirarla, sin embargo Seras volvió a cerrar su mano con fuerza y se giró evitando así que se la arrebataran:

- No por favor – la draculina suplicaba desgarradoramente – No, no me la quites por favor… es mía, es un regalo. Es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan, no te la lleves.

- ¿Y quién en su juicio regalaría a una vampiresa un artículo religioso tan poderoso? – estaba profundamente enfadada con ella por ser tan ingenua – ¡Solo un loco que quiere matarte…!

- ¡No! – gritó la joven en respuesta – ¡Quizá es alguien que cree que aún tengo una esperanza de ir al cielo! ¡Quizá fue alguien que no sabía quién era yo! ¡Alguien que no sabía que estaba condenada y que me quiso...! Que me quiso un poco… tan solo un poco – la voz se le rompió y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Vio al rey sin vida bajar la cabeza como si estuviese triste, pero aún no tenía el gesto legible; Seras lloraba protegiendo aquel dije aun con miedo de que ella se lo arrebatase. Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir miserable: sabía que todo ese tiempo la joven draculina se había sentido muy sola esperando por su amo cuando incluso ella había perdido la esperanza de que Alucard volviera, sabía también que a pesar de que se habían hecho compañía la una a la otra nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para escucharla y ayudarle a curar sus heridas. Había caído en el mismo error que siempre había odiado del príncipe: El orgullo le había alejado de aquello a lo que amaba.

- No te lo quitaré – si había sido un regalo parecía venir de alguien a quien Seras adoraba, además era natural que alguien bueno le regalara un objeto así a una persona a la que quiere – Sin embargo me preocupo por ti, mira la herida que tienes en esa mano – tomó aquella mano y retiró con suavidad aquel objeto plateado solo para observar la sangre que brotaba de ella – más que un alivio parece causarte un martirio, ¿si planeas usarla todo el tiempo como vas a impedir que te dañe? Eres un ser maldito Seras y eso ni tú ni yo podemos evitarlo.

La draculina limpió sus lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza, parecía haber evocado un buen recuerdo que le había infundido valor y entereza. Desabrochó el botón que aseguraba su guante a su muñeca y retiró aquel trozo de tela que protegía su mano lastimada:

- Hay algunas ventajas en ser la vampiresa de quien soy, como por ejemplo – extendió su mano herida hacia un lado y esta sanó casi inmediatamente – no solo tengo su maldición sino también su fuerza. Para un vampiro no hay mayor honor que ser maldito por su propio rey.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó con intriga y un tanto asustada, Alucard acababa de levantar la cabeza observando extrañado a su draculina, parecía que por primera vez compartían un sentimiento mutuo.

- Me refiero a que, ¿Nunca has querido ser una vampiresa Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing? – una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro mientras lo decía – Si aceptaras el trato apuesto a que serias la más poderosa de todas: La reina de los vampiros, una reina sin vida.

Tanto su tono de voz como la pregunta misma la habían dejado fría. Sabía que todo aquello que pensara ella lo escucharía, claro que alguna vez lo había querido sin embargo no habría de admitirlo delante del rey.

- ¿Para que habría yo de querer ser un no muerto condenado?, ¿Para qué querría pasar la eternidad viendo morir a aquellos a los que amo? La eternidad es una de las maldiciones más dolorosas impuestas por el creador ¿Qué tienes tú que haga tu eternidad más llevadera? – preguntó nerviosa mientras Seras le veía con una tristeza enorme pero soportándolo estoicamente delante de Alucard.

- Yo tengo esto – seguía tomando su cruz con la mano derecha aferrándose a ella como aferrándose a la vida misma – No importa cuánto me lastime señora mía, le juro que me recuperaré; algunas heridas tardan un poco más en sanar pero todas lo hacen y yo puedo preciarme de tener toda la eternidad para curar heridas pasadas y crear heridas nuevas. Viviré a golpe de cada uno de mis recuerdos que son aquello que aun me mantiene con vida.

Parecía a punto de llorar y sabía la razón, pero si ella era capaz de permanecer incólume por fuera a pesar de estar malherida por dentro no habría de darle el tiro de gracia delante de la persona a la que ambas amaban.

- La eternidad puede ser una maldición o una bendición dependiendo de la persona que la tenga: para algunos puede ser un tormento ya que vivirán alejados de aquel lugar donde las almas van a reencontrarse con aquellos que amaron, para otros sin embargo puede significar poder y gloria sobre los demás mortales, para mi representa una oportunidad de proteger aquello que me es valioso sin embargo… - pareció enmudecer – Si yo fuera tú… si yo fuera tú aceptaría la propuesta de la inmortalidad, aunque sé que cuando me la ofrecieron lo hice y te juro que no me arrepiento ni un momento. Puedo dártela mi señora, te regalo la inmortalidad, la gloria y la fuerza…

- Yo no tengo ninguna razón para ser una vampiresa, Seras - mintió descaradamente intentando proteger su orgullo.

- _¿Y él?_ – escuchó que le contestaba mentalmente la draculina - _¿Y la oportunidad de ser su reina? Sé que lo amas tanto como yo, la diferencia radica en quien de las dos es la dueña de su querer… Él también quiere estar contigo y lo sé, no pierdas la oportunidad. Aún está en pie aquello que te dije la noche anterior Integra…. Aún lo está._

- La propuesta está dada – continuó ella ahora en voz alta mientras se daba la vuelta, podía ver su mano sangrar nuevamente a causa de la bendición de la cruz – Podría hacerlo yo misma, pero le recomiendo que si acepta permita lo haga mi maestro, como ya se lo dije: No hay mayor honor para una vampiresa que ser una draculina.

Seras Victoria siguió de frente no le pidió permiso de salir pero no había necesidad, por alguna razón sabía que si le obligaba a permanecer un segundo más ahí iba a desmoronarse. Alucard le volteó a ver cuando pasó de lado suyo, otra vez parecía como si deseara detenerla pero se contuviera; no supo como sentirse ante esa reacción del conde: ¿dolió? O era que se había puesto celosa otra vez de una mujer que se había hecho a un lado para dejarle el camino libre.

¿Cómo debía de sentirse esa joven? Definitivamente era muy fuerte no solamente físicamente sino que debía ser muy valiente como para soportar ver al hombre al que amaba lejos de ella, sabía que si ella estuviera en su lugar quizá no actuaria de la misma manera, se sintió triste por su subordinada pero aceptaría la oportunidad que le estaba dando para amar al hombre que era su vida.

En cuanto salió de la habitación Seras se dejó caer: _Vlad, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo ahora_ – se dijo a sí misma – _como quisiera vivir en tu sueño ahora y caminar contigo a través de ese bosque. Tengo miedo y me siento triste. Llévame contigo por favor._

Alucard dentro de la habitación había escuchado aquel pensamiento traicionero de su draculina, acababa de aceptar aquello que sentía por ella: la quería. Recordó aquello que había vivido junto a ella en su sueño: la había tenido entre sus brazos, le había dicho lo mucho que la quería y ella indirectamente le había confesado que sentía lo mismo por él; No entendía por qué había hecho eso, no entendía porque le estaba ofreciendo a Integra la oportunidad de tomar su lugar como reina ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su draculina? Seguía siendo muy despistada y seguramente quería tener a Integra a su lado para siempre, después de todo la quería como su hermana. Bien si eso era lo que deseaba, en cuanto Integra aceptara la propuesta de Seras él mismo la convertiría en una draculina, después de todo era aquello que había deseado todos estos años incluso antes de conocer a su actual vampiresa.

- Alucard - escuchó levemente – ALUCARD – la voz de Integra le había regresado a la realidad.

- Disculpe mi señora – dijo mientras levantaba un poco sus lentes y tallaba levemente sus ojos con sus dedos – ¿me decía?

- Pareces distraído – apunto la condesa desaprobatoriamente no obstante contenta, era un poco extraño el comportamiento de sus mujeres: podían estar enfadadas y felices al mismo tiempo ¿Qué clase de ser podía ser tan incongruente? – ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

- No – se limitó a contestar – Usted sabe que no acostumbro estar despierto durante las horas de sol, eso es todo. ¿Puedo permitirme solicitar que si no tiene alguna otra petición para este su humilde servidor pueda retirarme a descansar?

- Por el momento – parecía que Integra aún seguía más que enfadada con él – vete y te aconsejo dormir torpe sirviente, ya que esta noche comienza tu castigo, toda esta semana te quedaras encerrado en una de las mazmorras más horrendas de la mansión, y no tendrás acceso a tu ataúd. Tenemos que hablar mucho tú y yo a solas Alucard y tendremos tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, si no te lo dije ahora fue porque no quería ser poco cautelosa delante de Seras Victoria pero hay nuevas reglas que deberás seguir de ahora en adelante con ella. Haz tenido suerte de que no haya querido irse sin embargo no te dejaré hacer tu voluntad sobre ella. Puedes retirarte.

Se levantó y desapareció hasta su mazmorra dispuesto a ir a descansar un poco, no había dormido nada en todo un día y se creía incompetente para hacerlo en ese momento, era solo que no le gustaba que le interrogaran demasiado e Integra parecía tener ganas de hacerlo. Aun estaba escandalizado por el hecho de que ya no tendría misiones junto a Seras pero era un buen intercambio a cambio de tenerla cerca de él y no darle su libertad. Ahora habría que esperar a saber aquello que Integra tenía en mente.

* * *

**La noche anterior:**

El viento frio se colaba por las ventanas y aquel hombre de anteojos extraños y cabello rubio era suavemente iluminado por la luz de la luna:

- ¿Qué clase de estúpido te crees que eres? – preguntó un hombre enfadado no obstante serio en la obscuridad de aquel laboratorio - ¿Es acaso que quieres que nos descubran? ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir si aún no sabíamos cómo había resultado nuestro experimento? ¡Idiota!

- No hay nada mejor que una prueba de campo – contestó mientras reía maliciosamente - ¿Qué cómo podremos saber si valió la pena? Dejemos que Hellsing lo atrape y si es rival para la preciosísima Seras Victoria seguramente habría sido un éxito ¿no es así? Dejemos que muestre su valía y que les haga confiarse…

- Más te vale que no se te salga de las manos – vio destellos de delicados filamentos transparentes a través de las ventanas – o yo mismo me encargaré de ti.

- Tranquilo… - sirvió una copa de vino y la bebió lentamente – al final de esto tú tendrás lo que quieres y yo lo que quiero, confía en mí.


	14. Mi Angel de Alas Negras

**Notas del Autor: **Lamento mucho el haberme tardado en actualizar tanto, sin embargo he tenido bastantes contratiempos que no esperaba. Muchas gracias por continuar esta lectura a mi lado, os lo agradezco enormemente. Os mando muchos saludos y besos

**Disclaimer: **Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción que Seras Victoria interpreta al piano se llama Kiss the Rain y pertenece a Yiruma

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Mi ángel de alas negras**

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que su maldito destino le había jugado esa mala pasada, ¿por qué había tenido que ser él? ¿Acaso se había comportado tan mal que merecía semejante castigo? Siempre había sido un hombre recto, respetuoso y honesto, y consideraba que no era merecedor de semejante tortura.

Debía admitir que algo maligno dentro de él había gozado al beber la sangre de aquella dama pero su alma estaba asqueada de haber cometido semejante aberración hacia aquel ser que había sido solo un inocente que se había topado en su camino. Ella no tenía la culpa, él tampoco – intentaba consolarse repitiéndose aquello incansablemente – no había querido asesinarla, no había querido que se convirtiera en lo mismo que él. Estaba asustado y no tenía lugar alguno al cual ir a guarecerse, moría por ir a casa y volver a ver a su esposa y a su pequeña bebé pero temía por ellas: ahora era un monstruo, un monstruo al que Dios había maldito por tan solo existir y que ahora no era merecedor ni de ver la luz del sol sin ser lastimado.

¿Cómo podría llegar ahora a casa y ver de frente a su amada esposa? Ella que era una mujer santa y buena que no merecía ahora a alguien como él: ¿Qué pensaría de sus ojos carmesí y sus dientes puntiagudos? Quizá huiría de él y no querría verlo más, pero, si como creía su amor era capaz de vencerlo todo y ella decidía quedarse a su lado ¿Cómo podría garantizar que no la atacaría en un ataque de sed de sangre desenfrenado? Aquellos malditos le habían quitado todo lo que él amaba, indirectamente le habían quitado su vida y algo más; debía resignarse a que jamás la volvería a ver, nunca más las volvería a ver aunque a una de ellas aun no la conocía.

Dolorido y frustrado lloró sus penas; parte de su condena era tener que ver a través de sus ojos el dolor que causaban aquellos a los que había compartido de su infierno. Pudo ver la sangre que derramaban y el dolor que habían causado a más y más seres; incluyéndola a ella, su primera víctima, pudo observar la masacre que hizo en aquella pequeña ciudad. Se había jurado no volver a beber ni una gota más de sangre, mucho menos volver a cazar de la forma horrenda en la que lo había hecho; odiaba sus instintos, odiaba todo en lo que se había convertido pero sobretodo odiaba a aquellos que le habían hecho eso, porque en cuanto lo intentó comprendió que detenerse de comer solo lo volvía más peligroso.

No deseaba morir y aun así lo intentó pero tampoco le fue permitido ¿Qué clase de Dios podía ser aquel que no le tuviera la suficiente misericordia como para dejarle librarse de su castigo? Se había escondido y había bebido de las ratas de las coladeras que había encontrado en su camino con la esperanza de saciar aquella sed infinita de vida hasta que la verdad le golpeó de la forma más horrible y se dio cuenta de que era irremediable: tenía que alimentarse; Lo hizo y aterrorizado vio los cuerpos de aquellas personas levantarse y regenerarse como si nunca las hubiera herido, a aquellos que eran crueles les vio destruir incansablemente y a las más inocentes las vio sufrir.

Enfadado había tenido que aceptar que de alguna forma había muerto a su vida anterior y había renacido a una nueva: perfeccionado y poderoso. Debía castigarlos a todos los que habían hecho eso de él y para lograrlo debía fortalecerse ya que de sus pensamientos jamás había desaparecido la idea de que solo había sido un conejillo de indias, lo cual quería decir que aquellos detrás de su desgracia eran mucho más poderosos de lo que él era. Debía terminar con todo aquello y quizá así le regalaran el don de la mortalidad, no tenía caso alguno seguir negando aquello que era ya que solo le detenía de lo que debía hacer. Pronto se dio cuenta de que podía controlar a todos aquellos a los que había compartido de su suerte y bajo esa premisa creó su ejército.

Aquella noche habría de destruir el lugar de donde había escapado: aquel asqueroso laboratorio donde había iniciado su pesadilla. Preparado y a lado de 30 de sus sirvientes se dirigieron hacia ahí, ya no importaba como ni que, solo sabía que debía cumplir su objetivo y todo aquel que se interpusiera sufriría de una muerte muy dolorosa o quizá los reclutara para su grupo: acababa de perder todo el miedo que había sentido, sentía la furia recorrer su sangre y con ello como su humanidad se perdía.

Llegaron sus primeras víctimas, la fiesta habría de comenzar: Un grupo de soldados de trajes café/amarillentos acababan de arribar al lugar donde habría de dar su ataque, eran hombres jóvenes de aspecto valeroso que llevaban en sus manos armas de grueso calibre con miras telescópicas de alta precisión y que comenzaron a matar a cada uno de sus vampiros. Aquellos francotiradores profesionales no eran más que humanos que se habían atrevido a creer que podrían ser mucho más fuertes que él. _Serian excelentes reclutas_ – mandó decir a sus vampiros y vampiresas por medio de su lazo mental – _convertidlos y traedlos a mí_.

Los vampiros solo contestaron siseando y se lanzaron contra sus adversarios dispuestos a morderlos y a alimentarse de ellos a tal velocidad que los soldados no pudieron anticiparlo a tiempo, quienes parecían sorprendidos no obstante aguerridos ante tal ataque y levantaron sus armas para seguir atacando. Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a terminar muy pronto puesto que aunque eran fuertes no eran lo suficiente como para poder aguantar a sus sirvientes; de pronto se percató de la razón por la cual ellos estaban tan tranquilos: Una colonia de murciélagos llegó atacando a sus esclavos e impidiéndoles la correcta visibilidad, intentó controlarles como alguna vez pudo hacer con las ratas del alcantarillado pero ellos no le obedecieron, obedecían a alguien más grande que él, alguien más fuerte e infinitamente más poderoso.

Había pensado que todo estaba perdido y entonces por medio de los ojos de algún ser a quien él mismo había convertido en un desdichado pudo mirar la llegada de aquel hermoso ángel, una bellísima dama que bajo del cielo y les regalo la paz eterna que ofrecía la muerte a aquellas almas desconsoladas. Ella no les temía, tampoco era cruel sino rápida y suave; en los ojos infernales de aquella dama podía notar no solo una enorme melancolía sino la compasión existente dentro de su corazón por aquellos seres condenados al mismo tiempo que repartía la justicia sobre aquellos que habían obrado mal. Ella debía ser la respuesta a las suplicas que había enviado al cielo cada anochecer, era una de las suyas pero no parecía ser como él.

Su muerte era inminente, se sentía y se sabía incapaz de ofrecerle una buena pelea – o por lo menos eso creía él - sin embargo no quería morir, no quería irse sin haberle dicho a su mujer que la amaba, no quería irse sin haber visto a su hija llegar a este mundo… sin embargo fuera lo que fuera que sucediera sabía perfectamente que se lo merecía. Ella no estaba atacando sino protegiendo a aquel grupo de soldados humanos que le atacaban y ellos la obedecían ciegamente ¿Cómo era posible que una vampiresa pudiera convivir tan pacíficamente con aquellos seres? ¿No se suponía que los vampiros siempre estaban sedientos? ¿No se suponía que los humanos los temían?

Debía hacerse de una forma de huir de ella, no quería enfrentarla, no quería morir ni tampoco matarla; quería aprender de ella, que ella le enseñara como era que hacía esa magia, como era que se podía acercar a los seres humanos sin lastimarlos y sobretodo como hacía para que no le temieran. El problema radicaba en que ella jamás lo creería ya tenía una misión y esa era destruirle de manera que pasara lo que pasara debería tender hacia lo que ella era aunque en su camino tuviese que matarla ya que ahora tenía la esperanza de que se podía ser diferente.

Ya quedaban pocos de sus vampiros de pie, ella los había exterminado a casi todos; no había esperanza de huir así que tomó una pistola de las que estaban en el piso y atacó como pudo ya que nunca en su vida había usado un arma de fuego, se sorprendió de lo sencillo que le había resultado. Fue entonces que el dios de las casualidades tuvo piedad de él y le dio una última oportunidad de redimirse: La vampiresa había esquivado instintivamente su bala pero como consecuencia dicho proyectil había ido a parar al cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros quien cayó instantáneamente al piso herido mortalmente, fue entonces que presenció aquello que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado ver: La joven se giró a cuidar a su compañero y ordenó a los demás que lo ayudaran.

Sintiéndose de lo más ruin, vació toda la carga de la pistola sobre ella mientras estaba de espaldas sabiendo que eso no habría de matarla pero si inmovilizarla lo suficiente como para poder huir, los soldados dispararon en respuesta sin embargo él era mucho más rápido que las balas, con esa ventaja huyó velozmente lejos del alcance de la hermosa dama. Ella no se dejó caer al piso sino que escupiendo sangre se mantuvo de pie intentando cuidar a sus compañeros:

- Señorita Victoria – escuchó a uno de los subordinados de la vampiresa - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- No te preocupes por mi – contestó ella con la voz algo apagada – soy inmortal después de todo, tenemos que retirarnos Julian requiere atención médica inmediata.

- ¿Pero y el vampiro? – preguntaron asustados

- Esa debe ser nuestra menor preocupación ahora – la joven parecía muy adolorida no obstante segura – volverá. Se bien que es muy peligroso dejarlo suelto pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

- Han escuchado a la señorita Victoria – un hombre mayor con apariencia de capitán ordenó a la tropa – es hora de retirada.

A pesar de la lejanía sus ojos le permitían verlos, los soldados habían tomado sus cosas y se fueron pero la señorita Victoria se había quedado de pie en el prado observando hacia donde se encontraba él. Se sintió desnudo a pesar de estar resguardado por las sombras ya que parecía que su mirada no solo le podía ver claramente sino que le traspasaba el alma. La joven desplegó un par de alas negras y desapareció en el horizonte mientras volaba a toda velocidad.

No pudo evitar seguir al grupo de soldados quienes se dirigían a donde él creía podía encontrarla. Era suicida, ella le había perdonado la vida y de eso estaba seguro sin embargo no tenía idea de la razón por la cual lo había hecho; ella había tenido la oportunidad, sabia donde estaba y era muy poderosa incluso más que él, podría haberlo matado rápido y aun así le había dejado ir ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que iba a averiguar.

Llegar ahí fue sencillo, entrar no lo sería: Aquel lugar estaba lejos de todo, en medio de un extenso bosque se encontraba una mansión protegida por enrejado, para poder llegar a aquella linde debía cruzar un sendero rodeado por arboles, el problema era que ese lugar estaba rodeado por muchos soldados armados, literalmente era una fortaleza. No deseaba pasar apercibido porque eso significaría lastimar a más inocentes y probablemente haría que la vampiresa cambiara de parecer, iba completamente en son de paz; quizá si esperaba lo suficiente podría aprender de ella incluso estando lejos con tan solo observar sus acciones, con esa idea en mente se encaramó a un árbol y esperó pacientemente.

No fue demasiado el tiempo que estuvo a la expectativa, de la nada la vio aparecer; ese ser intangible, transparente, imposible estaba ahora sentada justo en la orilla de una de las fuentes de la mansión: se había formado con la brisa nocturna, justo en una nube de polvo blanco que se levantaba con el viento y luego ahí estaba ella con el gesto melancólico, con un pesar infinito que se reflejaba en su mirar; aquella dama carecía de sombra y su ser no se reflejaba en el cristal del agua quieta. Sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentirlo; quizá había salido de su escondite para darle a entender que no debía intentar nada estúpido, o quizá – reflexionó al ver la desdicha de aquel su ángel de alas negras – como él, la luz de aquella luna llena fuese alivio para el dolor que ambos llevaban dentro.

Aquella dama era tan solo una niña a comparación de él ¿Quién se habría atrevido a maldecir a una persona como ella? Después de un rato la pequeña caminó lenta pero graciosamente hacia el interior de la mansión. Caviló algunos minutos sobre la señorita Victoria intentando adivinar cuál sería la desgracia que la aquejaba, como habría sido su vida e imaginando cual había sido la manera en la que había llegado a ser lo que ahora era; sinceramente esperaba que no hubiese sido la misma historia desafortunada que la suya.

Una suave y melancólica melodía había llegado a sus oídos: la vampiresa le contaba su historia en forma de notas musicales sobre un papel teñido con pentagramas. Aquella música le sabía a dulce mezclado con el gusto salado del néctar que eran las lágrimas:

_"Mi amada Stella, mi dulce Stella… ¿Qué no daría yo por volver a verte otra vez amor?... Recuerdo gustoso el día en el que nos conocimos, éramos apenas unos niños pequeños pero ya me había enamorado de tus ojos almendrados y de tu hermoso cabello rojizo como los rayos del sol que acariciaban mi ventana al amanecer. Pequeña, delgada y quebradiza parecías; juraría que eras de cristal. _

_Solíamos jugar en las playas de Brighton y en ocasiones nuestros padres nos permitían ver el anochecer sentados en la arena: Nada nunca tan hermoso como tú. Caminábamos, jugábamos y estudiábamos juntos, éramos inseparables. Confiabas en mí y yo te cuidaba con mi vida, aun te cuido con mi vida. Una tarde de verano mientras creábamos castillos a la orilla del mar nos hicimos la promesa de nunca olvidarnos el uno del otro y la sellamos entrelazando por primera vez nuestras manos, recuerdo el súbito escalofrío que eso causó en mi y el dulce carmesí que inundó tus mejillas angelicales._

_Eras demasiado y yo solo era un pobre diablo que aspiraba a tu cariño. Tu nombre te iba de maravillas: Stella, para vos que fuiste y eres la estrella que ha guiado mi camino. Dolió el día en que mis padres me hicieron alejarme de ti para mudarnos a esta hermosa ciudad llamada Londres. Te juro que no había día en que no pensara en ti, mis familiares pensaron que estaba loco por haberme prendado de tu belleza desde tan joven y se burlaban de mi inmadurez, sin embargo yo siempre les respondí que sería un hombre de bien y que por ti habría de convertirme en el mejor abogado. Me prometí que sería más de lo que podía ser y así podría aspirar a ti_

_Estudié hasta no poder más, fui el mejor de mi clase y me gradué con honores. Esa etapa fue la más hermosa y la más triste puesto que mi padre murió sin ni siquiera haberme visto realizado como hombre. Mi madre se fue a vivir con mis hermanos a Italia y yo me quedé solo en esta gran ciudad, sin embargo mi ánimo no decayó ni un momento: habría de volver a ti._

_Conseguí un trabajo estable, fui incorruptible, siempre honesto ya que de otra manera me habría sentido poco digno de ti amor. Cuando sentí que estaba listo volví a Brighton a por ti ¿Recuerdas las cartas que nos enviábamos? Aun las conservo en un cofre de madera debajo de nuestra cama, te las habría de enseñar cuando…._

_Siento ganas de llorar vida mía ¿será esta música que me hace recordarte? Esta melancolía rompe mi fortaleza y crea un nudo en mi garganta, abrázame otra vez por favor…_

_Volví por ti y me vestí con mi mejor ropa, comprenderás que un abogado como yo no tenía demasiado para ofrecerte más que su propia vida. Observé mi reflejo en el cristal de aquel pequeño restaurante: Mi cabello rubio despeinado que no parecía tener trazas de quedarse quieto y mis ojos verdes protegidos por gruesas gafas transparentes, amor, ya no las necesito y mis ojos están lejos de ser verdes nuevamente... Tomé valor y respirando profundo fui hasta la mesa donde me esperabas._

_Vestías de azul, tan hermosa otra vez, temía que tuvieses otro amor y te hubieses olvidado de mí, sin embargo respondiste con una sonrisa enorme que me calmó y llevó la alegría a mi día. Pasamos juntos todo el día actualizando nuestras historias, tu brazo descansaba sobre el mío; me preguntaste sobre cómo era Londres mientras caminábamos nuevamente por la playa y te dije que era muy hermoso, tus ojos ilusionados brillaron ante el relato que describían mis labios: Llévame contigo – fueron las palabras que salieron de tus labios e inclinándome ante ti te presente un anillo que representaba una promesa: Cásate conmigo, Stella – te dije con el corazón en la mano y el alma pendiendo de un hilo – permíteme compartir mi vida contigo y regálame tu vida a cambio. Permaneciste en silencio unos instantes que me parecieron siglos justo para regresarme el espíritu a mi cuerpo con un: Acepto_

_Nos casamos, te traje conmigo a la soledad de esta gran ciudad y fuimos felices. No había nada que pudiera suceder que pudiera ser mejor que lo que teníamos hasta ese maravilloso día en el que me compartiste que sería padre y que casi muero de la emoción al saber que tú y yo habíamos creado vida. Cariño mío, como desearía regresar el tiempo y esa noche haber vuelto a ti y a nuestra hija… como desearía no tener que haberme preocupado por lo material y esa noche no haberme quedado tan tarde, ahora sufro las consecuencias… amor, cómo deseo volver para abrazar tu vientre y escuchar a nuestra nena hablarme sin palabras, cómo deseo un abrazo tuyo… te extraño, te extraño tanto…" _

Aquella música resonaba en toda la mansión, la escucharon incluso un conde y una condesa que se veían el uno al otro en completo silencio, acompañados de la obscuridad que ofrecía el manto nocturno. La condesa parecía embelesada por la belleza de la melodía que acariciaba sus oídos, el conde sin embargo podía sentirla puesto que sabía aquel secreto que entre los sonidos y los silencios se entrelazaba. Todos soñaban, la diferencia radicaba en el que…


	15. Complices

**Notas del Autor**: Las palabras en cursiva significan pensamientos o recuerdos. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia a mi lado, os mando besos

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing no me pertenece, todo lo escrito aqui es con fines de diversión propia y vuestra

* * *

Era una tarde común de esa tan larga y tediosa semana, no sabía qué era lo que más se le había hecho más pesado si no dormir en todo el día o el hecho de tener que fingir para guardarle ese secreto a Integra, eso sin contar el hecho de saber a Alucard cerca y no poderlo ver. Sobre eso, no tenía idea de si realmente quería verlo: se habían hecho cómplices silenciosos del mismo secreto y de la misma mentira.

Aquella noche donde tuvo su primera misión de todas las que sucederían sin tener al conde de compañero, había sucedido más de una desgracia para ella; Julian, uno de los miembros de su equipo, quien de ahora en adelante serviría a lado de su maestro había sido gravemente herido a causa suya ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? Se culpaba ya bastante como para tener que escuchar uno de los sermones de Integra, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, la condesa estaba tan alegre que cuando se lo dijo pareció pasarlo por alto:

- _Me ha llamado mi señora – dijo tocando la puerta de aquella mazmorra a la que nunca había entrado, Sebastian la seguía de cerca._

- _Adelante Seras – contestó la condesa con aire animado – te he llamado para que me informes de la misión._

_Aquel lugar era más mohoso y lúgubre que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, incluso podría aventurarse a asegurar que estaba más frio que el resto de la mansión. Las paredes de piedra parecían carcomidas por la humedad, definitivamente no era un lugar habitable para nadie; a pesar de no haber ventanas pudo ver tragaluces en algunas partes del techo: Integra las habría mandado poner o quizá alguien más con la intensión de que solo la luz del sol se filtrara en el día. _

_La muy bien conservada condesa permanecía sentada en una silla de apariencia muy parecida al trono del conde, aquella noche llevaba un vestido largo negro al estilo victoriano que aunque tenía las mangas largas parecía que la comandante había decidido llevar guantes para aumentar su aspecto recatado. En sus manos descansaba un libro y a su lado había un candelabro con tres velas que iluminaba en aquellas siniestras tinieblas. Parecía como si se hubiese arreglado hermosa para la ocasión – aunque de antemano ella era muy bella – debía hacerlo – había pensado en ese instante – no debía desaprovechar su oportunidad de estar con su maestro, aun así estaba celosa, profundamente celosa y confundida. _

_Sebastian había dado un pequeño brinco hacía atrás y sabía muy bien porque: unos ojos rojos los observaban, Alucard estaba frente a ellos y frente a la reina de hielo. El aura de su maestro llenaba todo ese lugar haciéndolo más frio aun, sus ojos le habían permitido verlo con claridad: Llevaba un atuendo de cuero negro que solo le había visto usar una vez - aquel día en que había desaparecido – esa vestimenta parecía una camisa de fuerza, sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban encadenados: gruesos grilletes apretaban sus extremidades impidiéndole moverse a voluntad – sabía muy bien que eso no habría de detenerle si no fuese por la orden de su amo de no moverse ni romperlos – estaba inclinado delante de la Hellsing con los nudillos apoyándose sobre el frio suelo._

_Para tranquilizar al mozo a quien consideraba como su propio padre fue a lado de su amo e imitándole se inclinó delante de la condesa:_

- _Mi ama – estaba apesadumbrada y le permitió verlo – la misión no fue completamente exitosa, uno de nuestros soldados: Julian, fue herido gravemente debido a una negligencia mía._

- _Pero ¿se encuentra bien? – Integra hablaba con una voz preocupada pero a la vez como ocultando su alegría para no sonar descortés._

- _Si mi señora – abrumada por el comportamiento inusual de su hermana y con el conocimiento interno de las razones, bajo la cabeza – le hemos llevado al ala de médicos de la fortaleza, ahí le han estabilizado._

- _Muy bien. – la condesa sonó aliviada – entonces, dame la situación final de nuestro objetivo._

_Se quedo callada unos instantes, ¿cómo habría de decirle que había dejado ir al vampiro que había ocasionado todo eso? Probablemente la habría de regañar durante horas, habría de darle un castigo más grande o mucho peor: habría de ordenarle que lo matase. Alucard había girado su cabeza para verle, una sonrisa sínica se reflejaba en su rostro: él lo sabía._

- _"No por favor" – rogó por medio de su lazo mental – "No le digas nada"_

- _"¿Pretendes que te encubra en algo que se que es una mentira - parecía escandalizado – cuando en mis tiempos mandaba torturar o matar a cualquiera que se atreviese a decir algo como eso?"_

- _"Lo sé - titubeó – bueno, no sé, no viví en tu tiempo"_

- _"Agradécelo" – el conde le reprendía fuertemente _

- _"Por favor, si le digo me hará matarlo – rogó sinceramente – no quiero eso, merece una última oportunidad"_

- _"¿Estas realmente segura de eso? – preguntó pensativo, como si estuviera sopesando las opciones - ¿De verdad crees que el hombre merezca que tanto tú como yo engañemos a nuestro amo?"_

- _"Confía en mí por favor – le vio rogando por su misericordia – si no valiera la pena, si no creyera que no merece morir no te pediría esto"_

- _"Como desees será entonces" – parecía enfadado – "Pero no creas que volverá a pasar nunca más"_

_Notó que Integra los veía un poco impaciente:_

- _¿Qué sucede? – había preguntado la condesa a ambos - ¿Alucard?_

- _No pasa en lo absoluto nada – mintió su amo – le reprendo por cometer errores tan torpes de principiante._

- _No te preocupes por regañarla – contestó la comandante algo molesta – ya te he dicho como deberás tratar a Seras Victoria de ahora en adelante, no olvides tu sitio._

- _Discúlpeme – fueron las palabras que su maestro pronunció a cambio._

- _La misión fue completada correctamente – se limitó a interrumpir – El objetivo fue exitosamente silenciado._

- _Deberás hacer una investigación Seras – comentó la reina de hielo – aunque ya tengo a nuestros científicos trabajando en eso. Por ahora puedes retirarte._

- _Muchas gracias señora – reverenció y se levantó dispuesta a irse._

- _"Te debo una maestro" – dijo a través del lazo que compartían, aquel lazo que le permitía a él ver a través de sus ojos – "Te juro que valdrá la pena"_

- _"Más le vale a ese pobre diablo" –contestó él con su voz profunda – "No he mentido por él gratuitamente"_

_Había salido de la habitación, Integra y Alucard habían vuelto a quedarse solos en ese lugar, ¿estaba celosa? Si y no, en realidad se sentía contenta y emocionada: había hecho algo malo y Alucard le había secundado ¿sería verdad que en su época habría mandado asesinar a aquellos que le mintiesen? ¿Si era así porque se había roto una de sus propias reglas solo para complacerle?_

- Señorita Victoria – escuchó la voz del mayordomo que le sacaba de su ensimismamiento – pequeña Seras, es hora de su desayuno.

- Muchas gracias Sebastian – tomo la copa de sangre que le ofrecía el hombre bueno y la bebió lentamente – como siempre, esta deliciosa.

El mozo rio ante aquella ilógica aseveración, después de todo la sangre no la preparaba él, solo la había servido en la copa y la había llevado hasta el jardín donde ella observaba a los reclutas hacer su entrenamiento guiados por Pip.

- Hoy el jardín se ve más hermoso que de costumbre - comentó el hombre – cuando llegué por primera vez a este sitio casi estaba en ruinas, después entre usted y Sir Integra levantaron nuevamente la fortaleza y llenaron de flores este lugar, sin embargo aun no encuentro una que se atreva a verse más bella que usted cuando sonríe de esa manera – le hizo sonrojar – aunque también su sonrisa ha cambiado con el paso de los años.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó aun sonrojada pero con algo de curiosidad

- Su sonrisa ahora es mas inmensa – contestó el buen hombre acomodándole el cuello de su abrigo – a pesar de que su vestimenta le cubre el rostro para evitar que los rayos del sol quemen su piel, su sonrisa brilla tanto que no podría se eclipsada ni siquiera por metros y metros de terciopelo, la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada no puede ocultarse señorita.

- Yo – tartamudeo un tanto nerviosa – yo no estoy enamorada….

- Claro que lo está – le escuchó reír en voz baja – su sonrisa es mucho más dulce, sus ojos brillan tiernamente todo el tiempo y más cuando lo ve a él…

- ¿A él? – se rió intentando esconder el rubor que se había apropiado de sus mejillas y señaló a Pip Bernardotte

- No niego que el joven Bernardotte sea un buen partido, señorita – continuó el mayordomo – sin embargo a pesar de que es alguien bueno que se preocupa por usted no es el dueño de su querer. Yo me refería a la verdadera persona que le hace suspirar, al mismo por quien la he visto llorar y aquel a quien dedica esas hermosas canciones que resuenan al anochecer.

Se puso seria y sintió palidecer ¿de verdad se había dado cuenta de todo? ¿De verdad se le notaba tanto?

- No temas, pequeña Seras – Sebastian sonrió con suavidad mientras ponía su mano en su hombro, sintió como la sangre que bebía se le agolpaba en la garganta – tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, tampoco temas no ser correspondida pues estoy seguro de que el también está enamorado de ti.

- ¿De quién hablas Sebastian? – ahora estaba dudando mucho de que estuvieran pensando en la misma persona.

- Del joven Alucard, por supuesto – dijo él sonriendo mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba lejos de ella, toda el hambre que sentía se acababa de ir de un solo golpe y su copa temblaba con su mano – Disculpe que se me haya olvidado, pero, la señora Integra quiere verla en su oficina, apuesto que serán buenas noticias no debería hacerla esperar.

- Voy para allá en un instante – gritó para que el mozo la escuchara – solo terminaré mi desayuno.

¿Qué le había hecho pensar a aquel buen hombre que Alucard le correspondía?, obviamente era que no le conocía tan bien como ella, seguramente era que solo les había visto unas pocas veces y había confundido su intercambio de miradas con algo más. Deseaba creerle, deseaba sentir que de verdad ella era la mujer de la existencia del conde así como él era el hombre de la suya, sin embargo no quería verse entusiasta y fuera de la verdad así que prefirió ser escéptica a ser soñadora y volver a darse un golpe contra la realidad; además por lo que estaba viendo, Integra estaba haciendo bien su trabajo de conquistar a su rey sin vida o al menos lo intentaba de maravillas puesto que todas las noches iba a leerle a su mazmorra y lo hacía de forma muy elegante.

Hablando de la heredera de la estirpe Hellsing no debía hacerla esperar tanto, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió corriendo a su oficina dejándole todo el trabajo al capitán Branson y a Pip. Cuando llego a su oficina tocó la puerta como de costumbre y esta vez fue abierta por el mayordomo Windsor que aparentemente había ido a dejar su mensaje con la condesa.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado Seras – saludó Integra con suavidad y elegancia – tengo excelentes noticias para ti.

- Dígame, mi señora – le estaba sonriendo mucho puesto que le alegraba verla de tan buen talante

- He visto que tu comportamiento ha sido intachable estos días – encendió su puro y se sentó al escritorio – es por eso que te levanto el castigo matutino. De ahora en adelante Pip se encargara de eso, ahora ve a dormir que te ves como un desastre, mujer.

No pudo evitarlo, se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza ¡Al diablo la elegancia inglesa! Ya no podía soportar otro día mas sin dormir nada:

- ¡No tan fuerte – se quejó su hermana mayor – que no me permites respirar!

- Lo siento mucho – dijo con mirada soñadora y las manos juntas frente a su pecho – pero es que, estoy muy contenta.

- Lo que sí, es que tendrás que seguir con los turnos de noche – dijo un tanto seria – porque Alucard aun está castigado.

- No hay problema – nadie podría quitarle el entusiasmo que representaba el descanso – yo haré las misiones como debe ser ¿Me permite retirarme a descansar?

- Adelante, ve a dormir – contestó la Hellsing abrazándola.

No se dio ni siquiera la molestia de caminar hasta su habitación sino que desapareció y apareció en ella, cuando estuvo dentro se despojó de todas sus ropas – le molestaba mucho tanta indumentaria que llevaba sobre su uniforme – cuando estuvo desnuda se metió a bañar con agua fresca para aclarar sus ideas. Tranquila y feliz terminó de ponerse sus pijamas y se metió a su ataúd a descansar.

No podía creer que después de cuatro días de no dormir su almohada se sintiera como un trozo de algodón y el mullido terciopelo de su ataúd se sintiese como reposar sobre una nube, cerró los ojos y se abandono a sí misma en ese delicioso aroma a madera y humedad que se le antojaba a pino y a tierra mojada.

- Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, Seras Victoria – el barítono profundo de su maestro le hizo abrir los ojos – he estado esperando ansioso por nuestro paseo

- Yo también – Vlad le sonreía y le ofrecía su mano, estaban en medio de aquel paraje boscoso de Transilvania. Ella la tomó y sonriente continuó – no puedes imaginar lo mucho que deseaba volver aquí y verte otra vez.


	16. Primera Cita

**Notas del Autor:** Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a mi amiga la señorita Linda Kennedy que fue muy amable en escribir una historia para mi cuando tenía el animo por los suelos. ¡Muchas gracias por ser tan buena conmigo! os mando saludos y espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Lamento la larga espera pero tuve muchos deberes. Gracias por leer esta historia y seguirla a mi lado.

**Disclaimer: **Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este escrito ha sido redactado por razones de entretenimiento mio y vuestro.

* * *

Su mano era lo más suave que había tocado en mucho tiempo, había decidido no llevar guantes ese día tan solo para tener el placer de acariciar la mano de su joven acompañante… La quería y ella lo quería, no había nada de malo en elegir estar al lado de su compañera y menos ahora que sabía que era correspondido, sin embargo, aun no sabía cómo actuar. Ella no era como las demás mujeres con las que había convivido ni en su vida pasada ni en su vida como vampiro, eso sin contar que nunca había sentido eso que le causaba ella por nadie más, debía conquistarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo: ella lo ponía nervioso y eso era excelente.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, deseaba sentirla un poco más a su lado; ella no se quejó sino que se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le sonrió dulcemente:

- No te alejes de mi – advirtió amable intentando justificar sus acciones – aquí son muy pocas las personas que hablan inglés, no porque no lo puedan sino porque no lo necesitan. Te recomiendo permanecer a mi lado en todo momento, no quiero que te pierdas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y giró a ver hacia los arboles y el paisaje, se veía tan tierna cuando estaba nerviosa y ruborizada. Debía admitirlo, de cierto modo él también se sentía así sin embargo su instinto travieso le dictaba que debía divertirse haciéndola sonrojar con sus suaves y elegantes coqueteos, después de todo no le mentía: la quería para él, así que durante todo el tiempo que tuviesen disponible – ya fuera hasta que se pusiese el sol o hasta que Integra interrumpiese – la haría blanco de sus galanterías y sus cuidados.

- Vlad – interrumpió el silencio la dulce voz de su inocente acompañante, parecía preocupada – se que los tiempos en los que viviste no fueron muy sencillos, ¿de verdad mandabas matar a aquellos que te mentían?

Aquel pensamiento le hizo reír ¿tanto le preocupaba aquello que le había dicho? ¿Pensaba acaso que la iba mandar a empalar o le iba a torturar por haber mentido a Integra? Era evidente que prefería lastimarse a sí mismo a ordenar que a ella le tocaran un solo cabello, definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco al grado de comprometer sus criterios; pero había una cosa que lo justificaba de actuar de esa manera haciendo excepciones solo por Seras Victoria y eso era que ella tenía el corazón más puro y bondadoso que hubiese conocido, si había elegido mentir definitivamente había de ser por una razón muy grande, razón que por supuesto le intrigaba y valiéndose de aquella pregunta habría de contestarle con la verdad a cambio de que ella contara sus razones.

- Fui un príncipe muy justo, Seras – contestó con la verdad aun dudando en contarle lo que realmente había sucedido, no deseaba asustarla y con ello alejarla de su lado – deseaba que todos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones y que no hubiese quien engañara a nadie, o matara o robara. Comprenderás que eso no se lograba de la noche a la mañana, efectivamente, - hizo una pausa algo titubeante – dependiendo del grado de su mentira les mandaba matar o torturar.

- Pero, ellos… - ella había palidecido e inclinado la cabeza evitando verle – yo…

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó con condescendencia – ¿Me has mentido acaso y temes que te lastime?

- No, nunca lo haría – la joven contestó velozmente – no porque me mandases matar sino porque en realidad no tengo porque esconderte algo, confió ciegamente en ti, es solo que… - parecía apesadumbrada y triste, como si hubiese cometido un gran pecado - bueno, hice que mi maestro mintiese por mi culpa.

Esa criatura era el ser más sorprendente que hubiera conocido, llevaba conociéndola 1 año y había pasado 30 escuchando su voz desde el infinito y aun no lograba comprender de donde salían pensamientos tan desinteresados: lo primero que había cruzado por su cabeza era que temía una reprimenda pero aparentemente se sentía mal por haberlo hecho pecar a él que era un demonio, era irónico.

- ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja? – no pudo evitar sonreírle otra vez, igual que aquella noche cuando le confesó sus sentimientos mientras ella dormía – Vamos, confía en mí.

- Mi maestro, Alucard – levantó la vista y le miro de frente con aquellos hermosos zafiros que llevaba coronando su precioso y pálido rostro – le mintió a nuestro amo para protegerme. Me preocupa que Sir Integra se entere y le regañe o le castigue peor de lo que ya esta, todo ha sido mi culpa, pero sobretodo me preocupa haberle hecho hacer algo que él consideraba incorrecto.

- ¿Y no crees que si Alucard mintió para protegerte fue porque consideró que la razón por la cual se lo pediste era muy válida? – le contestó con toda la honestidad del mundo – Un verdadero caballero no teme sacrificarse por sus ideales, mucho menos si estos ideales van de la mano de una preciosa damisela.

Su tono había sonado un tanto coqueto aun sin proponérselo, tampoco deseaba asustarla haciéndole creer erróneamente que deseaba algo menos puro de ella; él que en un tiempo había satisfecho su lujuria desenfrenadamente durante su vida inmortal ya era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber que en determinado momento ese tipo de sensaciones no llegaban a saciar, por lo menos no de la manera en la que lo había probado. Si de verdad hubiese deseado tomarla de forma concupiscente lo habría hecho desde un principio ya que no había forma de que ella se negara ante sus peticiones y además era conocido y por demás escandaloso que a ella él le atraía físicamente de sobremanera del mismo modo en que ella lo atraía a él. Pero no, él no solo deseaba eso – no podía mentir diciendo que no le gustaría, oh claro que le encantaría, dejaría de llamarse a sí mismo hombre el día en que se atreviese a afirmar lo contrario – deseaba algo más de lo cual no estaba muy seguro ¿su alma? Deseaba trascender con ella de muchas formas; por primera vez sus motivos hacía con una mujer eran más inocentes y puros de lo que habría pensado que serían.

Y tal como lo había predicho volvió a hacerla sonrojar e involuntariamente sintió que él también lo hacía, probablemente derivado de lo que estaba pensando hacia unos instantes. Ella al verlo soltó una risita suave que intentó contener cubriendo su boca con sus manos, era muy embarazosa la situación: nunca había actuado así delante de una dama y tampoco deseaba dejar su pose de chico malo de lado; sin embargo la reacción encantadora de la pequeña dama había hecho que valiese todas las penas del mundo.

- Pero, nunca le dije mis razones – contestó ella aparentemente intentando cambiar el tema, probablemente se había percatado de su incomodidad.

- ¿te apetecería compartir esos pensamientos conmigo? – fue cortes dándole la opción de no aceptar, no obstante internamente no podía soportar la curiosidad.

- Sería encantador, la verdad no puedo más con este secreto – estaba preocupada y parecía muy apesadumbrada por la situación - ¿podrías ser mi confidente tan solo por esta vez?

- Podría ser tu confidente eternamente – contestó honestamente mientras se detenían y sin poderlo evitar acarició su pelo - ¿Te gustaría contarme mientras disfrutamos de una rebanada de pastel y un café caliente? Dicen que es mucho más fácil hablar de temas complejos degustando algo dulce.

- ¿Pastel? – ella parecía muy sorprendida y dando un pequeño salto de felicidad le tomó de ambas manos y lo acercó a ella – ¡Adoro el pastel! Hace 31 años que no pruebo ni una migaja de pan, mucho menos un trozo de pastel

- Entonces no esperemos más, pareces más que impaciente – se burló levemente de sus reacciones infantiles, volvió a ofrecer su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – vamos que la caminata será algo larga.

Caminar por ese bosque de robles de la mano de Vlad era como andar literalmente sobre las nubes, a pesar de que era la continuación de un sueño pasado el príncipe había cambiado un tanto su apariencia: su cabello era corto ahora y no llevaba ni abrigo ni guantes, era la primera vez que podía ver aquellas manos blancas y delgadas cuyas uñas a pesar de cortas parecían bastante afiladas, - justo como las de ella - su edad aparente no podía pasar de 21 años. Estaba muy contenta, nunca había aceptado una invitación a salir por parte de un hombre por lo tanto podría decirse que esta era su primera cita ¿de verdad debía considerarlo una cita? Bueno, iban a salir a solas y tomarían café mientras platicaban además… iban de la mano como una joven pareja enamorada – sintió que el calor en sus mejillas se intensificaba anunciando así que el carmesí había vuelto a su rostro, él la había volteado a ver por el rabillo del ojo - no quería ilusionarse de nuevo, no quería caer otra vez.

Moría de nerviosismo pero disfrutaba del largo paisaje pintoresco, estaba asustada por la incertidumbre pero no quería que esto terminara. La parte que más le gustaba de estar en medio de aquel lugar era que como el camino estaba escarpado, él la tomaba suavemente de la cintura y la levantaba para ayudarle a bajar y así evitarle saltar y lastimarse, se estaba comportando como un caballero con ella, se sentía no solamente como su acompañante sino como su princesa. Amaba esas sonrisas que le dedicaba cada vez que la veía, él era tan encantador que podría derretirse con tan solo sentir su mirada sobre si.

Había algunos turistas aparte de ellos, parecía que ese bosque también era parte de los lugares famosos de aquella ciudad; pronto salieron de ese hermoso prado en compañía de un guía que ayudaba a los extranjeros en su paseo, todo parecía tan real que juraría que no era parte de un sueño. Las calles eran preciosas, el paisaje era muy claro y verde pero nada de aquello tenía más relevancia para ella que su acompañante quien se mostraba en extremo gentil. Había una emoción fuerte en el aire, un magnetismo inmenso entre los dos, un "te pertenezco y me perteneces" silencioso seguido de un "quédate conmigo" que se quedaba atorado en su garganta ¿sentía él lo mismo? ¿Era verdad que le correspondía? Su sentido común le decía "no seas tonta" mientras su corazón le gritaba "¿que no te das cuenta que te ha estado cortejando toda la mañana?".

Seras Victoria parecía encantada con aquel paseo, aun era de día y estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que había cambiado de parecer con respecto a la luz solar, ahora no la odiaba tanto como antes – aunque no lo pareciera en ese momento era un vampiro y no le agradaba - sino que era su aliada: _"Mi ingenua princesa" – _se decía a sí mismo mientras observaba a su draculina mirar con asombro un monumento en su honor – _"No tienes idea de lo que una sonrisa como esas puede provocar en un hombre como yo. Eres una coqueta aun sin proponértelo". _Ella se había quedado absorta en la contemplación de aquello, sabía que estaba comparándolo con él:

- Te aseguro que no estaba en mi mejor ángulo – dijo bromeando mostrando su clásica sonrisa picara – podría haber salido un poco mejor pero puedo preciarme de decir que el escultor no era tan talentoso.

- Eso no lo dudo ni un instante – parecía que el inconsciente había traicionado a Seras quien después de decirlo se cubrió la boca con las manos – me refiero a que, - tartamudeó un poco – no te hace justicia.

- De manera que te parezco atractivo… - continuó guiñándole un ojo a la ya avergonzada jovencita – ese es un interesante hallazgo que usaré a mi favor cuando considere conveniente.

- No me refería a eso… es solo qué… - su princesa había comenzado a excusarse vanamente

- ¿Entonces no lo soy? – fingió tristeza y bajo su rostro mostrando falsa modestia.

- Claro que lo eres – Seras volvió a caer mientras decía las cosas en automático – Eres un hombre extremadamente atractivo, lo que quiero decir es que… - volvía a hablar en voz un tanto quebrada e intentaba por todos los medios no regresarle la mirada – cualquier mujer estaría honrada de ser tu novia.

- Tu eres una mujer bellísima, Seras Victoria – se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus fuertes manos en el delicado talle de su draculina mientras con la otra le tomó de la barbilla en un movimiento que fue casi una caricia suave haciéndole voltear hacía él – y yo también creo, se – corrigió con rapidez – que cualquier hombre estaría más que encantado si fuese premiado con el placer de tu compañía y de tu adoración por el resto de la eternidad.

Sabía que le había causado un escalofrío puesto que la sintió temblar en sus manos, sentía aquel magnetismo que generaban los dos crecer a pasos agigantados, si seguían así besarla sería inevitable… la besaría, pero ya que habría de regresarle el beso que anteriormente ella había puesto sobre sus labios lo haría tan especial como ella lo había hecho con él: Este aun no era el momento apropiado, esperaría pacientemente hasta que todo estuviera como lo había dispuesto. Un toque gentil le despertó de su ensimismamiento o quizá le incitó a dejarse llevar por la locura hacia la cual ella le conducía: Seras Victoria le había tomado de la mano que había puesto sobre su rostro. Al mirarle a los ojos se encontró con mirada más enamorada que hubiese visto jamás en una jovencita, seguida de una sonrisa dulcísima.

La joven no pronunció palabra alguna pero tampoco fue necesario, simplemente se limitó a tomarle de la mano y conducirlo por algún camino que hubiese decidido ella. No importaba hacia donde lo llevara, igual y estaba tan desubicado que ella en esa ciudad: había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la visitó, ahora solo estaba acostumbrado a Londres ¿Pero a que habría de temerle? ¿A perderse? ¡Por supuesto que no! Era omnipresente y poderoso si alguien se atrevía a ponerse en su contra o en contra de su dama seguramente no volvería a ver la luz del día, además pensándolo bien, sería más divertido si sucediera ya que después de todo iba con ella; una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa se formó en su faz.

Vlad le había dejado conducir el paseo, y ella le había llevado a todas partes que habían parecido de su agrado, él solo le había seguido siempre tomado de su mano; fue entonces cuando se encontraron con un hermoso restaurante, al cual francamente no supo cómo había sido que llegaron. El conde señaló con un elegante movimiento el camino hacia el interior del establecimiento:

- Por fin estamos aquí – dijo él gentil y sonriente abriendo la puerta para ella – espero que te agrade este lugar, parece tranquilo y sencillo.

- Es perfecto – contestó mientras entraba a aquel hermoso sitio.

Y de hecho lo era: No era tan llamativo, los muebles eran de madera brillante y bien cuidada sin embargo no eran muy ostentosos, era pequeño y silencioso puesto que no había tanta concurrencia ese día, grandes ventanales con preciosas cortinas blancas de tela translúcida hacían aquel ambiente más sublime. Se acerco a la ventana y pudo ver las flores que se encontraban justo afuera y respirar su aroma:

- Veo que ya has elegido nuestra mesa – escuchó la voz de Vlad detrás de ella mientras él sacaba la silla para permitirle sentarse – tienes muy buen gusto.

- Muchas gracias – él había conseguido volverla hacer ruborizar ¿pretendía hacerlo todo el día acaso? - es solo que me encanta el aire fresco además, mira, el paisaje es hermoso.

- Sí que lo es – el príncipe se había sentado en la silla delante a la suya, no dejaba se sorprenderse de sus movimientos tan finos y su comportamiento tan altivo pero a la vez tan accesible hacia con ella – hace mucho tiempo que no venía a visitar esta bella ciudad, me alegra hacerlo a lado de tan maravillosa compañía.

Un joven mesero se había acercado a su mesa y le había entregado el menú a ella y al conde, pero no podía comprender lo que decía y se sintió un tanto frustrada:

- ¿Me permitirías el honor de ordenar por ti? – dijo él para alivio suyo, a lo que asintió velozmente con la cabeza

- Por favor… - contestó tranquilamente.

Él comenzó a hablar en otro idioma – asumía que era rumano - con el mozo que parecía sinceramente sorprendido por la forma tan propia en la que se manejaba aquel hombre, estaban en las mismas condiciones ya que jamás había escuchado a su maestro hablar en otro idioma que no fuese inglés, este último lo habla tan perfectamente que cualquier persona pudiese creer que era su lengua natal, incluso tenia acento. Su voz era tan hermosa que no dudaba que cualquier idioma se escuchase bien viniendo de él, el mesero se retiro haciendo una reverencia dejándoles solos:

- Ahora solo falta que nos entreguen nuestro desayuno para poder estar listos y así continuar con nuestra platica – había afirmado él de forma cortes, parecía especialmente interesado en el tema del secreto de Alucard y suyo, esperaba que se le hubiese olvidado pero sabía que internamente habría de morir de la curiosidad, no sabía explicarlo pero parecía entenderlo muy bien - ¿o es que acaso te has retractado de tu decisión de contarme?

- Por supuesto que no – ahora era ella quien le sonreía dulce y traviesa, como quien ve a un niño que no puede mantenerse quieto – Te habré de contar todo, pero debes ser paciente ¿Quién es el que parece no poder esperar más ahora?

- Una vez que llega una idea a mi cabeza no puedo evitar llevarla a cabo – confesó él muy honestamente – la curiosidad y la sed de conocimientos siempre me han acompañado desde que nací, ese fue en primer lugar el motivo por el cual viaje a Londres hace algunos años. Siempre me pregunté cómo se hacían las cosas y fue la razón por la cual solía leer mucho, aun suelo hacerlo cuando tengo la oportunidad, me confieso culpable de querer comprobar todo lo que aprendo…

- ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de todo lo que has conocido? – preguntó muy interesada en el tema

- Me encantan las estrellas, el cielo nocturno es lo más hermoso que había visto hasta hace tiempo, mirar el cielo y entender la inmensidad del universo y la pequeñez de nosotros con respecto a él, amo la astronomía – contestó con aire amable y un tanto pensativo – adoro la alquimia también, puedo preciarme de decir que soy muy bueno en esa ciencia muerta que es madre de muchas de las actuales. Comprender la alquimia es comprender la creación, Seras Victoria.

No podía creer que tanto fuera lo que escondiera ese hombre al cual solo veía crear destrucción y esparcir terror por la tierra ¿se había enamorado de un hombre al cual no conocía en lo absoluto? Quizá fuera que no supiera su pasado y sus gustos pero se había enamorado de su alma que se reflejaba en aquellos melancólicos ojos rojos que ahora en color azul añil la observaban con atención, esta vez su mirar no era triste sino ¿feliz? No pudo evitar sonreírle y él a cambio le dedicó una sonrisa dulce en acto reflejo, ese no podía ser su maestro, no había manera obviamente eso solo podía ser producto de un sueño. Antes de que pudiese contestarle el mesero llego y sirvió para ella un trozo de pastel de chocolate que se veía muy apetitoso a la vista, una autentica sentencia de muerte para un diabético: pastel de chocolate bañado con salsa de chocolate y fresas aparentemente relleno de mermelada, a Vlad por otra parte le fue servida una copa de vino.

En cuanto vio el pastel sintió su boca humedecerse ante la sensación de antojo que le causó, a pesar de morir de ganas de probarlo tenía miedo de que este le supiera insípido como usualmente sucedía desde que había muerto, le hizo sentir melancolía el recordar su pasado y saber que ahora al igual que ayer no era más que un ser condenado que no tenía ni siquiera derecho a disfrutar de algo tan simple como eso.

- ¿Qué es aquello que se atreve a entristecerte, princesa mía? – Vlad se le había quedado observando fijamente pero no parecía tener intensiones de molestarle o burlarse de ella esta vez – Comparte tu tristeza conmigo para que te sea más llevadera.

- No es nada – contestó rápidamente excusándose y fingiendo una sonrisa – no debes preocuparte por mí.

- ¿No habías dicho que confiabas en mí y que no me mentirías? – le había reprendido con delicadeza y dulzura más que con enfado – no me gustaría saber que me has engañado.

- Yo… yo soy tu vampiresa - se le escapó decir irremediablemente, un silencio mortal les atrapó por unos minutos.

La reacción de él fue algo anormal y a la vez perfectamente conocido por ella, Vlad Dracula se había hecho hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento con gesto de profunda satisfacción y una sonrisa de gato Cheshire en el rostro, levantó elegantemente su copa de vino y brindó ante ella para después darle un trago:

- Maravilloso – la felicidad parecía retratarse en su rostro al igual que la depravación, parecía que algunas cosas no cambiaban ni siquiera en sus sueños – mía, solamente mía…

- Siempre de ti, maestro – bajó la cabeza y escondiendo su boca entre sus manos juntas respondió en un susurro muy quedo rayando en lo inaudible

- Sin embargo, ¿es el hecho de ser mi vampiresa – el conde había cambiado su gesto divertido a uno preocupado y serio – tal como lo dices, la causa de tu pena?

- Por supuesto que no – contestó escandalizada por el simple hecho de que él hubiera considerado la posibilidad de que ella estuviera arrepentida de estar a su lado – pero a veces extraño algunas cosas de mi vida anterior, justo como esto que vivimos ahora, Estoy muerta Vlad.

- Estamos muertos Seras – al decir esto puso su mano sobre suya justo como en su anterior sueño cuando ella estaba asustada – pero por esta vez pretendamos estar vivos y disfrutemos de todo aquello que nos ha sido negado y seamos lo que no somos. Deja de temer, disfrutemos de cada momento que permanecemos juntos sin pensar en lo que pueda o no suceder – tomó un trozo de pastel con el tenedor y lo comió dándole a entender que debía hacer lo mismo.

Esas palabras habían sido muy hermosas y al instante le habían hecho sentir muy bien, le vio tomar la cuchara y ofrecerle un trozo de pastel que muy sensualmente introdujo en su boca, lo probó y se dio cuenta de que no era insípido sino agradable al paladar:

- Date la oportunidad de probarlo por ti misma antes de emitir un juicio – le sonrió amable y condescendiente mientras continuaba – ahora estas a mi lado, no hay deseo que tengas que no sea capaz de cumplir.

- Sé que esto no es más que un sueño – estaba resignada pero a la vez muy feliz – déjame vivirlo como si fuera la realidad ¿es acaso pecado desear vivir en lo más profundo de tus ilusiones cuando la realidad no te es satisfactoria? Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes – no quería arruinar ese hermoso momento con cosas tontas así que le dedicó su sonrisa más especial a él que la veía con preocupación – ya tengo mi pastel ahora puedo contarte lo que no le conté a mi maestro.

- Escucharé atentamente a cada palabra, princesa – el gesto de Vlad había vuelto a verse travieso y desenfadado.

- No supe quién era, tampoco cuales eran sus intenciones – había comenzado a relatar su historia – había sido enviada a una misión por Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, el objetivo era simple: debía matar al vampiro y volver a la mansión a seguir de guardia. Recuerda soy un soldado mata vampiros

- Vampiresa mata vampiros – dijo él muy interesado – eso es ilógico

- Lo es, pero eso es mi maestro y yo siempre caminaré sobre sus pasos, ambos seguimos a nuestro amo Sir Integra. – aclaró con amabilidad – Ella es una mujer muy buena, ojala la conocieras Vlad.

- Lo haré en su tiempo pertinente – contestó él seriamente

No había nadie que conociera a Integra mejor que él que había pasado la mayoría de su vida a su lado y que ahora en su castigo estaba conociéndola mucho mejor, a veces a pesar de ser una mujer muy buena la Hellsing podía causarle escalofríos y no precisamente como los que le causaba Seras.

- Había muchos vampiros en el lugar – mientras ella relataba él estaba haciendo remembranzas de lo que había visto por sus ojos esa fatídica noche – cosa rara ya que para convertir a un ser humano en vampiro este debe ser virgen, sin embargo esta vez no parecía cumplirse esta regla. Los maté… los maté siempre teniendo en mente que si no lo hacía ellos matarían a mis amigos y que convertirían a más personas inocentes en no muertos. He matado a tantas personas Vlad… tanta gente buena que solo fue desafortunada, estoy condenada por eso y parte de mi castigo es escuchar esas historias tristes que me relatan por medio de su mente - los ojos de la joven vampiresa se veían vidriosos como muestra de la tristeza que la llenaba.

- Hiciste lo que debías hacer – se apresuró a decirle, no sabía cómo consolarla y ese tipo de cosas no era algo que le hiciera sentir cómodo porque le hacían sentir vulnerable ante ella, una cosa era coquetearle pero algo muy diferente era confesarle aquello que sentía – piensa que hay pocos vampiros que lo son de propia voluntad, no les puedes matar porque ellos ya están muertos, la muerte es tan solo la liberación de su alma.

- Pero, - la joven hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de pastel con la cuchara, supuso que era para darse tiempo y tranquilizarse – siempre que lo hago pienso en que pasaría si fuese yo quien estuviera en su lugar. Soy un ser condenado sí, pero no quiero morir… tengo motivos para quedarme en esta tierra…

_"Tú, Tú eres el patético… tú lo eres más que yo, porque por lo menos yo tengo un motivo que me lía a la existencia sin embargo, ¿Qué tienes tú?" _- recordó en el momento en que ella había dicho eso, una vez más le recordaba que ella tenía una cuenta pendiente con la vida. Ella no tenía hermanos, sus padres estaban muertos ¿era Integra?... era él.

- Fue entonces que lo vi a él – continuó Seras Victoria - y no pude evitar escuchar sus pensamientos… "No quiero morir" se repetía incansablemente. Escuché que no tenía intenciones de lastimarnos, él solo quería escapar. No podía matarlo, solo debía matar a aquellos que representasen una amenaza y eso no era él sin embargo en el fondo de mi sabía que él era el origen de todo.

- Interesante, empatía… – interrumpió un poco sin proponérselo había pensado en voz alta – eso explica muy bien por qué lo dejaste ir, sin embargo no tiene sentido que aun siguiéndote hasta la fortaleza y observándole en ese árbol aun le hayas permitido vivir si a grandes rasgos parecía una amenaza latente - tomó un trago de vino y extendió la mano indicándole que podía continuar

- Disculpa, pero ¿Cómo sabes eso? – su hermosa acompañante había dejado de mover la cucharilla del pastel para dedicarle una mirada fija y de profundo interés – no recuerdo haberte contado esa parte de la historia.

Se había traicionado a si mismo compartiendo sus hallazgos en voz alta, ahora se la había liado y en grande. Decirle que la había estado espiando por medio de su lazo no era algo que le conviniera porque seguramente se enteraría de que también la había visto desnudarse esa mañana antes de meterse a bañar y muy probablemente se hiciera de una forma para bloquear ese hueco que aún no tomaba en cuenta.

- Bueno – ahora le tocaba mentirle a él, estaba bien porque sería por una causa noble: moría de aburrimiento en esa mazmorra y deseaba estar a su lado aunque no quisiese admitirlo – recuerda que este es un sueño y todo lo que tú sabes yo también lo sé.

- Suena lógico – contestó la draculina un tanto insegura pero conforme con dicha respuesta – bueno, con respecto a eso…

- ¿si? – alegre de que hubiese dejado pasar tan importante tema le dio pauta para continuar con el anterior - ¿Qué sucede?

- Esa noche estaba profundamente decepcionada de mi misma, había dejado que hirieran a uno de mis compañeros y además… - se había quedado callada y eso aumentaba su curiosidad

- ¿Además…? – le presionó un poco incitándole a proseguir con eso

- Ese es un tema del que no quiero hablar ahora – ahora ella se había sumido en un profundo silencio y se había puesto a comer pastel, craso error el suyo ahora debía volverla a donde se habían quedado disculpándose de alguna forma de otra manera era probable que no le dijera lo que paso con aquel vampiro.

- No tienes por qué decirme algo que no deseas – dijo suavemente intentando que ella notara en el sus honestas intensiones – yo esperaré hasta que estés lista si es que algún día quieres compartirlo conmigo.

- Esperé – continuó la princesa – no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, sin embargo mi instinto me decía que no era nada malo así que antes de hacer algo más decidí ir al piano y tocar una canción para… - se interrumpió para luego continuar abruptamente - bueno, usualmente tocar el piano me tranquiliza y esa canción es una de mis favoritas esperaba que todo aquel que la escuchara conociera una historia, una historia de amor.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de la canción de Seras Victoria, cada noche ella tocaba una canción diferente justo a la hora en la que Integra comenzaba a leer sus libros para entretenerle, sin embargo aquellas dulces melodías le llevaban a lugares aún más lejanos de los que describía la condesa en sus narraciones; eran cómplices de más de un secreto, los cuales eran relatados en armonías musicales interpretados por su vampiresa.

- En ese momento lo pude no solamente escuchar, sino ver – ella se había puesto no solamente sería sino soñadora – él tenía una familia Vlad, se enamoró de una mujer muy bella: Stella. Su historia de amor es una de las más lindas que he podido conocer: Se conocieron desde niños en la playa – comentó la doncella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – y desde ese momento se enamoraron sin embargo las circunstancias los separaron porque él vivía en Londres y ella no, pero él nunca la olvidó sino que buscó ser alguien bueno para ella ¿Podrías creer que alguien pueda aspirar a más tan solo para sentirse digno de la persona a la que ama?

_"No solo lo creo Seras Victoria" –_ pensó – _"Sino que lo estoy haciendo porque no me siento merecedor de tu bondad, deseo ser mejor de lo que soy, deseo ser más que un monstruo para ti"_

- Se convirtió en un abogado respetable y volvió a por ella… - la cara de alegría de la vampiresa no había menguado ni un instante – debiste haber visto lo hermosa que se veía en su primera cita: pelirroja de ojos castaños ¡parecía una muñequita de porcelana!, él todo nervioso pensaba que ella estaba interesada en alguien más ¡vaya atolondrado! Si se le notaba en la mirada que él era su adoración. De cualquier forma en el momento en el que se enteró le pidió que se contrajeran nupcias de la forma más hermosa de la que he tenido conocimiento.

- Cuando un hombre está enamorado – explicó con sutileza y ternura con palabras que ni siquiera pensó sino que solo salieron de su boca – aunque no sea poeta es capaz de crear versos, capaz de crear canciones y de lograr lo imposible…

Después de decirlo lo reflexionó un poco y se sintió patético hablando del amor, él no lo conocía ya que nunca había sido tocado por ese sentimiento: Los demonios no eran capaces de acceder a sensaciones tan sublimes y puras, solo podían experimentar lujuria y gozar de los placeres banales de la inmundicia del pecado. Ella le regresó un suspiro a cambio y le sonrió tiernamente:

- Se la llevo a Londres y ahí vivieron felices y luego… - con la voz aún más entusiasmada añadió – se enteraron que serían padres…. Que tendrían una niña, una preciosa niña que el aún no ha tenido la dicha de conocer – la joven cambió repentinamente su expresión de felicidad a tristeza – ¡ese maldito vampiro le convirtió…..! Vlad... el solo quería que le enseñara a ser bueno con los humanos tan solo para despedirse de su mujer y volverle a decir que la ama… es injusto, muy injusto que a las personas buenas les pasen cosas malas.

Seras comenzó a llorar otra vez pero ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo, se sentía identificada con el vampiro aquel y estaba molesta con lo arbitrario que actuaban los hilos que controlaban la vida con las personas buenas. Se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, nadie mejor que él para comprender los sentimientos de su draculina ya que se había levantado en más de una ocasión en contra de Dios alegando su falta de justicia para las personas que le adoraban.

- Valió la pena haber mentido – dijo él consolándole y acariciando su pelo – y si lo volvieras a pedir lo volvería a hacer por ti.

Estaba a punto del ocaso, lo pudo ver por la ventana, pronto habría de llegar Integra a leerle otra vez y no deseaba que eso cortara su reunión de forma abrupta.

- Debemos irnos Seras, ya casi es hora de que despiertes – dijo con tono dulce – además antes de volver quiero llevarte a un lugar que me encanta de esta ciudad, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme?

- Por supuesto que si – contestó ella de buen talante

Se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y la tomó de la mano llevándole hacia el lugar donde habrían de ver el crepúsculo y despedirse para volver a concertar otra cita con la promesa de que sería mucho mejor. Cuando casi estuvieron cerca le cubrió los ojos con ternura y la guio hasta aquel lugar: La escalera cubierta de la colina.

La cara de su princesa se había llenado de felicidad al ver el interior de la escalera, la luz se filtraba entre la madera y al combinarse con las tinieblas del interior creaba un ambiente mágico. En ningún momento de ese día había dejado de sentir esa emoción que le hacia sonreír como idiota cada vez que ella lo hacía y ese nerviosismo de estar a su lado, caminaron en silencio hasta el último escalón y desde ahí observaron la caída del sol y la llegada del anochecer, había elegido el momento más romántico de la tarde para mostrárselo a su princesa:

- Estaba pensando – dijo Seras rompiendo el silencio en medio de un suspiro– me encantaría tener a un príncipe azul que volviera a por mí de la manera en la que ese chico lo hizo por su esposa.

- Yo volví por ti – contestó él acariciando su rostro haciéndola girar hacia delante suyo – volví desde el infinito tan solo para verte y volvería desde el mismísimo infierno si fuese necesario tan solo para cuidarte.

Levantó con suavidad su barbilla valiéndose de una caricia y se puso tan cerca que pudo respirar el mismo aire que su joven doncella, volvió a tomarle por el talle y la acercó a él amorosamente, tragó saliva y se entregó a un beso sincero y amoroso como nunca había dado en su existencia; expresó en él todo aquello que no se atrevía a hacer con palabras: su adoración por ella y toda la infinita ternura que le inspiraba, intentó decirle en ese beso que estaba perdido sin ella y que nunca habría nadie en el universo que la quisiera como él. La sensación placentera que le causaba era incomparable, algo que nunca había sentido y que en su vida habría imaginado que existiese: emoción, nerviosismo, alegría y una entrega total irremediable; era como estar drogado, era como elevarse al nirvana.

Aparecieron en la habitación de la draculina y en cuanto se separó de sus labios ella cayó en un sopor muy profundo:

- Eres un ser muy complicado Seras Victoria – le dijo antes de despedirse y colocar aquella rosa roja en su ataúd – dulces sueños mi princesa.


	17. Pesadillas

**Notas del Autor:** No me he olvidado de esta historia y no pienso hacerlo. Solo estaba ocupada, lamento mucho el capitulo tan largo pero espero os guste, gracias por leer esto conmigo. Os mando besos!

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing no me pertenece, pertenece a su legitimo autor. El poema que recita Integra se llama "Cuando miro el azul horizonte" y pertenece a Gustavo Adolfo Becquer

* * *

- Fue entonces que…. – el joven había hecho una pausa mientras todos lo miraban a la expectativa

- ¡No te detengas Frank – se quejó abiertamente Seras Victoria quien ya moría de miedo – termina de contarnos!

- El perro se convirtió en un demonio descarnado y horrendo – la voz del capitán Benedetti tenía un tono muy grave y las llamas de aquella fogata le daban a su rostro un aspecto macabro – y con sus afiladas garras lo tomó y de su boca sacó su alma de su cuerpo para después comerla y arrastrarlo hasta el infierno.

La draculina no pudo evitar lanzar un gritito de auténtico terror y abrazó con fuerza a Pip Bernardotte quien se encontraba a su lado haciendo que su botella de ron se cayera y rompiera, los demás reclutas rompieron a carcajadas al ver el gesto tan infantil de su superior.

- ¡No tan fuerte! ¡Vamos mignonette! – Pip se masajeó un poco el costado y le intentó tranquilizar un poco, aunque también se burlaba de su inocencia – no me vas a decir que de verdad crees en esas supercherías.

- Las supersticiones siempre tienen un fundamento en la verdad señor Bernardotte – la voz de Sebastian Windsor le sorprendió desde detrás de ellos – por ejemplo, esa criaturita que se encuentra prendida de su brazo es uno de los seres mitológicos más temidos de la historia, no obstante su existencia es incuestionable.

El ya anciano mayordomo se acercó al grupo de soldados que se encontraban escuchando las historias de terror esa noche en los jardines de Hellsing y se sentó a acompañarlos; la noche estaba helada o quizá estaba muriendo de frio a causa del miedo, de cualquier manera no se sentía tanto puesto que el fuego hacía más cálido el ambiente.

- Definitivamente, los Hellhound existen de eso no deben dudar ni un segundo – continuó el buen hombre - yo mismo he visto a uno rondar por estas tierras desde hace unos días.

- Es verdad – corroboró Andrew con seriedad – yo también le vi, aunque anda a gran velocidad sus ojos rojos se ven como estelas al pasar.

- ¿Qué es un Hellhound? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

- Señorita Victoria – le contestó el mozo con gravedad – Un Hellhound es un demonio en forma de perro de tres cabezas pero a veces puede mostrarse con solo una, su pelaje siempre es negro y tiene ojos rojos brillantes, es muy complicado confundirlo con un perro común y corriente porque su aspecto es casi esquelético.

- Se dice que si ves a uno tres veces es seguro que morirás – añadió el joven Rumsfeld con el gesto un tanto asustado – dicen también que solo las personas que pueden verlo son aquellas que son sus presas. No temo verme como un tonto pero yo estoy realmente atemorizado porque escuche su aullido la noche de ayer, casi sentía que mis oídos iban a estallar; pensé que era algo más así que decidí salir al jardín a observar y ahí estaba viéndome de frente.

Esa plática se había convertido de algo más o menos divertido a algo serio y atemorizante, Andrew y Sebastian lo habían cambiado todo. Sus compañeros de ambas tropas (los que habrían de quedarse con Alucard y los que serían sus compañeros de ahora en adelante) habían dejado de bromear para escuchar atentamente el relato; Un Hellhound rondando los jardines de Hellsing era lo peor que podría pasarle a ella que era una miedosa y que esa y la restante noche de la semana estaría de guardia ¿Cómo habría de hacerle si tuviese que enfrentarse con esa cosa? No habría de darle acceso a Integra aunque tuviese que abandonar esta vida en el intento, _¡Maestro Alucard! ¿Por qué tienes que estar encerrado aun?_ – Pensó – _Todo sería más sencillo si por lo menos tuviese la seguridad de que estarás a mi lado_.

- Su alarido heló mi sangre pero sus ojos rojos me hicieron casi desvanecer - continuó su subordinado – sentí en ese instante que no debía haber salido, no me buscaba a mí pero ya me había visto y supe que iba a morir, quizá no en ese momento pero pronto.

- ¿Por qué? – estaba demasiado asustada pero al mismo tiempo tenía muchas dudas - ¿Cómo supiste que no andaba detrás de ti si acabas de decir que solo a los que anda buscando lo pueden ver?

- Porque lo vi mientras corría, debía andar a baja velocidad quizá en su intento de encontrar aquel quien vendió su alma a su amo, o que debió hacer una afrenta grave al inframundo – contestó el joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros – definitivamente andaba en la búsqueda de otra persona sin embargo yo me crucé en su camino y él me vio.

- ¿Vender su alma a su amo? – sentía que había comenzado a temblar, Pip lo había notado y la arropó entre sus brazos, debía admitirlo, se sentía un poco mejor aunque no quería que confundiera las cosas - ¿A qué te refieres?

- La tradición cuenta que los cancerberos, que es como se les conoce a los Hellhound, son los enviados del infierno para matar a aquella persona cuyo contrato ha expirado – interrumpió el hombre a quien consideraba su padre – es decir, aquellos que vendieron su alma, por lo tanto si anda por aquí significa que hay un condenado viviendo en esta mansión.

- Mignonette – bromeó Pip con ella mientras se burlaba a carcajadas – definitivamente viene por ti, no hay nadie más condenado aquí que tú.

- No seas idiota – le gritó en respuesta mientras le propinaba un buen golpe y de sus ojos rojos se escapaban dos lagrimas carmesí – no, no puede venir por mí.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña Seras, comandante esa broma no ha sido de buen gusto – el capitán le había defendido – con esas cosas no se juegan.

- Vamos Frank no es para tanto – Pip quien había sido lanzado hacia atrás a causa del golpe se levantó y regreso a su lugar a lado de ella – solo no quiero que este asustada toda la noche con la idea de que ese estúpido perro es real.

De pronto un aullido desgarrador perforó sus sensibles oídos inmisericordemente y tal pareció que también los de los demás ya que se habían cubierto las orejas en un intento desesperado de acallar aquel horripilante sonido, sus compañeros voltearon hacia todos lados intentando encontrar el lugar de donde había sido originado sin éxito alguno, podía respirar la adrenalina que sus cuerpos habían producido a causa del miedo a pesar de que ellos no lo demostraban, era una vampiresa después de todo y ese olor era tan dulce que le invitaba a morderlos, pero estaba controlando su sed de sangre y había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Definitivamente ese perro era real, no solo le había escuchado sino que había tenido el infortunio de también verlo: corría a una velocidad tan impresionante que casi le había sido imperceptible para sus ojos que podían enfocar de forma inhumana. El terror se había apoderado de ella a tal grado que no podía moverse en lo absoluto, estaba temblando y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse, sus compañeros la veían inmensamente preocupados hasta que en un instante todo se volvió negro y no supo más de sí.

- Es mejor que todos nos retiremos ahora mismo – tomó la palabra el comandante de los Wild Geese – sea lo que sea aquello que lanzo ese lastimoso sonido no tenemos idea de lo que es así que no hay que precipitarnos, sin embargo debemos estar alerta ante cualquier contingencia. Retírense pues los nuevos y en cuanto al grupo de Seras Victoria deberán quedarse a la expectativa, esta noche será larga y somos nosotros los que nos haremos cargo.

- Así será señor – contestaron tanto soldados como capitanes saludando respetuosamente.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y quienes estaban de guardia comenzaron a tomar sus puestos uno a uno, los restantes fueron a descansar ya que al día siguiente tendrían un arduo entrenamiento, él en cambio tomó entre sus brazos a aquella que había sido su amor eterno y que ahora se encontraba inconsciente e indefensa con la intensión de llevarla a su mazmorra. No entendía como una mujer tan fuerte como ella pudiese tener miedo de una superstición pero al ver sus facciones juveniles y delicadas comprendió que a pesar de ser una vampiresa seguía siendo una damisela que necesitaba a un valiente caballero para que cuidase de ella, él sería ese valiente caballero.

Entró a la mazmorra que años antes había compartido con ella, y abrió la tapa de su ataúd silenciosamente _"Mañana por la mañana todo será diferente"_ – expresó por el lazo que tenían él y su ama, después de todo aun materializado seguía perteneciéndole – _"Por ahora descansa tranquila mignonette, que yo me encargaré de cualquier cosa que quiera venir a perturbar tu sueño"._ De alguna manera se había sentido muy contento de que ella se hubiese acercado a él en el momento en el que estuvo más asustada; Alucard estaba encerrado ahora y él y ella habían tenido una conversación muy larga en donde a golpe de lágrimas ella había aceptado que dejaría de lado ese amor que sentía por su maestro y le permitiría a Sir Integra ser feliz a su lado. Había sido un sufrimiento enorme para él verla así apenas hace unos días, Sebastian y los demás también lo habían notado y era por eso que habían decidido entre todos hacer esas reuniones nocturnas donde platicaran de sus experiencias diarias: La vampiresa dormía de día y ellos no dudaron ni un segundo sacrificar ciertas horas de sueño para acompañarla en su soledad, no querían ver en su rostro reflejarse otra vez la melancolía; no cabía duda que esa mujer se daba a querer.

La recostó con delicadeza en su ataúd y ella permaneció inmóvil, podía quedarse viéndola toda la noche sin cansarse ya que sentía morir de amor por su causa. Se puso a soñar despierto pensando que en el momento en el que Seras se olvidara de aquel monstruo quizá podrían compartir la eternidad juntos, quizá ella podría corresponderle; además no creía que realmente ella pudiese estar enamorada de él, tal vez solo estaba encaprichada tanto como el conde estaba con ella pero pronto ese sentimiento desaparecería, confiaba en eso. Una rosa yacía a lado de la dama, era roja y no parecía tener señales de estar a punto de marchitarse ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Por qué le había traído una sensación de que algo no estaba bien? De pronto había sentido que sus ilusiones se caían por los suelos y no tenía una razón lógica.

Cerró pues la tapa dejándola dormir plácidamente, cuando se despertara era seguro que iría a buscarle y quizá le preguntase quien le había regalado esa rosa. Ella estaba comportándose rara últimamente, en las noches se escabullía de su vista y en ocasiones pasaba mucho tiempo sentada frente a uno de los muros que delimitaban la mansión ¿estaba viéndose con alguien? Porque no creía realmente que Alucard se tomase esas molestias para con ella, y pensándolo bien si tenía razón ¿Qué haría el rey sin vida cuando se enterase? Obviamente ambos estarían perdiendo algo pero sería divertido ver a ese maldito egocentrista caer de una vez por todas. Pensando en los pros y en los contras de dicha hipótesis salió de la habitación silenciosamente para continuar con su guardia esa noche.

¿Habían pasado unos minutos, o acaso horas? No podía saberlo con exactitud, estaba en su ataúd con su uniforme intacto lo cual significaba que no había ido a dormir por propia voluntad, el último recuerdo que tenía era el de haber perdido el conocimiento después de haber visto a aquel perro infernal. Repentinamente aquella idea le volvió a causar un terror indescriptible y cubrió su cabeza con su almohada en busca de protección, mientras estuviese cerrada la tapa nadie podría entrar y estaría a salvo, sin embargo un aroma suave muy conocido por ella le causo un sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad, la rosa que descansaba a lado suyo se había llevado todas sus inquietudes las cuales desaparecieron por arte de magia:

- Vlad tu sola evocación hace de panacea para mi alma – susurró para sí misma – Es mejor que me apresure para avisar a Ernie que hay un Hellhound rondando por la mansión, no sea que se lo vaya a encontrar y este le dañe.

Se levantó dejando su rosa a lado de su almohada con extremo cuidado ya que para ella significaba uno de sus más grandes tesoros y con tranquilidad caminó hacia la salida de la mansión, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y todo estaba en silencio, tan solo unos guardias estaban despiertos cuidando las entradas a la fortaleza. Se habría de ver con Ernest esa noche cerca de uno de los muros de la mansión, solo tendría que cruzar un prado más y lo vería, no iba caminando rápido puesto que no tenía prisa, la noche era larga y habría de tener más como esas por el resto de su existencia.

Los jardines estaban quietos y a pesar de que los días anteriores el frio estaba más que congelante esa noche parecía ser la excepción, el clima era cálido y el aire muy fresco; el viento soplaba trayendo consigo el aroma a flores y a tierra mojada, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna era llena: simplemente era la noche perfecta para un alma llena de melancolía como lo era la suya. Esta noche tenía una cita, una cita con un joven extraño al cual le había salvado la vida y al cual estaba dispuesta a salvársela otra vez, pero esta vez no solo por los motivos anteriores sino porque de un día para otro ya se había convertido en su confidente y su consejero. Tan repentinos habían sido los sucesos que hasta estaba asustada de estar cometiendo un error y confiar toda su vida a una persona que pudiese ser un enemigo potencial, pero Ernest – ese era el nombre con el cual se había presentado ante ella - era diferente a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes: el la comprendía y la consolaba.

Era bien parecido, alto, delgado y de cabello rubio y desordenado como el de ella; su sonrisa era cálida y sus ojos expresaban dulzura y amor – todo lo contrario a lo que inspiraba Alucard – ante su presencia se sentía segura y protegida, su aura era suave y afectuosa. Sus ojos verdes – cuyo color había conocido tan solo en los recuerdos que él le regalaba al evocar memorias en sus largas conversaciones – debían haber sido hermosos en su tiempo y ahora cuyo color era carmesí no habían menguado en lo absoluto: comprendía perfectamente porque Stella se había enamorado tan perdidamente de él, cualquier mujer se enamoraría de una persona así. Se decía que las vampiresas se volvían cada vez más hermosas con el paso de los años, pues eso también tenía que estar pasando con los vampiros como Ernie – así le llamaba de cariño – y Alucard.

¿Estaba mal que pensase así de un hombre casado? Bueno, para tranquilidad suya nunca había dejado de adorar a su maestro y lo que sentía por ese Nosferatu nuevo era algo diferente a lo que conocía a manos del conde, pero también era algo diferente a lo que sentía por Pip Bernardotte. No pretendía ofender a Stella y no tenía por qué hacerlo pero por alguna razón algo la estaba confundiendo demasiado…

Cuando estaba a varios metros cerca del muro sintió una mirada pesada que la observaba fijamente - _"Vamos Seras es solo tu imaginación"_ – se dijo a si misma conteniéndose de voltear hacia aquel lugar – _"Te has asustado por culpa de esa estúpida historia pero no es verdad, no es verdad y no puede serlo porque aunque los Hellhound existiesen no hay razón para que haya uno aquí_" - Siguió caminando un poco más segura de sí misma repitiéndose insistentemente aquello que sabía era su propia mentira para tranquilizarse, pero con el rabillo del ojo se le hizo ver un par de puntos rojos brillantes entre los arbustos _"No, no, no es solo tu imaginación nada más"_ – estaba empezando a entrar en pánico y volvió a comenzar a temblar sin poderlo evitar – _"Estoy segura que si volteas a ver no habrá nada, no es nada"_

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia donde había visto aquellas llamas pequeñas e instintivamente puso su mano en su pecho para tranquilizar el latido de su corazón, estaba muerta y eso no causaría ningún efecto sin embargo había costumbres que no podía dejar de lado así de fácil: _"no seas cobarde"_ – fue lo último que pensó antes de poder verlo… vaya que existía y que las historias que había escuchado de ese ser maligno no eran mentira: era grande, negro y con ojos rojos malvados y fríos; su sola presencia había congelado su sangre y nublado su mente ¿venía a por ella? Tenía razón Pip, era la única en la mansión de quien podría decirse había hecho un pacto con un demonio. El miedo se había apoderado de ella, no quería ir al infierno y menos que ese Hellhound le robase su alma tal como el capitán lo había relatado hacía apenas unos momentos… ¡por el amor de Dios, no quería morir así!

Se quedaron observándose el uno al otro unos segundos que le supieron a horas, el perro no se movía y ella tampoco, era como si ese ser estuviese calculando sus reacciones para actuar en consecuencia:

- Perrito lindo, por favor no me hagas daño – rogó tartamudeando casi en un susurro, no porque no quisiese que la escuchasen sino porque su voz se negaba a salir de su boca.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue lo que más le horrorizó: podría haber jurado que el perro le había sonreído de forma sínica cuando ella le hizo esa petición; los perros no sonreían y tampoco tenían los ojos rojos cuales brazas ardientes. Retrocedió con cautela sin dejar de observarlo, algo le decía que si rompía su ángulo de visión la desgracia sucedería pero aquel cancerbero no se movió; no podía evitar sonreír de esa manera y soltar risitas nerviosas: _"uno, dos… tres"_ – contaba mentalmente sus pasos hacia atrás – _"no te muevas, no te muevas"_

Cuando ya estaba a varios pasos de distancia de aquel animal del inframundo volvió a verlo sonreír malignamente, era como si ese ser respirara su miedo y este fuese su droga; recordó lo que había sentido cuando los soldados estaban asustados esa misma noche y todo se resumía en una palabra: Bloodlust. La sangre de aquellos compañeros suyos que temblaban de miedo y cuyo aroma era principalmente a adrenalina le volvió loca en su momento, tanto que quizá si no hubiese estado tan asustada a causa del cancerbero era muy probable que hubiese hecho una matanza ahí mismo si Alucard no lo impedía. El perro estaba en bloodlust y ella era su aperitivo, eso no estaba para nada bien.

No había escapatoria, era seguro que la iba a tomar entre sus garras y arrastrarla hasta donde él, podía sentirlo y moría de ganas de llorar. Ante esta premisa, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, el sonido pesado del choque constante de huesos que causaba el perro al correr le provocó escalofríos: él la perseguía. No quería mirar atrás porque no quería cerciorarse de que lo que estaba pensando era real, su sexto sentido le decía que no solo iba detrás sino que era muchísimo más veloz de lo que podía preciarse de ser ella quien era una draculina, a ese paso la alcanzaría en poco tiempo.

Cruzo prados y jardines intentando hacer que aquel animal maldito se cansase de perseguirla o la perdiese de vista sin embargo no surtió efecto, era muy probable que ella se desgastara primero a que él abandonara esa misión de atraparla, no sabía porque jadeaba tanto si ya no era un ser humano y podía prescindir del aire; quizá ese mismo miedo que sentía le estaba haciendo tener la ilusión de sentirse pesada y cansada. Fue entonces que cometió el error más grande que pudiese habérsele ocurrido: volteo a verlo. El perro seguía sonriéndole como diciéndole con ello: _"Corre todo lo que quieras, eventualmente te alcanzare… Anda corre, entiende que solo me estoy divirtiendo contigo porque si hubiera querido ya te tendría entre mis garras_" al comprender eso en un acto de verdadero terror perdió el sentido del suelo y tropezó con una piedra que de haber estado viendo hacia el frente hubiese esquivado con facilidad.

Cayó al césped abrazando con fuerza su abdomen, el golpe había sido tan intenso que la roca con la que había tropezado estaba hecha polvo y la tierra se estremeció: este era el fin. El Hellhound estaba acercándose lentamente hacia ella, aun con esa sonrisa macabra y sínica; ella retrocedía arrastrándose hacia atrás pero sabía en su interior que era en vano sin embargo no habría de darse por vencida: debía pelear, ¿debía pelear? No quería hacerlo, no debía hacerlo… debía rendirse ante los deseos de ese perro, no sabía por qué pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento y pensando en su supervivencia siguió retrocediendo hasta que sus manos se encontraron con uno de los muros que separaban la fortaleza del bosque exterior: ese cancerbero la había acorralado.

Se puso de pie ayudándose de aquella pared y le miró fijamente mientras sentía que las lágrimas le traicionarían e inevitablemente caerían por sus mejillas aumentando así la sed de sangre de aquel demonio. Pero aquel ser no se acercó más sino que le seguía dedicando sonrisas malignas, quiso gritar pero aquel clamor se apagó entre los dedos de sus manos enguantadas al observar con horror que el perro abría 2 pares de ojos más de los que ya había visto. Extendió una mano intentando detenerlo mientras con la otra cubría su boca

- ¿Asustada Draculina? – Aquella voz que conocía perfectamente retumbo en el todo y provenía de la nada, el Hellhound seguía acercándose lentamente hacia ella - ¿Es que acaso temes a la obscuridad de la cual ya eres una caminante o me temes a mí que soy tu amo y señor?

Lentamente y a medida de que se aproximaba a ella aquel ser demoniaco iba cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en su amado maestro: vestía completamente de negro, tanto saco, pantalones, botas y camisa; sus cabellos eran largos y lacios y estaban atados a una coleta, se veía como un enviado del infierno. No pudo evitar sentir que un calor intenso que le recorrió desde sus mejillas hasta sus pies se apoderaba de ella tan solo con observarlo; nunca lo había visto así: tan atractivo, tan seductor. No había lentes ni sombrero que le impidieran ver esa mirada fría y llena de deseo, ahora no sonreía sino que mostraba sus colmillos en muestra de una profunda sed y se sorprendió así misma deseando ser mordida por aquel hombre implacable y poderoso, sentía su sangre hervir con tan solo la idea de su tacto.

- Dime, ¿qué te trae a estos bosques en esta noche tan hermosa? – sonó como pregunta y al mismo tiempo como una reprimenda - ¿Es ese estúpido vampiro no es así?

No se atrevió a contestar, sabía que aquello que tenía latiendo su corazón a una velocidad inhumana no era precisamente miedo sino esa sensación placentera que le causaba la creciente cercanía de su amo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y él aun mirándole ilegible y al mismo tiempo molesto terminó por encerrarla entre si mismo y la pared, cercando cada lado con sus brazos:

- ¿Vienes a buscar en él algo que se te ha perdido? – susurró a su oído causándole un estremecimiento deleitable y alucinante - ¿Es acaso que como tu vampiro no soy lo suficiente complaciente y vienes a buscarlo en alguien más? – Escuchó claramente como la lengua de Alucard producía un chasquido al relamerse los colmillos.

Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, él la había llevado a un plano más alto de lo que pensó que podía experimentar un ser, estaba acostumbrada al nerviosismo que le producía e incluso a los constantes suspiros que arrebataba de ella pero esto era completamente diferente, era algo más... la tenía encandilada con su presencia, fascinada al punto del delirio; estaba asustada pero al mismo tiempo aquel hechizo cautivador le hizo mandar al caño cualquier pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con él, se dejó prendar por sus palabras y por aquellas manos que se deslizaban definiendo sus curvas por encima de su uniforme causando que aquel calor intenso que sentía se incrementara aún más.

- No – contestó de forma automática en un suspiro, casi un jadeo – no hay nada en lo que tú no seas capaz de complacerme. Mi amo, mi señor…

- Mi hermosa draculina – contestó casi de la misma manera que ella, haciéndola enloquecer aún más de lo que ya estaba acercándose suavemente a sus labios, embriagándola con ese perfume de vino y sangre que emitía su aliento – No, mi hermosa Seras Victoria, soy un hombre muy celoso cuando se trata de lo que más adoro; no consentiré ahora ni nunca que otro hombre, vampiro o cualquier otro ser ose poner sus ojos sobre lo que es mío y tú, pequeña mía, me perteneces.

_"Bésame ahora maestro, o juro que aunque sea imposible moriré de ansiedad"_ – pensó sin importarle en lo absoluto el haber compartido ese pensamiento a través de su lazo, de hecho se sentía más valiente, menos tímida y sobretodo había algo que cambió sin previo aviso: se sentía parte de él, no había vergüenza ni miedo como pensó que sentiría cuando un hombre le tocase con otras intenciones, era como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás, era como si se supiese suya como si ese estado de pasión incontrolable se hubiese hecho del su control: había entrado en otro tipo de bloodlust; uno que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre sino con el deseo de pertenecer completamente a ese hombre que se autoproclamaba como su dueño: _"Eres muy impaciente mi princesa"_ – contestó él a través de su lazo para después fundir sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado y profundo.

Abrazó a Alucard de la cintura – cosa que nunca habría imaginado ni siquiera en sueños que se atrevería - y dejo sus manos subir un poco más acariciando su espalda: era delgado pero muy firme, sus huesos eran duros como el metal y su tacto era tibio. Suspiró sin poderlo evitar para beneplácito de su compañero quien a pesar de estarle besando sonrió sugestivamente y ella siguiendo su ejemplo le correspondió:

- A-l-u-c-a-r-d – abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de su maestro suspiró nuevamente su nombre.

- ¿Si? – era irónico que ese hombre pudiese tener tan encantador gesto al mismo tiempo que se reflejaba en su faz tan perversa sonrisa.

No contestó sino que cerró los ojos y volvió a besarle, no era necesario saber cómo hacerlo, él llevaba la batuta y como buen maestro le mostraba el camino para que fuera satisfactorio para ambos: fascinante, delicioso, supremo. Estaba hambrienta, moría de sed, pero esta vez tenía un antojo especial: lo quería a él; su aroma era el más delicioso que hubiese respirado alguna vez: era fuerte como un vino muy añejo pero era dulce como para degustarlo por horas enteras, era peligroso y excitante; Y por alguna razón que desconocía sabía perfectamente que morderlo sería una experiencia extraordinaria, casi celestial para ambos – aunque nunca había mordido a otro vampiro y el morder a Bernardotte no había sido nada diferente a alimentarse - sin embargo después de eso no habría vuelta atrás.

Despego ligeramente sus labios de los de su amo, él había gemido en desaprobación pero ella dándole un ligero beso comenzó a moverse lentamente y con mucha suavidad por sus mejillas acariciándolas con sus labios, sentirlo estremecerse entre sus brazos como respuesta a su roce era sublime; El rey sin vida inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás como si supiese el recorrido que haría y estuviese de acuerdo; ante esa señal aprobatoria y con seductores movimientos encaminó su mano hasta su corbata que desató con mucha facilidad para su asombro tan solo con halar de un extremo, se escapó de si una sonrisa traviesa cuando Alucard tomó su mano y juntos la dejaron caer al suelo: otra vez era su cómplice, su compañero… su vampiro.

Frente con frente, respirando el mismo aire con dificultad, como si este no desease permanecer dentro de ellos se sincronizaron en movimientos: ella desabotonando su camisa mientras él la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí mismo con una fuerza impresionante que no le había causado molestia en lo absoluto, no despegaron sus miradas ni un momento deseosos en silencio de otro beso tan intenso como los anteriores. Temblaba pero no de frio, tampoco de miedo… temblaba porque su cuerpo era incapaz de soportar tantas sensaciones tan distintas e intensas en tan solo lo que iba de unos minutos ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? ¿Qué era eso que él le causaba? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan desinhibida y sobretodo con él? Su instinto le hizo deslizar su rostro hacia ese delgado y blanco cuello que ansiaba por ser atravesado por sus filosas puntas ¿sería doloroso para su amado conde? Esperaba que no, sobretodo porque ya no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más, lo besó haciéndolo estremecerse otra vez y temblando relamió su cuello ¡Que delicia! No podía creer que existiese algo tan maravilloso como ese dulce y maligno sabor que hacía que su boca se hiciera literalmente agua ¿Qué sería de ella cuando le ensartase los colmillos y bebiera de él el exquisito elixir que representaba su existencia, la existencia de quien ella adoraba?

Abrió los labios y cerró los ojos y apenas rasguñó con su afilada dentadura la suave piel de su maestro sintió como él con calma pero a la vez con firmeza le empujaba hacia el muro contra el cual la tenía acorralada:

- No puedo permitirme dejarte hacer eso mi preciosa vampiresa, aunque muero por experimentarlo y por qué tú lo experimentes – dijo él jadeante y ruborizado pero con tono condescendiente - por lo menos no aun, deberás ser paciente amada mía.

Sus palabras provocaron un súbito escalofrío ¿A qué se refería? De los dos quien tenía todo para perder y nada para ganar era ella que le estaba entregando su corazón y su ser completo, ¿por qué la llamaba amada mía? ¿deseaba volverla loca, aun mas? Era una injusticia que fuese así con ella. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron súbitamente al sentir como el conde tiraba del cuello de su uniforme haciendo que los botones de este cedieran y dejaran al descubierto no solo su cuello sino la cruz que Vlad le había regalado: _"¡No por favor, no te aproveches de que te amo tanto… por favor no es así como lo deseo! ¡Tengo miedo!"_ - el nerviosismo y el miedo a lo desconocido se habían apoderado de ella no estaba lista para tomar ese paso, apenas hacia unos días que había dado su primer beso oficialmente, deseaba un hermoso romance y algo más; si él se atrevía a hacerlo de esa manera no se sentiría más que un juguete, una muñeca o un objeto, quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado puesto que ese tiempo ya se había escapado de sus manos.

El rey sin vida solo le miro con seriedad por unos instantes ¿La había escuchado? "_Por favor que no me haya escuchado_" – pensaba rogando a lo más alto – _"Por favor que no haya escuchado mis patéticos pensamientos de niña torpe"_ – su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos no se habían despegado del ilegible carmesí de su maestro, sentía tanto calor que no podía soportar su propia indumentaria pero sus manos estaban tan heladas que casi dolían entrelazadas con las de su amo. Alucard rio con malicia y se relamió los labios con sensual elegancia que con tan solo percibirlo había encendido nuevamente aquella llama dentro de ella con tal fuerza que parecía que nunca se hubiese apagado por un pensamiento de temor, quemaba tanto que si él no hacia el siguiente movimiento podía jurar que ella lo haría.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo notar como sucedió: una punzante sensación de cosquilleo en su cuello seguida de tan poderosa y erótica emoción de haberse despegado del mundo ¿Eso era lo que se sentía cuando un vampiro mordía a otro o era solo cuando un vampiro mordía a su pareja? Eso no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido la primera vez que su amo se alimentó de ella para convertirla en vampiresa. Si esa lujuriosa sensación de calor y delirante necesidad continuaba no podría ser capaz de controlarse a sí misma: _"Bebe de mi hasta que no quede ni una sola huella de mi presencia en esta tierra mi cruel, maligno y obscuro señor del inframundo". –_ Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por tan enloquecedor momento, no podía soportar más…

Abrió los ojos pero no estaba en los jardines recónditos de la fortaleza sino en su ataúd viendo la tapa recubierta con aquel terciopelo rojo, moría de frio lo cual no era normal en ella y su respiración estaba tan agitada como los latidos de su corazón ¿Había sido un sueño? No, no podía ser un sueño si aún sentía el cosquilleo de sus manos sobre su piel y el suave aroma de su aliento impregnado en su garganta. Se levantó de una abriendo de golpe aquella caja que servía de guarida de sus sueños tan solo para encontrarse un Sebastian sobresaltado y preocupado:

- ¿Pasa algo señorita? – preguntó el nuevo mayordomo – Se ve bastante enrojecida de sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien – intentó tranquilizarlo en vano, su voz sonaba agitada como si le faltase el aire – fue solo una pesadilla.

- Tranquilícese Seras – su amigo a quien consideraba su padre se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro - ¡oh por Dios está ardiendo en fiebre!

- Ahora quien debe calmarse es usted, Sebastian – fingió una sonrisa, aun no podía quitar de su cabeza las escenas de lo ocurrido con Alucard en su sueño - ¿Qué haces despierto a tan altas horas de la madrugada?

- No podía irme a dormir sin dejarle su cena – se notaba que el hombre no dejaría ese tema de lado – pero vi que estaba usted dormida, lo cual se me hizo extraño siendo que es de noche.

El mozo la miraba como haciéndole notar algo y al observarse notó que estaba vestida con ropas de dormir, su pijama pero podría jurar que la última vez que estuvo despierta llevaba uniforme escarlata:

- Discúlpame un momento, debo ir a un lugar de inmediato – interrumpió abruptamente a aquel que consideraba su padre y levantándose se convirtió en niebla… aquello que tenía en mente no podía ser, no debía ser, era imposible.

…..

Obscuro y frio, lúgubre lugar donde las almas se escondían de aquel monstruo que se hallaba en el centro de aquella habitación, aquel demonio que era el dueño de su querer y al cual le recitaba poesía con la esperanza secreta de que algún día o se apagase aquel sentimiento que vivía dentro de ella o creciera en él cual retoño de flor en un clima inhóspito y en tierra infértil:

_"Cuando miro de noche en el fondo  
oscuro del cielo  
las estrellas temblar, como ardientes  
pupilas de fuego,  
me parece posible a do brillan  
subir en un vuelo,  
y anegarme en su luz, y con ellas  
en lumbre encendido  
fundirme en un beso._

_En el mar de la duda en que bogo  
ni aun sé lo que creo;  
¡sin embargo, estas ansias me dicen  
que yo llevo algo  
divino aquí dentro!..."_

Su voz resonaba en las paredes de aquella tétrica mazmorra mientras su prisionero y amor le veía atento y silente. Esa noche la poesía elegida habida sido de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y era porque le recordaba tanto a él, inevitable y maldita sensación que no podía sacarse de dentro de sí. De pronto apareció aquella joven hermosa, blanca como la nieve y de cabellos dorados y despeinados materializándose desde la nada para posarse a pocos pasos de aquel conde; parecía ofuscada o simplemente fuera de la realidad ¿estaba sonámbula? Por lo menos eso parecía puesto que había ignorado completamente su presencia, caminaba con pasos firmes y graciosos pero perdidos, se inclinó delante de su amo y se quedó viéndolo fijamente; Alucard al principio parecía tan sorprendido como ella misma pero después le dedicó una mirada de profunda comprensión a aquella draculina que parecía intentar tocar su rostro como si este no fuera real.

Seras Victoria posó sus mano sobre las mejillas del rey sin vida y en una caricia comprobó que su existencia era irrefutable, parecía asustada de sobremanera pero aparentemente al corroborar que el príncipe empalador estaba justo delante de ella se tranquilizó. Alucard parecía complacido con la caricia que le había regalado la vampiresa ya que había frotado su faz contra la pequeña mano de su subordinada y de alguna manera se sintió celosa no solo de eso sino de aquella súbita aparición y sobretodo de que la joven hubiese interrumpido aquel hermoso momento. Se aclaró la garganta para darle a entender que estaba ahí y ella saltó hacia atrás en un gesto de verdadero terror.

- ¿Pasa algo Seras? – preguntó con aquel tono de voz serio e imperante que la caracterizaba, la draculina volteó hacia ella lentamente con los ojos algo desorbitados pero brillantes, su rostro estaba sonrojado - ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

- No pasa nada, mi señora – dijo dubitativa, su voz estaba entrecortada y su respiración demasiado agitada – solo soñé una pesadilla y me asuste tanto que…

- Claro, ¿necesitabas que alguien te consolara no es así? – dijo comprendiéndolo todo, extendió sus brazos – Ven acá hermanita.

- No quería molestarte Integra – dijo con sinceridad – solo quería saber que todo estaba en orden.

La draculina fue hacia ella y se refugió entre sus brazos, temblaba de pies a cabeza obligándola a presionarla un poco más fuerte a su pecho para así evitar que siguiera sacudiéndose así sin embargo pese a todo no parecía tan asustada. Estaba muy caliente, parecía que ardía en fiebre y al tocar su cuello notó que estaba sangrando de la herida que Alucard había hecho hacía tiempo cuando la había convertido. Ahora la preocupación había llegado a su mente y a su corazón, nunca había visto a Seras comportarse de esa manera y estar así.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Dímelo – ordenó desesperada - ¿Qué te han hecho?

- Nada, te juro que no me ha pasado nada Integra – rogó también ella incapaz de liberar lagrimas sino con la mirada perdida – estaba dormida, solo dormía… ¡discúlpame!

- Alucard…. ¡Mírala! Por favor dime que está en perfectas condiciones – rogó al conde quien las veía con calma.

- Ven acá, draculina – ordenó el rey sin vida a Seras Victoria quien tímidamente se acercó a él.

Seras se había inclinado a un paso de Alucard quien se quedó absorto en su contemplación durante unos instantes: el suave y cálido color rosado de sus mejillas la hacían ver aún más encantadora de lo que ya era, en un silencioso secreto guardaba la razón por la cual ella había ido a visitarle aquella noche y que él conocía perfectamente: _"Mi amada sirviente, ¿así que aun sigues en bloodlust? ¿Volviste a mí cual cruel castigo para tentarme a continuar aquello que empezamos hace unos momentos?"-_ pensó sin compartirlo sabiendo que ella se asustaría si la dejaba escucharlo, al tiempo que intentaba contener una sonrisa sínica y sus instintos al verla de ese modo tan perfecto y enloquecedor, ella no era capaz de sostenerle siquiera un segundo la mirada, cabizbaja y encantadora se sonrojaba aún más al sentirlo observarle.

La tomó de la mano y aquella virgen aún más intimidada se enrojeció al punto de lo imposible y se giró a ver a Integra en busca de apoyo:

- No tienes por qué preocuparte Integra – imploraba su joven compañera – te juro que estoy mejor que bien, no es necesario todo esto.

- ¿Bromeas? – contesto la comandante escandalizada – estas ardiendo en fiebre y hasta donde se los vampiros no tienen fiebre, tiemblas de pies a cabeza y estas sangrando de una herida que cerró hace muchos años.

Su draculina bajo la cabeza y giró a verlo a una velocidad increíble: aquello no había sido causado años atrás sino apenas unos minutos en un arranque de desenfrenada sed. Observó aquella sangre que teñía su suave garganta de escarlata, olvidó cerrar el corte lamiéndolo un poco antes de dormirla y llevarla a su habitación para evitar así continuar y llegar a circunstancias menos propias; había escuchado su deseo de no llegar a otro nivel aún en medio del frenesí que compartían, así que respetando su promesa de cumplir todas y cada una de sus peticiones en un esfuerzo casi irrealizable se detuvo repentinamente; aunque era un demonio no era un violador y aunque no lo creyese era todo un caballero.

Paso su dedo sobre los dos cortes que él mismo había perpetuado, la sangre de aquella seductora creatura era más aromática e incitante ahora que estaba lista para ser suya, sin embargo su draculina no solamente no había podido deshacerse de esa adicción vampírica que representaba su propia lujuria sino que además se veía muy confundida, era natural puesto que era muy inexperta y muy joven… era inocente y él era quien profanaba su virtud. Pero ¿Por qué si a pesar de estar en una situación tan conocida como esa para él había sido mucho más satisfactoria que las demás? No, no había podido corromper su santidad ni siquiera en un momento como ese, seguía siendo santa y su gracia estaba intacta por el simple hecho de que ella se entregaba a él por una razón muy por encima de la lujuria: estaba enamorada, y de alguna manera, el tampoco había sido el mismo de antes.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y respiró una vez más su delicada fragancia esperando algún día en aquella su interminable existencia poder no solo beber de ella sino convertirla en su reina para poder saciar así su sed infinita de su presencia, le beso el cuello delicadamente limpiando así los restos de sangre y cerrando así la lesión que quedaba como prueba de su pecado… su delicioso pecado; Seras Victoria había emitido un pequeño gemido a cambio, cosa que hizo voltear a Integra quien lo vio como si estuviera siendo culpable de algo imperdonable:

- Esta exhausta y tiene fiebre. Es víctima de un estado profundo de sed de sangre, cosa bastante normal en nosotros los vampiros – se limitó a decirle a la reina de hielo – Seras Victoria necesita alimentarse bien – eso era necesario puesto que en ese estado podría atacar a cualquiera - y sobretodo… - sonrió perversamente al solo imaginarlo mientras la observaba refugiada entre sus brazos – necesita dormir mucho más.

- Entonces es mejor que vaya a descansar y me encargare de que beba toda su ración de sangre – contestó Integra más tranquila – ve a tu habitación Seras, enviaré a Sebastián con tu cena

- Pero no me siento cansada – respondió ella con aire fastidiado – y si duermo ahora no poder dormir durante el día y yo… anda por favor Integra, permíteme permanecer despierta.

- Está bien – accedió a la petición la reina de hielo – puedes retirarte, pero cuídate mucho.

La pequeña dio la vuelta y se retiró de aquel horrido lugar dejándolos solos nuevamente a su ama y a él, ella leyendo poemas y él haciendo como que los escuchaba mientras su mente estaba en otra parte.

….

La noche anterior había pasado sin menores problemas aunque ya no había podido ver a su amigo Ernest, tenía la idea de que probablemente escucho al perro y huyó del lugar o quizá había ido a visitar a su esposa; tenía muchas cosas que contarle y muchas preguntas que hacerle, con esto en mente extendió los brazos desperezándose y abrió las ventanas solo para ver el final del crepúsculo, esa noche auguraba ser diferente para ella y para todos los demás ya que marcaba el final de la semana de castigo del rey sin vida ¿Podría observarlo de frente ahora que había tenido tan tórrido sueño con él? Necesitaba pedirle consejo a su nuevo confidente y quizá con un poco de valor contarle aquello que había soñado… no, eso solo era de ella y de Alucard.

Sebastian Windsor caminaba hacia los aposentos de la señorita Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, la reina de hielo le había pedido que le acompañara a la mazmorra donde se encontraba ese vampiro antiguo, sabía por voz de Seras Victoria que ese bien parecido joven sería liberado esa noche e imaginaba lo feliz que ella se pondría al verlo nuevamente caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, había algo que le decía que ese hombre no era tan malo como se hacía ver y como Bernardotte le había comentado:

- _No puedes dejar que Seras Victoria este cerca de ese monstruo, él no es bueno y solo desea traerle penas… él es un demonio y no merece tenerla a su lado, solo la matará_

- _Ella lo ama – contestó él a su queja – y a pesar de que la quieras tanto no puedes obligarla a amarte. Ella le pertenece al joven Alucard._

- _Dracula querrás decir – se asustó ante la sola mención de ese malvado y cruel vampiro – sí, estas poniéndola en manos del mismísimo diablo ¿Eso es lo que quieres Sebastian? Él no la hará feliz, solo la convertirá en una de ellos. – Pip Bernardotte se veía triste – aunque ya lo es._

Tales palabras se habían quedado grabadas casi tatuadas en su cabeza, si era verdad que el joven Alucard era Dracula definitivamente era un peligro para la pequeña Seras, sin embargo los ojos de aquel ángel enamorado no podían mentirle ¿Por qué un ser tan puro habría de fijarse en alguien tan maligno? El universo tenia formas extrañas de crear equilibrio y quizá se requería de algo tan contrario a lo que él era para formar paz o quizá era una segunda oportunidad que tenía ese hombre para caminar hacia la luz.

Integra acababa de salir y juntos caminaron hacia aquel lugar, al llegar, la puerta se abrió sola causándole un susto monumental:

- Por fin ha llegado la noche – dijo esa voz tétrica y profunda desde las sombras

- Así es Alucard, ¿te apetecería celebrarlo saliendo a caminar conmigo a los jardines de la fortaleza? – la sonrisa de la Hellsing no auguraba nada bueno, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto de todo eso – La noche esta hermosa y fresca y puedo predecir qué será de tu total agrado.

- Mi señora - contestó el vampiro en tono burlón y desconsiderado - ¿No le parece que cualquier noche, incluso la más tormentosa, es mejor que permanecer aquí encerrado indefinidamente? No obstante, estaré encantado de aceptar su propuesta – había cambiado su tono a uno elegante y sofisticado – no hay honor más grande para alguien como yo que salir acompañado de tan bella dama como lo es usted.

Se acercó al conde con cautela y le liberó de sus ataduras, era impresionante lo mucho que ese hombre llegaba a intimidar a alguien. Tomándolo de las muñecas quitó lentamente los grilletes que parecían mucho más frágiles que su propia anatomía ¿ese hombre había estado encerrado ahí por su propia voluntad? A pesar de su frágil aspecto era muy fuerte lo cual hacia poco probable que no hubiese podido romper por sí mismo las cadenas que le ataban. Una vez completamente libre, el hombre pidió poder ir a sus habitaciones a prepararse bajo la justificación de que bajo tantas capas de polvo y moho era poco digno de llevar del brazo a su ama. Salió caminando de ahí con movimientos refinados, para su sorpresa no había desaparecido como solía hacerlo Seras Victoria sino que había preferido recorrer la ruta larga dejando a Sir Integra y a él solos en ese lugar; en los ojos azul invierno de aquella dama brillaba la chispa de la ilusión, no quería creerlo… la Hellsing estaba enamorada del vampiro.

…

Pudo ver a la pequeña dama caminar alegremente hacia él, ella agitaba su mano y le sonreía abiertamente. A pesar de vestir como todos los días le parecía cada vez más adorable, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del muro que los separaba recordó que tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle aunque no tenía mucha importancia se había quedado preocupado por ella la noche de ayer.

- Esta preciosa la noche ¿verdad Seras? – pregunto amablemente desde la rama del árbol donde estaba sentado – Las estrellas se ven muy brillantes y el viento es agradable. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a visitarme, ayer me la pasé muy aburrido a la espera de tu compañía, por cierto… - se quedó pensando en cómo preguntarle la razón por la cual la noche de ayer había desaparecido justo antes de llegar hasta donde él estaba, no quería parecer un guardián estricto.

- Es muy hermosa – concordó la vampiresa con él asintiendo con la cabeza, fue impresionante verla volverse intangible y atravesar el muro con tal facilidad y flotar suavemente hasta posarse sobre la rama donde él estaba sentado - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – interrumpió ella abruptamente sus pensamientos.

- Por supuesto – volteó a verla mostrándole así que estaba dedicándole su entera atención, pero ella se sentó graciosa y fresca y observó al horizonte, estaba tiernamente ruborizada - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Es malo soñar una pesadilla y no querer despertar jamás? – no pudo evitar confundirse mucho, quizá la razón por la cual había desaparecido anoche era porque estaba sonámbula, aunque nunca había sabido que a un vampiro le sucediese tal cosa.

- Si fue terrible y no querías despertar me asustare mucho puesto que pensare que esta deprimida – contestó con voz despreocupada y alegre después de pensarlo un poco y reflexionar que parecía más ilusionada que asustada – sin embargo por tu tono de voz suena como que no fue una pesadilla. Tu aspecto es soñador, como si hacer una remembranza de eso te hiciese profundamente feliz.

- Fue una pesadilla porque me asustó y sobretodo… porque sé que al final de cuentas, por mucho que así lo desee nunca se realizará – parecía triste – soñé con la persona a la que yo adoro.

- Eso no debería causarte penas, al contrario, para mi estas noches que no he estado junto a mi Stella soñarla es lo más maravilloso que he vivido – puso la mano sobre su hombro dándole ánimos, pero ella no pareció cambiar su estado, él también sufría mucho y verla así no le hacia feliz.

- Stella es tuya, pero él no es mío – Seras Victoria agachó la mirada y se recargó en el tronco del árbol en donde ambos estaban sentados disfrutando de la hermosa vista.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan hermosa y sobretodo tan maravillosa como ella no fuese correspondida? Quizá la persona a la que ella amaba era un completo idiota al no darse cuenta el tesoro que tenía en frente y la clase de mujer a la que había conquistado:

- ¿Hacen muy bonita pareja no es así? – continuó la vampiresa mostrándole con la mirada un par de personas que caminaban por el jardín.

Un joven alto y delgado de cabello corto y negro como el azabache, blanco como la nieve y muy bien parecido, sus ojos eran rojos brillante como los de la señorita Victoria; por otro lado la mujer que iba de su brazo era alta también, su piel estaba bronceada, su pelo era rubio platinado y sus ojos azules cuales zafiros resguardados detrás del cristal de sus lentes redondos. Ella era muy bella solo que se veía un poco más entrada en años que su acompañante, él era muy guapo pero dado que era un vampiro probablemente ella fuese más joven que él, así como Seras Victoria aparentaba ser más joven que él mismo ¿Así que ese era el hombre a quien Seras amaba? Al girar la cabeza y verla le invadió una tristeza infinita ya que de los ojos de aquella pequeña jovencita se escapó una lágrima carmesí.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja Seras Victoria – contestó al tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos y limpiaba sus lágrimas – sí que lo hacen….

- No quiero llorar más por él… dime ¿cómo puedo borrarlo de mis pensamientos y eliminar su marca de mi corazón? – aquellas palabras le traspasaron el alma como espadas ardientes, no había respuesta para eso ¿Qué podría decirle él que no sabía nada de la vida? Solo atinaba a decirle: "Te quiero, estaré contigo hasta que esto pase así como tú estás conmigo ahora" pero no se atrevía así que solo contestó:

- El tiempo se hará cargo de desenredar lo que esta enredado y acomodar las cosas como deben estar, ten fe. – la estrechó aún más fuerte y ella se refugió en el como una gatita se refugia de la lluvia.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo advirtiéndole que algo malo se aproximaba, giro la cabeza tan solo para notar que aquel vampiro le miraba con odio pero no le importó en lo absoluto, no dejaría a Seras Victoria sola jamás. La vampiresa se ruborizó hasta las orejas y le volteó a ver un tanto apenada:

- Lamento mucho haberte hecho participe de esta escena, tú no tienes la culpa de mis insensateces – ella se limpió las lágrimas con las muñecas, no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ella – discúlpame.

- No te preocupes – contestó con sinceridad – estaré aquí para ti todo el tiempo, si es necesario pasaré la eternidad contigo tan solo para verte feliz.

Aún más enrojecida Seras Victoria cambió el tema con mucha rapidez:

- ¡Oh, pero que tonta! – dijo ella poniéndose las manos en el rostro – se me ha olvidado el paquete de sangre para ti en la mesita, espera un segundo que ya lo traigo.

Seras Victoria se bajó con rapidez del árbol, era demasiado incómodo para ella que una persona la abrazara así, ¿además que pensaría Stella si viera tal escena? No deseaba ser ave de las tempestades. Corría con tranquilidad hacia la mansión intentando alejar de su cabeza la imagen de Alucard e Integra caminando juntos por el camino de flores que ella misma había sembrado u olvidar la sonrisa enamorada de su hermana tan solo para no sentirse culpable de amar tanto a ese vampiro. Escuchó un aullido desgarrador y un ladrido horroroso detrás de ella _"¡Oh no otra vez, no ahora maldita sea!" _Se giró de mala gana sabiendo lo que había detrás de ella, lo peor que podría pasarle era que ese Hellhound la estuviese persiguiendo de nuevo y así era.

Lo vio tan fiero y maligno que a pesar de estar tan triste el perro se llevó cada gramo de su melancolía para cambiarla por adrenalina y terror _"Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí, debí haber nacido bajo una mala estrella_" pensó mientras reía de la ironía y corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. En su camino pudo ver a Integra sentándose en una de las bancas del jardín mientras Alucard le ofrecía su mano, estaba tan ocupado con su condesa que probablemente no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella estaba corriendo por su vida y más allá ni siquiera notaria su ausencia, quizá solo fuese un lastre para él…. Corría y corría pero ahora jugaba con la idea de dejar que aquel perro infernal la atrapara y se la llevara con él, quizá el infierno fuese menos doloroso y ahí entre tanta pena olvidara el dolor de estar enamorada de un hombre que no le correspondía.

Pudo ver que delante de ella que los soldados se reunían para contar historias como cada noche, ella debería estar con ellos pero no, mejor no un perro infernal venia persiguiéndola… debía detenerse tan pronto le fuese posible pero iba a tanta velocidad que quizá no pudiera hacerlo a tiempo _¡Oh Dios no!_ - pensó mientras veía como la distancia se acortaba peligrosamente, cerro sus ojos y sintió un golpe…

¿Había golpeado contra un muro? Pero no había ningún muro cerca así que eso no era posible ¿Qué era? Abrió los ojos y estaba en brazos de su maestro quien aparentemente la había atrapado en el aire cuando corría, Alucard la tenía abrazada con fuerza. El rey sin vida estaba frente a la fogata en medio de sus compañeros, todo lo veía tan nítido y tan lento a la vez que podía distinguir la cara de sorpresa de los soldados ante la súbita aparición del conde, se sintió tan tranquila en sus brazos que pensó estar soñando otra vez sin embargo podía escuchar aun detrás los ladridos del cancerbero enfadado, giro la cabeza y lo vio…

- ¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz por una vez, por lo menos una vez…! ¡Maldita sea! – le gritó al cancerbero, pero este no se inmuto ni un poco y continuó corriendo hacia ella - ¡Oh por el amor de Dios!

Se encaramo a su amo escondiéndose entre su abrigo, pero Alucard no parecía molesto por eso sino que solo levantó la mano y ordenó al perro detenerse con su mirada. Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos, incluso ella misma no podía creerlo; todo se puso negro y no supo de sí misma ya.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue la mirada de profundo interés que tenía su amo, parecía preocupado pero una vez la vio despierta solo se burló de ella. Había estado durmiendo sobre su regazo, todos los soldados los rodeaban viéndole asustados pero permanecieron en un profundo silencio y sabía que era porque la presencia del conde imponía, Integra también estaba ahí. Entonces no era un sueño, era real y ella estaba arruinando su cita; triste, intentó bajarse de las piernas de su maestro.

- ¡Ahh! - gritó con desesperación mientras volvía a encaramarse a Alucard, el perro estaba delante de ella y volvió a ladrarle – No, no otra vez.

- Ya basta – ordenó el conde

Al principio pensó que le decía a ella pero al voltear a ver al perro notó que este bajaba la cabeza y lloriqueaba escondiéndose entre sus patas, la emoción se apoderó de ella:

- ¿No me digas que tienes un perrito maestro? – dijo emocionada mientras bajaba de sobre él para acariciar al Hellhound – ¡pero qué lindo es!

- ¿Qué clase de chica rara eres, Seras? – se le escapo decir a Pip Bernardotte – primero que mueres de miedo por él y ahora tan solo mueres por acariciarlo, ¡Pero que complicada eres!

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó a su amo ignorando deliberadamente a Pip - ¿Tiene un nombre lindo?

- Se llama Baskerville – contestó Alucard seriamente – ese fue el nombre que el ángel de la muerte le dio.

- Baskerville – repitió ella - ¡Es perfecto! ¿Maestro, puedo jugar con él? Anda, di que sí.

- Adelante puedes quedarte con él, por mí no hay problema, pero debes pedir permiso a Integra – fue la única condición que le dio para poder tenerlo de mascota.

- Está bien – dijo Integra muy seria y algo impaciente – Puede ser tu mascota pero deberás hacerte cargo de él ¿Nos retiramos, Alucard?

- Si mi señora – contestó el conde levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo – ¿a donde deseas ir esta hermosa noche?

- Sorpréndeme – fue la respuesta de su hermana quien le entregaba su mano al conde y le sonreía

Se retiraron dejándola con los soldados y Baskerville, pudo verlos alejarse lentamente por aquel camino de rosas. Abrazó a su nuevo perro con ternura tan solo para decirle:

- Por lo menos ahora no me sentiré tan sola, tú no te vayas Baskerville… tú no.


	18. Mejores Amigos

**Notas del Autor**: Mi ordenador casi muere, disculpen la demora. Espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto. Saludos y Besos

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing no me pertenece, por mucho que lo desee.

* * *

En medio de todos se había creado un silencio sepulcral. Algunos estaban boquiabiertos, otros confundidos y unos tantos más aterrorizados tanto por la llegada abrupta e infernal de aquel hombre de rojo como por la presencia de aquel perro demoniaco en cuyos ojos seguían ardiendo llamas que jamás se extinguirían.

- ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre? – preguntó uno de los soldados del capitán Benedetti

- Ese hombre es el vampiro Alucard – contestó el capitán Branson con mucha calma, de todos los soldados solo su grupo y sus ex compañeros Geese eran los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos de la aparición repentina de aquel ser – Su nuevo líder.

- ¿Nuestro nuevo líder? – preguntaron varios al unísono, asustados mientras giraban su cabeza hacia donde estaba la pequeña vampiresa acariciando la cabeza del perro – pero, ¿y la señorita Victoria?

- Ha sido una decisión de Integra – contestó la hermosa dama y haciendo una pausa ligera pero a la vez muy pesada continuó – y mía también.

Nadie lo notó al principio pero la joven no había dejado de observar hacia el horizonte justo al camino de rosas donde hacían desaparecido las altas figuras espectrales de aquellos que eran sus amos, las voces de sus compañeros se escuchaban tan claras y tan lejanas a la vez como si fuesen tan murmullos de una multitud que parecía tan irreal que no lograba acompañar ni un segundo su soledad. En ese momento no quería su compañía sino deseaba convivir con su melancolía en silencio y quizá huir, se había jurado no volver a permitirse pensar cosas tan torpes como eso, sin embargo no lo estaba pensando realmente sino que lo sufría como si el mismo infierno estuviera ardiendo dentro de ella; estaba indefensa y adolorida ¿Cuántas heridas más podría aguantar en completo silencio y aparentando estar completamente bien delante de sus amigos y compañeros? ¿Cuánto más podría sonreírle a Integra mientras moría por dentro? _"Torpe, torpe draculina"_ – se dijo a si misma mientras veía a Baskerville devolverle la mirada triste, era como si él también sintiese lo que ella – _"Tú has sido quien se ha hecho ilusiones sola ¿Quién si no tú le viste de forma diferente a lo que realmente es? él nunca se acercó a ti, jamás te dio esperanzas…jamás te vio siquiera como una mujer. Torpe y tonta Seras Victoria"._

Sentía ganas de llorar y nadie lo notaba, no quería que nadie lo notara ¿de verdad no lo quería? A veces rogaba porque así fuera, porque aunque sea una sola persona notara que estaba moribunda y extendiera su mano para salvarle la vida, rogaba en silencio porque alguien la abrazara y no sentirse tan sola. Todos habían quedado en silencio y sentía sus miradas contemplándole fijamente, y fue entonces que sin poderlo evitar se quebró cual delgado cristal en manos de alguien descuidado. Esto había superado su resistencia, agachó entonces la cabeza intentando esconder su fragilidad y abrazó al cancerbero con todas sus fuerzas sabiendo perfectamente que no podía herirlo, Baskerville comenzó a aullar desgarradoramente como si llorara las lágrimas que ella no se atrevía.

_"Abrazarte no me hace nada bien, cada vez que te veo me enfermo de su recuerdo"_ – pensaba observando fijamente al perro infernal – _"Aun no sabía que eras suyo y ya tenía la idea de que le pertenecías. ¿Es tu amo no es así? También es el mío; tú le amas lo sé, yo también le amo con todas mis fuerzas pero de una manera que está prohibida. Fue un error haberle visto como le vi, fue un error haber aceptado su propuesta, fui tonta desde un principio, me perdí en la obscuridad y encandilada por su luz me he estampado contra un fuego fatuo creyendo que era el Sol, ahora ese fuego que aparece solo en las noches se convirtió en mi guía y me he enamorado de él aun a sabiendas de que es tan solo una quimera. Le perseguí y se alejó, cuando me acerque lo suficiente desapareció, amarle es como esperar un milagro sabiendo que es imposible, es querer unir el fuego con el agua esperando que no se desgasten el uno al otro; él fue el fuego y yo por mi parte fui el agua pero ya me he evaporado tanto que estoy a punto de desaparecer."_ – Sus lágrimas se estrellaron con la tierra haciendo un estruendo que tan solo ella pudo escuchar – _"Yo no soy tan fuerte, ya no. Ahora lloraré, lloraré hasta que no quede una sola lagrima en mí, hasta que no pueda más y entonces me levantaré y quizá en ese momento ya haya sepultado hasta la última parte de mi corazón que sé aunque ya muerto y lejos de mí le seguirá adorando como el primer día."_

Sintió un cálido y húmedo contacto sobre su rostro: Baskerville el hellhound de Alucard lamía sus lágrimas con ternura ¿Quién diría que un perro infernal fuese capaz de expresar sentimientos tan humanos y tan buenos? Quizá era porque como todo perro era leal y noble, no pudo evitar sonreírle a aquel animal al que antes había considerado una amenaza y que ahora veía como un compañero. Acarició su cabeza para luego de tranquilizarse un poco levantarse y anunciar:

- Voy a salir de paseo esta noche – fingiendo una sonrisa sacudió la mano en señal de despedida – Los veré luego.

- Pero mignonette ¿A dónde iras? – el capitán Bernardotte preguntó un tanto preocupado

- Un amigo me ha de llevar a cenar, supongo… y me está esperando afuera – Sonrió nuevamente esta vez con mucha amabilidad.

- Pero tú no cenas lo mismo que los demás – dijo él riendo - ¿Qué pensará el pobre idiota cuando se entere?

- No se preocupe capitán – contestó ella con una sonrisa aún más amplia mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos – El tampoco cena lo mismo que los demás.

Ante la cara de sincero asombro de Pip Bernardotte no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risita, vaya que le había subido el ánimo esa reacción tan natural ¿Qué creía? ¿Acaso que irían a beber humanos por ahí? Al ver que no hubo respuesta solo se limitó a dar media vuelta y retirarse a su habitación. Cuando estuvo ahí pensó que era adecuado cambiar su ropa para salir con Ernest, aunque no estaba muy segura de que él quisiese acompañarla, había tomado esa decisión por él confiando en que le apoyaría. No había más ropa para ella y la poca que tenía era de cuando acababa de entrar a Hellsing, otra vez se encontraba en el mismo problema que había tenido desde que llegó su amo. Fue y se paró frente al espejo que solía tener, no pudo verse; cada día desde que Alucard desapareció era más translucida que el anterior y ahora ya estaba a punto de desaparecer aquel reflejo: Estaba perdiendo su alma para convertirse en una vampiresa completa.

Quería verse linda para subirse el ánimo, ¡bastaba ya de envidiar a los demás! Esa noche quería sentirse importante, feliz y plena y sobretodo quería sentirse hermosa: Imaginó una blusa blanca con un corsé, si, seria blanca de seda y tendría mangas blancas de gasa blanca también, su falda con vuelo seria de gasa también medianamente corta color vino sería perfecto, esperaba que le llegase a las rodillas y unos zapatos cómodos, quería caminar mucho fuera y disfrutar de la noche, que tal si fuesen de gamuza blanca con un delicado moño rojo.

Imaginó hasta decidir que tan bien quería que se viera su atuendo cerrando los ojos, soñando despierta, al abrirlos todo estaba ahí: sus sombras habían hecho el trabajo de convertir sus pensamientos en realidad sin embargo estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía que tuviese el poder de hacer eso ¿Qué tantas cosas podían hacer sus sombras por ella? Comenzó a sentirse poderosa, más poderosa que nunca antes ¿Debería dejar de aferrarse a lo que había sido para aceptar lo que ya era, tal como su maestro se lo había dicho? De hacerlo quizá podría llegar a ser la draculina que él deseaba que fuera, tomó su cruz con suavidad y volvió a soñar en él, Vlad Dracula, la amada versión de Alucard de sus sueños, si ella era lo que él deseaba entonces quizá habría una oportunidad de que él se fijase en ella como algo más que solo una vampiresa llorona y despistada, sin embargo ese pensamiento era muy egoísta incluso para ella que adoraba a su hermana con su vida. Volvió ese dolor punzante a su corazón, esas ganas de devolver el estómago y ese nerviosismo profundo al recordar la escena que había presenciado hacia unos instantes:

- Basta ya – Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta – Está prohibido, prohibido volver a soñar con él, pero sobre todo después de esta noche estará prohibido volver a llorar por él.

Respiró profundo_ "Todo esto ya lo sabía ¿Qué tiene de novedoso volvérmelo a repetir?"_– estaba cansada de repetir la misma escena cada día, estaba cansada de pensar que lo había superado y estamparse con la realidad de que estaba lejos de hacerlo – _"Ya no quiero soñarlo, ya no quiero verlo a cada paso que doy… Ya no"–_Una vez más el líquido caliente que sentía en su rostro le enteró que dos lagrimas se habían escapado sin su permiso, aun llevaba en su mano aquel vestigio de la existencia de su amor. – _"Por mi bien y por tu bien debo alejarme de ti. Te amo y quizá nadie lo haga de la misma forma en la que yo te adoro, esa ha sido la mayor verdad y el mayor secreto que he tenido para ti; pero ahora debo olvidarlo y seguir adelante". _

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, con paso firme y resuelto adelantó su camino hacia el hombre que la ayudaría a olvidar.

…

La noche estaba fresca y ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tomada del brazo del conde la vida parecía tener un significado distinto: El cielo nocturno parecía ser más azul y más pacífico que otras veces, las estrellas parecían brillar más y el verde del césped parecía más esmeralda. Él permanecía en profundo silencio y miraba hacia el horizonte ¿Qué habría de decirle a él que la conocía desde que era una pequeña? Era gallardo pero detrás de esa galanura fascinante se escondía la maldad pura de su alma, tan interesante como peligroso, tan cruel como astuto: El conde era un demonio.

Aún seguía sintiéndose un tanto insegura de su propia belleza a pesar de que él le había repetido hasta el cansancio siempre en medio de risas burlescas que era hermosa incluso con aquellas arrugas marcas del tiempo sobre su anteriormente perfecta piel ¿Deseaba ser una vampiresa? - pensó, pero antes de que pudiese contestarse a sí misma unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza en cuanto se planteó aquella pregunta:

_"Si fracasamos en nuestra lucha la victoria será suya; ¿y dónde acabaríamos entonces nosotros? ¡La vida no es nada! Yo no la tengo en cuenta. Pero nos volveríamos como él"_

Le observó detenidamente mientras la guiaba a una banca que había en medio de aquel jardín enorme lleno de flores que había construido Seras Victoria en sus tiempos de soledad, no estaba muy segura si él mismo se había percatado de su atenta contemplación

_"Nos convertiríamos en maléficos seres de la noche, sin corazón ni conciencia, cebándonos con los cuerpos y las almas de nuestros seres más queridos. Las puertas del cielo nos quedaran cerradas para siempre."_

Van Hellsing había hablado para salvar su alma de la pena eterna en aquel momento de tentación, ¿entregar la gloria a cambio de ser suya? ¿Tanto era su amor por él? Estaba asustada pero se negaba a aceptarlo, su orgullo era muy grande. Le aquejaban las dudas, la desesperación y la culpa: sabía que estaba actuando mal. Él estaba prohibido también para ella, él era malo y no tenía corazón… pero, entonces ¿Por qué en algún momento había creído sentir que él la quería?

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Integra? – la voz varonil de su acompañante interrumpió la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

- Si – contestó con tono muy seguro – Estoy en aras de tomar una decisión importante para mí.

- Y ¿Me es posible conocer cuál es dicha decisión? - No le había dedicado una mirada, él veía hacia el frente con el gesto blanco como solía hacerlo.

Dudó un poco en contestar, estaba nerviosa y podría jurar que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asustada de decir algo. Estaba acostumbrada a hablar lo que pensaba sin miedo a nada, a que sus palabras fueran ley y sus órdenes se cumpliesen al pie de la letra, el hecho de que esta situación fuese algo que estuviera lejos de su control le había perturbado más de lo que había imaginado. Altanera, orgullosa tan solo puso su mano sobre la suya mientras él volteaba a verle interesado en su tema; él no se atrevería a leer su mente pero ella deseaba algo más de él, quizá no estuviese dispuesta a ser su vampiresa puesto que su fuero interno se lo prohibía pero por lo menos se llevaría una parte buena. Alucard estaba sereno y atento mientras ella moría por él y sin decir más silenciosamente mientras aguantaba la respiración posó sus labios sobre los de él como si esto significase nada aunque lo significase todo, era su primer beso sin embargo no era como lo había esperado: él no se movió, parecía una estatua de mármol fría y blanca; cuando finalmente abrió los ojos observó que él miraba hacia el frente aun inmóvil.

Giró la cabeza: La figura blanca y etérea de Seras Victoria se encontraba a pasos de ellos mirándoles, al principio su expresión era tan seria y taciturna como la de Alucard, ambos se dedicaban esa mirada muerta. Parecía un fantasma con ese atuendo, un hada más que un demonio: su blusa blanca, su falda de gasa cuyos extremos volaban con el viento; su cabello despeinado y atado con un listón como diadema que le hacía ver sencillamente perfecta. Sin embargo su expresión le hacía recordar a un ser sin alma, un espíritu errante o quizá encerrado; La draculina le volteó a ver de frente y enrojeciendo un poco sus mejillas le dedicó una dulcísima sonrisa que jamás había visto en un ser y que aumentó su culpa: había besado a su vampiro.

Todo fue tan rápido: Graciosa y fresca se movió hacia el frente, caminando o casi flotando por encima de la hierba dirigiéndose hacia uno de los muros de la fortaleza. Pudo verlo: Un hombre delgado y muy apuesto le esperaba al final del camino. Llevaba pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros, su camisa larga y azul marino estaba desfajada y desabotonada de las mangas y el cuello, su cabello rubio y desaliñado también era acariciado por el viento pero lo más llamativo de él eran aquellos ojos rojos que aunque no brillaban contrastaban con su blancura. Seras se había detenido justo delante del muro donde aquel caballero yacía de pie tomado de una de las astas, él le sonreía a la pequeña vampiresa con tanta dulzura que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir.

- Llévame contigo – escuchó la suave voz de la draculina dirigirse a aquel hombre que sin dudarlo se movió hacia adelante pero parecía incapaz de aproximarse a ella.

- No me es permitido entrar a este lugar, además no puedo acercarme a ti mientras tengas eso en el cuello – escuchó la voz un tanto asustada de aquel caballero que señalaba la cruz que la draculina cuidaba con tanto celo.

La vio tomar la reliquia entre sus manos con ternura y desasosiego, ella la veía con mucho interés y como si estuviese muy adolorida, fue entonces que sucedió lo impensable: la draculina tomó la cruz con fuerza y arrancó la cadena de su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos como si aquel movimiento le hubiese causado un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sintió la mano del conde temblar un poco debajo de la suya, como si en un acto reflejo deseara detenerla o reprenderla; pero ella solo la dejó caer al césped sin mirar atrás y extendiendo su manó tomó aquella que su acompañante le ofrecía amablemente…

Podría jurar haber sentido a Alucard temblar pero al verlo seguía tan inmóvil, tan reservado como antes:

- Es un hombre muy apuesto el novio de Seras Victoria – apuntó intentando romper aquel silencio incomodo que se había creado – Ahora entiendo porque estuvo tan feliz estos últimos días.

Como no hubo respuesta prosiguió:

- Lo único que no comprendo el por qué defendía tanto esa cruz si al final de cuentas lo iba a desechar cual objeto cualquiera. – la vampiresa había flotado por encima del muro y se posó a lado de su nuevo compañero, debía admitirlo, hacían una preciosísima pareja ambos tan bien parecidos y él con una mirada encantadora e inocente – Supongo que ha de estar muy enamorada de él para deshacerse de algo tan importante para ella, o muy decepcionada de dicho objeto. – los vampiros se convirtieron en murciélagos y a la luz de la luna emprendieron el vuelo - De cualquier manera, parece un hombre bueno y se ven muy bien juntos ¿No lo crees?, sabía que algún día encontraría un alma a la altura de su inocencia.

Alucard se puso de pie de un salto y elegantemente se dio la media vuelta:

- No estoy de humor para este tipo de charlas – dijo adusto – ahora esa torpe e irresponsable draculina me ha dejado lo que es su trabajo. Voy a tomar mi lugar en la guardia.

Era extraño que el conde se expresara así, no porque nunca hubiese sido brutal u hostil sino porque nunca le habían interesado los deberes propios o los de su vampiresa, era tan altanero que eso por lo general le sabía a nada. _Quizá fue el beso robado_ – pensó – _Le dejaré ir_. – tampoco era que quería hablar sobre el tema con él, eso había sido una conducta tan poco normal en ella que se sentía bastante incomoda ya con que Seras Victoria los hubiese visto. El rey sin vida había desaparecido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando la había dejado sola en ese lugar pero dicha conducta ni le sorprendió ni le molestó en lo absoluto, se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde la median había tomado la mano del hombre en busca de aquel objeto pensando que si era importante para la draculina quizá se arrepentiría de haberlo tirado y volvería a por él, no obstante aquella reliquia no se encontraba en ningún sitio, era plateada y no muy llamativa podía recordarlo mas no había rastro de ello por ningún lugar.

…

Empuñando la cadena plateada en su mano enguantada regresó a su habitación más que enfadado, la ira y el deseo de sangre y muerte le corroían el alma a tal grado que no podía entender como era que había hecho para mantenerse serio en el momento en el que **su vampiresa **había tomado la mano de ese maldito bastardo. Deseaba matarlo, descuartizarlo y empalarlo; su cabeza funcionaba a gran velocidad regalándole ideas cada vez más macabras de cómo habría de ser su fin, ideas que solo le traían una sonrisa a su rostro mientras imaginaba la dolorosa muerte que habría de propinarle, o ¿Por qué no? No le dejaría morir, después de todo, la muerte era un descanso y él no quería darle regalos esplendidos, era un vampiro y ahora habría de cargar con una inmortalidad que juraba que por su mano le sabría al infierno.

Tomó una copa y sirvió vino a tope, aun en esas circunstancias seguía siendo un sibarita y no habría de cambiar por lo que sentado en su trono bebió con lentitud aun imaginando la diabólica escena con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire. Cerró los ojos y evocó una escena:

Era un lago, si podía ver un lago… ¿o era? … no, no era un lago, era el rio Támesis. El olor a humedad y madera le llenaban los pulmones, podía ver la luz de la luna reflejada en el cristal del agua, sin embargo aunque no podía ver el suyo era claro que miraba hacia abajo por el ángulo de visión: _Por supuesto _– pensó –_ Es una vampiresa y por lo que veo ya ha crecido demasiado, lo suficiente como para perder su reflejo._ – La torre del Big Ben se alzaba erguida hacia el cielo azul intenso, las lámparas iluminaban tenuemente sus manos que se aferraban a la balaustrada.

_"Ahora ya sé dónde estás"_ – se dijo triunfante – _"Podría ir a por ti y reprenderte por haberme traicionado, podría hacer tantas cosas como matarle y luego hacerte mía"_ - Estaba enfadado y sabia estaba volviéndose loco de rabia pero lo que más odiaba, lo que más le indignaba y le cabreaba hasta sus propios lindes era sentir eso: odio, celos, dudas e incertidumbre. Nunca se había sentido así, llegó a su cabeza el recuerdo de aquellas 3 mujeres imprudentes e impetuosas que compartían su vida inmortal: Las dos hermanas morenas de piel blanca casi translucida y la rubia impertinente: Burlonas, malditas y lujuriosas así eran sus novias, siempre deseosas de compartirse con él o con cualquiera que pudiese satisfacerlas para después matarlo o beber de él; nunca se había quejado de eso, más bien las incitaba a ir a con otro para que le dejaran en paz ¿Qué cambiaba con Seras Victoria?

¿Por qué le había sabido a poco el beso de Integra Hellsing? Amor no era lo que buscaba y dudaba mucho que la Hellsing lo hiciera, así era ella, obtenía lo que quería pero no era capaz de volverse vulnerable en el camino, eran tan parecidos que podrían ser una copia el uno del otro: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, su condesa. Daba lo mismo, la quería sí e incluso podría decir que la adoraba, pero no apetecía eso, al menos no con ella; había perdido la necesidad esa clase de sensaciones desde que se había deshecho de su lado humano.

Sentía la calidez de las manos fuertes de alguien rodearle la cintura y el tacto de una tela suave sobre su rostro, aunque no podía verlo puesto que la vampiresa tenía los ojos cerrados sabía perfectamente a que pertenecía esa sensación: un abrazo, un abrazo amoroso.

- ¡Te maldigo Seras Victoria! – Gritó con odio mientras destrozaba el fino cristal de su copa de una sentada - ¡Te maldigo a ti y a las generaciones que no tuviste! ¡Maldigo a tus muertos, maldigo a tus antepasados y a los que amaste! ¡Te maldigo desde lo profundo del alma de la que carezco!

Una caricia y un dulce beso en la frente terminaron por matar el último ápice de paciencia que creía tener. Estaba cansado y lo peor, estaba asustado porque estaba seguro que nada era coincidencia, nada era un error: la estaba perdiendo. La estaba perdiendo desde el momento en que ella se deshizo de aquel regalo que le había dado, la perdía porque no era capaz de darle lo que ella deseaba tal como Bernardotte se lo había advertido, solo que se había equivocado: ella no estaba muriendo sino que estaba por entregar su corazón a alguien más.

Él nunca perdía y esta no sería la primera vez…

…

Mientras observaban la preciosa vista del rio Támesis no podía evitar embelesarse con la hermosura de su acompañante: la draculina Seras Victoria había caminado hacia adelante y recargado en la balaustrada, era tan bonita tanto de alma como de cuerpo que no podía creer que ese hombre no la supiera valorar. Ella tenía la mirada más tierna que pudiese alguien observar y un alma pura e inocente de esas que ya no existían, podría enamorarse de ella tan fácilmente más sin embargo eso estaba descartado de principio porque él era un hombre de una sola dama y esa dama era Stella.

Su acompañante reía mucho, reía tanto que le dolía. No era idiota, él también había visto el beso de esos dos desde su trinchera y por si eso fuera poco también había visto su llegada a ese lugar, era por eso que había salido de su escondite y se había arriesgado a que lo viesen: Ella lo necesitaba y mucho, no obstante parecía que ella no deseaba hablar con él al respecto, había estado callada todo el camino y solo se limitaba a ver el paisaje; todo se veía tan hermoso mientras surcaban los cielos convertidos en murciélagos, pero ella se había decidido por esa vista así que habían bajado.

- Veo que te gusta mucho este lugar – dijo invitando a su compañera a iniciar una conversación, a nadie le hacía bien estar solo con sus pensamientos cuando estos eran tan dolorosos.

- A decir verdad me encanta – respondió dulce y sonriente – amo la luna y es tan romántica cuando su luz se refleja en el agua clara.

- Tienes razón – contestó – me gusta mucho el agua, en el lugar donde vivía solía nadar. La sensación es indescriptible.

- Yo no aprendí a nadar – contestó la draculina – mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña y el resto del tiempo lo pasé en un orfanato.

- No sé qué decirte - estaba apesadumbrado – no hay forma en la cual pueda expresarte mi sincero pesar por la muerte de tus amados familiares.

- No te preocupes, Ernie – volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez se notaba muy comprensiva – ha pasado mucho tiempo ya como para que me siga afectando.

Ella había vuelto la cabeza hacia el horizonte en dirección a la torre del reloj, aunque había dicho que no le hacía sentir mal actuaba como si no quisiese recordarlo, así que decidió cambiar de tema, había varias cosas que aún le intrigaban de esa pequeña dama y que no hubo oportunidad de preguntar anteriormente:

- Disculpa – continuó la vampiresa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ¿podrías contarme cómo fue que te convertiste en vampiro?

- Oh, eso – se había quedado pensativo ya que ni el mismo sabía exactamente como había sido, tomó su lugar a su lado recargándose también para observar el mismo paisaje que ella – Mentiría si dijera que lo recuerdo perfectamente, todo fue tan repentino.

«Una noche me había quedado a trabajar hasta la madrugada ya que demasiados deberes me agobiaban, veras, nuestro despacho trabaja con gente de recursos limitados y sobretodo que son inocentes. Es un trabajo muy arriesgado – apuntó – ya que a menudo nos topamos con gente poderosa pero, nosotros creemos, creía – autocorrigió con tristeza – que debíamos proteger a los desvalidos, a aquellos que no tenían quien los defendiera todo esto en pos de la verdad. Ese día estaba preparando dos casos, unas solicitudes y recuerdo perfectamente que uno de mis compañeros me había pedido casi de rodillas que le ayudase a acomodar también otros dos casos que tenía él para la mañana, acá entre nos, había una damita que le traía vuelto loco»

Había señalado su cabeza girando su dedo, esa seña parecía agradar a Seras quien por primera vez esa noche le vio reír sinceramente:

- Vaya compañero tan más coqueto – interrumpió ella

- Sí que lo es, y vaya autoestima tan alta que se cargaba. Regordete pero muy amable, siempre andaba en busca de la chica perfecta pero la chica perfecta parecía huirle. – rio un poco fuerte y sus colmillos a los cuales no estaba acostumbrado cortaron un poco sus labios que relamió hambriento sin proponérselo, esa noche la jovencita no había compartido su cena con él.

- Yo conocí algunas personas así – contestó Seras Victoria con una gesto dulce y melancólico, recordando a algunos de los Wild Geese - fueron muy amables.

- Él también lo era, lo es, lo lamento es que estoy algo nervioso – fue sincero con ella - Lo que sucedió esa noche me duele incluso ahora que ya ha pasado una semana. Después de tanto trabajo tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a casa, había hablado con Stella para avisarle que iba en camino pero ella solo me dijo preocupada que no debía salir con tanta lluvia. No seguí su consejo, salí y caminé tanto como pude en busca de un taxi que me pudiera llevar, no quería dejarla sola tanto tiempo en la noche y menos ahora que esperaba a nuestra hija.

Seras Victoria lo miraba atenta, nunca había escuchado esa historia y quizá – viéndolo desde un punto de vista más profesional – esto le llevara con los verdaderos culpables y así salvarle la vida.

- Stella está sola ahora y tengo miedo – se le veía algo desesperado – ella no tiene a nadie aquí, y, yo no puedo acercármele por culpa de esta maldición. Si algún día llego a encontrar a los culpables yo no sé qué sería capaz de hacer…

«Salí y la calle estaba desierta, no me sorprendió a razón de la lluvia sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, tu sabes ¿Alguna vez has sentido que una fuerza más grande que tú te acecha como encaminándote hacia su guarida? – la pregunta era retorica pero le hizo recordar a la primera vez que Baskerville apareció en su sueño el día anterior, Alucard no desaparecía ni siquiera en ese instante – Así me sentí yo. Aquello me perseguía, aquello me llevaba a donde habría de tomarme mientras que yo ingenuamente creía que podría huir. – La voz de su compañero se había quebrado, por un momento pensó que ya no podría hablar pero continuó – Estaba de frente a esa callejuela: obscura, siniestra y aun así me sentía a salvo a la luz del farol que iluminaba aquella calle, sabía que me estaba esperando yo lo sabía. De pronto, solo perdí el conocimiento y… desperté siendo un "_Nosferatu_" como ellos le decían»

- Nosferatu Artificial – siseó ella sorprendida y asustada – ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo hace treinta años, nosotros hace…! Él, ellos desaparecieron, murieron…

- ¿De qué hablas Seras? – se le veía preocupado y le había tomado de los brazos haciéndole voltear hacia él - Me estas asustando mucho.

- Hehe – fingió una risa intentando hacer la charla más tranquila – no, no te preocupes. Solo recordaba cuando me volví vampiresa, eso es todo.

Él se había quedado pensativo y cabizbajo, tuvo miedo de que no le hubiese creído su pequeña mentira pero por más que odiara no decirle la verdad necesitaba que no se asustara sobre todo si no estaba realmente segura de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, debería ir a la fortaleza y decirle a Integra… _no, mejor no_ – pensó abruptamente mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta y se giraba de nuevo a observar las quietas aguas del rio Támesis – _no, no debería interrumpir un momento tan hermoso tan solo por sospechas tontas, ella debe estar con él y… yo…_ - Una lagrima volvió a escaparse de sus ojos mientras se maldecía a si misma por haber roto su promesa de no volver a llorar.

- Seras – Ernest le había tomado de los hombros nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba recriminándole por no contestarle sino que la tenía protectoramente.

No siguió hablando ni ella respondió, solo vio la los ojos con tanta tristeza que pudo entender que la comprendía perfectamente. No quería que nadie la viera llorar y menos por un amor imposible, no quería que la vieran llorar y menos él que suponía tenía problemas más importantes que ese; él no preguntó nada solo la tomó entre sus brazos y ella se recargó en él no solamente dejándole el peso de su pequeño cuerpo sino también el peso de su alma y de su dolor, sintió como él rodeaba su cintura y recargaba su barbilla sobre su cabello. Aquel momento le transportó a un sueño pasado, no había sido ese vampiro quien le había abrazado así esa vez sino el hombre al que ella amaba y no era tampoco la misma sensación de alivio y dulzura.

Su llanto terminó por brotar incontenible:

- Por favor, enamórate de mí – rogaba desgarradoramente mientras él la sostenía y le veía empáticamente – no soy tan mala mujer, de hecho, soy alguien bueno… ¿puedes enamorarte de mí? Llévame contigo, lejos… hagamos una vida nueva, vivamos juntos y olvidémonos de todo **¡Hazme olvidarlo! **Enamórame de ti hasta que nada de él quede en mi corazón, sácalo de mi cabeza y elimínalo de mis sueños. Conviértete tú en mi amor verdadero, en mi cuento de hadas…

- No sabes cómo me gustaría que hubiese sido así – Contestó él con sinceridad y sujetándola aun con más fuerza – Me habría gustado enamorarme de ti ya que eres una mujer maravillosa y buena, me habría encantado ser el hombre del que tú te enamoraras y estaría honrado por ello, sin embargo eso es imposible Seras Victoria.

- ¿Por qué? – se quejaba adolorida y él limpiaba suavemente aquellas lagrimas escarlata.

- No te engañes, pequeña. – el parecía muy condescendiente y amoroso no obstante abrumado – Lo que tú me propones es un imposible, como te habrás dado cuenta no es a voluntad como se cambian los sentimientos. Podría pasarme la vida intentando enamorarte y enamorarme de ti pero tanto mi corazón como el tuyo ya tienen dueño: El mío le pertenece a la mujer que más he amado en la vida, del que estoy ahora separado por culpa de esta maldición que me aqueja y el tuyo se lo has dado a ese ser que te atormenta.

- ¿Eso quiere que decir que jamás lo dejaré de querer de esta forma? – su voz quebrada denotaba angustia

- Me temo que no, te he observado y he visto el cambio de tu mirada y de tu apariencia con solo verlo. – contestó él – He visto el brillo de tus ojos cuando él se acerca e incluso cuando evocas en el pensamiento su presencia.

- Es horrible estar enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde, pero es más horrible estar enamorada de alguien a quien una persona muy importante para ti quiere…

- Es todavía más horrible tener una maldición que tú no sabes ni cómo ni porque te llego y no estar con el ser amado en el momento que debería ser de mayor ternura y felicidad en su existencia. – ambos estaban tristes y en silencio se miraron el uno al otro.

- Es irónico que tú desees estar al lado de la mujer a la que amas y yo por mi parte desee alejarme de mi amor.

- Y es irónico que tu pudiendo estar con la persona que amas no lo estés y yo en cambio no pueda estar al lado de la persona que amo para que no sepa en qué monstruo me he convertido.

- No es que no quiera estar a su lado, es que su corazón pertenece a mi hermana.

_Sí que es un gran dilema_ – pensó él para luego quedarse cavilando durante un momento no sabiendo que contestarle y tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas para darle consuelo en tan triste situación a su nueva amiga:

- ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a él cuáles son sus deseos, pensamientos o sentimientos? – preguntó pensando que tal vez ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

- No, y no lo haré. Lo que menos quiero es que se entere de lo que siento, se burlaría de mi o peor aun se envanecería sabiendo que él es el ser más importante para mí. – se había puesto pálida, mas aun de lo que ya estaba.

- Si yo tuviera que darte un consejo con respecto a tu dilema te diría que guardes ese grande amor en el fondo de tu corazón de la misma manera que yo lo hago con el mío. – en sus ojos se veía asomar una furtiva lagrima que no quiso dejar escapar – Me siento triste porque quisiera estar al lado de la mujer a la que amo sobretodo en este momento en el cual ella me necesita más porque va a dar a luz a un ser que es fruto de nuestro amor.

La vio separarse lentamente de él, esa chica era muy valiente de eso no había duda, con sus muñecas limpio sus lágrimas carmesí con esmero y levantando la cabeza le dedicó una dulce sonrisa:

- ¿Y por qué no vamos a darle una visita? ¿No te gustaría? – parecía que su estaba un poco mejor – probablemente yo no pueda deshacerme de mi amor imposible pero muy seguramente podré ayudarte a ser feliz con el tuyo y eso me pondrá contenta a mí también. – bajó un poco la voz y hablo como para sí misma - No es justo que por los pensamientos egoístas de otros tu vida termine destrozada.

- ¿Egoístas? ¿Sabes quién me hizo esto? – pregunto sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros – Dímelo por favor, no aguanto más esta incertidumbre y esta desesperación.

- No sé quien lo hizo – la joven sincera, levantó las manos como haciendo un gesto de que se apaciguara – yo también quisiera saberlo…

Ernest caminaba de un lado a otro con desespero y no era para menos pero si le daba su teoría no podría predecir los resultados, eso no era posible: Ella misma los había visto morir a todos los de Millennium, ella misma incluso había matado a algunos y los demás lo había hecho Alucard en aquella noche en que Londres se tiño de rojo. Por otra parte, asumiendo que lo fueran, la última vez que lo había visto habían colocado rastreadores en los vampiros y miembros, no sabía cuánto podrían estar escuchando ahora: A veces la ignorancia era la mejor defensa, mientras Ernest fuera inocente estaría a salvo.

- Vamos a ver a tu esposa – cambió de tema abruptamente con la intensión de hacerle olvidar el anterior – Anda, acepta… quiero conocerla, además estoy un tanto avergonzada por mi actitud hace unos instantes. Lo lamento mucho.

- No te preocupes – dijo él un pensativo, parecía que si le había hecho olvidar el tema – comprendo perfectamente, en cuanto a verla… - hizo una pausa y parecía que se le dificultaba hablar – tengo miedo, ¿y si descubre lo que soy y se asusta y ya no me quiere ver? o ¿si le hago daño y…? no, no me lo perdonaría.

- No seas tonto – contestó la jovencita jalándole de la mano – Aquí estoy yo, jamás permitiría que le dañaras. Te detendría.

- Está bien, vamos… ¿Cuánto falta para el amanecer?

Seras revisó su reloj, el tiempo se había ido tan rápido que no podía creerlo; faltaba menos de una hora para la llegada del sol y su inminente ida a descansar, no quería volver a la mansión Hellsing pero sabía que debería hacerlo tarde o temprano por lo que era mejor ponerse a disfrutar lo que le quedaba de tiempo libre ¡Ni siquiera había pedido permiso de salir e incluso había dejado su guardia sola! Su acompañante por otra parte parecía emocionado por la idea que acababa de darle, estaba muy feliz por eso ya que nunca en todos esos días que habían convivido lo había visto tan ilusionado ¡Vaya que se veía que amaba a esa mujer!

- Falta una hora – contestó tomándole de la muñeca y jalándole hacia el frente – anda vamos o se nos hará tarde ¡Quiero conocer a Stella!

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy inquieta? – preguntó él con una sonrisa maravillosa en su rostro mientras sus ojos irradiaban felicidad – Ni siquiera sabes el camino.

- Muy seguramente no, pero apuesto a que el más interesado en esto eres tú, así que en marcha.

Caminaron todo el trayecto hasta aquel lugar donde Stella y él habían vivido juntos desde que contrajeron nupcias: Era un edificio departamental no muy ostentoso frente a una pequeña plaza. Era un algo lejos de donde habían estado momentos antes y por alguna razón le recordaba a su antiguo hogar, aquel departamento donde solía pasar sus noches. Subió a un árbol y se escondió en sus sombras, debía dejar que el vampiro disfrutara de su momento especial sin ser interrumpido.

Ernest se acercó a una cabina telefónica que estaba justo en una esquina de aquella pequeña plaza y llamó por teléfono. En una de las ventanas de aquel antiguo edificio pudo observar una pequeña luz encenderse y la silueta de una joven que aun adormilada se levantaba a contestar:

- Hola amor mío, lamento despertarte – la voz tenue de su acompañante resonaba en sus oídos – pero más lamento haberte preocupado ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija?

En aquella habitación escucho un sonido entre risa y llanto que la chica no pudo contener, parecía a punto de desvanecerse de la emoción. Sus ojos le permitieron ver aquel gesto de inmensa ternura: ella cubría su boca como intentando contener un sollozo y un gesto de alivio se dibujaba en su faz:

- Te he extrañado tanto – contestó Stella a través de la línea - ¿En donde estas? ¿Por qué no has venido? Te necesito.

- No sabes lo mucho que desearía estar contigo en estos momentos – estaba completamente triste, pero el pensamiento de que podría ponerlas en peligro le hacía contenerse de ir a su lado – Sin embargo no me es posible.

- Me estas asustando – dijo la pelirroja - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Estoy preocupada por ti.

- Estoy muy bien – mintió – Me han mandado de improviso a una diligencia fuera de la ciudad, ya sabes cómo es James de desesperado.

- Es verdad – rió ella para justo después poner un gesto de enfado – pero, ¿Por qué no me avistaste? Tan siquiera me hubieras llamado, hasta este momento no he podido siquiera dormir tranquila por la preocupación.

- Me ha sido imposible – sonaba intranquilo y dolorido – los sucesos se han dado tan vertiginosamente que no he tenido forma. He deseado esto desde hace tiempo como no puedes imaginarte, me preocupa que estés sola y no tengas a nadie que te ayude.

- No puedo mentirte amor mío – decía ella más tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro – Londres es un tanto peligroso y me he perdido un par de veces pero eso no me ha de vencer. Tengo que ser fuerte, tenemos que ser fuerte por nuestra pequeña.

- Ten mucho cuidado – Ernest estaba desasosegado y su voz se había roto – Querida mía, aunque este lejos de ti ahora quiero que sepas que, nunca te he dejado sola y no lo haré, utilizaré hasta mi último aliento para protegerlas porque ustedes son mi adoración, Te amo y eso te juro será para siempre, no importa cuánto dure la eternidad. No quiero que estés sola.

La luz del sol estaba traicionándole, aquellos rayos quemaban su pálida piel y no podía soportarlo. Seras Victoria quien se encontraba en aquel árbol no parecía tan molesta por aquello, ella era significativamente poderosa, pero para él era tiempo de retirarse a aquel escondite de ratas que tenía durante los momentos de sol.

- Te adoro Ernest – dijo ella – No hay momento en el que no piense en ti, por favor, vuelve pronto y cuídate mucho, Angie y yo te extrañamos como no tienes idea.

- Yo las extraño tanto que si no hubiese nada que me lo impidiera en este momento estaría abrazándolas con todas mis fuerzas – contestó llorando aunque intentaba que ella no lo notase para que no se preocupara - Es hora de irme, pero volver a llamarte pronto, cuida a la pequeña Angelique y cuídate mucho que ustedes son la razón de mi vida.

Para Seras Victoria toda esta conversación la había llenado de un sentimiento tan fuerte que se prometió a si misma hacer todo lo posible para que esa familia estuviese unida otra vez, bajó suavemente de su escondite justo cuando Ernest colgaba el teléfono:

- Es hora de volver – dijo ella apesadumbrada – pero prometo que volveremos y también te prometo que vendré a cuidarlas cada que pueda y que en el momento que ella lo necesite podrá contar conmigo.

…

De vuelta en la mansión Hellsing se despidieron con un abrazo muy emotivo, ninguno de los dos había querido que esa noche terminara pero tenía que ser así ya que la realidad se impuso y tuvieron que volver a ella aun por más triste que eso fuera. Se tomaron de la mano haciendo un pacto silencioso, ambos estuvieron solos en algún momento pero ahora se tenían el uno al otro y superarían cualquier prueba por mas difícil que esto pareciera. El joven vampiro vio a la pequeña draculina correr por los jardines de la fortaleza justo hacia la mansión mientras él se despedía agitando su mano animadamente.

- Deberías considerar el olvidarte de ella – una voz aterciopelada hablo por detrás de él – Tu solo perteneces a tu vampiresa.

Aquello le había causado un escalofrió y lentamente se giró a ver a su nuevo interlocutor: Era una mujer aparentemente joven de unos 27 años, llevaba un elegante vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto sus encantos femeninos, su cabello era negro y lacio, sus labios extremadamente rojos y que hacían conjunto con sus ojos negros. Era sensual y voluptuosa y aunque cualquier hombre podría caer rendido a sus pies él tenía un mal presentimiento ya que su aura era maligna y la alegría que hasta ese momento había en su corazón se torno repentinamente en un mal presagio.


	19. Bloodlust 1ra Parte

**Notas del autor:** Después de tantos problemas para escribir (mi ordenador casi muere) ya pude terminar la redacción de la primera parte de este capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han empezado a leer esta historia y han gustado de la misma y a mis asiduos lectores. No, no pienso abandonarla, solo no he tenido todo el tiempo que he deseado para redactar u.u (deberes escolares) Os mando besos y saludos.

Intentaré actualizar cada domingo.

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing no me pertenece, tampoco Drácula. :(

* * *

_Estaba todo completamente obscuro, caminaba sola por aquel lugar irreconocible. No había rastros de nada, era como una habitación sola y sus pasos hacían eco en ese vacío, parecía un almacén sumido en una obscuridad muy espesa ya que no podía ver siquiera un rayo de luz colarse por alguna rendija, un llanto muy agudo se podía escuchar a la lejanía y ella asustada caminó siguiendo ese sonido adolorido. Corría lo más rápido que podía, debía ayudar a esa mujer que imploraba clemencia desesperadamente pero no podía encontrarla y eso le abrumaba en demasía._

_Cuando por fin llegó hasta el lugar de donde parecían salir los gritos desgarradores estos parecieron cesar de pronto, temía lo peor: esa dama había sido asesinada y si ella no huía sería la siguiente sin duda. Moría de miedo y no sabía qué hacer, se sentía indefensa aunque estaba segura de que estaba soñando ya que esto simplemente no podía ser real, intentó tocar su cruz pero ya no estaba, una tristeza inconsolable le llenó el alma y aquella certeza que se negaba a aceptar: Vlad no volvería nunca más a su mundo de fantasías. _

_Se quedó completamente en silencio, el asesino estaba ahí frente a ella solo que aun no la había visto afortunadamente:_

- _Mi reina, mi ama y señora – una voz muy conocida hablaba como si estuviera en un alto estado de fascinación, lo cual le heló la sangre – Mi consorte, mi motivo…Por tu sangre me he unido a ti y seremos uno para la eternidad. Reina sin vida, emperatriz de los no muertos, soberana de los vampiros._

_¿Reina sin vida? Estaba asustada y aquello le había confundido aun más, ese era un término que solo había escuchado en labios de su maestro y de sir Integra cuyo significado al principio había atribuido al de un nosferatu libre y completo y, que con el paso del tiempo había comprendido que se refería a ser la esposa del conde Dracula. Era claro que aquel vampiro asesino no estaba llamándola a ella. Se acercó a él y lo vio tan claro que habría preferido jamás observarlo: Ernest estaba empapado en sangre lamiendo sus manos cubiertas de carmesí._

- _Me has alimentado con tu vida de pureza, maligna y oscura majestad, yo te entregaré la mía en retribución a tu bondad ante este tu fiel lacayo y ahora tu amado esposo – Ernest la asustaba demasiado, tenía las manos extendidas y estaba rezándole a la nada – Volveré a ti y te llevaré mis presentes, espera por mí, mi dulce dama._

_Una luz brilló por detrás de ella, alguien había abierto una puerta:_

- _Te vistes de falsa inocencia, te haces pasar por un ser inmaculado – la voz profunda de su maestro, sin sentimiento alguno, se dirigió al joven vampiro – y sin embargo no eres diferente a la escoria con la que suelo tratar._

- _Te burlas de mi porque me alimento como un verdadero nosferatu – cínico, su interlocutor habla contestado - ¿Quién eres tú para dar ejemplos de moral? Al final de cuentas tú y yo no somos más que lo mismo, con la diferencia de que yo no me avergüenzo de vivir como lo que soy y tú: marioneta de los humanos, gran mentiroso, no lo haces porque no lo desees sino porque no te lo permiten. Me causas lastima._

_El conde no se había inmutado ni un poco sino que rió con todas sus fuerzas como si le hubiesen hecho una broma muy graciosa, mostrando sus impecables colmillos sacó sus amadas pistolas: La Casull y la Jackal…_

- ¡No! – gritó con desasosiego - ¡No por favor, no lo hagas!

Se había golpeado con la tapa de su ataúd abriéndola de una con la cabeza, aturdida y adolorida observó su alrededor: el crepúsculo ya había caído, la noche era obscura y tranquila. Sebastian la capturó entre sus brazos en un abrazo protector y paternal:

- Tranquilícese señorita, ha sido solo un sueño… un muy mal sueño – Decía él con calma – Vine de inmediato al escuchar su llanto.

¿Estaba llorando en la vida real también? Regresó el abrazo a su compañero y amigo, hoy más que nunca necesitaba del amor de un padre ya que estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer. Solo había sido una pesadilla, no había de que preocuparse – se repetía para sentirse mejor – entonces ¿por qué sentía esa rabia creciente en el fondo de su alma? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto matar a alguien? Eso no era suyo, esos no eran sus sentimientos sino los de su dueño.

- ¿Dónde está mi amo? – preguntó desesperada al sorprendido mozo - ¿Dónde está?

- El nosferatu Alucard ha salido a una misión por ordenes de Sir Integra – contestó él – hace unos 10 minutos o 20.

Pensó lo peor, no tenía idea del porque pero creía que su amo y Ernest habrían de encontrarse más pronto de lo que pensaba _"Por favor que no haya sido real"_ – se repetía insistentemente – _"Mi maestro no debe enfrentarse a Ernie" -_ No podía soportar ese presentimiento, esa opresión en el pecho que le causaba sentir desasosiego. Se levantó de inmediato, tenía que ir a con su amo, tenía que impedir lo que sea que pasase porque algo le decía que fuera lo que fuese no terminaría bien. Se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a la puerta con toda la intensión de ir a detener… ¿Detener qué? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuvieran a punto de pelear entre ellos, quizá Ernest estuviese sobre aquel árbol esperándola como todas las noches, quizá fuese otro vampiro el que hubiera causado el desastre que Alucard estaba a punto de limpiar después de todo su mejor amigo no sería capaz de volver a hacer eso, el era bueno y respetaba la vida de los demás ¿Por qué habría de cambiar eso? Esos pensamientos que la embargaban eran patéticos a todas luces.

Pero aquella opresión en el pecho no habla desaparecido aun, necesitaba ir a ver con sus propios ojos que todo estaba bien para tranquilizarse por completo; no cambio su ropa, eso lo haría en el momento en que estuviera segura de que aquel sentimiento que la perturbaba no más que un miedo infundado, salió caminando de aquella habitación evitando por todos los medios correr desesperada. Cuando por fin llegó a aquel lugar donde solían verse ella y aquel vampiro, para su infortunio, solo se encontró con su ausencia. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, queriendo apagar ese sexto sentido tan molesto pero el panorama no parecía muy prometedor:

_Las hojas de los arboles estaban cubiertas por un rocío bermellón – probablemente causado por la fuerza de la explosión de sus víctimas - aquello parecía el equivalente del amanecer para un humano pero para un vampiro. Sentía sed, deseaba beber con desespero, sin embargo aun quería reservar esa necesidad incontrolable de alimento hasta que su presa estuviese servida. Relamió sus labios ansiosamente. Vampiresas y vampiros venían atacarle veloces, brutales, no obstante no sentía aquel impulso que usualmente le llevaba a ponerse en guardia: se sabía más poderosa, se sabía completamente dueña del destino de aquellos que se atrevían a levantarse en su contra quienes eran atravesados con tanta facilidad como si estuviesen hechos de mantequilla. El aire olía a sangre y esta a su vez a miedo y a muerte, gritos desgarradores, cuerpos explotando por doquier a una velocidad que solo le hacía recordar a fuegos artificiales de un espectáculo macabro del cual se servía disfrutar desenfrenadamente._

- No, no por favor – repetía para sí misma, se estaba escandalizada por sentirse así - ¡Todas esas eran personas inocentes!

_En medio de todos ellos, en la cima de aquel farol estaba aquel que dirigía el bando enemigo - _sintió un escalofrío en su propio cuerpo porque el de aquel que prestaba sus ojos para que viera a través de ellos estaba más allá del linde de la emoción, de la rabia, de la ira y del deseo de muerte _– era él, el causante de todo, el dueño de aquella desolación: su mejor amigo, Ernest. _

El dolor y la incredulidad se habían apoderado de ella ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Ernest era incapaz de hacer algo así, él no sería capaz de enviar a la muerte a todos esos vampiros, a esas almas desdichadas. Pero su visión no decía lo mismo y aunque sabía que era tan real como ella misma se negaba a creerlo: ese no era su amigo, aquel hombre al que había conocido esa noche no tenía la mirada desquiciada y mucho menos tenía los ojos tan rojos y brillantes como el infierno mismo, como ella. La sonrisa de ese ser no era tierna y comprensiva sino maligna, regocijándose en el dolor, aprovechándose de sus subordinados.

Tenía que ir pronto de otra forma Alucard le mataría, debía advertirle. Era un bosque, debía ir a un bosque; pero estaba tan asustada que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, había tantas zonas boscosas en Inglaterra que saber la adecuada le sería imposible, debía ser rápida pero estaba tan alterada que no podía moverse de su lugar, se sentía incapaz de pensar. Corrió por sin ningún lado, buscando desesperadamente entre los arboles algún paisaje parecido a su visión sin éxito alguno, las ramas le golpeaban la cara y la incertidumbre el corazón; de cuando en cuando cerraba los ojos tan solo para seguir observando aquel panorama en busca de alguna respuesta que pudiese ayudarle a dar con el paradero de su maestro y de su amigo, y si los encontraba ¿Cómo habría de ponerse en contra de su propio amo? Debería preocuparse por eso luego, primero debía encontrarlos…

De pronto la iluminación esperada llegó a su interior cual chispa incendiando el frio de su alma: Ese vínculo que le ligaba a Alucard, aquel que la hacía suya y del que a veces deseaba deshacerse, era el que siempre le indicaría el camino que le llevaría a encontrarlo:

- Llévame, llévame a con él – le dijo a su sombra, a su yo vampírico que no era nadie más que ella, su propia alma – Llévame a con mi amo y señor, guíame por su sendero y permíteme caminar sus pasos.

Cerró sus ojos y solo guiada por su instinto cual magnético lazo que le indicaba a la aguja de su brújula interna a donde debía ir, abrió sus alas y voló sobre el azul horizonte.

…

_"Así que te me has unido en esta mi noche de muerte, puedes observar… es más ¡Te ordeno que observes! Ya que esta será una noche que jamás olvidaras..." – _pensó para sí mismo el rey sin vida al sentir la presencia de su draculina en su interior - ¡_Esta noche lo que amas te será arrebatado! Le quitaré la justa medida de lo que él ha tomado de mis pertenencias"_

El viento silbaba en sus orejas cubiertas por aquel fedora rojo, la noche era bella casi perfecta para una venganza; su contendiente se encontraba justo enfrente suyo mirándole con suficiencia mientras él haciendo gala de su falsa fragilidad pero a la vez soberbio sonreía con aquel gesto que era característico de sí mismo. Quería probarlo y saber de hasta qué punto podía llegar, a simple vista ya sabía que podía controlar esbirros – en este caso no muertos de su misma calaña – y que por lo tanto no era un vampiro común y corriente como anteriormente había pensado, sentía aquella fuerza que irradiaba dentro de él.

¿Debía darle la oportunidad de que le demostrase su valía? Lo único que sabía era que deseaba partirle la cara, destrozarle y regocijarse en sus restos; realmente deseaba que pudiese regenerarse como un vampiro de respeto, así podría martirizarle en repetidas ocasiones hasta que el mismo se hartase. No podía dejar de mirarlo, le recordaba a Seras Victoria cada vez que le veía y eso acrecentaba su rabia a niveles que ni él mismo creía que existiesen, y luego, para atizar más aquel fuego infernal que ardía en él, había sentido la desesperación de aquella su prenda amada por el vampiro bastardo al que se habría de enfrentar.

Más y más vampiros iban de frente a él para atacarle y matarle, pero él no se movía ni un ápice, ni siquiera levantó sus pistolas para atacar; proyectiles fugaces pero poderosos cruzaron el aire alrededor suyo: Pip Bernardotte liderando a los soldados se encargaba de la basura profesionalmente, debía admitirlo, ese mercenario era experto y hacia su trabajo muy limpiamente, si las circunstancias fuesen distintas y se hubiesen conocido en otro tiempo quizá le hubiese ofrecido ser su segundo al mando. Había virtudes que admiraba y que su rival tenía: Honor, valentía, honestidad y astucia, esta última la demostraba con aquellas tácticas tan rebuscadas pero tan inteligentes que ponía en práctica en ese momento, ningún soldado estaba herido a pesar de estar luchando con vampiros.

Esperaba pacientemente a que le mostrara otra habilidad extraordinaria o a que sus subordinados se terminaran para pelear mano a mano con ese imbécil…

Ernest Stevenson se sentía más de lo que había sido nunca: fuerte, majestuoso, veloz e invencible. Quizá sus esbirros estuvieran muriendo ante ese ejército de simples humanos y supiese que pronto estaría solo pero él no se inmutaba, sabía lo que era ahora y también sabía que aquellos que entregaban su vida por él no significaban nada más que escalones que le llevarían cada vez más cerca de su objetivo; y luego estaba el hombre de rojo que no dejaba de mirarle fijamente detrás de esos lentes anaranjados con una sonrisa sarcástica y maligna. Sabía que lo conocía pero, ¿de dónde? No había recuerdos a los que pudiera acceder, no recordaba sus ayeres solo sabía que tenía una misión y esa era alimentar a su señora obscura y llevarla a la cima donde merecía estar, por sobre todos los simples mortales.

Cada vez caían más de sus esclavos tiñendo los campos de un rojo intenso, pero aquel caballero seguía inmóvil mientras dejaba que sus subordinados y los suyos pelearan a muerte, era un tanto desesperante ¿creía acaso que si se quedaba solo sería presa fácil? Por supuesto que no, seguramente lo estaba subestimando a él que ahora era el rey de los vampiros. Bajo de su pedestal para ponerse a la altura del tipo de rojo, quizá tuviese que deshacerse primero de todos los aliados de su enemigo, los cuales se limitaban a apuntarle; no podía detectar miedo ni en ellos ni en el hombre que estaba justo delante suyo lo cual significaba que la pelea se pondría más interesante de lo que había sido hasta ahora. Caminó hacía él con tranquilidad, con pasos lentos pero seguros hasta estar a 4 pasos de él y se dedicó a contemplarle ya que deseaba saber de dónde o por qué creía conocerlo con antelación.

Parecía vestido como aristócrata de la época victoriana sin embargo bastante estrafalario para su gusto ya que su abrigo, sombrero y su extravagantemente atado moño eran rojos, no podía ver su faz puesto que aquellos molestos lentes cubrían sus ojos; lo que si se notaba en demasía eran sus blancos y afilados colmillos que destacaban en aquella sonrisa malvada, era más que evidente que su adversario era un vampiro. Se preparaba para un golpe o un ataque de cualquier índole pero aquella persona no parecía tener ánimos de iniciar su enfrentamiento ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿Acaso deseaba que él atacara primero? Bien, si ese era el caso… Un resplandor plateado le distrajo por un segundo, un objeto justo debajo del moño del vampiro había llamado su atención, miró con curiosidad: era una cruz.

_Una chica hermosa justo en aquel jardín guardaba un objeto debajo de su mano, parecía llena de una melancolía inmensa y él no podía evitar el desear consolarla. Deseaba acercarse, abrazarla pero algo se lo impedía ¿Qué era lo que le impedía estar con ella? Aquella dama de ojos carmesí y bondadoso aspecto había roto la cadena que sostenía aquel objeto y le había soltado dejándole en el césped. Tomó su mano y se la llevó consigo._

- Seras Victoria – susurró sin saber la razón por la cual ese nombre salía de su boca.

Él tipo de rojo hizo una mueca de profundo odio al escuchar lo que acababa de decir, era la primera vez en toda la noche que le veía cambiar de gesto. Estaba confundido, parecía que aquella dama rubia era alguien realmente importante para él, no obstante, no podía recordarla ¿Qué significaba que ese vampiro llevará al pecho un objeto tan valioso para aquella jovencita? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿La lastimó? ¿O era uno de sus amigos? El aura de ese hombre se estaba volviendo pesada y fría, pero aun así no le temía tan solo quería saber que había pasado con la doncella de su recuerdo, parecía haberse olvidado de una de su combate. Una sonrisa más y sintió que se le helaba la sangre, no era que le tuviese tanto miedo sino que ahora dudaba más que nunca en atacar ya que tanto podía ser uno de sus aliados como uno de sus enemigos para él que no tenía un pasado, era una lástima que su adversario no pensase lo mismo ya que del fondo de su abrigo – o al menos eso había pensado él – había sacado un par de armas aparentemente poderosas: una pistola plateada y una negra.

Él carecía de armas pero no de valor como para enfrentarse con ese ser sobrenatural de su misma raza, además a pesar de las apariencias tenía sorpresas reservadas para aquellos que se atrevieran a enfrentársele. Se vieron fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron años, sus miradas pesadas y sobrecogedoras que casi parecían traspasarse a sí mismos hasta lo más profundo de su alma. No tenía caso postergar lo inevitable, levantó sus manos para atacar y mostró sus colmillos preparándose para atacar cuando de pronto…

Una sombra negra y rojiza se había interpuesto entre los dos, aquella obscuridad parecía ser un portal al infierno puesto que dentro de ella ardían llamas amenazadoras e inmensas, de ellas una jovencita graciosa y realmente bella parecía haberse materializado. Ella detuvo su mano antes de que pudiese golpear al vampiro:

- No te atrevas siquiera – la mujer de su recuerdo ordenó mientras le tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca.

Era un tanto extraño que una joven tan delicada como ella tuviese tanta fuerza como para detenerle, las sombras habían desaparecido detrás de su espalda y sus ojos rojos parecían mirarlo con desesperación. Ella también era una vampiresa.

- Huye, huye por favor – le imploraba la joven, mientras le tomaba de la camisa dándole leves golpes en el pecho como indicándole lo que sentía – Huye, que no tienes otra opción.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaba confundido - ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- No sabes de lo que él es capaz – contestó la joven – él es muy poderoso, virtualmente invencible. Anda, vete tú que tienes una razón para seguir con vida, ve con los que amas y vive tu eternidad con dignidad. Corre

- ¿Estás de broma? – estaba escandalizado de que aun no le hubiera visto pelear y ya le estuviese descalificando - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Ni siquiera me has visto en combate.

- No es necesario – fue muy dura con él – con solo saber de lo que es capaz él es suficiente.

Por un momento lo pensó, ella parecía muy segura de que la desgracia se avecinaba y más aun parecía alguien confiable y preocupada por su seguridad. Él tipo de rojo seguía inmóvil como esperando pacientemente a lo que sucedería después, sin embargo su aspecto era brutal a la vez que serio. Se giró y retrocedió un poco haciendo caso de los consejos de su amiga:

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que le dejaré ir así como así, Seras Victoria? – escuchó la voz profunda y etérea de su adversario quien dedicaba una mirada de enfado a la joven.

- Nunca lo creí maestro, para serte franca, ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza. – Ella había temblado un poco y se giró para ponerse de frente a aquel vampiro

Una risa maligna retumbó en los arboles de aquel lugar, le congeló hasta los huesos y a juzgar por el gesto de los soldados también ellos estaban aterrorizados:

- ¿Pretendías entonces levantarte en contra de mi que soy tu amo y señor? – contestó aquel hombre con enfado - ¿Deseabas traicionarme?

- Jamás – contestó ella sinceramente, con un dejo de lealtad y adoración – jamás lo haría.

- Siendo así – parecía incrédulo - ¿Cómo era que habrías de obtener su libertad?

- Vengo a rogarte – dijo ella tomando la mano enguantada del vampiro – que por favor le dejes ir.

Alucard veía incrédulo la situación, su draculina le tenía con ambas manos aferrándose a la suya cabizbaja e intranquila, cual pequeña niña que espera un regaño. La veía con severidad, estaba enfadado, realmente enojado con ella:

- ¿Y por qué habría yo de acceder a tal petición? – preguntó casi retóricamente mirándole altivo - ¿Qué tiene de especial él para mí?

- Maestro, él es inocente – contestó ella aun sin mirarle a los ojos pero aferrándose aun a su muñeca – nosotros no debemos matar inocentes.

- Mira a tu alrededor, vampiresa – guardó sus armas y tomándole de los hombros la giró hacia el frente – mira esa sangre, mira esos cuerpos destazados por los soldados de Hellsing y dime que han salido de la nada ¿No eran ellos más inocentes? ¿No eran ellos personas como las que tú, ser que no acepta su propia naturaleza, defiendes a capa y espada?

Seras Victoria comenzó a llorar aun negándose a sí misma la verdad que estaba delante de ella, lo negaba en voz alta para darse aunque fuera un ínfimo motivo para creerlo:

- Él no lo hizo, él no pudo hacerlo… él es alguien bueno, amo debes creerme – la draculina se giro y le tomó de los brazos también intentando sacudirlo – debes creerme, él no sería capaz.

Su amo había hecho una mueca algo terrorífica, se echo a reír burlándose de ella; no supo que pensar, sabía que sentirse aliviada no era la sensación correcta, la verdad era que nunca había estado tan aterrorizada: ese sonido era tan cruel, tan maligno; aquella mirada tan profunda escondida detrás de los anteojos naranjas parecía enfriarle hasta la medula, esta vez no se notaba solo soberbia sino rabia en su desencajada faz. Aquella visión no había durado mucho, puesto que el rey dejó de reír tan solo para poner una expresión blanca e ilegible en su rostro. Tembló sin proponérselo aun con su mano entre las suyas, aun encogiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros escondiéndose de su mirada implacable:

- ¡¿qué más da si es inocente o no?! ¿Qué te hace creer que me interesa su situación? – contestó él soberbio - No tengo sentimientos hacia los seres humanos u otras criaturas, me da igual si viven o mueren; me sobreestimas, no soy eso que tú crees, yo soy solo un demonio con sed de sangre y él es la misión que mi amo me ha encomendado. No soy un juez, soy un asesino.

Algo parecía haberse roto en su interior otra vez, se sentía decepcionada de sí misma y de él por haber creído por tan siquiera un momento que él sería más de lo que había sido siempre; deseaba llorar pero no lo hizo. Tomó la otra mano de su amo y besándola se inclinó ante él, podía ver la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, especialmente de Pip:

- Te lo ruego, no, te lo imploro – decía asustada y humillándose a sí misma ante él pero haciendo una súplica de corazón – Respeta su vida, permítele irse de aquí a salvo. Yo se que él no significa más que cualquier otro ser en el universo para ti, pero yo, si yo he significado por lo menos un poco concédeme este capricho.

Otra mueca de rabia se asomó al rostro perfecto del príncipe, parecía que lo estaba desesperando pero justo antes de que pudiera ver más allá del rostro de su maestro él levantó la mirada y dejo de observarle. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, él ya no quería verla y era muy probable que jamás le dedicara una mirada de igual a igual de ahora en adelante, hubo un silencio profundo por un momento:

- ¿Y porque te interesa tanto este vampiro de poca monta? – preguntó el conde aun sin dirigirle la mirada, como conteniéndose - ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto? ¿Es acaso que le quieres?

- ¡Si le quiero! – contestó sin siquiera pensarlo, intentando hacerle saber a su amo lo lejano que llegaría para que le perdonase la vida - ¡Él es muy importante para mí!

Alucard gruñó al escuchar eso, fue una sensación terrible para él que nunca había experimentado algo así: un dolor punzante y profundo que no se comparaba con ningún otro que hubiera sentido ni siquiera cuando fue torturado, un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, más no de tristeza sino de rabia. No podría soportarlo más, ella había roto el cristal que suponía el umbral de su cordura y ahora había vuelto a ser un monstruo como antes, pero más sediento y más maligno, vengativo y herido. La tomó por el cuello, halándola con fuerza asegurándose que ella también sintiese ese dolor que en nada se comparaba con el suyo:

- Entonces le quieres dices… – preguntó retóricamente haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus palabras no salieran como un grito.

- Si, maestro – contestaba la draculina en un siseo dolorido, le estaba presionando las cuerdas vocales - ¡Haré lo que sea, lo que pidas, cualquier cosa, pero dejadle libre!

Se burló para no llorar, y la subió a la altura de sus ojos para que ella pudiese ver su ira por detrás de sus cristales anaranjados y luego sonrió, tenía que hacerle saber la magnitud de lo que estaba por suceder:

- ¿Harás lo que te pida? – le gritó con crueldad - ¿Lo que sea? ¿Cómo es que te atreves a hacerme semejante propuesta? Yo no ganó nada que ya no tenga, tú de antemano tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, harás lo que a mí me plazca incluso si eso no implica un gusto para ti porque tu ¡ERES MIA! – se regodeó en esas palabras - ¡PERTENECES SOLA Y COMPLETAMENTE A MÍ! ¡NO HAY ORDEN QUE YO TE DÉ QUE NO DEBAS CUMPLIR! ¡NO HAY DESEO QUE YO TENGA QUE TU NO DEBAS SATISFACER!

Los soldados de Hellsing levantaron sus armas apuntándole dispuestos a matarle, pero no le importaba ¿Qué podrían hacer esos incautos en su contra? Estaba dispuesto a destruir cualquier cosa, incluso el mundo entero ya que este no tenía un uso real para él, ahora ni siquiera su propia existencia tenía una justificación coherente: había vuelto para estar con ella y ella había decidido irse; Ya no tenía nada que perder.

- ¡Suéltala maldito monstruo! – gritó Pip Bernardotte con inmenso odio

- Si realmente valoran su vida – bajó la voz intentando que sonase sarcástica y maliciosa, elegante – Deberían considerar dejar de meterse en asuntos que no son de vuestra incumbencia. Bajen sus armas y disfruten del espectáculo.

Todos obedecieron sin opción a negarse, no había forma de que lo hiciesen de cualquier manera ya que sobre ellos había puesto un hechizo tan fuerte que solo podrían limitarse a observar o a atacar cuando él lo ordenase. Pip Bernardotte en cambio a pesar de no poder atacar sonrió sarcásticamente mientras encendía un cigarro y le observó con ese ojo verde esmeralda, burlándose de él: _"¿Y así harás con todos a los que ella se atreva a amar que no sean tú? Tendrás que aniquilar a todo hombre de la tierra"_ - había inyectado en sus pensamientos. Quizá el estúpido mercenario tuviese razón – nuevamente – pero si así tenía que hacerlo lo haría, era un demonio después de todo, convertiría en un infierno su existencia así como ella acababa de convertir en uno la suya.

Le estrecho contra su pecho con fuerza valiéndose solo de un brazo mientras con el otro la tomaba de la barbilla, pudo sentir la fragilidad de su hermosa doncella mientras ella luchaba por salir de su abrazo:

- Me lastimas maestro – decía quejándose la joven draculina y de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas de aromática sangre brotaban incontenibles.

Aun era vulnerable ante su dolor pero estaba tan cabreado que ignoró el sentimiento, respiró su aroma con malicia y perversidad disfrutando el aroma del terror que espiraban sus poros, suspiró frente a su rostro y sonriendo le robó un beso forzado que le supo a menos que el que Integra le había regalado a él: No había respondido a su beso, solo lloraba y gemía lastimosamente, estaba horrorizada de él y con los ojos casi desorbitados le veía como lo que nunca quiso que le viera: como un monstruo. Se avergonzó de sí mismo, pero su orgullo y más aun la ira que sentía no le permitieron retractarse:

- Acostúmbrate a ese dolor ya que será el pan de cada día para ti de aquí hasta que nuestra eternidad termine. – contestó con gravedad mientras altanero escupía la sangre de Seras Victoria que se había colado en su beso, como si estuviese asqueado de ella – Estarás conmigo para siempre y no habrá forma de que esto para ti termine ya que nunca te daré tu libertad: tu condena será ser mi instrumento para cometer mis atrocidades, serás mi alimento cuando este hambriento, serás mi cómplice y…

Ernest veía la escena no solo aterrorizado sino con un creciente sentimiento de impotencia y pequeñez, desesperado por no poderle ayudar y viéndola sufrir a ella quien parecía ser su más grande amiga, volvía a sentir ese miedo infinito del ayer:

_Él estaba durmiendo y ella intentaba defenderlo, solo podía ver su camisón blanco manchado de una asquerosa sangre que no era la suya y sus largos y rizados cabellos negros caer despeinados sobre su pecho y a aquel que la tenia apresada entre sus brazos sin la posibilidad de permitirle moverse:_

- _"Y tú, la persona a quien más quieren, eres ahora carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre, de mi propia raza, mi generoso lagar; y más adelante serás mi compañera y mi ayudante…" - Ese hombre de negro se lo decía mientras le tomaba del cuello y le obligaba a ver su asquerosa faz que segundo a segundo se volvía cada vez más joven - "Cruzarás la tierra y el mar para ponerte a mis órdenes..."_

_Estaba asqueada y prefería morir a seguirlo, se sentía maldita y mancillada…_

Era como volver a ver la misma escena que en aquella súbita visión solo que ahora no era una joven mujer de cabellos negros a la cual no había podido ver bien ya que el recuerdo parecía pertenecer a ella, ahora veía a una joven rubia de cabellos cortos y puntiagudos llorando entre los brazos de aquel demonio delgado, de nariz aguileña y de piel blanca casi imposible. El dialogo no era el mismo paro parecía ser la continuación del anterior, y sin duda una vez más le llenaba de odio y de desdicha. Por un momento coqueteó con la idea de saltar y quitarlo de encima suyo, pensando que quizá esa era su asignatura pendiente y por tanto su misión pero la hermosa rubia solo lo miraba con una creciente suplica, como implorándole que utilizara sabiamente el tiempo y huyera ahora que tenía el tiempo suficiente.

- En cuanto a él – dijo volteándole a ver frente a frente con una voz penetrante y despiadada – aquel a quien tanto quieres, me encargaré de propinarle la muerte más dolorosa y cruel que haya podido imaginarse alguien sobre esta tierra. – El vampiro había vuelto a ver a su vampiresa a los ojos como mostrándole que estaba hablando más que en serio – Le torturaré de todas las maneras que conozco y te juro me inventaré unas nuevas justo para la ocasión. No le permitiré morir: destruiré cada uno de sus huesos, me regocijaré en el olor de su carne ardiendo y de sus gritos de desesperación… y tú mi amada draculina estarás en primera fila.

- ¡No! – gritó ella con rabia - ¡no te atreverás! ¡No lo permitiré!

- ¿En serio? – rió él vampiro haciendo su sonrisa aun más grande y vil - ¿Y que se supone que harás para impedirlo?

Seras Victoria se liberó de entre sus brazos y gruño mostrando toda su afilada dentadura con un rencor incomparable, de detrás de ella unas sombras crearon un par de alas negras inmensas que se extendieron amenazantes – las reconocía perfectamente, eran aquellas con las que había llegado a impedir la batalla – sus manos estaban hacia atrás y sus ojos anteriormente rojos parecían arder cual lava dentro de ella. El vampiro de rojo la veía incrédulo, como increpándole que hubiese osado levantarse en su contra, fue entonces que le vio levantar su mano enguantada y aquellos símbolos negros comenzaron a brillar como si estuvieran al rojo vivo:

- He dicho que has de hacer solo mi voluntad, no la tuya – puso su mano sobre la frente de la vampiresa y aquellas alas negras se convirtieron en cenizas que se esparcieron por doquier, mientras que sus ojos carmesí se convertían de una al azul claro, para luego decir con tono grave y malévolo – mi voluntad es que observes lo que sucederá con todo aquel a quien quieras.

- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO COMO A NADIE HE PODIDO ODIAR EN MI VIDA! ¡TE ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZON, CON TODA EL ALMA Y CON CADA SEGUNDO DE MI EXISTENCIA! ¡MI CUERPO SIENTE REPULSION ANTE TU SOLA PRESENCIA Y ESCUPO SOBRE TU PODER SOBRE MI QUE EN REALIDAD ME SABE A NADA! – gritó ella haciendo un énfasis muy penetrante e hiriente

Tras aquellas palabras el vampiro parecía espantado y sorprendido, no se había movido ni un ápice. Respiró profundo y le gritó en respuesta:

- ¡ESTAMOS EN LAS MISMAS CONDICIONES! – contestó perdiendo toda la elegancia de la que había estado haciendo gala - ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE ODIO, TE ODIO MÁS QUE A NADIE! ¡TE ODIO DESDE LO PROFUNDO DEL AVISMO INFERNAL DONDE YASCO!

- SI ES QUE TANTO ME ODIAS COMO LO DICES ¿POR QUÉ ME MANTIENES CON VIDA? – respondió ella al vampiro con odio y un dejo de profunda tristeza que le hizo partir el corazón – MATAME AHORA Y TERMINA CON TU SUFRIMIENTO Y EL MIO, ¿PARA QUE ME QUIERES AQUÍ SI TANTO TE REPUGNO?

- ¡TÚ NO MORIRÁS! – el asesino parecía más allá del umbral de la desesperación y de la ira – ¡NO MORIRAS ASI TENGA QUE PASARME LA ETERNIDAD IMPIDIENDOLO! ¡NO MORIRAS PORQUE TE QUEDARAS A MI LADO, SUFRIENDO CONMIGO LO QUE ESTA MALDICIÓN CONLLEVA!; LAS COSAS NO SON TAN FACILES Y YO NO SOY TAN BENEVOLO.

Una sombra cubrió el cuerpo de la vampiresa mientras el hombre la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca, su ropa antes dulce y exquisita se convirtió en un largo vestido negro de algodón y gasa parecido a una túnica escotada, sobre su espalda una larga capa negra con cuyo gorro le hizo cubrirse el rostro; ella no había parado de llorar ni un momento al parecer no solo de tristeza y dolor sino de odio y desesperación. Un impulso enorme le llevó a levantar los brazos y a prepararse para la pelea pero como si lo hubiese presentido ella gritó:

- No, Ernie, corre – gritaba con desesperación deshaciéndose en suplicas – corre y huye, no hay forma en la que puedas ganarle.

- Estas mal si piensas que te dejaré sola con este monstruo – dijo con el corazón en la mano y el alma en la otra – temo por ti, no te dejaré aquí desamparada así tenga que arriesgarlo todo.

- ¿Temes por mí? ¿Por qué habrías de temer por mí? – dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica a los pies del hombre de rojo – Nadie en este mundo esta más protegida de él que yo.

Esa frase la había escuchado una vez antes, otro recuerdo golpeó su cabeza:

_No estaba sola, había un hombre que cuidaba de ella pero no era prenda amada, sino un hombre mayor de aspecto elegante pero muy valiente. Estaba presa sin embargo no estaba desesperada ya que su compañero la mantenía dentro de un circulo creado con una hostia consagrada. Afuera tres mujeres hermosas le llamaban para que fuera con ellas: dos eran blancas de cabellos largos y negros al igual que sus ojos, parecían hermanas; la otra en cambio era rubia y de ojos verdes. Eran el reflejo más vivo y fiel de la promiscuidad y el deseo, de la lujuria y los placeres vanos:_

- _Ven con nosotras – decían – ven con nosotras hermana, ven, ven_

_Pero ella solo deseaba que se fueran, estaba horrorizada de la maldad que se dibujaba en sus ojos a la vez que el temor se apoderaba de ella al saber que era ahora igual a ellas, de su misma estirpe y que pronto se habría de convertir en su líder a lado de su nuevo maestro._

Se asustó más de lo que nunca se había asustado, no sabía a quién pertenecían esos recuerdos pero era obvio que esa persona renegaba de su naturaleza de vampiresa, que había sido obligada a convertirse en aquello que repudiaba.  
El vampiro de rojo tomó a Seras Victoria del cuello y la tiró hacia atrás con brutal fuerza, ella en el suelo, se levantó y sacudiendo sus vestiduras le dio la espalda con creciente rencor. Todo habría de comenzar ahora y estaba seguro, lo juraba sobre su propia vida, no le permitiría a ese monstruo salir victorioso de esa batalla.


	20. Bloodlust 2da Parte

**Notas del Autor**: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han encantado. Como siempre espero subir actualización cada domingo, si no puedo lo intentaré otro día de la semana, gracias por continuar leyendo esto conmigo.

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing no me pertenece

* * *

Su sirviente le veía con tal rencor que jamás podría habérselo imaginado; su mirar, antes dulce e inocente, ahora estaba lleno de odio y de tristeza. Todo era su culpa, no habría de negarlo y es que pensándolo bien ¿Qué tenía un demonio como él para ofrecerle a un ángel como ella aparte de desgracias? La había lastimado mucho, ahora yacía en el frio suelo justo detrás de él, mostrándose renuente a obedecer sus órdenes – otra cosa que jamás se habría imaginado ver de ella – por un lado el odio le corroía el alma y por el otro la pena y la desesperanza, y aquella no era una sensación a lo que estuviera acostumbrado .

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¿No era ella alguien cualquiera para él? Aparentemente no, no podía entender la razón por la cual le afectaba tanto su desprecio si aquel sentimiento era lo que todos los humanos habían sentido por él durante toda su existencia; pero ella era diferente, ella nunca le había tratado de esa manera: siempre había sido dulce y bondadosa con e incluso le había hecho sentir como algo diferente a lo que era y a lo que jamás podría aspirar, pero entonces llegó aquel intruso a destruir todo aquello que había construido y a arrebatarle todo lo que él más quería.

Estaba frente a frente a su adversario y observándole de cerca intentaba comprender que era lo que tenía de especial aquel hombre que había sido tan fuerte como para separar a su vampiresa de él y de pronto comprendió que lo odiaba más que a cualquier otro ser en el mundo, que lo despreciaba a niveles inimaginables para él hasta entonces y que deseaba tan solo terminar con su existencia pero esta vez no solo por diversión, sino por orgullo y es que ese pequeño e insignificante ser le había vencido de antemano, no importaba lo que hiciese, ¡qué más daba ahora! Aquello solo era una mera satisfacción a su ego aunque el resultado no cambiara el hecho de que le había terminado de matar por dentro.

Sonriendo maléficamente y corriendo hacia su víctima sacó velozmente sus armas y comenzó a disparar a matar, dejó que la adrenalina le llenara y se apoderará de él haciéndole olvidar aquella asquerosa humanidad que Seras Victoria había desenterrado de algún lugar del que desconocía alguien – inclusive él mismo - tuviese acceso. Sorprendido gratamente observó que su contrincante había esquivado con facilidad sus balas: era veloz en demasía, más veloz de lo que habían sido sus anteriores enemigos, no obstante no tardó en frustrarse, vaciaba el contenido de sus pistolas en vano puesto que todas sus municiones habían fallado a pesar de estar premeditadamente intentando lastimarle mortalmente ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso era que estaba perdiendo su toque? Para este momento Ernest Stevenson debería estar en el infierno o si acaso apagando sus asquerosas luces, sin embargo no era así.

Bien, aun así debía admitir adoraba pelear con enemigos cada vez más difíciles y de niveles bastante altos: lo había subestimado, había caído en su propia trampa de falsa fragilidad, apostaba su eternidad a que ese tipo tenía algo más que ofrecerle. Recargó sus armas tan rápido que parecía que nunca se habían quedado vacías y continuó atacándolo; de pronto había desaparecido de su vista pero no lo suficiente como para que lo extrañase, los ojos rojos de aquel patético vampiro se encontraron con los de él pocos instantes antes de que todo se volviera rojo: De un severo puñetazo le había roto la nariz y los lentes quebrándolos en mil pedazos, le había tomado con la guardia baja; Se limpió entonces la sangre de los parpados en los que ahora tenía incrustados trozos de cristal y atinó a dispararle una bala explosiva en el brazo.

El vampiro profirió un sonido ahogado mientras su brazo explotaba salpicando todo lo de su alrededor de escarlata, esperaba que ahora supiese de lo que estaba hablando Seras Victoria cuando le había pedido que huyera y que comprendiera que con él no había manera de jugar, sin embargo su adversario no gritó sino que sonrió de forma tétrica mientras hacía crecer su brazo utilizando sombras; sorprendido, él también sonrió sintiéndose más que complacido: Por fin estaba teniendo una pelea con un vampiro de verdad, un vampiro digno de él, digno de Drácula, sin embargo otro sentimiento agridulce nublaba sus pensamientos, la sensación de que algo no iba bien crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de sí avisándole cual sexto sentido de un peligro latente o tal vez de la toma de una decisión errónea.

Hizo de lado ese sabor amargo y continuó con su pelea, intentó rasguñarle con sus poderosas uñas pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo este se había convertido en niebla y aparecido detrás de él, esto no lo había tomado por sorpresa esta vez ya que anticipándose a los movimientos de Ernest le había tomado por el cuello y estrangulado hasta partirle el cuello: pero él no murió.

Escuchaba el latido de un corazón asustado, el latido de ella parecía estar más que enloquecido al sentir que ese hombre había estado a punto de morir y con ello una lágrima relativamente silenciosa pudo escuchar resbalar por su mejilla hasta sus labios.

La sensación de malestar que le produjo esto nublo su mente, ella volvía a llorar y le hacía sentir vulnerable otra vez ¿Era acaso que tanto quería a ese infeliz? observó a sirviente y mirando su delgada y fantasmal silueta de reloj de arena cubierta con esa túnica negra mientras le daba la espalda, pensó en lo mucho que podía llegar a importarle y se maldijo por ello, se maldijo por sentir aquello que le hacía arder el única alma que le quedaba; mientras tanto aquel vampiro acomodaba su cuello, aun sonriente como si esto no significase ni el menor dolor tomó un arma de las que estaban tiradas en el piso y comenzó a disparar en su contra. No estaba acostumbrado a esquivar bala alguna y no lo hizo, sino que dejo que su adversario gustase de llenarle el cuerpo de pólvora, un dolor punzante al que estaba acostumbrado y que usualmente representaba el inicio real de sus batallas.

Su contrincante parecía estupefacto ante esa visión: cada proyectil había deshecho parte de su ropa y descarnado su rostro, sus manos, en fin todo su cuerpo; su sombrero había caído al suelo totalmente agujerado, podían verse parte de sus huesos. Si Stevenson tenía trucos parecidos a ese no debía sorprenderse de que él mismo pudiese hacer algo así, aun sonriente ahora que se veía más macabro que antes ya que podía notarse parte de su cráneo y del hueso de su quijada, mordió el remanente de lo que quedaba de una de las balas que había entrado a su cuerpo y lo escupió altivo. No se dejó caer esta vez sino que caminó lentamente hacia aquel vampiro poca cosa mientras sus sombras lentamente regeneraban cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo cada vez de eso un espectáculo del horror.

Se miraron una vez más, en completo silencio, estaba que se pudría de una ira que aumentaba a cada sollozo de su esclava, sollozos que sabía eran causados por él no obstante pertenecían a Ernest ¿Por qué no podía preocuparse por él? ¿Por qué no podía llorar por él? Él también estaba en peligro en esa batalla pero a ella no le importaba, obviamente todo su mundo era aquel rubio molesto y asqueroso cuyo valor era inferior al suyo ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en él si era mucho mejor que ese torpe vampiro de pacotilla? Estaba celoso y no quería admitirlo, antes bien exterminaría a ese vampiro para que Seras ya no pudiera verlo y por lo tanto ya no pudiera llorar por él y por fin tuviera el camino libre para estar solamente a su lado.

Observándole bien recordó la noche anterior, cuando había visto a Seras tomar la mano de aquel hombre y dejar de lado aquel regalo que había sido valioso para él y le había dado de tan buena gana pensando que lo valoraría tanto como él mismo ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Y entonces súbitamente lo comprendió todo ¿Que qué tenía ese nosferatu que no tenia él? Aquella sonrisa inocente, aquella aura dulce y esa mirada tierna que parecía derretirse en cuanto la joven pasaba por su vera. Integra misma lo había dicho: Algún día Seras Victoria habría de encontrar alguien con el alma pura a la altura de su inocencia y parecía que ese día había llegado. De pronto comenzó a sentirse realmente mal comprendiendo que él jamás sería merecedor de la bondad de su amada draculina, comprendiendo que por una vez alguien le había ganado en algo y que casualmente ese algo ahora significaba todo; y a la vez estaba más enojado y con más ansias de muerte que nunca.

Si habría de pelear contra ese asqueroso, ser habría de pelear como un vampiro real, tiró al piso ambas armas ya que esta noche se habría de dar el placer de hacerlo como un caballero como en la antigüedad justo como cuando se había recién convertido en un nigromante, justo como el mismísimo demonio le había enseñado en la Scholomance. No utilizó sus sombras sino su agilidad sobrehumana y su fuerza para pulverizar hasta el más pequeño de los huesos de ese su nueva víctima; golpe que lanzaba era golpe que esquivaba Ernest, ambos estaban muy a la par intentando hacerse daño uno al otro sin mucho éxito. Un grupo de murciélagos habían arremetido en su contra ¿De verdad creía ese idiota que ese truco barato habría de detenerle a él que era el amo y señor de los vampiros? Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron aun con más rencor, casi había considerado como un insulto a su inteligencia y a su honor haber creado semejante distracción tan palurda.

Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron aun más, acompañados de los símbolos de sus manos, el viento desprendía las hojas de los arboles con una ira tan solo equiparable con la que tenía dentro de sí, los murciélagos no se habían atrevido siquiera a acercarse sino que se quedaron revoloteando en torno a él respetando su poderosa aura:

- Si de verdad deseas matarme deberás tomarme más en serio que eso – comentó Ernest Stevenson burlándose de él – no te temo, monstruo. Yo soy más poderoso que tú ahora, soy el instrumento de tu perdición y de tu caída. No hay nada que puedas mostrarme a lo que no pueda hacer frente, esta noche pierdes tú.

Rió con todas sus fuerzas, rió con locura y desenfreno hasta que le dolió la mandíbula:

- ¿De verdad es que ya das esta batalla por terminada? – su voz resonaba en el todo y en la nada cual fantasmal y a la vez demoniaca sentencia - La noche acaba de iniciar y yo estoy de ánimos para continuar. – hizo una pausa ligera para luego proseguir - Liberando el sistema de control de restricciones tres, dos, uno… reconocimiento de situación A, solicitando la aprobación de la invocación de Cromwell, liberando restricciones para uso limitado hasta que el enemigo haya sido silenciado.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? – gritó el vampiro intentando entender lo que quiso decir, con el gesto claramente confundido - ¡Responde! Es eso obviamente una trampa para confundirme, pero no caeré tan fácilmente.

- ¡No! ¡Por piedad! – una tercera voz llorosa había entrado en la escena - ¡Te lo ruego, déjalo ir! ¡El no te ha hecho nada, merece vivir! ¡Por favor amo, vámonos de aquí, llévame a casa! ¡Maestro tengo miedo, por favor vámonos de aquí!

Giró la cabeza para poder verla, ella seguía dándole la espalda pero podía verla temblar como un corderito asustado, podía sentir a través de su lazo que sus sentimientos eran genuinos y por un momento coqueteó con la idea de tomarla protectoramente entre sus brazos, consolarla suavemente y llevársela lejos en donde ese tipo de circunstancias estuvieran solo es sus pesadillas y pudiesen vivir juntos plácidamente tal como era el deseo de su draculina; sin embargo, una repentina ira volvió a apoderarse de él al tomar en cuenta que quizá esa suplica no era tan desinteresada como creía, que lo más probable era que estuviera encaminada a salvar la vida de ese idiota, después de todo ella había dicho que haría lo que fuera, ahora no podía fiarse de sus buenos sentimientos; se sintió traicionado de nuevo, y enloquecido de rabia no sabía qué hacer, solo tenía en mente acabar con él de una vez por todas y ahora que sus poderes estaban más libres que antes.

Ernest por su parte estaba un tanto confundido aun, intentaba recordar su pasado pero no hacía más que causarse dolores de cabeza; también había volteado a ver a aquella dama que cada vez le resultaba ser más familiar:

_La noche era fresca y juntos delante de aquel rio compartieron un abrazo dulce bajo la luz de la luna. Ella a pesar del dejo de melancolía que su rostro tenía no dejaba de verse tan perfecta, casi tan perfecta como su alma lo era. Debía aceptar aquella verdad que le hacía sentir un tanto incomodo y a la vez nervioso: sentía cierta afinidad con ella, además de que su hermosura le atraía muchísimo sentía un miedo creciente a enamorarse de aquella dama..._

Quizá ya lo estaba haciendo…

- Espera Seras Victoria – gritó animadamente a la jovencita – Déjame terminar con este maldito asesino – dijo despectivamente mientras observaba al vampiro de rojo – y entonces seremos libres de irnos juntos y ser felices. No te preocupes que ya lo acabo, tranquila que ya no volverá a hacerte daño nunca más.

Esperaba con esas palabras darle esperanza a su doncella de que todo terminaría pronto, sabía que tal vez en el pasado no le hubiese confesado su amor por ella pero de seguro después de esto se lo diría, su vampiresa, la reina sin vida – estaba seguro – no habría de objetar en nada a eso, después de todo el amor que sentía por ella era mucho más eterno y maravilloso que el que profesaba a Seras Victoria ya que su alma le pertenecía.

La pequeña dama se había dado la vuelta con rapidez, pero su semblante no era como lo había pensado que sería: en lugar de emocionado y dulce, parecía sorprendido y escandalizado, tal como si le estuviese jugando una broma de lo más pesada y no se lo terminase de creer, tan solo para luego voltear a ver al vampiro de rojo con los ojos un tanto llorosos y negando insistentemente con la cabeza; pero aquel demonio solo le miro como si estuviese decepcionado de ella y por un momento pudo ver algo más que esa furia infinita que había estado mostrándole durante toda la batalla: había un sabor a amargura e inmenso dolor en esa mirada, era como si estuviera herido, como si estuviera muriendo.

El vampiro de Seras Victoria giró a verlo para luego gruñirle con tal fuerza y odio que le hizo temerle por primera vez, le mostraba todos y cada uno de sus poderosos colmillos tan blancos que eran imposibles, el aire se había tornado cada vez más helado a tal punto que el agua del ambiente había comenzado a congelarse formando una especie de niebla baja y una capa de hielo sobre la tierra; sabía que lo inevitable estaba acercándose, sacó un par de dagas de entre sus sombras y se preparó para darle el primer golpe de gracia: apuntando directamente a su corazón se movió con agilidad sobrehumana cortando el aire pesado de su alrededor sin embargo no pudo tocar al vampiro que lo había esquivado tan rápido que sus ojos no se lo habían podido mostrar; delante de él estaba ese hombre de rojo sonriendo maliciosamente disparó nuevamente su par de armas, cuyas balas por poco aciertan pero que le rozaron quemándole la piel.

El vampiro de rojo se lanzó hacia él y no supo cómo pero en un instante ya le tenía fuertemente atrapado de la garganta impidiéndole respirar, encajando las garras en su cuello; tal era el dolor causado por esta situación que no pudo más que soltó sus armas para impedir que este siguiera presionándolo; le tomó de la mano intentando en vano quitarla de su garganta pero aquel hombre era mucho muy fuerte, tanto que no podía comprender que alguien tan delgado pudiera tener tal fortaleza. Trató de romper su brazo pero los huesos de aquel hombre eran muy sólidos, intento convertirse en niebla para zafarse de sus manos sin embargo cuando ya lo estaba logrando algo se lo impidió.

Los ojos de ese hombre pálido tenían la mirada más penetrante que hubiese visto, al ver las llamas infernales ardiendo dentro de ellos sintió que el valor lo abandonaba y de pronto se sintió un inútil que ni siquiera podía volverse intangible.

- ¿Y así era que te hacías llamar rey de los vampiros? – dijo el vampiro de cabellos largos y negros con odio mientras lo arrojaba al suelo - ¡Anda, tú, rey sin vida, levántate y pelea! ¡Acaba conmigo como lo habías dicho!

Alucard veía con desprecio a Ernest que yacía en el piso viéndolo con rencor, no había sido lo que esperaba ya que él pensó que sería un contrincante más digno, no obstante no había llenado sus expectativas; Sabía que estaba a un movimiento de matarlo ya que no importaba lo que este hiciera, el resultado siempre sería el mismo; enfadado comenzaba a imaginar la clase de castigo que habría de darle antes de darle muerte por fin, quizá le dejaría pensar que podría ganarle – tal como era clásico en él – jugar un poco y luego desmembrarlo parte por parte.

Una mirada pesada llamó su atención: su draculina seguía viéndole con desaprobación y tristeza, aun llorosa seguía negando con la cabeza haciendo una súplica callada de que se detuviese y le dejara ir ¿Qué pasaría si al final de cuentas lograse matar a aquel cretino? Lo más probable es que ella lo odiara más de lo que lo odiaba ahora y que jamás volviese a dirigirle la palabra o peor, se alejara de él para siempre. Quizá dejarle ir fuese lo correcto, después de todo ya le había quitado demasiado a esa pobre chica y si él no era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla feliz por lo menos debía dejar que lo fuera con alguien más, sin embargo no se hacía a la idea de dejarla ir, caminó hacia ella mirándola aun con desesperación y enojo: _"Maldita seas draculina ¿Por qué demonios no puedes preocuparte por mi? ¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en ese imbécil? "_

Sintió un dolor profundo en la espalda, tan fuerte que le impidió tomar aire, su mirada se nublaba mientras caminaba hacia ella que lo veía ahora no con enfado sino con preocupación; todavía no la alcanzaba cuando escuchó a lo lejos un: "¡Ahora si morirás, maldito!" al tiempo que una descarga eléctrica caía sobre si. El grito ahogado de su hermosa vampiresa retumbó en sus oídos antes de que todo despareciera y sintiera su cuerpo impactar con la tierra firme.

Seras Victoria estaba muy asustada, tanto que no había notado su propia herida. Sabía que la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos, una sensación de humedad cálida le recorría la espalda avisándole que aquel corte era muy profundo pero eso no le importaba, solo quería llegar hasta él. Utilizando las últimas fuerzas que quedaban en ella aun, caminó dificultosamente hasta donde se encontraba su amo y mientras veía aquella navaja enterrada en su dorso lo comprendió todo: su amado estaba muriendo y ella con él. Haló con fuerza la empuñadura de aquella daga y la retiró de con él, le giró con suavidad y se acurrucó en su pecho:

- No, tú no, tú no puedes morir – susurró desgarradoramente a su príncipe mientras se acercaba a su faz cubriéndolo consigo misma – tu eres inmortal, tu eres invencible. No puedes darte por vencido así, tú no puedes perder. – acarició su rostro dulcemente con su manita mientras dos lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – no puedes perder porque me has prometido un castigo ejemplar, tu prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre y que pasaríamos la eternidad juntos.

Suspirando besó su frente con todo el amor del mundo, sabiendo que quizá ese fuese su último beso:

- Si tú te vas ya no tendré ningún motivo para seguir… yo… yo quiero ir contigo. – su voz se quebraba haciendo un lamento muy triste y desesperado – llévame a donde sea que tu vayas, caminaré contigo por entre el mismo infierno si es necesario y sufriré el castigo que Dios nos ponga a tu lado, pero no me dejes sola. No puedes dejarme sola porque yo te amo más de lo que un ser haya amado a alguien en el universo – acariciándole lo escondió entre sus brazos - Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma maldita, te amo más allá del bien y del mal y si tú te vas yo ya no puedo comprender la eternidad. – Besó entonces sus labios tal como la primera vez, regalándole con ello todo el amor que sentía y que escondía cual celoso tesoro, estaba muriendo por su amor y esa era la manera más digna que tenía de hacerlo, la única que aceptaría - Si es acaso que mi alma es la única que queda dentro de ti para que sobrevivas tómala, y permíteme morir por ti y en tu nombre.

Sonriéndole siguió acariciando su suave cabello negro azabache y le abrazó para sí misma regalándole el calor que le quedaba, no había palabras que pudieran expresar lo mucho que lo adoraba pero como ahora ya no había motivo para ocultárselo bajo todas sus barreras para que él pudiese sentirlo en carne propia aunque fuesen sus últimos momentos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Seras Victoria? – preguntó la voz ahora odiosa de Ernest detrás de ella – Ya no tienes nada que temer, ya le he matado. Vamos ven conmigo y unámonos juntos tal como lo deseamos, ya no hay nada que te lo impida.

Aquellas palabras le llenaron de un rencor indescriptible ¿Cómo podía atreverse a decir eso ahora que le estaba quitando aquello a lo que ella más amaba? Pudo sentir su sangre arder con todo el odio equivalente a todo el amor que sentía por su maestro, en sus ojos se había vuelto a encender la lava ardiente del inframundo y en su faz se había dibujado la maldad oculta de un ser que ahora ya no tenía nada que perder.

Ernie vio como la silueta obscura de la vampiresa se levantaba dejando con suavidad en el frio piso el cuerpo inerte del vampiro de rojo; sus movimientos ya no eran erráticos sino muy seguros y al darse la vuelta pudo ver la mirada carmesí de aquella dama que ahora derrochaba sensualidad y malicia:

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que una draculina como yo se iría con un vampiro tan poca cosa como lo eres tú? – contestó la dama mientras se relamía los colmillos con maliciosa perversidad.


	21. Bloodlust 3ra parte

**Notas del Autor:** Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo, pero tuve demasiados deberes, lo lamento. Tuve que dividir este capitulo en dos partes porque esta muy largo. Lo subiré pronto, ya no prometo nada para no quedar mal pero espero sea el proximo domingo.

La lectura de este capitulo es un tanto más complicada debido a que son dos historias simultaneas. Usualmente tiendo a usar cursiva para los pensamientos pero esta vez será para la historia de Alucard, los pensamientos los marqué con negritas y los recuerdos llevan "« »"

No corroboré mi ortografía o algunos errores de redacción porque he terminado algo agotada, disculpadme. Intentaré corregirlos en lo que va de la semana.

Gracias por continuar leyendo esta pequeña historia a mi lado, besos.

Ari.

* Felíz cumple mi querido dark... este capitulo es para ti amor mio...!

Dicho esto por favor disfrutad del capitulo...

**Disclaimer: **Hellsing no me pertenece, Drácula tampoco.

* * *

_Podía sentir la fresca brisa de aquel invierno en sus mejillas, nevaba y el viento se colaba por la rendija de aquella puerta que permanecía abierta tras su llegada. Ya estaba adentro, su ropa estaba tan seca que quizá nadie hubiese notado que estuvo caminando sobre la nieve un momento muy largo; el lugar en el que estaba no era nuevo, de hecho, le traía millares de recuerdos de un tiempo que de alguna forma deseaba que volviese y a la vez no, obscuro y silente permanecía aun en ese instante su morada: El castillo de Bran._

_Se sintió acogido por ese tétrico lugar que había sido su hogar hacia muchos años antes de que perteneciera a la organización Hellsing, ese lugar que a pesar de su hermosura no podía ser más que el refugio de un demonio; aquello que nunca pensó sentir le golpeó de pronto: el miedo a la soledad le invadió sin poderlo evitar al observar sus blancos guantes sin aquellos sellos que significaban sus ataduras a su amo y señor; ahora no había Integra, no había Walter y sobretodo no estaba Seras Victoria pero en su lugar estaba su pasado tal cual lo había dejado antes de que Jonathan Harker entrase a su vida ¿De verdad quería eso? ¿Quería volver a ese pasado, a ese momento en el tiempo en el que ella aun no entraba en su vida?_

_Caminó hacía las escaleras y con paso seguro continuó por los interminables corredores mientras a su paso cada puerta se abría permitiendo así que entrase a donde le apeteciera al tiempo de que pensamientos desagradables y cálidos invadían su mente y el hueco en su pecho donde se suponía debía estar un corazón: se había prometido llevarla a ese lugar a que disfrutase a su lado de la hermosa vista que podía observarse desde la torre más alta de su castillo, sabía que le encantaría puesto que ella era de esas personas que eran felices con detalles sencillos y hasta cierto punto comunes pero significativos, quizá incluso si algún día encontraba un pretexto lo suficientemente valido y creíble que no despertase en ella la sospecha de que era de verdad él aquel que la visitaba cada día en sus sueños, la llevaría con él fuera de ese mundo de fantasías para que incluso fuese mucho más feliz. Pero, ¿tenía sentido seguir pensando de esa manera? Ya no tenía sentido, ahora ya nada tenía sentido y eso no solo le hizo enfadar sino que le volvió a lastimar mucho más que esa daga que ese maldito había atravesado en su corazón cuando le había atacado por la espalda._

_Tenía conocimiento perfecto de que aquello que vivía en ese instante no era la realidad o por lo menos no era su realidad presente, sino un escape para su alma confundida y una oportunidad para que esos dos huyeran de su ira mientras pudiesen: no tenía un motivo para seguir viviendo pero eso no quería decir que fuese a dejarse morir de una manera tan cobarde y tan poco honorable, pero por otra parte y por más que lo negara y escupiera sobre ese sentimiento que crecía a pasos agigantados en su interior había llegado el momento de admitir que la quería tanto o más como para perdonarle la vida y dejarle ir para que fuese feliz con alguien que de verdad pusiese darle aquello que él no tenía y por lo cual vendería su alma tan solo por poseer; esa estúpida y desconocida sensación era tan poderosa como para vencer a su orgullo y a todo lo demás que creía ser. Deseaba darse de topes contra la pared, deseaba sacar de él la fuente de aquello de una vez por todas y así terminar con eso y volver a lo que había sido antes de ella pero repentinamente comprendió que así muriera y fuese al infierno, eso lo acompañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos e incluso después._

_Escuchaba risas femeninas al final del corredor, sabía quiénes eran, por una vez no quería estar solo y quizá verlas le haría bien..._

Los soldados de Hellsing se veían asombrados los unos a los otros al tiempo que recuperaban su movilidad, la maldición de aquel vampiro acababa de desaparecer por completo para su alivio y para su horror, si ese otro vampiro había sido capaz de vencer al amo de Seras Victoria, a aquel a quien habían visto detener a un cancerbero tan solo con levantar la mano, no había esperanzas de sobrevivir ya que por lo menos sabían que estaba de su lado sin embargo aquel rubio no. Lamentaban sinceramente la perdida de aquel hombre de rojo, pero no porque temiesen a la muerte ya que ellos eran capaces de dar su vida por la señorita Victoria y por la causa de la organización de caballeros protestantes, pero la mirada triste y profundamente adolorida de aquella joven había roto sus corazones: parecía como si ella ahora estuviese por encima del bien y del mal, como si con él se hubiese ido su vida y ahora no quedara alma dentro de ella. La pequeña había abrazado a su vampiro con tanto amor que parecía que le rogaba que despertara o que en su defecto se la llevara pero él no había respondido ¿Qué de bueno tenía ese demonio al que llamaban Alucard para que un alma tan buena como la de ella se enamorara tan profundamente?

Su jefe Pip Bernardotte no se veía asombrado ni asustado sino enfadado, parecía que a él también le lastimaba el dolor de la draculina Seras Victoria y se lo oía repetir susurrando entre dientes:

- Vamos, levántate. –decía enfadado observando el cuerpo inerte de Alucard - Si yo fuera tú, si tan solo tuviese la oportunidad de ser tú volvería aun desde el último circulo del infierno tan solo para responder a su llamado, así que cobarde, levántate y pelea.

El comandante de los Wild Geese se acercó a la vampiresa que ahora permanecía de pie en toda su gloría dispuesta a pelear, parecía tan decidida que se veía incluso más mortífera que su dueño.

- Continuaremos esta pelea o decidirás dejarle ir tal como lo habías pedido – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta con antelación pero queriendo cerciorarse

- He de matar a este bastardo aunque en el proceso termine por acabar con mi existencia – contestó ella más fría de lo que la había escuchado hablar nunca. - Llévate al grupo, podéis iros si queréis, no les he de inmiscuir en una batalla que es probable que no gane, así que alejaos antes de que algo les suceda.

- ¿Estás de broma no es así? - contestó él mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada de gran confusión – No te he abandonado nunca y esta no será la primera vez, si hemos de morir tú y yo nuevamente por ese maldito conde lo haremos será venciendo. Estoy muy seguro de que esos hombres comparten mi mismo pensamiento así que no digas tonterías.

La chica tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa forzada pero al mismo tiempo repleta de agradecimiento, parecía como si ya no tuviese ganas de sonreír de forma genuina y no la iba a obligar, aunque no lo pareciera podía comprender lo que ella sentía en ese momento mucho mejor de lo que pudiera imaginarse, así que se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su compañeros de tropa para darles ambas opciones pero tal como lo esperaba se negaron a retirarse y optaron por morir a lado de la que había sido su amiga y jefe todos esos años.

Ernest por su parte de sentía confundido, la hermosura que tenía delante suyo de la que pensaba estuvo enamorado en su vida mortal o por lo menos antes de que hubiese perdido todos sus recuerdos le veía con desprecio y con profundo odio que no concordaban en nada con la mirada de desasosiego y preocupación amable que tenía hacía él; la observaba con cautela, quería recordar aun más sobre ella puesto que había cosas que no cuadraban en sus recuerdos, si bien era cierto que la joven era extremadamente bella también lo era que cada vez que la veía no sentía eso que no sabía como definir pero que había sentido antes, ya que cuando intentaba dificultosamente evocar una escena de amor en sus pensamientos no era a una rubia a la que imaginaba sino más bien una pelirroja de ojos castaños y hermosa sonrisa.

La pelirroja no era una vampiresa, lo sabía porque sus mejillas no eran tan mortalmente blancas sino cubiertas de un rubor suave y adorable, pero cada vez que la intentaba recordar algo evitaba que se concentrase lo suficiente como para mantenerla en su cabeza; tampoco era su vampiresa en el tiempo en el que vivió, su amada reina era de larga y rizada cabellera negra, pero lo que si compartían esas dos damas era el gesto pacifico y bondadoso que solo podía dar la dulzura de una mujer enamorada ¿por qué la había olvidado? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Había quedado congelado con la respuesta que le había dado Seras Victoria cuando le había hecho la propuesta de que se fueran de ahí, había sido muy hostil hacia con él que era el señor de los vampiros ensimismado y confundido solo se limitó a contestar:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Es que acaso no querías ir conmigo después de que derrotase a ese hombre que te mantenía cautiva? - intentaba permanecer quieto ante la presencia helada de la joven – Ya no hay nada que te lo impida, anda, vayámonos de aquí.

Caminó acortando la distancia entre los dos, ella lo miraba con recelo como si estuviese esperando una agresión de parte suya no obstante no se movió sino que esperó hasta que llegase a con ella.

- Ya entiendo – expresó en voz alta mientras observaba el cuerpo del vampiro de rojo que yacía inmóvil a lado de la vampiresa – ¿aun no esta muerto y sigues bajo su hechizo? Pues bien – levantando la mano en la que empuñaba otra daga decidido atacó al amo de Seras.

- No te atrevas siquiera a tocar uno de sus cabellos – ella le había detenido de una presionando su muñeca con tal fuerza que su hueso había cedido mientras que con la otra mano le había propinado un rasguño al cuello que le hizo desangrar – él ya no debe ser más una preocupación para ti, ahora tu adversario soy yo.

Gruñendo con fiereza le mostró cada uno de sus blancos y afilados colmillos, ahora sabía que esto iba más que en serio: aquello no había terminado tal como lo había pensado sino que estaba por comenzar...

_Abriendo la puerta se encontró con aquellas tres hermosas damas a las que llamaba sus novias, estaban jugando a perseguirse las unas a las otras en medio de la habitación; usualmente le molestaba en demasía el ruido que hacían pero ahora por alguna razón no era así, las extrañaba mucho y verlas ahí le hizo sentir menos solo de lo que había estado, si bien era cierto que preferiría estar solo también lo era que saberse realmente solo era algo que le atemorizaba: había visto morir a muchos de los que amaba y a otros tantos a los que no, sus ojos habían presenciado guerras, masacres e injusticias de las que se servía disfrutar esperando ansioso su propio momento, el momento en el cual alguien le mandara directo al infierno y deshiciera así la maldición que él mismo se había buscado; cada segundo vivido, cada escena presenciada abría heridas nuevas, heridas por las cuales ya no habría de llorar sino que habrían de servirle para volverse más fuerte y más maligno. El único sentimiento humano ante el cual había sido vulnerable era el miedo a la soledad, quizá era por eso que deseaba morir, no deseaba seguir perdiendo y al final tener que aceptar su pequeñez ante el altísimo; quizá solo quería volver a ver a aquellos a los que quiso._

_Al verlo en el umbral de la puerta, las tres salieron corriendo a su encuentro y saltaron a sus brazos en medio de una algarabía tan grande que tuvo que ordenar que guardasen silencio para poder entender lo que decían: Vestidas con colores claros en su indumentaria de seda y raso las tres vampiresas mostraban ante él con encantadora elegancia sus encantos femeninos tan solo cubiertos con aquellos vestidos al estilo de bailarinas árabes que usaban siempre que deseaban agradarlo para que accediese a alguno de sus constantes caprichos: Aleera, Mariska, Verona, esos eran los nombres de esas bellezas infernales que acariciaban con sus suaves manos su piel y le despojaban lentamente de su espada, su sombrero y su capa._

- _Estamos muy alegres de tu llegada, amo – dijo Mariska con suavidad mientras las dos retrocedían en silencio y respeto ante su autoridad - Hemos esperado largo tiempo por ti._

_Sonrió, por fin había alguien que de verdad le extrañaba, que de verdad deseaba estar con él y no irse con alguien más, ese pensamiento le llenó_ _de algo parecido al agradecimiento; no quería aceptarlo pero el saber a Seras suya y a la vez de alguien más le estaba enloqueciendo, no quería_ _pensar más en ella, lo unico que secretamente esperaba era que despues de esos instantes en los que permanecía en su tiempo personal volviese a ser lo que era antes, esa era su razon oculta para volver a su pasado: deseaba recordar aquellos tiempos en los cuales no había más preocupación que dignarse a leer un libro de vez en cuando y planear un viaje a Londres para conocer nuevos horizontes y después conquistarlos, pero quiza ahora que sabía lo que habría de suceder probablemente le diria a su yo del pasado que se abstuviese de realizar esa empresa. Ese viaje desencadenó aquellos sucesos desafortunados que llevaron a su caida y captura por parte de Van Helsing, no le molestaba ser esclavo de una mujer como Integra pero_ _si_ _le molestaba haber conocido en su pequeña aprendiz y esas huellas indelebles que habia dejado en su ser._

- _Ustedes tres, mis queridas draculinas – contestó con su voz etérea y sincera y a la vez seria – siempre esperando por mí no importa cuanto sea que tarde en regresar._

_Quietas escucharon sus palabras mientras retrocedían un poco para dar paso a su líder; Mariska era de las tres su favorita: rubia cuyos cabellos largos y quebrados llegaban hasta su cintura cual cascada de oro sobre la blanca nieve que representaba su piel, de ojos azules cual zafiros brillantes y labios rojos como el color de la grosella que invitaban a beber de ellos lo prohibido, esa noche vestía de un maravilloso color salmón y sobre sus ropas piedras preciosas y pendientes hermosos. Esa preciosa joven era la líder de sus draculinas a la cual le pertenecían todos los privilegios porque él así lo había decidido, sin embargo, la belleza de las otras dos hermanas no tenía nada que pedir en comparación con la de Mariska: Aleera y Verona, las gemelas de largos cabellos negros y ojos del color del azabache sobre las cuales Girlycard había sido inspirada: Altas, delgadas y de piel extraordinariamente blanca resultado de su estado de no vida y de la falta de rayos del sol._

_Las tres intentaban ponerle cómodo quitando de él aquel traje de aristócrata que llevaba sobre si, esa noche no llevaba la indumentaria que había robado a Jonathan Harker para hacerse pasar por él, no, para que usar ese molesto abrigo rojo y su sombrero de fedora si él era más que eso: era un conde, era el príncipe de Valaquia y rey de los vampiros; Esa noche vestía como príncipe: un saco largo al estilo victoriano con detalles dorados en las mangas, su chaleco con botones de oro y su camisa con escarolas y un broche en el cuello, su pantalón también era negro y llevaba botas largas que casi le llegaban a las rodillas tal como siempre lo había hecho, en su cintura una cinta larga de color rojo parecida a la que había llevado en los sueños de Seras servía de cinturón y también una espada que las draculinas habían quitado a su llegada a la estancia, su capa era larga y negra de terciopelo rojo en el interior, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros y su mirada seguía siendo tan fría como siempre._

_La rubia se acercó a él aun más sonriendo lasciva, con uno de delgados y delicados brazos rodeó su cintura y con el otro acarició su faz mientras robaba de él un beso sensual y suave con sabor a sangre fresca:_

- _Somos solo tuyas - contesto Aleera mientras inclinándose besaba sus pies – somos fieles a tus palabras y tus deseos, no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda deshacer el pacto que hemos creado contigo y para ti. Déjanos amarte esta noche para saciar tu infinita espera y la nuestra._

_Se burló por lo alto, ni ahora ni nunca habrían de cambiar esas tres, siempre deseosas de compartirse con él para saciar lo más básico de sus instintos, no podía inculparles, eran vampiresas después de todo: reflejo de la lujuria y la pasión desenfrenada, amantes de la perversión y la malicia; no acostumbraba aceptar sus peticiones, de hecho casi siempre las despreciaba y humillaba, pero esta vez quizá era tiempo de hacer una excepción..._

- ¿Cómo es que te atreves a ponerte en contra de mí que soy el amo y señor de los vampiros? - gritó Ernest con fiereza mientras sostenía su cuello con su mano ilesa – Ahora has de enfrentar la furia de mi poder.

- Y yo te preguntó a ti, ¿Cómo te atreves a proclamarte el señor de los vampiros? - caminó sensual y lentamente hacía él mientras por detrás de ella extendía sus sombras – Ese título te queda muy grande.

Sin sentir ni siquiera un poco de miedo le vio correr hacia a ella lleno de enfado; aun no entendía porque había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y deseaba que esto fuese solo un sueño y pronto despertase pero sabía que no era así, ahora en su corazón herido no había ni una sola gota de conmiseración o bondad hacia con él, esos sentimientos habían resbalado en el torrente caliente de liquido carmesí que salía de la herida en su espalda, en aquel lugar donde antes habían estado ahora solo había una sensación de odio y desesperación tan grande que le hacían experimentar el infierno en la tierra.

Esquivó con facilidad su ataque y clavo sus poderosos colmillos en su cuello otra vez atacando a su yugular, pero él logró zafarse de su mordida con un golpe certero en el estomago que le empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, estaba tan enfadada que no podía sentir el dolor que eso pudo haberle causado, se levantó del piso a gran velocidad y haciendo uso de sus sombras se lanzó al ataque otra vez.

- Deberías rendirte pequeña, que ya no hay esperanza que te mantenga peleando – comentó aquel que había sido su amigo en tono burlón mientras regeneraba su cuerpo – si he vencido al que fue tu amo, ¿crees que no podré vencerte a ti?

- Tú no puedes vencer a mi amo, él es demasiado para ti – contestó ella con suficiencia – Y mientras yo siga en pie, deberás tomarlo como una prueba fehaciente de que él no ha perecido bajo tu poder.

Sintió como las garras de aquel vampiro la tomaron del cuello y de la cintura, con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios vio como Ernest en un intento cruel intentaba morderlo para beber de su sangre y burlarse así de Alucard y de su poder sobre ella. No podía moverse a voluntad ya que la tenía inmovilizada pero una cosa era segura, si ese hombre deseaba beber de ella lo habría de hacer hasta que la matase ya mientras su alma se encontrara atada a ese cuerpo no permitiría que nadie se atreviese a tomar de ella el elixir de la vida que solo pertenecía a su amo; sentía ganas de llorar, pero por más que lo quisiera no iba a derramar ni una sola lagrima ya que en ese momento no había tiempo de acobardarse ni de ser una niña pequeña: ella era una draculina, la aprendiz de Vlad Drácula así debía comportarse como tal, si él no se daba por vencido, si él seguía vivo, aun ella misma no tenía porque desistir en su lucha, seguiría su ejemplo y lucharía contra cualquier tempestad que se avecinase en contra de ambos, hasta que al final de todo, después de atravesar el umbral que separaba la vida de la muerte se encontrase caminando a través de la obscuridad siguiéndole nuevamente.

- ¿Deseas beber de mí tan solo para llamarte a ti mismo más que mi amo? - se burló de él con todas la fuerza que su garganta le permitió, con un risa seca y carente de alegría – ¿Tan poca cosa eres que humillándome deseas ensalzar tu dignidad y tu poder? Me das lastima...

- Cállate – contestó él perdiendo la paciencia - ¿que no sabes que tengo tu vida en mis manos? Puedo matarte cuando a mi me plazca

- Tú no tienes nada, no puedes matarme porque yo ya estoy muerta – contestó altiva mientras sus sombras se esparcían por el piso silentes sin que Ernest pudiese notarlas ya que estaba bastante ocupado peleando con ella - Morí hace 40 años a la edad de 19, y cuando lo hice ofrecí mi alma al príncipe del inframundo para que el me diese a cambio la eternidad. Así que mi alma no me pertenece a mí sino a él, mi vida no está conmigo porque ya la perdí... ¿Qué es lo que tienes de mí? Nada... tan solo tienes tu estúpido orgullo y unos aires de grandeza que no coinciden siquiera con lo que realmente eres; te haces llamar el señor de los vampiros cuando una draculina como yo puede ponerse en tu contra sin mucha dificultad.

- Tú no sabes nada de mi poder – gritó él tan cerca de su cara que hizo que sus oídos zumbaran - tú no sabes nada de lo que soy yo ni de lo que soy capaz, y si yo quiero que seas mía lo serás porque así lo puedo...

Las sombras suavemente habían escalado por encima de las piernas y brazos de su enemigo, pero él estaba tan ensimismado en su conversación que lo había pasado por alto y eso había sido un error fatal, usándolas lo presionó con fuerza a tal punto que podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos mientras estos se hacían añicos acompañados de aterradores gritos de dolor; Ernest no había podido sostenerla más y se vio obligado a soltarla en medio de tan profunda agonía.

- Mi amo y yo somos uno solo – decía sensual mientras en un éxtasis inmenso causado por su sed de sangre disfrutaba del dolor de su víctima que no se asemejaba ni un poco al que la carcomía por dentro – Yo soy carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre y tengo el honor de pertenecer a su linaje, soy su esclava y su amante... Podrás intentar poseerme a mí que soy mucho más de lo que tu aspirarás a ser, podrás lograr humillar mi cuerpo y mi espíritu pero nunca seré tuya: yo solo tengo un amo y solo pertenezco a él...

_Sentado en su trono en medio de esas tres vampiresas ansiosas pensaba en que si accedía esas sensaciones que no había probado en mucho tiempo le ayudarían a olvidar lo que ahora le aquejaba, quizá ellas se llevaran con sus caricias de a poco cada pensamiento que llevaba aquel nombre que no deseaba siquiera recordar; habría de saciar su sed en ellas, habría de amarlas hasta el cansancio, entonces todo lo que sentía por la más pequeña de sus draculinas desaparecería como por arte de magia, y así podría demostrarse a sí mismo que aquello que ella causaba en él no era nada que otra dama no pudiese ofrecerle; justo después de eso, habría de volver, ya que sería de nueva cuenta el depravado injusto y cruel del pasado que no creía en el bien y mal, solo en la muerte y el caos._

_Las tres comenzaron a bailarle sensual y graciosamente para agradarle, podía ver la suave tela de sus vestidos delinear el contorno perfecto de sus hermosos cuerpos; sonreían perversas y hambrientas, perdidas en el abismo profundo de sus deseos más básicos. Mariska, su agridulce Mariska, su hermosa y áurea melena le recordaba a los rayos del sol a los que no tenía derecho, sus ojos azules al cielo de la tarde_

… _**un cielo tan hermoso como el que había visto esa tarde en el cual la veía a ella, a su princesa observar el horizonte a lado de los rosales en ese jardín extenso que pertenecía a la fortaleza, ella era suya, más suya de lo que nadie lo había sido, su sirviente, la sirviente que solo lo amaba a él. Solo había salido a verla, a disfrutar de su compañía y de la suavidad de su aura…. **_

_Sacudió la cabeza en el momento de que la cercanía de la líder de sus bellas novias había acompañado la soledad de sus pensamientos, sus ojos azules y opacos llenos de deseo estaban a pocas centímetros de los suyos:_

… _**la había acorralado entre una pared y su cuerpo, sus ojos al principio asustados parecía que habían cambiado del terror al deseo en un instante: podía ver un par de llamas intensas arder dentro de ellos, llamas inextinguibles alimentadas por el anhelo de ambos de pertenecer el uno al otro; ella era una mezcla imposible y perfecta de deseo y dulzura, de lujuria y pureza… era como un fuego que no quema sino que llena de calidez, pero tan fuerte como para causar un incendio. Ella imploraba porque le besara y él tan solo podía pensar en complacerla, fundió sus labios con los suyos en un beso muy inexperto y profundo que no podía ser menos que sublime, tan apasionado que hacía que su cuerpo clamara por rozar el de ella, por unirse a ella. Ella lo amaba, lo adoraba y él lo sabía porque podía sentirlo, él también la adoraba a ella, era lo que más quería en el mundo… no existía nadie más, tan solo los dos y la luna y las estrellas que servían de cómplices de aquello que ahora no era un pecado sino la consumación perfecta de lo que ambos llevaban dentro…**_

_Pero ese beso no era ni siquiera un poco de lo que el recordaba, quien lo besaba no le regalaba aquello que él buscaba inconscientemente; ella habría de despojarle de su indumentaria, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo: las manos de Mariska deslizaban con lentitud su saco por su espalda y sus brazos para retirarlo de él. Un sabor amargo había quedado en su paladar y con él la sensación de que algo no estaba correcto; no le preocupaba cometer un pecado a él que ya había cometido muchos, sin embargo no le satisfacía en nada lo que estaba haciendo, no le sabía a nada, no llegaba a causar en él una impresión o encender una flama… era tan solo un movimiento mecánico, predeterminado… vacio. _

_Estaba empezando a enfadarse y es que no importaba lo que la joven hiciera, cada momento era una constante y dolorosa remembranza de todo lo relacionado con aquella pequeña de cabellos cortos y puntiagudos. No podía sacarla de su cabeza, incluso ahora que la favorita de sus novias abría el broche de su camisa para acceder a su cuello entre caricias atrevidas y besos furtivos, cerró los ojos en una última esperanza de disfrutar de aquello:_

… _**Su preciosa Seras Victoria había comenzado a desabotonar su camisa al tiempo que sus ojos rojo brillante no despegaban su mirada de los suyos, viéndole fijamente, diciéndole lo que deseaba y pidiendo permiso, el tan solo unió su frente a la suya en espera de otro beso mientras se servía disfrutar de la sensación cálida de las manos de su aprendiz sobre la piel de su pecho, ella temblaba de emoción entre sus brazos y a él poco le faltaba para hacerlo también; sabía lo que ella quería y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello, de hecho era algo que había estado esperando desde que la había convertido en su vampiresa: una mordida de ella que le convirtiese en su reina … **_

_Las manos frías de aquella rubia también le acariciaban y movían lentamente su cabeza para morderle, pero él no deseaba que ella le mordiese ya que eso no era para ella, su alma no pertenecería a aquella mujer; él no deseaba una reina como Mariska, de hecho dudaba querer una reina como cualquier otra vampiresa y eso le hizo enfadar muchísimo más: frustrado y confundido, molesto y desengañado la tomo de los brazos con fuerza intentando darle una última oportunidad:_

- _Bésame como nunca has besado a alguien, bésame con tanta pasión que me hagas perder la cordura – decía como increpándole, mientras ella le miraba con una mezcla de terror y confusión – muéstrame con tu cuerpo lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer para entusiasmar a su hombre… pero sobretodo – esto último lo dijo entre dientes casi en un susurro imperceptible – sácala de mi cabeza, hazme olvidarla…_

_Ella le veía extrañada, como si su furia le hubiese dejado petrificada y es que a pesar de haberlas regañado incontables veces nunca había sido tan severo con ellas; aparentemente sin saber cómo reaccionar la draculina tan solo sonrió malévola y sensual, y tomándolo de la camisa le besó tan apasionadamente como pudo: tan maligna y llena de lujuria que podría haber deshecho de deseo a cualquiera, pero él no pudo hacer más que recordar que ese beso no tenía el sabor que buscaba; rendido, la tomo del brazo y violentamente la empujo hacia atrás haciéndola estrellarse contra el piso:_

- _Claro que no puedes…. Nadie puede… - contestó lleno de odio mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de sus draculinas…_

Sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiese atravesado el cuerpo y en ese momento comprendió lo que había sucedido con Alucard: Ernest había convocado un rayo del cielo para que cayese sobre ella; no sabía que los vampiros pudiesen hacer esa clase de sortilegios extraños, pero lo que si sabía era que la había aturdido lo suficiente como para no pensar con claridad.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso conmigo, vampiresa – decía cabreado aquel que se hacía llamar Rey de los Vampiros – nunca, ¿me has escuchado?

La jaló de los cabellos con odio y la llevó hacia con él arrastrándole, ella solo gruñó de nueva cuenta mientras recuperaba sus sentidos completamente; dentro de ella no podía creer que algo como eso pudiese vencer a Alucard, tenía la esperanza secreta de que se levantaría como solía hacerlo y le diría que todo eso fue mentira y que aunque la castigase pudiera ver otra vez esa sonrisa maligna o ese rostro inexpresivo pero cálido para ella; estaba arrepentida de muchas cosas, entre ellas de no haber hecho todo lo que podía para impedir esto…

Ernest sin embargo estaba sorprendido de la incapacidad de la joven para mostrar emociones, aun en ese estado de dolor en el que la tenía sumida su rostro no expresaba absolutamente ninguna sensación, era como si estuviese lastimando a alguien que no puede sentir más o que simplemente ya está más que muerto; era evidente que el alma de aquella joven aun se hallaba atada a ese cuerpo pero en sus ojos no se reflejaba algo de brillo o sentimiento que indicase la presencia de su espíritu, antes bien se veían opacos y perdidos cual marioneta que se mueve tras las ordenes de un titiritero y no por voluntad propia.

No pudo mantenerla mucho tiempo entre sus manos ya que se había vuelto intangible y se escapo más fácil que el agua entre sus dedos, a pesar de ser mucho menos poderosa que él parecía ser muy experimentada en lo que a enfrentamientos se refería: era veloz y astuta, sus golpes eran casi infalibles y siempre eran a matar: ya le había matado más veces que su antecesor, el vampiro de rojo al que sabía conocía pero no podía recordar. Ella ahora lo veía, estaba justo frente a él mirándole con aquellos ojos escarlata que ahora carecían de la llama que les hacía destacar en las sombras; no había furia en ella, seguía mortalmente seria y aquello le hizo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral: su largo vestido negro estaba roto de un extremo de su falda mostrando una de sus blancas piernas y sus pies descalzos, parecía un espectro del infierno, uno muy hermoso… era como si estuviese viendo nuevamente a los ojos de su anterior enemigo.

Se hubo girado con elegancia y magnificencia mostrando el escote en su espalda y con ello una herida que él pensaba no había causado en ella, la única que aun no sanaba y no paraba de sangrar: aquel corte era profundo y visiblemente doloroso, era como si le hubiesen atravesado el corazón con una daga; asustado retrocedió, estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho, él no la había herido así, el solo… Fue en ese momento en el que por instinto giró su cabeza para observar a su adversario caído: aun yacía inmóvil en el piso con los ojos cerrados en medio de un charco de su propia sangre ¿Habían cambiado de lugar? ¿Era acaso que ella era el vampiro de rojo? Tenía que ser así, tenía que ser que había matado a la vampiresa que había cambiado cuerpos con su amo, de otra manera no podía comprender el porqué ella también estaba herida y porque era tan fuerte.

Alguien herido así no podía seguir peleando, era imposible para un vampiro que después de haber sido apuñalado en el corazón. Sintió miedo de ella sin poderlo evitar:

- ¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú? – preguntó escondiendo todo su temor para sí - ¿Cómo es que no has muerto aun a pesar de estar tan herida? ¿Quién eres? Responde

- ¿Siendo tú el señor de los vampiros como es que no puedes saber quién soy? – preguntó la joven con un dejo de sarcasmo en sus palabras - ¿Cómo es que te sorprende que una sirviente como yo pueda hacer cosas tan extraordinarias? Solo soy una draculina, no más.

Al girar su cabeza lentamente pudo observar las marcas de aquella mordida que la había convertido en una vampiresa, ella podía embelesarlo aun en ese momento ¿Era su presencia o su belleza? ¿Acaso era esa mirada fría y melancólica a la vez? Aquel vestido ceñido a su talle con aquel escote pronunciado debajo del cual un lazo se hallaba atado y delineaba su busto le sentaba maravillosamente, su falda aunque larga y con mucho vuelo resaltaba su figura de reloj de arena, definitivamente aquel vampiro de rojo no tenia malos gustos: ella era perfecta. Ese ser había formado con sus sombras un par de alas negras con las que muy probablemente fuese a atacarlo, pero no lo veía a él sino a su propio amo.

- No he abandonado este cuerpo porque aun no es mi momento – continuó ella aun mirando a aquel que yacía a escasos metros de ella con profundo interés – Aun no te he llevado conmigo al infierno, no moriré hasta escoltarte al inframundo a que los demonios engullan tus huesos – Al decir estas palabras había volteado a verlo con tanto odio que le impresionó tanto que sintió su cuerpo temblar en respuesta – y martiricen tu alma por la eternidad. No moriré hasta no torturarte lo suficiente y que con eso encuentres en el infierno un descanso para tu ser.

No supo que decirle, le había dejado helado hasta la medula; ella tenía ese tono de voz tan indiferente e insensible que realmente creyó que lo haría y se sintió acorralado, ella no podía matarlo…

_« Estaba en ese bosque observándola, ahora vestida de rojo y con un par de armas en las manos, no quería morir y no quería que lo matase, aun tenía motivos para vivir y la sabía muy poderosa… solo quería aprender de ella, era tan buena, era como un ángel para los seres perdidos como él»_

Tuvo esa sensación de desespero y de pronto ese recuerdo apareció de la nada, indicándole que antes había estado en la misma situación y que en ese momento e incluso ahora era su ultima intensión morir y que aunque tampoco deseaba matarla la sabía demasiado peligrosa. Estaba realmente confundido con esa decisión porque algo dentro de él le decía que la estimaba o incluso podría decir que la quería, así que se acercó a ella caminando con paso firme intentando que no supiera de sus tribulaciones y tomándola del talle con fuerza valiéndose de uno de sus brazos le acercó a su cuerpo, la joven había levantado su mano para atacarlo pero él la interceptó con la que tenía libre y la atrapo.

- ¿Qué sabes tú del infierno? – preguntó retórica y seductoramente – dudo mucho que alguien como tú conozca algo tan horrible. No uses palabras tan intensas cuyo significado desconoces.

Ella rió a carcajadas carentes de alegría como si él hubiese hecho una broma y no pudiera resistirla, levantó su dedo y con la punta de su uña recorrió su rostro sin la intensión de lastimarlo a manera de coqueteo, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan o más vacía que antes y no sabía que esperar; aun asustado cayó en la trampa que significaba su cercanía y guiado por ese hechizo intentó besarla:

- No eres menos repugnante que la escoria que he conocido hasta ahora – dijo ella con aquella voz carente de sentimiento – el aroma de tu aliento me molesta y tu presencia me asquea ¿Tan rápido les has olvidado? No llegas a ser siquiera un remedo de lo que es un hombre.

No pudo soportarlo, era demasiado humillante, guiado por la rabia le abofeteó tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar de los labios. Ella lentamente llevó su mano hasta su boca y corroboró con sus dedos manchados de sangre aquella herida, se relamió los colmillos y siguió riendo como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

- ¡Maldita malagradecida! – no pudo evitar gritarle con rencor y desespero – Te he salvado de ese tirano que quería torturarte ¿y así es que me lo pagas? Debí de haber dejado que ese estúpido vampiro hiciera de ti sus deseos.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a ofender así a mi amo! – por primera vez en la noche había visto el reflejo de la rabia en su mirada - ¿Dices que intentabas defenderme de él? No me hagas reír por favor, mi maestro jamás osó tocar uno de mis cabellos mucho menos golpearme de la manera vil en la que tú lo hiciste, él siempre ha sido todo un caballero cosa que no puedo asegurar de ti.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

- Tienes razón, yo no sé nada de ti. Todo lo que solía pensar que sabía de ti no eran más que mentiras, todo lo que creía creer de ti no fue más que una ilusión – su gesto no le decía nada pero sus palabras le mostraban una gran decepción - tontamente creí que eras mi mejor amigo, creí que valía la pena arriesgar lo más hermoso que tenía para salvar tu vida y lo que amabas, y ahora me doy cuenta que debí ser yo aquella que enterrara en tu corazón la estaca que daría fin a tu existencia.

No supo que pensar, le había dejado sin habla; era obvio que le conocía con anterioridad y estaba ofendida por lo que había hecho pero, ¿por qué tenía que compararlo con aquel poco hombre al que había visto torturar a su reina en aquel recuerdo? Ella no conocía los alcances del vampiro de rojo, no entendía que todo lo que estaba haciendo había sido por su bien y por un bien mayor, aquel monstruo no merecía existir.

- ¡No me compares con él! – le gritó exasperado a la joven - ¡Yo no soy igual que aquel demonio! – después respirando profundo volvió a calmar su tono de voz y con una sonrisa sínica continuó – De cualquier modo ya no podrá molestarnos más, ya le he exterminado.

- ¿Puedo decirte un secreto Ernest? – dijo ella avanzando y poniéndose justo al lado de su oído para poder susurrarle – él no está muerto.

Sintió que el alma se caía a sus pies, sobre todo cuando ella le miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire guiñó su ojo con maligna alegría.


	22. BL 4: Reencuentro

Se había dejado llevar por aquel sentimiento de terror que le inspiraba aquella dama de negro, y es que para este momento sabía que ella carecía de escrupulos en su manera de actuar, estaba herida y era muy probable que quisiese hacer que perdiera el sosiego para tenerlo en sus manos.

- Dices que no esta muerto – contestó fingiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción – sin embargo no hay forma de que no lo este. Si es que esta vivo ¿Por qué no se levanta? ¿Por qué no viene a salvarte? ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta que estas a punto de perecer?

Seras Victoria no pudo ocultar aquel gesto de sorpresa y dolor que se reflejó en su rostro, y es que era verdad, la convicción de que Alucard estaba aun con vida la tenía pero no había prueba de que fuese cierto salvo la esperanza oculta que yacía dentro de si misma. Tenía que fingir porque eso implicaba la unica oportunidad que tenía de ganar, era tiempo de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón ya que no sabía que esperar de Ernest quien de un día para otro se había convertido en uno de los vampiros más poderosos que había conocido, incluso aun más poderoso que los de Millennium con los cuales había luchado en el pasado, y sabía que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos resultaría en su inminente derrota.

- Supongo que la razón es que no le importas – prosiguió el que en un tiempo fue su amigo de forma maliciosa e hiriente – no creo que para él signifiques más que un simple sirviente y tú tan enamorada de él ¿Crees que en este instante le preocupe los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que haces por defenderle? – hizo una pausa como esperando una respuesta que ella se negó a dar – Claro que no, ¡Despierta ingenua! Para ese demonio al final del día tu existencia vale menos que la propia vida de aquellos a los quienes se le ordena matar.

Era obvio que Ernest sabía la trascendencía de aquellas palabras para ella, se le veía gozar con su desdicha de una forma tan cruel que no creía que alguien pudiese ser tan malo; Pero lo peor de todo era que lo estaba creyendo y es que Alucard nunca había durado tanto tiempo fuera de sí en una batalla, lo cual quería decir o que lo habían matado realmente o que de verdad él no quería defenderla; Estaba descorazonada por la muerte de quien tanto amaba sin embargo había algo dentro de ella, algo más allá de sus sentidos humanos, que pertenecía al plano de lo maldito que le decía que su amo estaba cerca, quizá era una esperanza secreta o quizá era su lado vampírico que clamaba por la presencia de su dueño tan intensamente que estaba al borde de la locura. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego de unos segundos de un silencio incomodo para los dos, lentamente una sonrisa insana fue abriéndose paso a través de su faz y con una mirada sínica le contesto:

- Tienes razón, es verdad que yo solo soy un instrumento para la victoria de mi señor, una marioneta, - aproximándose a él con pasos cortos y seguros pudo disfrutar del semblante temeroso de su adversario – su cautiva, y que no sea más importante que eso para él; puedes recitarme tanto como desees para nublar mis pensamientos y destrozar mi alma pero eso no cambia ni cambiará la realidad: El está vivo, cerca y silente, a la expectativa, disfrutando del macabro espectáculo que estamos ofreciéndole.

Ernest burlóse entonces a viva voz pero ella no se había obnubilado ni un poco:

- Más bien ha de estar escondido, huyendo de mí y del miedo que le causo. No es más que un cobarde.

- Él no corre ni se esconde – contestó ella con el delirio de un orate, como posesa – él solo esta aburrido de esperarte.

Estaba muy asustado y aunque no quería confesarlo estaba tentado a ser él aquel que dejase la batalla, a huir como un cobarde, y es que esa mueca demente de Seras Victoria le había acojonado excesivamente, tragó saliva y con los puños cerrados caminó directamente hacia él mientras aquella vampiresa le veía con atención; Aquel vampiro era inofensivo, estaba aun en el mismo sitio en el que ella le había dejado: inmóvil, con aquella piel tan carente de color propia de un muerto, de pronto observó que aquel cadáver que parecía carecer ahora de gota alguna de sangre puesto que toda se encontraba desparramada en el suelo tenía los ojos abiertos pero ahora no se veían rojos sino negros tan azabache como su cabello, pero no, observándolos cuidadosamente no eran negros, ya que ante la luz de la luna se veían destellos rojos de ellos como si fuesen un coágulo sus iris.

Enojado con él y consigo mismo por haber sido tan tonto como para creerle a la vampiresa, gruñó con fuerza ante el cadáver como mostrando su superioridad ante él, pero, por lo que él pensó pudo haber sido un segundo se le hizo ver a aquel vampiro cambiar su expresión: su mirada antes perdida se había centrado en él y una sonrisa de Cheshire se había formado en su rostro mostrando sus afilados colmillos; pero cuando parpadeo notó que estaba en la misma posición que antes: estaba volviéndose irremediablemente loco a causa del pánico.

- Basta ya – gritó con fuerza y desespero al todo y a la nada sin saber siquiera el porqué– dejad de jugar con mi mente – giró su cabeza a ver a la rubia quien estaba visiblemente sorprendida – vosotros no habréis de saliros con la suya: yo soy más fuerte, soy más poderoso….

Levantó las manos al cielo y este comenzó a nublarse y a crujir devastadoramente, el viento se tornó helado y violento; era como si los elementos temiesen lo que estaba a punto de suceder: una tormenta de rayos invocada por el poder de su magia cayó sobre el vampiro de rojo haciendo a todos estremecerse, tan poderosa que sus ojos no habían podido soportar tanta luz y que destruyó de golpe el cuerpo de su anterior adversario: el ambiente no solamente olía a muerte sino a carne quemada y aquella tentadora aromática sangre que se negaba a probar. Vio a la vampiresa de vuelta esperando ver un semblante desgarrado pero no fue así, por un momento parecía a punto de rabiar pero cambió su gesto a uno serio nuevamente como burlándose de su ingenuidad.

- ¿Aun piensas que ese monstruo sigue vivo? – comentó con suficiencia, pero ella solo se giró y caminando con la gracia de una dama aristócrata se acercó lentamente al cuerpo desmembrado de aquel que había sido su amo - Después de esto nadie permanece con vida, ni siquiera un no muerto o un demonio como él.

La vampiresa se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de su amo y con suavidad acarició su faz, sonreía lascivamente como si estuviese a punto de hacer alguna travesura pero él no quiso tomarle importancia, ya que probablemente habría de ser que estuviese despidiéndose de la idea de que aquel al que amó ya no podría verlo más; ella deslizaba sus manos a través de la sangre que se encontraba en el suelo, empapando los extremos de su vestido al inclinarse sobre los restos del vampiro de rojo:

- Si – contesto suave y sensual aunque no parecía quererle seducir a él – él sigue vivo y no importa lo que tú hagas, no eres lo suficiente como para ponerte en su contra, tan solo eres un vampiro de segunda.

La vio levantar las manos y entre ellas un poco de sangre: parecía muy ansiosa y hambrienta, sonreía como una adicta que no puede esperar ni un poco más por probar aquello que ha estado esperando tanto tiempo; pero él estaba tan enfadado y humillado por aquel comentario que no podía siquiera imaginarse la trascendencia de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, tan solo pensaba en la venganza y en demostrarle su valía:

- ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir eso de mi, vampiresa engreída? – le gritó pero ella le ignoró, seguía en un trance muy profundo jugando con la sangre entre sus manos intentando llevársela a la boca – Soy el amo y señor de los vampiros, la fuente de toda maldad, el inicio y el final de los no muertos, el rey del inframundo… el conde Drácula.

Ella se giró a verlo con incredulidad justo cuando había estado a punto de beber la sangre, le miró a los ojos como si todavía no se lo terminase de creer; estuvo conforme con esa reacción, había logrado su objetivo: ya que ahora ella sabía su verdadera identidad habría de pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a hacer semejante estupidez de ponerse en su contra:

- Ahora te mostraré mi infinita benevolencia por haberme defendido de aquel hombre – continuó extendiendo su mano para que ella la besará – perdonando tu vida tan solo por esta vez.

Seras Victoria aun estaba en un estado de estupefacción profunda ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era acaso que Ernest se había auto nombrado como Vlad Drácula e intentaba que ella le presentase sus respetos? ¿Había dicho que le habría de perdonar la vida? Solo lo observo en silencio esperando que él mismo aceptara que estaba bromeando o algo parecido pero él estaba tan serio como antes esperando a que se arrodillara ante él; sin quererlo una risita se escapó de entre sus labios los cuales cerró con fuerza intentando apagar el sonido pero no pudo, así que cubrió su boca con sus manos pero simplemente no podía evitarlo: era demasiado gracioso; Él parecía enfadado por aquello, se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y la había tomado de los hombros estrujándola hacía si violentamente:

- ¿De qué demonios te estás riendo? – en los ojos de Ernest ardía una rabia inmensa que jamás había visto en él, pero que si había visto en Alucard - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Finalmente una sonora carcajada se escapó irremediable, seca y maligna e incluso humillante, y, detrás de la suya las risas burlonas de los soldados de Hellsing le hacían coro; le miro fijamente aun riendo pero intentando contenerse, la llama del infierno comenzaba a brillar en los ojos de aquel apuesto rubio pero a ella le sabía a nada su ira, no tenía nada que perder después de todo:

- Naturalmente, me rio de tu broma – contestó fingiendo inocencia – consideré educado reírme de tu comentario gracioso, ¿o es que no lo era?

Él no contestó nada sino que propinó una bofetada salvaje sobre su delicado rostro que ardió tanto que sus ojos estuvieron a punto de llorar más no lo hizo: su amo no era el único que sabía de orgullo, ella era tan o más orgullosa que él; sonriente puso su mano en su mejilla y relamió la sangre de sus ya anteriormente heridos labios:

- No te burles de mi inteligencia, no vengas a mí con tales patrañas – dijo con una rabia que no pudo esconder detrás de esa bien fabricada sonrisa – no a mí que soy una draculina.

- Draculina, draculina, solo te la pasas repitiendo eso – volvió a tomarla de los hombros con tal fuerza que rompió uno de sus brazos - ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Así que mi amado príncipe no sabe siquiera que es una draculina? – su voz sarcástica y su expresión soberbia hicieron enfadar más a Ernest que si se hubiese defendido - ¿Así que el rey de los vampiros no ha podido matar siquiera a uno de sus esbirros? ¡valiente líder de pacotilla! No eres digno de tomar el lugar del señor de señores, no manches su nombre con tan solo pronunciarlo con tu asquerosa voz.

- Cállate maldita – gritó a punto de darle un puñetazo de nueva cuenta.

- No te atrevas a tocarla nuevamente, demonio – la voz de Pip Bernardotte resonó en medio del oscuro bosque junto al estruendo de miles de proyectiles que pudo ver pasar con claridad – No te dejaré tocarle más, no mientras yo esté aquí.

- No mientras estemos aquí – gritó Francesco Benedetti al tiempo que los soldados gritaban detrás de él con sus armas apuntando a Ernest.

Creía que no tenía motivos para preservar su propia vida y en ese grupo de veinte los encontró, ellos jamás la habían dejado sola ni siquiera en las situaciones más adversas y no tenía el derecho de dejarlos a la deriva, mucho menos ahora que sabía que si moría antes que él, los mataría sin remordimientos. Se puso de pie e intentó curar sus propias heridas sin mucho éxito: el vinculo que unía su alma con su cuerpo se desvanecía de a poco, deslizándose a través de ella como un hilo de arena en un reloj, mientras Alucard no se levantase, si él no se curaba a sí mismo seguiría usando su alma para mantenerse en el mundo y con esto terminaría por matarla ya que no tenía más almas dentro de sí para hacerlo: dulce muerte si era por él, pero no era conveniente aun.

Vio a Ernest recuperarse regenerando nuevamente su cuerpo ¿Cuántas almas inocentes había bebido? ¿Treinta? ¿Cien? ¿Mil? ¿Tan fielmente lo habían hecho que podía hacer las veces de un vampiro real? Se posó delante de los soldados entre Ernest y ellos, esperando desafiante:

- ¿Así que también os habéis unido a nuestra fiesta? – Ernest tenía en su asquerosa expresión una sonrisa sínica – Entonces, vengan, vamos a divertirnos: No seré tan descortés de haceros esperar – Y con una voz macabra y demoniaca enfatizó esto último - Pero, ¿No creen que esto está un poco desnivelado? Seras Victoria ha traído a sus invitados, yo también tengo derecho a traer a los míos ¿Verdad, D-R-A-C-U-L-I-N-A?

Él rio y ella sintió un escalofrío, por primera vez le tuvo miedo realmente, sabía que nada andaba bien….

_Salió del castillo y caminó por la vereda escarpada sin rumbo, huía de nuevo de un pensamiento que tenía encerrado en el espacio que hay entre la mente y el espíritu, de una sensación que quemaba y a la que le temía y de una presencia que no podía desaparecer; El viento era helado y traía consigo copos de nieve que mojaban su lacio cabello, los aullidos de los lobos hacían música para sus oídos y el olor a pino aromatizaba aquel hostil ambiente en el cual amenazaba desatarse una tormenta causada por su propia mano. _

_Sin saber cómo sus pasos le llevaron hasta ahí se hubo encontrado en el cementerio al pie de su castillo, caminó hasta encontrarse con la primera lapida que decía en un rumano muy limpio: "Los muertos van deprisa"; Aquellas cuatro palabras habían resumido su leyenda y la de sus vampiresas: Los muertos que en la noche de Walpurgis se levantaban y hacían su voluntad con los vivos, los muertos que andaban más rápido incluso que aquellos que poseían un alma… Aquellos recuerdos tenían un toque de melancolía y el amargo sabor de los tiempos pasados; sumido en sus pensamientos se quedó observando fijamente aquella inscripción hasta que un sonido perturbó sus reflexiones; Giró su cabeza hacía donde había sido producido y delante del mausoleo la vio:_

_Ella, la hermosa de entre las más hermosas llevaba un lindo y sencillo vestido largo de gasa blanca que le daba un toque angelical y etéreo, y entre sus manos llevaba un ramillete de flores que se había inclinado a dejar en la puerta donde alguna vez habían reposado sus restos. Había pensado que no habría de verla ahí: tenía ese aire triste en su expresión tan parecido al de él y con las manos juntas frente a su pecho parecía hacer una plegaría mientras permanecía de rodillas_

- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le gritó con desesperación a la joven que solo volteó a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa tierna - ¿Por qué has venido? ¿A burlarte de mí una vez más? ¿A ver lo desdichado que soy? ¡Maldita seas, maldita seas! _

_Seras Victoria no había respondido nada, solo volvió a poner en su rostro ese gesto de profunda melancolía y en sus ojos azules se reflejó el brillo de unas lágrimas que se negaban a salir, era tan inocente que no podía haber malicia en ella siquiera en ese momento. Sintió pena y remordimientos por ponerla así pero eso solo aumentó su rabia ya que no podía sentirse más vulnerable ante alguien y eso era algo que no podía permitirse: ella lo había cambiado, había hecho de él un ser débil y había sacado una humanidad que pensaba ya no existía dentro de sí. Enfadado fue hacía ella y tomándola fuerte de los hombros la estrujó:_

- _¿Vienes a ver el resultado de tu hechizo, maldita bruja? – decía enfadado y atormentado al tiempo que ella bajaba la cabeza evitando verle a la cara – ¡Pues bien, aquí estoy, esto es lo que has hecho de mi! Un hombre débil, un amo esclavo de su propia sirviente, un demonio cautivo de una dama que ni siquiera le ha puesto ataduras, pero sobretodo, has hecho de mi un ser infeliz vulnerable a las emociones asquerosas de los seres humanos. ¡Eso no es lo que quiero, devuélveme mi identidad! ¡Devuélveme mi pasado y destruye lo que has creado! ¡Ya no quiero tenerte conmigo, aléjate de mí y de mis pensamientos! ¡Sal de mi vida! ¡Maldito sea el día en el que te encontré! ¡Maldigo el día en que te tomé para mí! ¿Por qué vienes ahora que me has traicionado? ¡De todas ellas, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú quien me abandonara si sabías que eras la única que me interesaba?!_

_Las lágrimas transparentes de la silente Seras resbalaron por sus pómulos y cayeron sobre la fría nieve que de derritió ante su toque; sabía que volvía a ser el culpable del motivo de sus lágrimas, siempre supo que la inmensa tristeza que la joven había experimentado en la vida real había sido causado indirectamente por él incluso cuando no lo había deseado así, y que solo había venido a ser una maldición para la vida de aquella dama a la que tanto adoraba y eso era lo que más se reprochaba a sí mismo; Ahora, incluso en un pensamiento del cual era autor también la hacía sufrir y si por algo se habría de ir al infierno más allá de aquellas muertes y masacres infames e inenarrables que había cometido sería por eso._

_Soltando los suaves brazos de la joven que solo mantenía la cabeza agachada ocultando un silencioso y doloroso llanto convirtió de su ataque una caricia y tomándola nuevamente pero esta vez en un abrazo, la protegió con su ser:_

- _Esto es un error – dijo y haciendo una pausa larga en la cual tomó aire y valor continuó - Te quiero – musitó para ella – te quiero más de lo que desearía, pequeña. Te quiero más de lo que he querido a alguien en mi existencia; tú eres mi alma y mi motivo y te odio profundamente por eso._

- _Yo te amo – contestó dulcemente Seras Victoria mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano tibia_

_La tomó de la barbilla y levantando su rostro rozándolo suavemente fundió sus labios en el beso que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, un beso que sabía tan a ella que no podía creer que fuera producto de su imaginación: era tan cálido y profundo, tan amoroso y tímido que él no podría haberlo recreado tan fielmente. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, todas desde el punto de vista de ella:_

**_Pudo verse entrando por la puerta y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco ¿Eso sentía ella cada vez que lo veía? ¿Era por eso que se ponía tan nerviosa? Él se veía tan serio y ella solo bajaba la cabeza porque sentía que si lo veía a la cara se iba a derretir o por lo menos a ruborizar. – Sintió algo parecido a la ternura sin poderlo evitar al pensar que ella se sentía así por un ser tan malo como él y se burló de su inocencia y de su inmadurez, estaba enamorada como una chiquilla y eso lo hizo de algún modo feliz – Luego después de un instante, una visión de su primera misión juntos y la llegada de Anderson: En los ojos de la joven la compasión por aquellos que ya no pertenecían al mundo de los vivos y que no tenían permitido pertenecer al mundo de los muertos, a pesar de temerles seguía pensando en que no debía matarles, vaya dama tan más peculiar._**

**_¿Estaba sufriendo porque lo sentía perdido? ¿No era acaso el miedo de quedarse sola en una situación que no podía controlar lo que la movía a llorar y a correr de esa manera? ¿Por qué había tomado su cabeza y la había protegido de Anderson? ¿Por qué no bebía su sangre? - "Tonta y testaruda dama, ¿tenías miedo a quedarte sola o a perderme? La respuesta es obvia: ambas… ¿Me ves como a tu padre? No, tu padre era alguien importante para ti pero irremplazable, yo soy tu guía y también soy irremplazable pero por mí sientes algo más intenso y a la vez natural: tiemblas ante mi presencia, te estremeces ante mí mirada…me deseas, te gusto tanto como tú a mí. Hay un magnetismo intenso entre tú y yo que nos habrá de unir alguna vez tarde o temprano: ya sea lujuria, ya sea sangre, ya sea destrucción o ese algo que compartimos ahora y nos tiene confundidos."-_**

**_Después un fragmento de un recuerdo de cuando estuvieron en Rio de Janeiro: la segunda vez que la reprendió fuertemente y el miedo que había causado en ella: - "Si buscas bondad no habrás de encontrarla en mi ya que adolezco de ella, no soy bueno, no hay sentimientos en mi. Soy la maldad, soy la destrucción y soy la muerte, ni he caído del cielo ni soy tu libertador, antes bien soy el verdugo de la humanidad. No te enamores de mi que yo no conozco el significado del amor, y si lo haces he de traer a ti la desgracia y el dolor: acostúmbrate y si deseas seguirme, hazlo porque no hay vuelta atrás."- Pero ella asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino a su lado, a pesar de temerle le era más fiel que cualquier otra persona en el mundo y no era porque creyera que podría herirla sino porque estaba prendada en silencio de él que era su amo y que era al único hombre al que debía amar._**

**_Luego llego la batalla de Hellsing, donde perdió a Pip Bernardotte y ese beso robado, se sorprendió a sí mismo por sentir celos enfermizos ante esa visión y ante el dolor desgarrador que había sentido ella cuando él había muerto, ese estúpido mercenario había estado cortejándola y a ella no le era tan indiferente, pero aquello no se podía comparar con esa ansiedad y ese sobresalto que él solo podía causar en ella; por otra parte estaba tan orgulloso, era su creación perfecta: Tan maldita, tan fría y demoniaca que había hecho acojonar a sus adversarios con su sola mirada infernal, era merecedora de ser llamada una draculina y de ser parte de su harem; Pero, a pesar de ser tan fuerte y malvada seguía siendo una atolondrada, soñadora e irremediable enamorada, y eso lo corroboró cuando vio su propia llegada a Londres y la joven estaba más que alegre al sentir su fría y aterradora aura._**

_No sabía si quería reírse de ella por el romance inexperto y profundo que se había creado en su interior con él, o si se sentía extremadamente halagado y aliviado de saberse correspondido (en el fondo quería evitarse el ridículo de aceptar que él también se estaba comportando así con ella, por lo menos en lo que a sus sueños respectaba), o si quizá quería hacer ambas. Era una especie de sentimiento extraño mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Cada fragmento de las memorias de la draculina parecían ser tan de ella que por un momento pensó que eran un regalo suyo para él y que la joven que tenía entre sus brazos y con la cual compartía ese beso era en realidad Seras Victoria, porque a pesar de poder recrear mundos casi perfectos no podía hacer algo tan exacto como los pensamientos de una dama tan difícil de comprender para él como ella._

**_Su reencuentro fue algo muy bello, ella estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez que lo único que deseaba era correr para volver a verlo pero no se atrevía: Él no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto antes, ahora llevaba armadura y usaba espada, su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía barba; pero lo más significativo de él es que se veía tan serio que pareciera que estaba enfadado. Ella hacía hasta lo imposible para hacerle sentir orgulloso y ahora ante aquella mirada implacable se había sentido pequeña y escondida detrás de Integra había encontrado un refugio: "Vaya manera de saludar – había pensado ella al tiempo que apuntaba sobre su barba – ¿Qué es lo único que se te ha ocurrido preguntar? Aw, Seras, nunca cambiarás" Luego sintió el súbito escalofrío que había sentido ella al ver su gesto serio y el levantar la mano. Ahora él mismo la llamaría tonta: ¿Cómo había pensado que la lastimaría? no habría de hacerle daño jamás, antes bien no sabía cómo actuar con ella y por eso le dedicó un suave cariño en su melena dorada, un cariño que jamás en su vida había dado a alguien, ni siquiera a Integra cuando era pequeña._**

_Separándose un poco de su beso notó que ella temblaba entre sus brazos, probablemente era a causa del frio intenso que hacía en ese lugar; la estrechó hacia si con dulzura ofreciéndole su cuerpo de escudo contra el inclemente viento, Seras acarició su rostro contra el suyo con inmensa ternura y mientras se acurrucaba en él más recuerdos eran inyectados en sus pensamientos:_

**_Un salto en el tiempo y un Anderson que había usado el clavo de Helena para convertirse en el monstruo de Dios enterraba una bayoneta en su cabeza y él cedía a morir por su mano, esta vez no vio sus recuerdos sino los pensamientos de desespero de Seras quien había saltado a salvarle o a morir con él; no quería morir pero por sobre todas las cosas quería protegerlo, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando que la escuchase, intentando que luchara porque ella sola no podría. Sintió un miedo más allá de lo imaginable de la mano de su draculina al pensar que moriría y ahí comprendió por fin la trascendencia de su amor por él, no podía creer que por primera vez en su vida alguien le quisiese tan desinteresada e incondicionalmente y por un momento sintió ganas de llorar, más no se atrevió._**

**_Un cambio y de pronto los años en los que las dos mujeres a las que adoraba tanto vivieron en su ausencia, lograron ser amigas y más que eso: hermanas. Se hacían compañía y se cuidaban la una a la otra, Seras había aprendido a ser más recatada y elegante y a cambio Integra había aprendido a no ser tan ceremoniosa, cosa que le agradaba puesto aunque que tenían el mismo estilo siempre había creído que la heredera de Hellsing debía ser un poco más flexible. Nuevos reclutas llegaron, se reconstruyó la fortaleza y una noche lluviosa las dos damas en medio de lagrimas y sollozos se confesaron secretos y se hicieron promesas que no pudo escuchar –"¿Aun ahora, Seras Victoria, sigues guardándome secretos? ¿Tan importante es?"_**

_Ella seguía temblando y no entendía el porqué, sin embargo estaba tan inmerso en los recuerdos de su draculina que solo se limitaba a abrazarla un poco más cerca; sentía algo caliente y liquido resbalar por entre sus mangas a sus brazos, era tan aromático y dulce que le recordó aun más a ella y a su deliciosa sangre, pero todo esto debía ser parte de un recuerdo ¿no es así? Sonrió a su dama en respuesta a aquella cálido gesto enamorado que ella tenía en su rostro y por un momento deseó no volver más: Era feliz con ella, estaban juntos y no importaba ya si el mundo caía a pedazos a su alrededor, de algún modo se sentía pleno. Ella sonriente y tierna se acercó una vez más a él y robó un beso suave de su boca._

**_Volvió, podía verse a sí mismo tumbado debajo de ese ventanal en los aposentos de Integra; una emoción inmensa le llenó el cuerpo, tan grande como la que él había sentido al verlas. Luego Integra le dio de beber su sangre y... ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Eso era lo que creía que era? Seras Victoria estaba celosa de Integra, ahora tenía sentido la razón por la cual había salido de la habitación tan rápido como la cortesía se lo había permitido con la excusa de que debía salir a hacer guardia. Se sintió tan contento y satisfecho que no cabía en sí mismo, eso era mucho mejor que si hubiese tenido una victoria en el campo de batalla; significaba que aquellos celos que él sentía por Ernest se asemejaban tanto o más a los que Seras tenía por Integra._**

_Aun en su beso rió un poco mostrándole sus afilados colmillos, ella abrió los ojos mostrándose atenta a sus acciones:_

- _Te has sentido celosa de algo irreal todo este tiempo – dijo él aun riendo con malicia y ternura a la vez – y aun no conoces a tus hermanas._

_El reflejo de Seras Victoria se sonrojó ligeramente y le sonrió de vuelta; no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo: ella lo veía, actuaba y lo besaba como si estuviese despidiéndose de él, como si le estuviera dando lo más importante para ella en esos pocos minutos que llevaban juntos. Estaba un poco más pálida y sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre pero su sonrisa y su calidez eran genuinas:_

- _Te quiero – repitió temeroso – Quédate conmigo ahora, vamos al castillo que estas temblando de frio, allí las conocerás…_

_Tomó su mano e intentó caminar con ella de vuelta a su morada, pero le tomó con fuerza deteniéndolo como si no deseara que se alejara y se lanzo a sus brazos tan solo susurrando una palabra: "Vlad". Entonces más recuerdos y aun más rápidos llegaron a su cabeza: algunos era incapaz de procesarlos, otros sin embargo eran tan claros que podía sentir vivirlos en carne propia. Fragmentos de los recuerdos de su primer encuentro en sus sueños, miedos, celos y amor e incluso aquella fiebre ardiente causada por el deseo de ambos en aquella noche estrellada de luna llena, fueron recreados como si caminara a través de ellos viviéndolos nuevamente ahora en el cuerpo de su vampiresa, hasta que:_

**_Ahí estaban ellos dos, tomados de la mano en aquella banca en uno de los jardines más alejados, ella los había visto y sintió que moría por segunda vez en ese instante: su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y su corazón sintió era incapaz de latir nuevamente; la rubia que besaba al hombre que amaba era la única que tenía el derecho de hacerlo y ya lo había decidido, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera esperanzas de que esa lluvia intensa que empapaba su corazón cesara de pronto. No debía quererlo porque él no le correspondería jamás y ella lo sabía: él era incapaz de amar a alguien y si lo hacía alguna vez seguramente ella no era la indicada: tan niña, tan torpe. En el fondo estaba alegre por Integra y por él y deseaba brindar a su salud, caminó hacia el frente pero cuando vio a su amigo esperándole en las sombras ansioso por una plática sincera quiso lanzarse a sus brazos en busca de comprensión y de consuelo._**

**_Debía olvidarlo de una vez por todas por su bien y el de los demás - _**_¿Así que él no era el único que deseaba eliminar aquella sensación absurda? Ella también intentaba deshacerse de ese yugo que cargaba sobre su cuello, de pronto sintió un alivio ya que significaba que ella no lo había hecho a propósito como había pensado: no era un hechizo sino una maldición para ambos, sin embargo, una parte de si deseaba que le fuera imposible deshacerse de aquello porque si ella olvidaba lo que sentía por él perdería algo muy importante. - __**Fue entonces que tomó su mano pero notó que él no podría estar con ella, no mientras aquel poderoso amuleto que llevaba consigo estuviera en su poder, era una protección lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar a cualquier vampiro u ser maligno que desease lastimarla. Cada vez que la veía lo recordaba y se sentía segura; no sabía si estaba enamorada del hombre de su sueño o tan solo encandilada con él por reconocer a su amo en su presencia pero si quería olvidar a Alucard debía sacar también a Vlad de su memoria y no permitirse soñar en él nunca más.**_

_Al verla tirar aquella cruz no sintió la rabia de la primera vez, ni se sintió traicionado como creyó que pasaría: se sintió asustado y vacio; La volvía a perder pero esta vez no creía que fuese responsable aquel vampiro desafortunado sino él mismo por no poder ofrecerle lo que tanto deseaba. Tenía razón ella ¿Qué caso tenía permanecer a lado de alguien que no sabía amar? No tenía sentido estar al lado de alguien que no tenía un corazón que darle a cambio del suyo, o que le haría sufrir tanto; los demonios como él no tenían permitido acceder a algo tan sublime, lo más cercano que conocían parecido al cariño era la lujuria que en nada podía apagar la soledad ni hacer más llevadera su condena. Ernest sin embargo se veía tan bueno y amable, tan inocente y noble que de pronto le envidió: había tenido una buena vida que aunque era sencilla había sido plena, en cambio, él aun siendo un conde lleno de riquezas no había tenido siquiera un aliado que llorase genuinamente sobre su tumba._

**_La imagen de la pelirroja embarazada y aquella conversación que habían tenido parecía haberse quedado tatuada en el alma de su draculina: Ernest estaba profundamente enamorado de su dama y Seras Victoria había aceptado por fin que por más que lo quisiera no podría olvidarlo; Estaba asustada y triste puesto que no entendía cómo es que haría para soportar todo ese tiempo pero por lo menos deseaba que su amigo pudiese estar junto a Stella nuevamente. _**

**_Revivió su estupidez observando ahora desde los ojos asustados de su sirviente aquellas palabras desafortunadas y llenas de odio que ni siquiera sentía. Pudo verse lastimándola y humillándola a ella que no merecía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, a ella quien solamente le era fiel a él. Se vio a sí mismo en la cúspide de su patetismo y su imbecilidad cometiendo una de las más grandes injusticias que alguna vez hubiese cometido y se avergonzó de su propia existencia. Le había gritado que lo odiaba y si, en efecto, lo odiaba con tanto ardor que tan solo era equivalente a la forma en la que lo había amado, ella estaba al punto de quebrarse al llanto pero su dignidad no se lo permitió._**

_Lo pensó bien y se sintió un idiota: Seras Victoria le había pedido que se fueran juntos y se olvidaran de toda esa pelea, que la llevara a casa pero él por primera vez había roto aquel juramento de que le había hecho la noche en que acepto que la quería, aquel en el cual prometía cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos; Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos: Estaba herido y se había ganado el odio infinito de aquel ser que más le importaba. Ella no había amado nunca a ese vampiro, tan solo deseaba que no matase a su mejor amigo y sobretodo temía inmensamente que nuevamente le arrebataran de su lado. _

**_Un dolor punzante e intenso inundo su ser, estaba herida ¿Le había herido ese bastardo? No, ella veía como él iba hacia ella y pudo verlo desvanecerse pero, ¿Por qué sangraba? La sangre se deslizaba sobre su espalda al tiempo que ella ignoraba aquello tan solo para tomar su cuerpo inerte del frio suelo y arroparlo entre sus brazos:_**

- **_"No, tú no, tú no puedes morir – susurraba ella en su oído mientras el llanto y el dolor más intenso que hubiese podido sentir alguna vez se apoderaba de su cuerpo– tu eres inmortal, tu eres invencible. No puedes darte por vencido así, tú no puedes perder, no puedes perder porque me has prometido un castigo ejemplar, tú prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre y que pasaríamos la eternidad juntos. Si tú te vas ya no tendré ningún motivo para seguir… yo… yo quiero ir contigo. Llévame a donde sea que tu vayas, caminaré contigo por entre el mismo infierno si es necesario y sufriré el castigo que Dios nos ponga a tu lado, pero no me dejes sola. No puedes dejarme sola porque yo te amo más de lo que un ser haya amado a alguien en el universo, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma maldita, te amo más allá del bien y del mal y si tú te vas yo ya no puedo comprender la eternidad…"_**

_Abrió los ojos y vio a su princesa que aun permanecía en sus brazos temblando aun más de lo que lo hacía antes:_

- _¡Seras Victoria! – le grito con desesperación al darse cuenta que la joven se desvanecía entre sus brazos._

_¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes? Estaba tan pálida, sus ojos estaban un tanto hundidos y a sus pies la nieve estaba teñida de bermellón. La cargó como a una novia en su noche de bodas pero era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo se deshizo en cenizas que se esparcieron en el viento dejándole como prueba de su presencia tan solo manchas carmesí en su impecable traje de aristócrata. Una rabia inundó su cuerpo incontenible como un torrente de lava por sus venas capaz de deshacer todo a su paso: no la habría de perder, no de nuevo, no nunca…_

_Era tiempo de regresar…_

El viento que se había tornado aun más helado había hecho que sobre las hojas de los árboles y el césped se formara una delgada capa de hielo; los soldados intentaban cubrirse para conservar un poco el calor de sus cuerpos, ella misma podía sentir el frio penetrar hasta lo profundo de sus huesos con facilidad y como perdía lentamente su movilidad: Ernest deseaba congelarlos. Caminó por aquel ventarrón mortal dejando un rastro carmesí sobre el hielo; debía detenerlo a toda costa pero se sentía débil, moría de frio y había perdido mucha sangre como para mantener un poco de calor en su ya gélido cuerpo, temblaba incontrolablemente pero no había cedido ni un momento, tenía que encontrar la fortaleza para seguir de pie aun en esas circunstancias: no debía morir, por lo menos no sin llevarse con ella a su enemigo.

Herida pero resuelta gruñó con fuerza y extendiendo sus alas con fiereza envió a sus sombras a atacar a Ernest, quien las esquivó con facilidad flotando en el cielo. "Vamos muéstrame lo mejor de ti" – decía en un susurro para sí misma – "¿Es esto todo lo que tienes?" Pero él había lanzado una bandada de murciélagos rabiosos hacia los soldados con la intensión de distraerla y lo logró: sus compañeros de Hellsing comenzaron a disparar al cielo en un intento vano por alejarlos más no surtió efecto, aquello no era normal: las balas parecían atravesarlos. Escuchaba la voz del capitán Bernardotte ordenando que cesaran el fuego, era más riesgoso para ellos de lo que era efectivo, parecía que no había escapatoria así que dejó de atacar y comenzó a defenderlos: no podía dejar que los mordieran porque no tenía idea de que podrían causar en ellos; sus sombras se elevaron al cielo formando una especie de mancha negra que se esparció sobre el zenit y que atravesó deshaciendo a aquellas criaturas como si fuesen nada.

- ¿Así que aun estas en la pelea? – preguntó sarcástico

- Nunca me he ido – contestó con su sonrisa maligna al tiempo que sus sombras volvían a ella y se esparcían por el piso y creaban el efecto de estar pisando sobre el vacio.

Ernest observaba la sombra que se extendía bajo sus pies con recelo pero también con soberbia, como si no quisiera que notara que se había asustado pero ya era demasiado tarde: ya lo sabía. En un solo movimiento se convirtió en humo y apareció justo detrás de él; abrazándolo por la espalda acarició su pecho con malicia haciéndolo estremecer, se acerco a su oído y susurrando dijo:

- A mi príncipe lo que desee – enterró entonces sus garras con malicia y desgarró el pecho de Ernest quien gritó y se retorció con desesperación – incluso sus más pequeños caprichos.

- Maldita bruja – volteó hacia ella y levantó su mano para golpearla otra vez

- No de nuevo – sujetó con fuerza su mano mientras ordenaba a sus sombras inmovilizarlo – ya te he dejado divertirte demasiado y es mi turno.

Encajó su garra en su estomago y sujetándolo del cuello lo mordió con fuerza arrancándole un trozo de carne que escupió enseguida, pero él se volvió intangible y se soltó de sus ataduras, sus sombras volvieron a ella convirtiéndose en alas que le servirían de arma y escudo. Ernest la veía con maldad y odio desde el otro lado del campo a donde había ido a guarecerse mientras se regeneraba pero no le temía aun, antes bien sentía una calidez suave en su pecho que parecía hacer que aquel frio se volviese más soportable y que sus heridas no dolieran tanto, se sentía confundida pero aceptó la sensación alegremente, era como si ya estuviera experimentando una parte del cielo sin aun separar su alma de su cuerpo. Dejó que sus sombras alcanzaran a su objetivo tan rápido que Ernest apenas pudo esquivarlas; una sonrisa maligna se escapó de sus labios: se sentía contenta, como si una descarga de adrenalina le hubiese atravesado el cuerpo y le hubiera hecho más ligera, estaba sedienta y deseaba hacer destrozos.

El vampiro se había lanzado hacia ella empuñando un par de dagas, como un gato a su presa, lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo lo suficientemente a tiempo como para contraatacarlo y esquivarlo; Sintió un ligero dolor en su pómulo y calor nuevamente: le había cortado la mejilla hasta el parpado con el filo de la navaja mientras ella atinaba a lanzarlo lejos pero no pudo, él parecía haber tomado la medida de sus movimientos.

Uno de los soldados veía con asombro la escena un tanto asustado: Seras Victoria estaba atrapada a manos de ese vampiro maligno, quien tomándola maliciosamente de los brazos esperaba con una sonrisa muy tétrica; no podía comprender como la joven a pesar de estar visiblemente sorprendida se veía tan tranquila, ella estaba muy herida y su hermoso rostro anteriormente radiante estaba cubierto de sangre y cortes, lo mismo que su bien desarrollado cuerpo de sirena. Todos observaban atónitos esa escena: Ernest rió tan horriblemente que sintieron un escalofrío que heló su sangre más allá de lo que lo hacía ya esa ventisca polar, la inmovilizo y entonces jaló con fuerza de sus extremidades con tal saña que pareció partirla en dos, ella gritó con fuerza lo que pareció un lamento, sin embargo, tan sorprendente como lo anterior su cuerpo se había convertido en una especie de sombra la cual tomó la forma de cientos de murciélagos que revolotearon por encima de la cabeza de su adversario.

Miles de risas macabras y femeninas, como campanas que hacen eco en el todo y en la nada, martillaban sus oídos: los murciélagos reían de la insensatez del vampiro que observaba asombrado con rabia y terror, pero había algo más en el ambiente, podían sentirlo todos; volteó hacia el piso por instinto, creyó ver algo extraño centellear, quizá fuese obra de su imaginación: los símbolos de los guantes de aquel ya destrozado vampiro Alucard habían brillado color naranja brillante como si fuesen a incendiarse.

Un rayo cayó a su lado, el asesino del amo de Seras Victoria lanzaba una tormenta eléctrica sobre los murciélagos que volaban en todas direcciones; temió por la pequeña draculina pero el destello de un par de llamas rojas en la obscuridad detrás de aquel malvado le hicieron sonreír de la nada, la sombra que se había formado detrás tenía su silueta: Ella esperaba paciente en las sombras, con esa sonrisa tan maldita y cruel que parecía no venir de ella misma sino de alguien más, era tan horriblemente parecida a la del vampiro de rojo que por un momento dudó que ella fuera la señorita Victoria: estaba perdida en un diabólico frenesí, tan sensual y fatal, sus alas se habían extendido tan altas como nunca antes dando la ilusión de que detrás de la draculina se habían abierto un par de puertas al infierno; temió por ella y después le temió a ella y a su maligno poder.

- ¿Qué esperas para matarme? – dijo el vampiro sabiendo de la repentina presencia de la joven

- No pretendo matarte – contestó ella maliciosamente al tiempo que aquella sombra formaba dos manos con garras extremadamente afiladas que se aproximaban al cuello de su adversario – no aun. Tienes que sufrir mucho más.

- Estas cometiendo un error de los grandes – fue la contestación recibida de aquel hombre que había volteado visiblemente temeroso antes de que lo tocara– deberías tomar las oportunidades cuando llegan a ti, nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar después.

Seras Victoria estaba lista para atacarle cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse débil y aturdida, había utilizado mucha energía para poder huir del ataque devastador de Ernest; Pudo ver con precisión sus movimientos pero no pudo detenerlos: su cuerpo no respondía era como si no deseara moverse, estaba exhausta y dolorida y por más esfuerzo que hacía para detenerlo sus reflejos eran más lentos que los de él. Dos dagas fueron encajadas en sus costados hasta la empuñadura causándole un dolor insoportable; tomó con fuerza la camisa de Ernest para evitar caer mientras dos lagrimas carmesí salían de sus ojos, salió un tanto más de su boca que el vampiro besó para luego sujetarla con más fuerza y susurrar:

- No te atrevas a morir, no he terminado contigo ni con ellos - decía él en su oído mientras encajaba sus uñas en su espalda con el pretexto de que la estaba deteniendo de caer – quiero que veas en primera fila el espectáculo que estoy a punto de llevar a cabo.

- Alu… - contesto ella con un hilo de voz que desaparecía de a poco mientras hacia un esfuerzo por mirar al cielo y no a su adversario – A… lu…c… lo siento

- ¿Qué dices? – Ernest gritó con saña en su oído para que todos lo escucharan - ¿Me estas pidiendo que te perdone?

- …Vuelve – la sangre se agolpaba en su garganta y no le dejaba hablar – por favor

Cerró sus ojos y por un momento pudo verlo en su imaginación, era como si Ernest no la tuviera en sus brazos sino estuviera en los de él; fue feliz por un instante aunque eso fuese solo una ensoñación: él de pie en la nieve vestido como aristócrata de algún lejano tiempo, protegiéndola en su abrazo cálido, era tan romántico el momento que sabía perfectamente que estaba soñando y aun sabiéndolo lo disfrutó como si fuera cierto. Todo estaba volviéndose negro y se sentía tan cansada que se recargó en el pecho del hombre de su sueño arropándose del frio y extasiándose con aquel perfume que era tan suyo: pólvora y vino, sangre y muerte; los gritos de Ernest parecían tan lejanos que podrían haber estado en otra dimensión, nunca había deseado esto para nadie, ni siquiera para aquel que había sido su amigo quien ya había sufrido bastante y a pesar de todo no merecía lo que le sucedía.

Se deslizó de entre sus brazos sin poderlo evitar, su cuerpo ya era incapaz de responderle y tampoco deseaba moverse; cayó al frio piso que no hizo más que helar un poco más su alma. Sintió un peso sobre la espalda, era la bota que Ernest había puesto sobre ella para apoyarse y quitar las dagas que había encajado en ella, escuchó el crujir de sus costillas al ceder ante su fuerza y comprendió entonces porque la inmortalidad era un castigo tan brutal e inmisericorde: aun no podía morir y eso que ya lo había perdido todo; Cerró los ojos con fuerza aferrándose al pensamiento agradable de la presencia de Alucard: Esta vez el no la tomaba entre sus brazos ni la abrazaba, estaba de pie frente a ella observándola con aire serio y estricto, ausente de compasión, con esa mirada tan conocida por ella que casi podría decir que le caracterizaba a él:

- Levántate draculina – escuchó su voz tan clara que podría haber jurado que le había hablado directamente al oído – No es tiempo de relamer tus heridas y de huir como una cobarde ¡Levántate!

- Esto va más allá de mis fuerzas, maestro – contestó con sinceridad haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse usando sus ya destrozadas muñecas – no puedo siquiera moverme.

- Levántate he dicho, no es hora de la autocompasión – el conde no había suavizado su gesto ni un poco, seguía observándola desde arriba con aquella mirada fría – observa a tu alrededor, mira el destino de aquellos a los que decidiste proteger…

Abrió los ojos dificultosamente, su boca sabia a su propia sangre y sentía ahogarse con ella, tosió un poco intentando respirar el aire que ya no necesitaba pero que le hacía sentir mejor, y recargó su cabeza en el frio césped; sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sus uñas estaban rotas, levantó la vista y fue entonces que notó lo que Alucard intentaba advertirle: de la tierra se habían erguido los cuerpos de los vampiros caídos, nada comparados a lo que habían sido en vida: Cada extremidad aunque despedazada se movía sola como animada por hilos controlados por un titiritero en un espectáculo realmente macabro; Estaba segura de que ya no podía llamarlos vampiros y que tampoco eran ghouls: carecían de un alma, eran tan solo un cascarón vacío que intentaba formarse nuevamente con lo poco que quedaba de ellos, que carecían de velocidad y que se movían solo a las ordenes de aquel que los había invocado.

Los soldados parecían aterrorizados ante aquello, permanecían boquiabiertos e inmóviles y era porque a pesar de haber servido tantos años a la organización nunca habían experimentado algo más peligroso que un ghoul o un vampiro no muy difícil de silenciar, pero esto era diferente y terrible. Escuchó la voz de Francesco Benedetti gritar con fuerza:

- ¡No seáis cobardes, estamos aquí para exterminar cualquier ser que venga del infierno en nombre de la iglesia anglicana! – levantó su rifle y dirigió el primer disparo ante uno de los cuerpos que se movía hacia donde él – Todos sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos cuando aceptábamos esta encomienda, así que ¡tomad vuestras armas y morid con honor!

- En el nombre de Dios, las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes serán expulsadas a la condenación eterna. Amén – se escuchó decir a Pip Bernardotte entre risas irónicas y estallidos de proyectiles.

Pero aquellos seres no se detenían, como no tenían vida no podían matarles ya que aunque les disparasen tanto como pudieran hasta la más pequeña parte de ellos se movía aproximándose peligrosa y amenazadoramente, parecían dispuestos a morder con aquellos poderosos colmillos que les fueron otorgados antes de morir. Seras veía los pies de Ernest mientras su risa resonaba por todos lados: el hermoso rostro de aquel hombre antes bondadoso se había convertido a una mueca digna de un maniático. Intentó ponerse de pie valiéndose de sus sombras como apoyo: Los soldados profesionales aun en esas circunstancias tenían trazas de desesperación: las municiones estaban acabándose ya y no surtían el efecto deseado; habían tirado a la mitad de ellos pero eran aproximadamente unos 150 seres sin vida intentando acercarse. Escuchó entonces el grito que habría de cambiar su vida: los soldados estaban siendo mordidos por aquellas criaturas; intentaban quitárselos de encima a toda costa usando sus armas y cortando con sus dagas o cualquier objeto que tuviesen cerca pero los esbirros de Ernest eran aun muy fuertes como para que un humano pudiese liberarse de ellos.

- ¡No! – gritó ella desgarradoramente.

Lanzó sus sombras con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo fue capaz de darle: se extendieron como una mancha negra que les atravesó por el centro cual navaja afilada deshaciéndoles y liberando a algunos de sus compañeros e impidiendo a otros que fuesen atrapados. Los trozos de aquellos caían al piso y se movían aun ahí intentando alcanzar alguien cercano; volteó a ver a Ernest que extendía las manos indicándole que intentara hacer algo por aquellos que ya no podían poseer más esperanza de salir de ahí que no fuera ella. Por un instante pareció que todo se había quedado quieto y vio a tres de los soldados de Hellsing acercarse a rastras hacia ella, como adoloridos.

- Señorita Victoria – decían mientras le tomaban de los tobillos – por favor ¿Qué nos está pasando? ¡No podemos ver! ¡Estamos ciegos!

Levantaron la cabeza y pudo ver sus ojos que dejaban de ser de su color original y se teñían de negro completamente dando la apariencia de ser cuencas vacías seguidas por unas ojeras negras amoratadas, su piel antes sonrosada se había tornado tan pálida que rayaba del blanco a lo gris, sus cara se había desfigurado dando lugar a una expresión cruel y dolorosa: orejas y nariz puntiagudas, gestos duros, colmillos largos y filosos. Sus manos antes suaves se habían alargado y en lugar de uñas había garras gruesas y amarillentas. Por primera vez no les tuvo miedo, tenía ganas de llorar y se sentía profundamente culpable por no haberlo podido evitar; estaba enfadada puesto que aquel que había sido su amigo seguía burlándose de ello: deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos y despedazarlo, enviar cada una de sus partes al infierno aunque tuviese que ser ella quien le acompañara. Alucard se lo había advertido pero ella había sido muy lenta y había echado todo a perder.

Iba a soltarse de ellos para ir a con su adversario pero sintió como la tenían atrapada:

- No tan rápido – dijo él con voz pedante y aire de grandeza – ellos me pertenecen ahora.

La habían tomado de la cintura, de sus piernas y de sus brazos impidiéndole dar un paso, intentó gritar ya que sabía que podía liberarse de ellos pero no sin lastimarlos: Ellos habían sido sus amigos y detrás de ese cuerpo monstruoso y deformado había almas a las que ella quería y a las que le debía mucho. Ellos parecían sentir lo mismo y no poderlo evitar, encajaban sus uñas con fuerza sobre ella lastimándola aun más, como si desearan matarla pero por otra parte sus movimientos eran erráticos como si aquello fuese en contra de su voluntad.

Ernest la había tomado con fuerza por el cuello, liberándola de aquellos que habían sido sus amigos y que ahora eran aberraciones vampíricas.

- Voy a matarte, eso es seguro – dijo lanzándola hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Alucard aun inmóvil – pero primero quiero asegurarme que veas como de tu ejército nace mi tropa inmortal. Ya no tienes nada, no tienes a nadie. Ríndete y disfruta conmigo lo que pudiste haber tenido y nunca tendrás.

Cayó sobre Alucard o lo que quedaba de él, y los restos de este se convirtieron en cenizas como si su peso lo hubiera deshecho. Su maestro ahora sí que se había ido y ella tenía toda la culpa, lloró en silencio sobre el frio suelo con un puñado de cenizas en su mano, los nuevos vampiros de Ernest se acercaban a ella tomándola de los tobillos y de las muñecas inmovilizándola así y obligándola a ver como más de sus amigos caían en manos de aquellas marionetas sin vida sin poder hacer nada ya que sus sombras seguían atrapando a la otra parte de ellos.

- Veo que has hecho un excelente trabajo Ernest – comentó una voz sutil y lujuriosa que salía de las sombras – la reina estará más que dichosa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lilith? – Ernest estaba realmente enfadado y miraba a un punto en la penumbra.

La pudo ver perfectamente, aun débil sus ojos de vampiresa funcionaban perfectamente: Ella era guapa, de cuerpo exquisito cubierto con un vestido negro entallado y escotado, su cabello negro y lacio llegaba hasta su cintura, de ojos negros y labios extremadamente rojos. Lilith, como Ernest la había llamado salió de entre los árboles y se acercó lasciva a él:

- Solo me aseguro de que cumplas tu misión al pie de la letra – su voz sonaba pesada y molesta a pesar de ser suave, había abrazado a Ernest de la cintura y acariciado su espalda – además vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda.

- Yo no necesito de tu ayuda, y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a venir a interferir en lo que hago – el joven se había quitado de encima a aquella que también era una vampiresa, pero Lilith no parecía molestarse – Yo, no necesito una nodriza que me este cuidando, soy el señor de los vampiros, tu amo, tu rey ¿has entendido?

Sintió como Lilith la pateaba y como encajaba su tacón sobre la piel de su espalda, dolió demasiado más no dejó escapar ni un chillido o un sollozo. En su mano aun seguía el polvo de lo que había sido Alucard y una tristeza profunda le invadió el alma: ya no había más porque pelear si él se había ido, debía irse con él.

- ¡No te has levantado aun, desobediente – el barítono profundo de su amo resonó en sus oídos - ¿No me querrás decir que ese vampiro de poca monta te ha derrotado en esta batalla?!

Podía escuchar esa risa infernal que tanto amaba hacer eco en el todo, a través de su lazo, y se sintió tranquila; a pesar de que parecía estar enfadado con ella estaba feliz de poderlo escuchar otra vez, liberó el polvo de sus manos y lo dejo ir al viento: Él estaba vivo.

- Eres mi vampiresa, mi estirpe. Ningún vampiro de esa calaña puede darse el lujo de vencer a una de mis draculinas – La voz del conde sonaba molesta y brutal, pero ¿Por un momento creyó oír que su amo estaba apoyándole?, no podía creer que Alucard estuviese dándole ánimos, aunque fuese en su más puro estilo acre y cruel – La culpa y el dolor son sentimientos humanos a los que te sigues aferrando pero tú ya no lo eres más, ni ellos tampoco, acepta de una vez lo que eres y compórtate como tal. Te ordeno que vuelvas a la batalla y no ridiculices mi nombre.

Sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba la energía, como las llamas de sus ojos volvían a arder y sus heridas se iban curando lentamente; ellos no le ponían atención, seguían muy preocupados por lo que estaban haciendo: Lilith había dejado de lastimarla sino vuelto hacia donde Ernest a burlarse de él con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios.

- Ella es mi victima – gritó Ernest a Lilith interrumpiendo el tema anterior – nadie más que yo tiene derecho a martirizarle y terminar con su vida. Ha cometido el error de ponerse en contra mía y de desobedecer mis órdenes y si tú sigues así tendrás el mismo destino. Lárgate de aquí ahora y dile a la reina que pronto estaré con ella, que he terminado mi misión satisfactoriamente.

- Discúlpeme, rey mío – a pesar de que lo decía en tono serio parecía haber un sarcasmo en su entonación - esto no volverá a suceder jamás.

La vampiresa se había dado la vuelta y robó un beso de la boca de Ernest quien lo disfrutó con malicia aunque serio, era obvio que la chica no era de su agrado y que ella solo estaba divirtiéndose con él. Lilith rió y caminando sensualmente con ese entallado vestido negro se convirtió en un murciélago y se alejó de ellos.

- ¡Maldito! – no pudo evitar gritarle con odio mientras se liberaba de las ataduras que la mantenían en el piso - ¡Stella no merecía esto! ¡Ella no!

- ¿Quién eres tú para darme cátedras de buenas costumbres? – contestó él orgulloso pero visiblemente confundido – ¿Si tú eres la que te revuelcas tal perra con ese miserable que tienes por amo por tan solo un poco de poder?

- ¡No te permito hablar así de mi amo!

- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? – grito con suficiencia aquel vampiro – Vas a matarme a mí que soy la reencarnación del Conde Drácula.

Estaba muy enfadada, se había levantado sin mucho esfuerzo; sus sombras habían destrozado los cuerpos que mantenía alejados de sus compañeros. Su cuerpo estaba curándose de todas las heridas que Ernest había hecho en ella, sus ojos alumbraban la oscuridad en tan maniaco frenesí.

- No seas estúpido – contestó ella mientras veía la maliciosa expresión de su enemigo – No puedes ser la reencarnación de un ser que nunca ha muerto ¡Drácula está vivo! ¡Vivo! ¿Escuchas ese silencio? Incluso los animales le temen; ahí viene abriéndose paso por entre las llamas del infierno, viene a por ti a castigarte por haber usado en vano su nombre.

Olor a cerillas quemadas y un calor insoportable que venía derritiendo el hielo del piso y de las hojas de los arboles se hicieron presentes en esa noche al momento de que ella pronunciaba esas palabras. El olor a azufre era cada vez más molesto y una sonrisa maravillosa se había formado en su rostro al tiempo que en el de Ernest una mueca de terror hacía aparición: Alucard estaba de vuelta.


	23. BL 5ta parte: Alucard

Hola a todos. Sé que me he tardado mucho en publicar este capítulo sin embargo lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible. Como veréis he publicado dos capítulos de una sola sentada y eso es porque ambos son el mismo (si no he subido el otro lo haré esta misma noche o mañana), pero debido a su extensión decidí ponerlos en ficheros separados para facilitar vuestra lectura. Espero os guste. Gracias por continuar leyendo conmigo. Saludos y besos!

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing no me pertenece.

* * *

El viento cada vez se volvía más fuerte y cálido, y la emoción inundaba su ser, sentía su sangre arder de entusiasmo y esperanza; aunque él todavía no estaba cerca podía sentirlo detrás de ella cubriéndola con su poder. De los arboles antes congelados comenzó a salir vapor de agua hasta que sus hojas se secaron completamente y comenzaron a incendiarse llenando de luz aquel tétrico lugar, la muerte comenzaba a reinar en ese sitio en el cual el pasto había comenzado a secarse y las flores a marchitarse, pero ella no podía dejar de sonreír porque él estaba ahí y estaba vivo.

Todos podían sentir su presencia aunque todavía no hacía su aparición: los soldados veían inmóviles hacia la dirección de donde soplaba aquel aire caliente, los vampiros que antes habían sido sus compañeros tan solo se habían quedado quietos como si por un momento hubiesen tomado control de sus cuerpos, Ernest veía aterrorizado hacia el mismo lugar que sus compañeros de Hellsing; ella le daba la espalda dejando que aquella brisa moviera su vestido roto sin quitar la mirada de su enemigo. Cenizas comenzaron a caer y el fuego que incendiaba los arboles se volvió cada vez más fuerte y más inmisericorde; podía escuchar gritos de desesperación a sus espaldas, aquellos esbirros sin vida que había invocado aquel a quien había llamado "mejor amigo" tiempo atrás comenzaron a perecer en llamas que salían de la nada y que parecían no herir a nadie más.

Sobre la hierba ardiente escuchó el crujir de unos pasos cansinos y pesados que se aproximaban por detrás de ella e instintivamente volteó a verle: No había sonrisa maligna en el rostro del vampiro de carmesí, tan solo un gesto frio y brutal; podía jurar que nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Su traje estaba intacto como si nunca hubieran hecho un solo corte sobre él, como si ninguna tormenta de rayos hubiese caído sobre su cuerpo anteriormente destrozado, llevaba sombrero y gafas y caminaba lentamente hacía ellos sin encorvarse ni un poco dando así la ilusión de que era más alto de lo normal. Le tuvo miedo sin poderlo evitar, a pesar de ser su sirviente y aliada, su presencia era algo no solamente atemorizante sino imponente; sintió su mirada, le había atravesado el cuerpo y parecía tener la habilidad de llegar hasta el interior de su alma, era como si él le hubiese revisado para ver si estaba bien, pero no estaba segura de ello, así que se quedó inmóvil esperando instrucciones.

Ernest no podía creérselo aun después de verlo, ese hombre al cual había asesinado momentos antes estaba caminando hacía el, su sola aura estaba matando a todos sus esbirros e incendiando todo lo que él había hecho en tan solo unos segundos y al parecer había infundido en Seras Victoria una energía que tenía el poder de curar sus heridas ¿Qué demonios era él? ¿Por qué era tan poderoso? Estaba bastante seguro de que si el vampiro de rojo llegaba a aproximarse lo suficiente las cosas no irían bien, una vez más sentía como el pánico se apoderaba poco a poco de él a medida que la distancia entre los dos se hacía más corta. Invocó rayos del cielo para que cayeran sobre su adversario y lo eliminaran antes de llegar a con él: el primero había caído de lo alto a por él provocando un estruendo, pero ese demonio seguía caminando hacia él tal como si no hubiera sucedido nada; en el rostro de su enemigo una sonrisa maligna pero silente se abrió gloriosa helando su sangre.

Retrocedió por instinto ante la mirada acusadora de Seras Victoria la cual tenía el don de ser tan inquietante como la que se imaginaba tenía el vampiro de rojo, no podía ver lo que se escondía detrás de esos lentes anaranjados y de hecho no quería saberlo, había cosas que su sentido común le decía era mejor que desconociese; lanzó murciélagos e incluso más y más rayos y no lograban causar nada en él que seguía acercándose cada vez más sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Los soldados a los cuales había convertido a vampiros se arrodillaban ante el vampiro de rojo y arrastrándose intentaban alcanzar sus botas, pero no parecían querer detenerlo para salvarle, podía escucharlos suplicar por que les liberara y les diera una muerte digna, pero su adversario no ponía atención a eso, solo pasaba a su lado dejándolos a la espera.

Llegó hasta donde estaba y le vio sacudir su abrigo como acomodándoselo, aquella acción tan simple le asustó de sobremanera ¿De verdad nada de lo que había hecho le había lastimado siquiera un poco? no hizo más que tragar saliva a través de ese nudo que tenía en la garganta que parecía no querer deshacerse. Lanzó un golpe directamente a su barbilla esperando a que esquivase el golpe pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se movió, su puño impactó de lleno contra su rostro causando solamente en él el dolor insoportable de huesos rotos; la quijada de aquel hombre tenía una estructura muy dura parecida a la del acero que no había cedido ni un poco ante su ataque, su sonrisa seguía siendo pedante y helaba hasta lo más profundo de sí. Regeneró sus huesos y siguió golpeándole hasta el cansancio destrozando así sus propios huesos en lugar de hacer al menos un rasguño sobre su rostro.

La risa del amo de Seras Victoria no se hizo esperar; se escuchaba tan etérea y maligna, carente de alegría y gracia, digna de un demonio que no tiene ningún sentimiento, vano, vacio:

- ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes para luchar contra mí? – no entendía porque si a pesar de estar frente a frente a él y veía su boca moverse no encontraba la fuente del sonido de su voz que no parecía llegar de un lugar cercano pero era tan fuerte como para pensar que venía de la lejanía – No… tu eres el señor de los vampiros, el rey sin vida, el vampiro primordial: **Drácula**. – esta última palabra la dijo con un énfasis especial que le hizo querer retractarse y alejarse.

Seras Victoria parecía confundida por las palabras de su amo y la vio caminar hacia el frente negando con la cabeza y aproximándose a él extendiendo la mano como queriendo tomarle del antebrazo para alejarle de él, el hombre de bermellón extendió su mano enguantada hacía atrás y tomó la de la vampiresa haciéndola caminar un poco más hacia adelante hasta estar al mismo nivel.

- He visto la manera en la que has tratado a mi draculina – continuó aquel demonio con tanta calma y amabilidad que le trajo un mal presentimiento – y bajo esa premisa, se que ese ataque no fue lo mejor de ti ¿Por qué no me enseñas a mí también como es que un vampiro real pelea? – La chica parecía aturdida y le miraba con desesperación al tiempo que jalaba de su brazo pero él sonrió nuevamente con malicia aun sin mostrar siquiera un poco de atención hacia ella y con el gesto más grave prosiguió – ¡Destrózame como lo has hecho con ella, ven y mutílame, humíllame y vénceme! No te permitiré no hacerlo conde, porque si yo ganase, la muerte será un descanso que no te será otorgado, al menos no hasta que me haya aburrido de ti.

Era obvio que todo ese espectáculo bien montado era una táctica para asustarle, ya dos veces le había vencido y no se creía que algo hubiese cambiado lo suficiente para hacer más poderoso a su adversario. Debía ser realista, tal como el otro vampiro había dicho, sus anteriores ataques no habían sido lo mejor que tenía así que no había motivos de preocupación. Seras Victoria seguía observando a su amo con un gesto de desesperación: su cara aun más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos un tanto hundidos y sus labios tan blancos que parecían carecer de color; El vampiro había girado la cabeza a verla por primera vez, como con interés exagerado y burlón, muy por el contrario de ella que lo veía con gravedad y confusión:

- Maestro, pero él no… - atinó a decir la vampiresa a aquel hombre que le veía tan de cerca que la había hecho ruborizar con lo poco de sangre que le quedaba.

Pero aquel vampiro no había contestado, solo abrió una sonrisa tan pervertida y cruel como jamás había visto en su vida; ese hombre definitivamente no era un vampiro, más que eso: era un demonio, uno salido de las profundidades del averno. Con suavidad tomó la barbilla de Seras Victoria y con más interés que anteriormente respondió:

- ¿No estarás insinuando que el conde miente, mi querida Seras Victoria? – su acento era implacable y a la vez irónico, se acercó un poco más a ella haciéndola estremecer – en los tiempos del conde y míos a quien osaba mentir para manchar el nombre de un aristócrata se les condenaba a morir en la hoguera, sin antes, claro, haber pasado por una tortura lo suficientemente fuerte para expiar sus culpas. No obstante… - hizo una pausa y volteo a verle directamente a los ojos haciéndole sentir desnudo ante su presencia – si descubría que un plebeyo suplantaba el lugar de un aristócrata, si había sido él todo este tiempo quien aprovechando un linaje que no le pertenecía para abusar de los demás… Yo mismo me encargaba de su castigo.

- ¿Cuál era ese castigo? – preguntó ella aterrorizada ante las palabras obscuras de su vampiro.

- Sería empalado y exhibido en la plaza principal para que todos pudieran ver aquello que no debía hacerse, así hasta que muriese por fin. – el maestro de Seras acariciaba casi amorosamente el rostro de la joven quien aún seguía atónita por sus palabras - ¿Sabes pequeña? Es un horror ser un vampiro, después de todo, puedes permanecer la eternidad sufriendo un castigo del cual no puedes escapar. Retrocede ahora, y deseo que te asegures que nadie más intervendrá en nuestro duelo, ni siquiera tú, ni siquiera sus aliados. Él es mío y no deseo interrupciones, sigue mis órdenes al pie de la letra, tú, mi sirviente, mi sirviente que solo me ama a mí.

Ella solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza y tímidamente besó su mejilla para sorpresa de aquel que era su amo, estaba ruborizada y se mantenía aferrada a su mano como si estuviese asustada nuevamente; él no parecía molesto por eso sino relativamente comprensivo.

_Comprensivo como aquella tarde en la cual la pelirroja a la que quería había derramado el té sobre él, ella estaba suavemente sonrojada y apenada. Asustada intentaba ayudarlo pero él solo había tomado su mano con suavidad y le había tranquilizado diciéndole que todo estaba bien; ardía mucho, ¡vaya que le había quemado! pero no era tan significativo. Ella estaba con él y eso era lo único que importaba ahora, su mano sobre la de él y el sentimiento de que todo el mundo estaba de pronto en paz…_

Seras Victoria había traído un recuerdo a él, y aun seguía pensando ¿Quién era esa pelirroja y porque era tan importante? Buscaba respuestas en su cabeza aun sabiendo que quizá jamás las encontraría; no sabía de dónde venían aquellas remembranzas ni si de verdad eran suyas pero si alguna vez lo habían sido quería volver a ellas, quería volver con aquella joven que le hacía sentir protegido y amado. Era demasiado tarde ahora, estaba a punto de desatarse una catástrofe sobre si, el infierno había subido a la tierra haciendo de escolta a aquel ser maligno y cruel, del cual tenía el presentimiento de que solo se estaba burlando de él o peor aún: asechando. Había dos posibles alternativas: pelear o huir, si huía, sabía que ese hombre no le permitiría irse. Seras Victoria se lo había advertido desde un inicio, ese hombre era muy poderoso y tenía motivos para matarle; por otra parte si se quedaba a pelear probablemente moriría más honorablemente, y además viéndolo bien, siendo quien era podía derrotar a cualquier vampiro inferior. Este no parecía un vampiro inferior.

¿Había dicho que era de la misma época que Drácula? ¿Se conocían de algún tiempo pasado? ¿Cuántos años llevaba ese monstruo sobre la tierra sin que alguien pudiese deshacerse de él? El gesto de aquel hombre era sínico y su sonrisa perversa, que no parecía representar felicidad o hilaridad sino ira desmesurada; levantó sus dagas sobre su rostro y espero a ver la reacción de la vampiresa que aun permanecía de pie a lado derecho del monstruo, cual guardián de un sagrado tesoro. Ella no se inmutó, tampoco se movió para detenerle sino que fingió una sonrisa astuta y soltando la mano de su amo se giró y caminó hacia adelante pasando por sobre los restos de aquellos que habían perecido en la batalla. No hubo advertencia esta vez, al menos no abierta sino más bien tacita: ese demonio no la necesitaba a ella, no necesitaba a nadie.

Se lanzó al ataque con toda la velocidad que pudo, se había curado incontables veces en la batalla que había tenido contra Seras Victoria y podría hacerlo algunas veces más, sin embargo ella había mermado sus fuerzas y sabía que en ese momento mucha de las vidas que tenía habían sido consumidas para salvar la propia; él hombre de rojo no se movió sino que permitió que destrozara nuevamente su impecable abrigo rojo: una llaga, dos, tres y la maligna carcajada de ese vampiro se había hecho presente triunfante, resonando en sus oídos y extendiéndose peligrosa a través de su cuerpo en forma de un escalofrío. Podía ver en su enemigo miles de yagas mortales, dolorosas y sangrantes que habían sido causadas por las navajas de sus armas y aun así este no se defendía, sino que, por el contrario aumentaban la intensidad de su risa y con ello su propia frustración.

Sintió un golpe fuerte en su pecho, no supo de donde ni cuando llego, tan solo pudo reconocer ese impacto tan firme que destrozó sus costillas; era obvio que la fuerza de ese golpe iba a estrellarle contra un árbol que estaba detrás de él, un destello dorado atrajo su atención: El amo de Seras Victoria había sacado un par de armas de entre su abrigo, un par de armas que tenían un cañón ridículamente largo. El golpe en el pecho lo había aturdido lo suficiente como para verse imposibilitado a esquivar la ráfaga de balas que a continuación observaría pasar a lado suyo. No había apuntado hacia su cabeza ni a su corazón, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Aquellas balas causaron un dolor tan insoportable que habría preferido morir en ese mismo instante: estaban benditas y habían hecho explotar sus extremidades tan solo al impactar contra su piel. Se estrelló contra la tierra a causa de la fuerza de gravedad y desde ahí pudo ver las manchas de sangre y los trozos de hueso y piel de aquello que probablemente hubiera sido una vez uno de sus brazos o sus piernas. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas: estaba aterrado y no podía soportar el ardor que causaban los fragmentos de plata y mercurio bendito que aun tenía incrustados bajo la piel. El ambiente se había llenado de un hedor a sangre, carne achicharrada y pólvora quemada. Ese ser del inframundo le veía desde lo alto, sonriendo con maldad al tiempo que por cada una de las aberturas de su piel salían sombras negras cuyos extremos resplandecían de un rojo parecido al que tiene un metal cuando se le expone prolongadamente al calor; era como si eso fuera él a final de cuentas: un espectro, una sombra maligna que yacía en el interior de un cuerpo que actuaba de disfraz. Su piel se había regenerado muy rápido para su beneficio de su cordura: ya no tenía que ver la nefasta escena de las sombras ya que habían dejado de salir de las heridas de su adversario.

- Has creado una música que no había escuchado en todos mis años de ausencia – decía aquel con su voz tan espectral y profunda como si estuviera disfrutando maniáticamente de su dolor – La voz principal que acompañó la primera parte fue la de mi amada sirviente, ahora para mi regocijo personal, te toca a ti cantar ¡Canta para mí! Tus gritos son mi parte favorita de la sinfonía que has creado ¡Grita! – su tono de voz había cambiado repentinamente al grave profundo mezclado con rencor indescriptible - ¡Grita para mí! ¡Pide clemencia! ¡Grita hasta que las cuerdas vocales sedan ante la potencia de la expresión de tu dolor! ¡Grita hasta que la boca te sepa a sangre!

Se quedo pasmado, ese hombre no era realmente un hombre y por un momento reflexionó si era probable que ambos fuesen de la misma calaña; se asqueó de sí mismo y de su enemigo y tuvo miedo pero no solo de las heridas o el castigo que pudiese propinarle sino de haber manchado su propia santidad y haberse convertido en aquello que repudiaba. Debía matarlo, si bien ya estaba condenado lo menos que podía hacer para expiar sus culpas era terminar con él. Enfadado reconstruyó su cuerpo y se puso de pie lanzándose con tanta rapidez que podía haber jurado que aquel ente infernal no habría podido advertirlo: abrió su boca tan grande como le fue físicamente posible y se lanzó a su cuello en un intento extremo de morder y destrozarle la yugular con sus afilados colmillos.

Para Alucard fue un juego de niños detenerle, le había visto por el rabillo del ojo con la claridad con la que el mismo veía la forma de los copos de nieve cuando caían en invierno; lo tomó de la mandíbula antes de que pudiese siquiera llegar a su cuello, nunca antes mordido por algún otro ser, mortal o inmortal. Por un lado sentía la fragilidad de los huesos de aquel vampiro de cuarta entre sus dedos cual trozo de yeso delgado y poroso, por otra parte sentía un odio desmesurado acompañado por una descarga de adrenalina recorrer sus venas y envenenar su cuerpo; estaba disfrutándolo mucho: era su perfecta venganza, su miedo era el condimento perfecto para el platillo que deseaba comer, su alma era la retribución a la afrenta que había cometido al lastimar a su mujer; si, ahora que lo había aceptado, Seras Victoria se había convertido en más suya que nunca, más que su esclava y que su sirviente, más que una draculina común era su mujer y su motivo. No dudó ni un segundo en cerrar la mano y pulverizar su quijada causándole emitir un grito chillante y siniestro; cada grito que profería Ernest aumentaba su locura y el deseo de obtener más.

Le tomó del brazo y con una sola mano le dislocó el hombro y las muñecas, sabía que por cada movimiento que él hacia el sufrimiento del vampiro se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Era solo un pedazo de basura para él, un pedazo de basura que se había atrevido a tocar a quien más le importaba. De una patada en el estomago le lanzó hacia adelante con saña, sacando todo el aire de su cuerpo y probablemente rompiendo de una algunos huesos más.

- Pequeña dama – dijo uno de los soldados, estupefacto – ¡vaya que te la has liado! Mira la clase de tipo con el has hecho este pacto. Ese hombre no es bueno pequeña, ese hombre es el mal en su estado puro. Temo por ti y por tu alma, y temo por todos nosotros.

- Estamos condenados a observar esta tortura – se escuchaba una voz temblorosa detrás de ella – ahora no sé quien es peor, si nuestro enemigo o aquel que se hace llamar nuestro aliado ¡Dios tenga piedad de nosotros! Ese ser no tiene alma, ese ser no es de este mundo. Miradlo, tan solo observad la magnitud de su poder ¡hay algo en el ambiente, algo horrible! Hasta ellos lo saben, lo saben y no pueden moverse del horror que les causa – apuntaba hacia los soldados que se habían convertido en vampiros, los cuales yacían en el suelo, inclinados e inmóviles, y en su cara desfigurada se reflejaba el dolor y el desasosiego.

- Seras Victoria – la voz de Pip Bernardotte interrumpió – Mignonette…

El cuerpo de Ernest Stevenson había caído justo a los pies de la joven vampiresa, ella solo bajo la mirada un segundo para observarlo desde lo alto y después volvió a verle con esa mirada perdida y atormentada. Si, ella tenía el don de juzgarle aun sin palabras: su mirada denotaba una mezcla de una venganza exigida, una pena latente; incluso ahora parecía escandalizarle su crueldad aparentemente innecesaria. Se sentía desnudo ante ella, juzgado por un ser infinitamente puro, por el único que de verdad tenía el derecho de reprocharle algo.

Su enemigo yacía en el piso, cubriéndose el estomago con la mano que aún le quedaba relativamente sana. Se veía exhausto y adolorido y esa escena le llenó de un placer infinito; Esperaba realmente que se recuperase y se levantara para continuar la batalla, después de todo, ese si podía ser llamado un buen rival: un verdadero vampiro. Aquel rubio volteó a ver a su draculina desde lo alto con una mirada que era una petición tacita de compasión; ella no le dirigió siquiera una ojeada, sus ojos rojos cual hierro ardiente seguían clavados en él, inmisericordes. La blanca y sangrante mano de aquel vampiro alcanzó el tobillo de su princesa. Esperó ¿Qué tenía en mente?

- Ten piedad de mi – dijo cansado – por favor, sálvame ¡Sálvame!

No hubo respuesta.

- Si es así, si de verdad no tienes ni un poco de compasión por mí – gritó amenazante y desesperado, como aquel que ha perdido toda fe, toda ilusión y esperanza – me obligarás a hacer lo que sea por sobrevivir. Lo que sea.

Tan rápido como la luz de un relámpago, aquel hombre se había levantado y se había puesto detrás de ella con una de sus dagas directamente en su cuello. Le volteó a ver desafiante y acojonado.

- Hemos vuelto al inicio – dijo con la voz inmensamente calmada y burlona, dirigiéndose a su sirviente, riéndose de la ironía – ¿No es así, chica policía?

- Yo sé que no te podré matar, eres inmortal, y eres mucho más poderoso de lo que yo soy ahora – gritó aquel hombre en un vano intento de hacer un trato – sin embargo yo se que ella no lo es. Ella si puede morir; es tu sirviente y sé que es importante para ti. Si te acercas a mí, si me vuelves a intentar tocar no será difícil para mí cortarle la cabeza y terminar con su existencia.

Una risa aguda y vacía resonó por el bosque. Ella no tenía ganas de reír realmente, esa risa sonaba como un lamento y a la vez también carente de emociones:

- Ingenuo – contestó ella sin moverse. Seguía al pie de la letra sus instrucciones de no intervenir aun pudiendo liberarse con facilidad – Me das una importancia que no tengo ¿De verdad crees que soy algo más importante para él que un simple sirviente? – su voz distante y fría no le daba la entonación necesaria para que fuera un reproche explicito, sino una verdad dolorosa - ¿A ti te dolió un poco mandar a toda esa gente inocente por delante de ti tan solo para sobrevivir al ataque de nuestro ejército? ¿Sientes ahora algún remordimiento por aquello? La respuesta es No. No necesitas decírmelo, lo sé… Soy solo una herramienta, un fiel lacayo. Mi amo puede prescindir de mi en cuanto lo desee y mi existencia será reemplazada con la de otro ser con la misma facilidad con la que me ha tomado a mí.

Sintió un torrente de rabia embargarle completamente ¿es acaso que estaba ciega o sorda? ¿De donde demonios había sacado la información necesaria como para llegar a una conclusión tan patética y errada? Torpe mujer, tonta vampiresa.

- Ya entiendo – contestó el vampiro a la draculina – probablemente para él no seas nada importante, ¿pero para ti si lo es él verdad?, ahora lo entiendo todo… - dijo burlándose de ella – ¿estás enamorada no es así? Estas enamorada de él, y pensaba que yo era el ingenuo tal como lo habías dicho. Te enamoraste de un monstruo que no tiene la capacidad de distinguir de lo bueno de lo malo y para el cual el amar está muy por encima de su alcance. No quieres morir, lo sé, yo tampoco lo quiero. Sé que has hecho lo que has podido por mi pero ahora mismo no encuentro otra manera, si pudiera te juro que te dejaría en paz no obstante eres otro de esos inocentes que deberá morir por mí, pequeña él no es bueno y mi misión es noble quizá no lo entiendas ahora pero... – escucharlo decir eso le hizo sentir más enfadado que antes, afortunadamente Ernest se detuvo antes de que pudiera meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja - ¡Grítale, vamos, grítale ahora que no quieres morir! Dile que te retribuya la lealtad que le has regalado tontamente aunque fuese por un sentimiento tan humano y tan tonto. Te lo debe, pídeselo… ¡Hasta los demonios tienen que ser justos!

La mueca que había hecho ella lo había dicho todo, la había dejado sin palabras. Definitivamente sabía que no quería morir, pero que su lealtad y su honor le harían sacrificarse por él en cualquier momento; era cierto, el amor hacía a los seres humanos hacer cosas realmente estúpidas, por eso lo repudiaba y se cagaba en él. Era una debilidad muy torpe, la más tonta y ridícula que había, incomprensible aun para él mismo y de la que se preciaba aun de no sufrir. Los hacía hacer cosas tan torpes como volver por algo cuyo valor real no era grande pero que para ellos era importante, o regresar al peligro arriesgándolo todo aun sabiendo que llevan todas las de perder y que la oportunidad de huir no se volverá a dar jamás. Imperfección, eso era lo que el amor era, iba en contra de toda lógica e inteligencia, y ahora se encontraba delante de una idiota capaz de hacer justo eso por él… Una idiota que era sencillamente eso para él; era, malo el símil pero para efectos prácticos perfecto: aquel objeto carente de valor relativo por el cual se preguntaría dos veces si volver aun sabiendo que podría sacrificar la victoria y aun prometiéndose de antemano que no lo haría. Se escupió a sí mismo con rencor y observó con atención a la draculina levantar la mano y buscar en su cuello algo que no poseía ya, ¿estaba buscando apoyo de alguien que la había abandonado?

- Nunca seré una causa de su derrota – prosiguió ella – ¡vamos Ernest Stevenson, vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Al amanecer? Cumple tu amenaza, corta mi cuello en dos y acaba con mi existencia, regálame la paz que por mi misma no puedo alcanzar. Solo no olvides que no importa que, él se encargará de destruirte de cualquier modo, e invariablemente y sin proponérselo vengará mi caída. Soy un alto en el camino, más no un cambio. Tu destino esta sellado y escrito con sangre por tu puño y por tu letra.

Seras Victoria estaba asustada pero se mantenía seria, recordando la primera vez que sucedió algo parecido; habían pasado muchos años y aun lo recordaba tan vívidamente como la primera vez. Así se habían conocido, ¿sería que esta noche moriría? Si era así todo terminaría tal como había empezado. Lo que había dicho era en serio, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que no temía morir: no sabía que había más allá y tenía mucho miedo; Vlad había dicho que el cielo era para aquellos que habían hecho los suficientes meritos como para reencontrarse con sus seres amados, sin embargo había muchas cosas que había hecho mal: muchas personas inocentes habían muerto por su mano, tan solo bastaba mirar a sus compañeros caídos y a aquellos que se encontraban delante de ella convertidos en monstruos vampíricos para saber que no podría aspirar a ver a su madre y a su padre otra vez, habría de ir al infierno y el miedo le invadió de sobremanera ya que tampoco le volvería a ver a él. _No quiero morir, por favor, hay tantas cosas que no he dicho, hay tanto que quiero hacer aun… _ - pensaba en lo profundo de su mente. Vio como Alucard levantaba la Jackal y sintió un escalofrío, nadie mejor que ella para saber los alcances de esa arma ya que la había visto destrozar de una a los que habían sido sus enemigos; la primera vez había sobrevivido gracias a la mordida de su maestro, ahora no había muchas esperanzas: aquellas balas estaban benditas... Él estaba apuntando a su cabeza, los segundos le sabían a horas y al mismo tiempo se le iban como agua entre los dedos; le vio bajar el arma a la altura de su corazón y este le dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho:_ Por favor no, dame una oportunidad más – _decía su mente mientras su corazón estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo todo.

Cerró los ojos, no vio nada más… un clic y un disparo, y después nada. No había dolor, no sintió ardor o alguna prueba de que la bala le hubiese atravesado ¿Qué había pasado? Tomó valor y entonces los abrió lentamente: aparentemente Alucard había disparado hacía un lado, con una mueca de odio en su rostro. Sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y que el alivio le recorría en forma de calor de pies a cabeza. Ernest reía como un desequilibrado, pero parecía más una risa nerviosa que una risa macabra; sabía que también se había aterrorizado al ver que el conde tenía la mira en él. Su oído detectó un zumbido lejano, y por el rabillo del ojo miró el motivo: Al principio aparentaba ser un destello de color azul claro que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacía ellos, pero enfocó bien con el fin de observar más claramente: No era azul sino plateado pero la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto más irreal… La bala que su maestro acababa de disparar volvía hacía ellos a toda velocidad como si tuviera voluntad propia o estuviese buscando a su objetivo por entre las sombras.

Ernest al igual que Seras la vio, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para esquivarla. Tan solo pudo sentir como le perforaba el costado rompiéndole las costillas recién reconstruidas, el dolor ardiente y profundo se hacía presente nuevamente, causando que por reflejo soltara su arma y la dejase libre. El vampiro le veía fijamente, justo frente a él con un gesto cínico de profunda satisfacción, parecía no preocuparse siquiera en esconder la pedante sonrisa de regocijo que se cargaba.

- Ven aquí, mi draculina – la voz espectral de aquel hombre se hizo presente dirigiéndose a su dama – ven a mi lado y juntos presenciemos este espectáculo de lo macabro, regalo de mi bondad para ti.

En cuanto extendió la mano ella la tomó y caminó hacía él lentamente, como confundida y titubeante. Sintió desde los más profundo de su ser las ganas de gritarle que se detuviera, que no fuera con él, que era peligroso ¿pero, quien era él para darle esa advertencia siendo que la había martirizado tanto o más de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora?

- _¿Quién eres tú? – había dicho aquella mujercita de rojo, rubia como el sol pero blanquísima como la nieve - ¿Qué buscas aquí?, Se que no eres un ser humano, te lo advierto si vienes acá a buscar una confrontación la encontrarás. Este lugar no es para ti._

- _Lo sé – contestó resignado él desde lo alto de las ramas de ese árbol – Pero no tengo más remedio. No he venido a causar ningún problema, señorita. Vengo a buscarle a usted, a implorar su ayuda._

- _¿Por qué habría yo de confiar en un asesino? – contestó ella a la defensiva, recelosa – He visto la masacre que has ocasionado, yo misma he tenido que limpiar tu desorden. Mataste a miles de personas inocentes…_

- _Lo sé y no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca – la interrumpió sin poder evitarlo, no quería que ella lo juzgara tan duramente sin antes haber entendido su posición - ¡Es solo que moría de hambre!, ¡no había nada que saciara la sed que tenía más que la sangre de los seres humanos! Le juro por lo más sagrado para mí que no deseaba que todo eso sucediera. No sé cómo me convertí en lo que soy ahora, solo sé que desperté y todo había cambiado. ¡AYUDEME POR FAVOR! He venido siguiéndole todo el trayecto sabiendo que aquí mismo encontraría la muerte, pero valía la pena arriesgarse. ¡Por lo menos escúcheme!_

_El gesto de aquella jovencita estaba lleno de comprensión y de empatía, parecía dispuesta a escucharle y a ofrecerle su apoyo. Ella era una luz de esperanza en todo el mundo desolado que se había creado a su alrededor. _

En cuanto la bala había salido de su cuerpo, había regresado para impactarse con él nuevamente, una y otra vez como si tuviera vida propia, como si fuese controlada por algo sobrenatural y demoniaco. El dolor era inaguantable, ardiente y despiadado sin embargo él solo se servía de ver a la vampiresa atrapada en los brazos de ese hombre malo mirándole con una devoción extraordinaria al tiempo que él escupía su propia sangre, sus dientes habían sido partidos en mil pedazos a causa de la bala que seguía horadando su cuerpo inmisericordemente. ¿Ella le había ayudado?¿Había estado de su lado alguna vez? ¿Qué significaba ella para él?

- _Te escucharé, no obstante si pasas ese muro te juro que te mato – sentenció la pequeña rubia._

- _No tengo permitido entrar a este lugar, aunque quisiera, no podría pasar. – dijo acongojado – Señorita, se que usted no es normal. La vi ahí…_

- _Hasta él nota que soy rara – suspiró ella resignada haciéndole reír un poco involuntariamente._

- _Se que usted es una de las de mi especie – prosiguió preocupado de haberla ofendido – Sus ojos son rojos como los míos, pero los suyos desprenden un brillo infernal que jamás había visto en algún lugar de la tierra…_

- _Eso debería darte la advertencia de que no soy tan poco peligrosa como puedes llegar a creer – la joven seguía a la defensiva, desesperada al otro lado del muro _

- _Es verdad – admitió – pero también son muy sinceros y amables. Usted es alguien bueno aunque quiera ocultarlo, ningún malvado puede tener ese brillo adorable en la mirada. Por favor ayúdeme, esto es importante… muy importante… mi familia…_

_Aquellas palabras parecían haber causado un efecto diferente… ¿qué sucedía con ella?_

Aquel recuerdo en medio de la adversidad le había dado luz sobre su pasado, se esforzó un poco más, necesitaba recordar más pero no podía concentrarse del todo… aquella bala prometía cocinarle por dentro y ya no sabía si algún día aquel tormento terminaría, abrió los ojos y observó a su enemigo seguir con su maligna sonrisa de Cheshire.

- _Yo también estoy enamorada – dijo ella mientras le acompañaba sentada a su lado en aquella rama del árbol – me enamoré del hombre equivocado…_

- _¿El está lejos de ti? –preguntó sinceramente, se sentía triste al ver el gesto melancólico de su nueva amiga _

- _No – contestó simple y seria - ¿Quieres conocerle? Esta delante de ti…._

_Miró hacia el frente, volteando hacia donde ella lo hacía. En la ventana del edificio que se alzaba delante de ellos, un hombre observaba hacia afuera, acompañado de una dama rubia que llevaba lentes redondos y gruesos y en uno de sus ojos un parche. Estaba silente y serio como un muerto, era pálido y delgado, y lo más extravagante de él era su vestimenta: roja._

- _No es para mí, no lo es – solo se limitó a decir – él está enamorado de alguien más…_

- _¿De ella? – preguntó cauteloso._

- _De ella – asintió la chica con tristeza…_

_Necesitaba abrazarla, pensaba en eso… esa joven parecía moribunda en diferentes maneras… Debía tomarla del brazo y decirle: "esto es algo por lo que pasamos todos, volverás a amar, volverás a reír y estaré contigo para compartir ese momento. No llores, porque esto es pasajero… el amor es así: un desgraciado cuando te enamoras de alguien que no te corresponde pero también ese el elixir de los dioses cuando sí lo es. Pronto encontrarás a ese ser que de verdad sea para ti… pronto…"_

No la había cuidado lo suficiente, recordar eso tan solo le trajo la desesperación y el sentimiento de protegerla…

_"Por favor, enamórate de mí – escuchaba como ella rogaba desgarradoramente mientras él la sostenía y la comprendía– no soy tan mala mujer, de hecho, soy alguien bueno… ¿puedes enamorarte de mí? Llévame contigo, lejos… hagamos una vida nueva, vivamos juntos y olvidémonos de todo __**¡Hazme olvidarlo! **__Enamórame de ti hasta que nada de él quede en mi corazón, sácalo de mi cabeza y elimínalo de mis sueños. Conviértete tú en mi amor verdadero, en mi cuento de hadas…"_

Uno a uno los recuerdos que tenían que ver con ella regresaban a cobrarle la factura; Ella siempre amable había sido la única persona que estuvo con él en los tiempos más complicados, fue quien le escuchó y le alimentó cuando tuvo hambre, un consejo seguro y una sincera confidente ¿Por qué se había negado? Ella era perfecta: hermosa y buena y además era una vampiresa ya, podían vivir la eternidad juntos y felices ¿a que le había temido en ese momento? ¿Al vampiro de rojo? Él no la quería… había alguien más y no recordaba que fuese la reina sin vida, no, su pacto con la reina era mucho más reciente. El también adoraba a la reina de la misma manera sublime y devota que Seras a su amo pero algo que decía que no era aquella morena de ojos castaños la que lo había hecho desistir.

La bala había salido por su pierna rompiéndole el fémur y él había caído en el piso, exhausto y dolorido. Se enrosco en sí mismo, acostado en posición fetal aun escupiendo la sangre que le impedía respirar. Los vampiros le seguían viendo, ella inmóvil y él sonriente cual maldito perro. Ya no tenía nada porque temerle, o al menos creía que ya le había quitado todo como para ya poder hundirlo más en la miseria… quizá lo único que le quedaba era la reina, su reina a la que nunca traicionaría, él jamás podría encontrarla porque aunque se le fuese la vida en ello, no lo permitiría.

La visión de una joven pelirroja inundo sus recuerdos, la dama que recordaba le había tirado aquella bebida caliente sobre el regazo. Ella estaba vestida de blanco frente al altar tomando su mano mientras sonreía cálidamente de la manera más hermosa que hubiese visto antes. Su vestido era sencillo y su arreglo no era muy extravagante no obstante, y aunque no había visto ángel alguno sabía que era más bella que todos juntos. Estaba locamente enamorado, ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? Era su esposa, la mujer más importante para él, por aquella por la que trabajaba y buscaba ser mejor cada día. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, callado e inmóvil lloró.

Se levantó como pudo a la vista del maestro de Seras Victoria, regenerándose lentamente. Cada vez era más doloroso y ciertamente le hallaba menos sentido a reconstruir su propio cuerpo, de pronto comprendía que era lo que quería ese demonio: verlo levantarse y reconstruirse para poder seguir infinitamente su diversión ¿Hasta cuando se supone que deseaba continuar con esto? ¿Una noche? ¿Dos? ¿La eternidad? Haber recordado a la pelirroja ahora solo representaba la punta del iceberg, no sabía cómo se llamaba ni donde estaba ella o si tal vez la habían secuestrado junto con él. Moría de la preocupación por saber si estaba viva y estaba enfadado con Lilith y los demás por haberle dicho que solo pertenecía a la reina sin vida… Le habían mentido.

Estaba luchando por una causa que no era la suya y se había puesto en contra de su única amiga gracias a las calumnias de alguien más; vio a Seras Victoria a los ojos, ella estaba silente y su mirada estaba más afligida que de costumbre, sus heridas habían sanado y se veía tan perfecta como nunca antes, sin embargo, los cortes y las manchas de sangre en el vestido estaban ahí como testigos callados del pecado que acababa de cometer contra la única persona que le había sido fiel en esa adversidad. Merecía lo que le estaba pasando y lo sabía, ver a su alrededor ahora le causaba nauseas y desespero y por fin se vio a sí mismo por los ojos de su amiga: sucio, maligno y cruel, probablemente nada diferente que aquel demonio que hacía de su verdugo. Gritarle que le perdonara no cambiaría en nada ya que no había justificación en sus actos; tan solo se había dejado llevar por aquello que consideraba correcto: Hacer un ejército para que sirviese de guardia de su reina. No obstante ya no sabía diferenciar quien era bueno y quien malo: la reina, aquella bondadosa mujer de cabellos castaños era definitivamente alguien que valía la pena cuidar, pero no a aquellos que estaban detrás de ella sirviéndole.

Deseaba entregarse a su martirio para expiar sus culpas, después de todo, era menos de lo que se merecía: era un traidor, un asesino y además había sido infiel a su esposa. Pero tampoco podía morir, no se quería dejar matar por aquel hombre, aun no; necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien y lejos de Lilith. Esa vampiresa había estado siguiéndole cual sombra todo el tiempo desde que salieron de su guarida ¿Qué tal si sabia quien era la pelirroja y la mataba o peor, la convertía en uno de ellos? Esa mujer no tenía compasión ni una pizca de bondad siquiera en el alma, era mala y amarga como la hiel, dejarla en sus manos sería lo más horrible que podría hacerle a la dama que más amaba.

- Seras, por favor – dijo acercándose a ella, no deseaba morir pero tenía miles de cosas que preguntarle – necesito que me contestes una pregunta, por favor.

Extendió su mano para tocarla pero antes de que pudiera ver si ella respondería, un golpe contundente en la cara le tiró nuevamente al suelo dejándole noqueado por unos instantes, una vez más había perdido más de un diente e inconscientemente se había mordido fuertemente la lengua.

- Lamento tener que actuar de esta manera tan poco propia – dijo el vampiro con el gesto encolerizado, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono molesto de falsa amabilidad – pero no es de caballeros inmiscuir a una dama en nuestro duelo, ¿no lo cree así conde?

- ¡Yo no soy el conde! – gritó en cuanto tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo, poniendo una mano en el piso se levantó como pudo - ¡Yo no soy ese hombre maldito y mucho menos se quien es!

La sonrisa de Cheshire de aquel vampiro se desvaneció de pronto para transformarse en una mueca de autentica ira que hizo temblar sin proponérselo, parecía que se estaba pudriendo de la ira, pero no fue su expresión en especifico lo que le hizo temer tanto sino la mirada de terror de la draculina que había volteado a verlo seriamente y por acto reflejo había tomado su muñeca como intentando detener algo que parecía llegar inevitable cual tormenta iracunda sobre un mar ya violento.

- Me has mentido – dijo simplemente aquel vampiro, como intentando mantenerse calmado.

- ¿Y que si lo he hecho? – dijo envalentonado sabiendo que ya no tenía más por perder - ¿Qué? Si tú mismo sabias que yo no era quien decía ser. Tu conociste a ese vampiro ¿no es así? ¿Entonces porque haces como que estas sorprendido?

El demonio no contestó sino que sonrió nuevamente; no lo comprendía, parecía que de un momento a otro cambiaba de estado de ánimo sin transiciones. Ese tipo estaba realmente orate:

- Ya no te tengo miedo – continuó gritándole y el gesto de la vampiresa seguía reflejando cada vez más miedo como si con sus ojos estuviera dándole una advertencia callada - ¿Ya se te acabaron las ideas? ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Qué más daño puedes hacerme si me te has llevado hasta mi dignidad? ¡Ya no tengo nada más que darte! ¡Nada! ¡Déjame morir o déjame ir, pero acaba ya con este juego que es cansado para ambos! Si tu no lo acabas yo lo terminaré por ti…

- ¿Pretendes amenazarme a mí? – contestó el monstruo aun sonriente con tanta suficiencia que se sintió pequeño ante él – No conoces mi nombre pero sabes quién soy. Me perteneces, y cree que tengo el poder para convertir tu historia en algo que hará que tus pesadillas y tus peores temores te sepan a poco en comparación. No intentes tentar al destino, porque yo tengo la pluma.

De alguna forma sabía que era cierto, no necesitaba mayor explicación; había algo en el ambiente y todos ahí podían sentirlo: era frio y era macabro; el bosque estaba silente, era como si los animales también sintieran ese peligro y hubiesen huido de él. La misma Seras Victoria parecía asustada tomando a su amo de la muñeca, ella no mentía, nunca lo hacía. Le había intentado advertir en primera instancia que esta era una guerra para no ganar pero él no había tomado el consejo, las cosas eran así y probablemente fuese lo mejor; no permitiría que ese hombre malvado le tocara un cabello nuevamente. Lo había visto maltratarla al inicio de todo y quizá ahora, desquitando su ira con él olvidara su enojo con ella.

No quería morir, eso era indudable, pero también sabía que no había posibilidad de ganar. Debía huir, debía ir lejos de la reina y cuando estuviese en un refugio seguro probablemente buscaría a su esposa, o a Seras Victoria para poder saber más acerca de su pasado ¿Pero cómo ganar tiempo? Se sentía tan acojonado sabiendo que esto quizá no resultase pero al mismo tiempo tan decidido al saber que pasara lo que pasara ya no había nada más que perder. Silbó con fuerza, esto último era su carta maestra y final y esperaba que por lo menos le diera un poco de tiempo; agradeció que su adversario fuese tan ególatra como para darle el tiempo necesario para hacer su movimiento primero.

De entre las sombras salieron una decena de lobos que se aproximaban a asistirlo, caminado acechando al vampiro de rojo que solo lo veía con un gesto altanero y maligno:

- Idiota – dijo el demonio entre risas oscuras – de verdad que eres un imbécil.

Los lobos se fueron encima del demonio, Seras Victoria solo se movió para esquivar aquel ataque que definitivamente no iba dirigido hacia ella. Estaba asqueado, el vampiro no se había molestado siquiera en esquivarlos, sino que había dejado que lo mordieran y le destrozaran el traje llevándose entre la tela trozos de piel y pedazos de huesos rotos al tiempo que sus maldita carcajadas resonaban por doquier. Por un momento se sintió congelado, como quien tiene la oportunidad de moverse pero tiene tanto miedo que no lo hace; el demonio no estaba blofeando, de eso estaba seguro, así que era ahora o nunca.

Corrió a toda velocidad intentando huir de él, sin mirar atrás se adentró en las profundidades del bosque esperando así que su enemigo no le encontrara; no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para hacerlo pero sí que aprovecharía cada segundo que tuviese para alejarse cada vez más y más de él. Todo a su alrededor era una oscuridad que parecía encerrarle, sus ojos estaban aptos para ver en las tinieblas y sin embargo no encontraba la salida; quizá era que estaba totalmente nervioso, quizá ya estaba volviéndose loco de desasosiego.

…

Seras Victoria permanecía a lado de Alucard quien se estaba reconstruyendo lentamente ante sus ojos:

- ¿Es acaso que ya no hay nada que te sorprenda, draculina? – preguntó directamente el conde con una sonrisa enorme, vestía nuevamente como cuando Integra le tenía atrapado en la mazmorra.

- Maestro, desde que le conocí he vivido tantas experiencias, una más extraña que la otra. – contestó con seriedad – Sin embargo he aprendido que si algo me ha de sorprender, ha suceder a su lado.

El sonreía, parecía que se divertía genuinamente de la situación. Todos los soldados permanecían callados observando aterrorizados a su amo.

- ¿Le ha dejado ir? – preguntó acercándose a él.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la más cruel de las torturas, chica policía? – dijo él con una sonrisa triunfante, agachándose a acariciar a los lobos que se habían quedado quietos a su lado – El hacerle creer a un tonto que tiene una esperanza. Estoy en todas partes: en el cenit y en el nadir, en el norte y en el sur… y aun así él piensa que hay manera de huir de mi alcance. Sin embargo estoy esperando pacientemente el momento en el cual ese iluso pierda la esperanza ya que estaré ahí dispuesto para disfrutar de su dolor.

- ¿Desea que le traiga ante usted? – tenía el gesto sereno pero por dentro estaba asustada, sin embargo deseaba obedecerle – No hay lugar en donde pueda esconderse que yo no pueda detectar.

Alucard sonrió, y ella asustada no supo que esperar, ya se conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa bribona que solía tener su amo

- Me sorprendes draculina ¿No eras tú quien le defendía? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar tan abruptamente de opinión? – estaba burlándose de ella, la pregunta era retorica por supuesto. - ¿Cómo es que yo sé que no querrías ayudarle a huir?

- No – contestó lacónicamente mientras agachaba la cabeza, no quería decirle todo lo que sentía y menos delante de sus compañeros– No lo haría.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, ambos observaban hacía el horizonte oscuro. Él permanecía callado como tramando algo con esa sonrisa cruel que le caracterizaba y ella tan solo sentía la ansiedad aplastante de todos esos sentimientos de culpa y tristeza que le aquejaban. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si aun en ese momento si se le presentase la oportunidad de dejarle huir de esa tortura lo haría. Meneó la cabeza intentando olvidar tal estupidez, había más motivos para odiarlo que para perdonarle la vida; de pronto escuchó su maestro rompía el silencio.

- No está en mis planes dejarte arruinar mi diversión, así que no permitiré que te mezcles en esto – se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella – he dicho que este es un duelo entre nosotros dos y así continuará. Además… - sonrió de una manera tan macabra que sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies - Baskerville será quien lo encuentre por mí.

Era como si el cancerbero hubiera estado escondido en algún lado, o como si hubiera salido de nada. Corrió hacia ellos con tan solo escuchar su nombre, apareciendo de debajo de la tierra dejando una pequeña estela de fuego con sus patas al hacerse presente. Deteniéndose delante demás lobos esperó las instrucciones del conde que parecía sumamente complacido con aquella entrada.

- Acorraladlo – escuchó la voz fantasmal de su amo ordenar con potencia y fiereza – y luego presentadlo ante mí con vida y sin ningún rasguño. De su castigo me encargaré yo.

Baskerville salió corriendo adentrándose hacía el bosque oscuro y para su sorpresa todos los lobos de Ernest hicieron lo mismo, pero hacia distintas direcciones; se habían separado en cuatro grupos distintos uno para cada punto cardinal. Desconocía ese poder de su maestro ¿Cómo era que había dominado tan fácilmente las bestias que había convocado aquel que fue su amigo? Regresó a con su grupo mirando tristemente los cuerpos de aquellos que habían perecido en la batalla y los ojos lúgubres de aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros de tropa que ahora estaban convertidos en demonios.


	24. BL 5ta (b) parte: Alucard

**Notas del autor**: Gracias por la espera, se que dije que lo subiría ayer pero Matsu Katski me distrajo mucho todo el fin de semana, si tenéis alguna queja, molestadla a ella. Muchas gracias a aquellos quienes siguen leyendo esto conmigo y han sido pacientes aunque no actualice tan rápido como desearía. Os quiero. Si hay errores ortográficos o de redacción favor de disculparme, estoy un tanto dormida en este momento. Ya contesto reviews mas tarde, gracias por todo.

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing no me pertenece, esto lo hago por simple diversión…

* * *

"hay diez centímetros de silencio  
entre tus manos y mis manos  
una frontera de palabras no dichas  
entre tus labios y mis labios  
y algo que brilla así de triste  
entre tus ojos y mis ojos"

Mario Benedetti

Para Ernest sin embargo todo pintaba relativamente mejor, corría sin rumbo intentando alejarse de aquel hombre de rojo. No sabía si estaba siendo perseguido por él, pero eso era lo más probable; tenía la esperanza secreta de que si cambiaba de rumbo a pesar de que su adversario fuese más rápido que él, le sería un poco más dificultoso el encontrarle. Estaba cansado ya, y eso era porque había utilizado todas sus fuerzas en esa batalla tan desgastante en la cual había tenido que reconstruirse para poder sobrevivir. Tentado a descansar se encontró en una encrucijada: Recostarse y tomar energías para sentirse de a poco mejor pero con la consigna de que ese vampiro podría encontrarle o seguir corriendo malherido y exhausto. Afortunadamente no tuvo que elegir ya que la decisión fue tomada súbitamente por alguien más:

Escuchaba el golpeteo estruendoso del chocar de huesos aproximarse hacía él, no podía detectar exactamente la fuente del sonido: ¿era acaso al frente de él o detrás? En ocasiones también podía escucharlo a los lados ¿Qué demonios era eso? Un aullido desgarrador le aturdió por unos instantes, había sido lo suficientemente potente como para destrozarle los tímpanos; era obvio que aquello tampoco era algo que viniera de este mundo… Retrocedió por instinto, intentando no hacer ni siquiera el mínimo ruido. Por alguna razón sentía que ya había escuchado ese sonido antes, mientras caminaba hacia unos arbustos intentando buscar un escondite hacía memoria de porque aquel aullido le aterrorizaba más de la cuenta.

Volvió a vivir un momento en sus recuerdos: _Estaba sentado en el árbol donde solía esperarla, ella había prometido llevarle una ración de sangre esa noche; la jovencita era muy amable con él, siempre había pensado que era menor que él aun sabiendo que llevaba más de una decena de años vivida a comparación de su edad: era una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña de 17 años y alguna vez también creyó que era en realidad una niña que aun no había dado ese paso debido a su inocencia y candidez. La vio salir de la mansión con una bolsa de sangre para él. Ella se negaba a que siguiera bebiendo de las ratas ya que decía que era peligroso para aquellos que tuvieran la desdicha de convivir con él: "un vampiro hambriento era más desastroso que un arma cargada en manos de un loco" repetía insistentemente._

_Pero esa noche no pudo llegar a él tal como lo esperaba ¿Por qué? Aun seguía preguntándoselo, pero quizá tuviera suerte esta vez. Lo había estado observando desde hacía mucho tiempo desde aquel seto. Por alguna razón le había visto y no le había prestado la atención debida, probablemente era un hechizo que él tenía para pasar desapercibido no obstante parecía vigilar todos sus movimientos ¿De dónde había sacado todas esas conclusiones? No lo sabía, pero por alguna razón las daba por hecho desde un inicio. Era un perro enorme, de color negro y ojos rojos resplandecientes, su hocico era grande y estaba lleno de afiladas piezas dentales capaces de acobardar hasta al más valiente; incluso viéndolo bien ahora que lo pensaba podría jurar que lo vio sonreír en algún momento._

_Ella estaba caminando hacia él, igual de distraída que de costumbre y de pronto lo notó también, claro que lo notó, lo supo por el gesto de ansiedad y terror que se le reflejó en el rostro. Seras había tirado aquella bolsa carmesí que representaba su alimento a causa de la impresión y fue en ese momento en el cual pudo escuchar claramente al perro gruñirle violentamente a la joven. Todo era tan irreal que no sintió la necesidad de moverse ¿Qué era ese perro? ¿Por qué tenía el poder de ordenarle el hacer o no hacer algo con tan solo su presencia? Estaba bajo el efecto de su hechizo de muerte, las órdenes eran simples y precisas: No debía inmiscuirse en ese asunto y también había algo más, tácito, callado: "Ella es mía"._

_Al echarse a correr el perro había hecho ese sonido tan estremecedor: sus huesos chocaban unos contra los otros como si careciera de piel para recubrirlos, su aullido era tan quimérico y desgarrador al mismo tiempo que podía haberle matado de un susto, su zancada era tan larga que le daba una ventaja en su velocidad de movimiento: Creyó que la mataría en cuanto la atrapara, pero estaba demasiado alucinado a causa de aquel sortilegio que no hizo nada para impedirlo. Eso no era un perro, era un hombre, y ese hombre no era un hombre, era un demonio._

Era el mismo aullido y el mismo crujir de huesos, pero esta vez no estaba hechizado por alguna clase de embrujo sino demasiado consciente como para saber lo que vendría: Ese perro era un heraldo del hombre del traje rojo y esta vez su objetivo no era su amiga sino él. Aguantó el aliento y retrocedió un poco más, si era como pensaba, aquel animal podría detectarlo fácilmente si cometía el menor error. Si quería permanecer oculto era mejor que se agachase y se moviese lentamente, esperar no era una opción, eso ya lo había decidido desde antes; siguiendo esa premisa se ocultó entre los matorrales y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano contuvo el aliento esperando que el perro no pudiese respirar su aroma. De cuando en cuando asomaba la cabeza para observar si su cazador estaba cerca, afortunadamente no había rastro alguno del cancerbero o de su amo.

Amedrentado por la situación continuó caminando lentamente hacia atrás sin detenerse, intentando aumentar el espacio entre los dos. Sin embargo algo inesperado le sorprendió de pronto: una respiración suave y calidad le acariciaba la espalda. Su cuerpo se puso rígido como una roca y sintió como su columna se arqueaba ante la sensación; por un momento pensó que eso sería su fin, tomó aire y giró la cabeza con lentitud y cautela: Era un lobo gris de ojos azules que permanecía inmóvil detrás de él. Un sentimiento de alivio le acompañó de pronto, para su fortuna era uno de los animales que había convocado; Se acercó a él e intentó acariciar su plateada melena pero el lobo aulló de pronto, como dando un aviso a sus compañeros. Asustado dio un salto hacia atrás, consciente o inconscientemente aquella criatura había dado aviso de su ubicación exacta, ahora debía huir antes de que el perro infernal le atrapase.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo tan velozmente como pudo, la sola idea de sentirse acorralado le tenía los cabellos como escarpias. Deseaba que el lobo se quedase callado pero este seguía aullando tan fuerte que parecía realmente que deseaba dar un aviso. Se alejó tanto como le fue posible pero cuando por fin se dio la oportunidad de voltear hacía atrás se dio cuenta de que el lobo no estaba siguiéndole; ¿Era efecto de su miedo o una ilusión? Quizá solo era eso, quizá todo ese delirio de persecución se encontraba en su mente a causa del miedo que le tenía al hombre de rojo, tal vez había confundido el sonido de ese animal y lo había asociado al del cancerbero. Respiró profundo nuevamente y se detuvo cautelosamente con la cabeza hacia abajo, jadeando; no sabía hacia adonde había ido, tan solo que había hecho carrera hacia adelante sin parar.

Levantó la mirada hacía el horizonte y ahí estaba de nuevo ese lobo gris delante de él ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Era acaso que estaba perdiendo la cordura? Juraba que le había dejado muchos metros atrás y sin embargo podía verlo tan claro que eso no podía ser un espejismo. Una vez más el lobo había roto en aullidos cada vez más fuertes y continuos, que afectaban a su sensatez e intranquilizaban su alma. Si todo seguía así era muy probable que le atraparan; el silencio era sofocante alrededor era sofocante pero el bramido de aquel animal lo rompía de tajo hasta que repentinamente se quedó callado para su tranquilidad. En un parpadeo se le hizo ver los ojos de ese animal completamente negros como el azabache y en su hocico una sonrisa, aquella visión le recordó al cadáver del vampiro momentos antes cuando estaba peleando contra Seras Victoria. No podía ser que lo hubiese encontrado tan rápido; desesperado volvió a salir corriendo pensando en la posibilidad de remontar en vuelo, aunque ya no había caso, podía sentir el escalofrío que le causaba el aura de ese ente hasta en ese lugar que pensaba estaba alejado de él.

Esta vez el lobo si había salido en su persecución, manteniéndose cerca, acorralándole. Sabía que lo estaba guiando a alguna parte, pero era obvio que no habría de permitírselo, aun tenia la forma de decidir a donde quería ir o no. Cambió su ruta intentando correr hacia otra dirección, al tiempo que pensaba que quizá no fuese a resultarle bien. Debía aceptarlo estaba completamente perdido en el bosque, a cualquier lugar hacia donde voltease se le hacía que era igual al anterior pero no habría de darse por vencido tan fácilmente, ya que cualquier lugar era bueno siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de su enemigo. A medida que avanzaba escuchaba que más y más pisadas de animal se iban uniendo a su caza, no era necesario corroborarlo pero la curiosidad le había vencido: Los 10 lobos que había convocado le seguían de cerca, gruñéndole con fiereza.

- Esto no puede estar sucediendo – dijo por lo bajo – yo convoqué a estas criaturas, ¿Por qué me están traicionando? ¡Deténganse! – ordenó pero no fue obedecido.

Escuchó una risa apagada delante de él, giró la cabeza con rapidez solo para encontrarse al perro de ojos rojos esperándole. Intentó detenerse en seco para evitar el colisionar con aquel ser pero no lo logró, la inercia se lo llevó de frente estrellándose contra aquel ente que era tan rígido que ni siquiera había sido empujado en el encontronazo. Había quedado de frente a aquella criatura, tan cercano que podía perderse en el infierno de su mirada… Un segundo y estaba tan herido que sentía que desfallecía, no había sentido a los otros caer encima de él cuando se detuvo tan abruptamente, tan solo levantó la mirada para observar a los diez rodearle en torno al cancerbero.

No pudo aguantar más, estaba demasiado exhausto como para mantenerse no solo en pie sino siquiera inclinado, se dejó caer a la fría tierra sin dejar de observar aquellos ojos horrorosos del heraldo del vampiro. Todo se iba oscureciendo, era como si sus ojos se negaran a enfocar o hubiese perdido su habilidad de ver en la oscuridad, se perdió por un segundo, pestañeó y de pronto.

**Era un lugar extremadamente helado, estaba mucho más helado que Londres en invierno. Abrió los ojos y lo comprendió todo ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Estaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve tan densa que no podía notar siquiera sus propias manos, todo era blanco alrededor y parecía que era el atardecer puesto que estaba iluminado aunque las densas nubes no le permitían encontrarse con el sol. Se levantó como pudo, y caminó hundiendo sus pies en la nieve; No podía ver nada, salvo a los lobos cuyo pelaje se confundía con el color de los copos, que permanecían ahí como a la espera de algo importante. Decidió alejarse y esta vez no le siguieron, para su alivio, nunca se había sentido tan perdido. Cruzó los brazos intentando guardar un poco de calor, definitivamente esa delgada camisa no le protegía de nada en ese clima tan extremo.**

**Vio las puntas de unos árboles tan enormes que parecían increíbles, eran pinos. Si podía encontrar refugio debajo de ellos quizá sobreviviera más cómodamente esa noche, aunque sabiéndose un vampiro era obvio que aunque no lo quisiera sobreviviría. Aun seguía cansado pero debía llegar hasta ellos… caminó mucho moviéndose entre un árbol y otro, siempre con las manos hacia adelante para no estrellarse contra algo que no podía ver. Estaba congelándose literalmente, sus dedos se habían puesto de un color azuloso y no podía moverlos con facilidad, imaginaba que lo mismo había sucedido con las demás partes de su cuerpo. Los minutos en ese tormento de hielo le sabían a horas, horas de un día que no parecía terminar. **

**De pronto vio una luz que destacaba en ese infierno blanco, parecía venir de una linterna de aceite o de una farola, alguien estaba de pie en ese risco, lo podía ver en porque aquella ropa oscura hacía parecer a su silueta como una sombra en medio de esa ventisca blanquecina ¿Quién era? Parecía que llevaba una larga capa negra y en su mano una farola, necesitaba llegar a él lo más rápido posible, decirle que estaba perdido y moribundo, que le ayudase…**

Seras Victoria escuchaba un sonido extraño, intentó acercarse pero Alucard la detuvo poniendo su brazo frente a su camino, con su otra mano le había ordenado silencio mientras observaba como algo se aproximaba.

- Nuestro invitado ha regresado – dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro – guarda silencio draculina.

El joven caminaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas brazos, como si estuviera protegiendo sus ojos de una adversidad invisible, se veía extremadamente pálido, casi azuloso. Era increíble la manera en la que había llegado, por un momento pensó que los perros le acorralarían por medio de gruñidos o algo parecido sin embargo el chaval parecía venir caminando por su propia voluntad hasta donde estaba su amo, justo detrás de él lentamente venía Baskerville, tal como un perro pastor guiando a una oveja.

- ¡Por favor, por favor ayúdeme! – gritaba Ernest desesperado – no sé donde estoy y me están persiguiendo… ¡Ayúdeme!

No entendía que estaba sucediendo y parecía que sus compañeros tampoco, pero decidieron mantenerse callados ante tremenda escena: su amigo estaba alzando la mano con fuerza y desespero intentando alcanzar la de su amo.

**El hombre de la farola se había agachado y había puesto su lámpara sobre la nieve, extendiendo su mano parecía darle una esperanza…**

- **Por favor, estoy perdido – imploraba – me estoy congelando en esta tormenta, ¡ayúdeme!**

- **Por supuesto – la voz amable de aquel caballero le contestó de vuelta, era una voz terriblemente conocida pero no recordaba de quien era – ven conmigo, yo te guiaré a un lugar seguro.**

**El caballero extendía su mano hacia con él, como intentando ayudarle y así fue como la tomó de una. Los dedos de su salvador eran huesudos, como si su mano fuese realmente delgada, no podía notarlo bien puesto que llevaba guantes blancos. Con un solo estirón le había acercado muchísimo, aquel hombre sin duda era muy fuerte. Una vez estuvo a su vista pudo verlo con más claridad: Vestía como un aristócrata de tiempos pasados, llevaba un saco largo negro, debajo del cual vestía un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa blanca escarolada con un broche de oro en donde cierra el cuello, de su cinto era precisamente una cinta larga de tela color vino, y en sus pies calzaba unas botas largas – como aquellas que sirven para practicar equitación – Su capa parecía tener el interior de terciopelo rojo aunque lo externo era negro. Todo su traje llevaba detalles dorados.**

**En cuanto a él: era pálido, tanto que su piel podría confundirse con facilidad bajo aquella nieve si no fuese por la melena larga color azabache que cubría su cara y que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Era delgado, y su rostro parecía el de un jovencito pero su voz denotaba la de alguien maduro y poderoso, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, tan intenso que podría confundirse con el negro si no se les veía con atención. Hubo algo más que llamó poderosamente su interés: Ese hombre llevaba una cruz de plata en el cuello cuyo diseño era bastante sencillo (a comparación de su indumentaria), mostrándola triunfante, una cruz que le causaba dolor de cabeza y le hacía quererse alejar de él, pero sobretodo, algo que le recordaba a su amiga, a Seras Victoria.**

- ¿Qué haces tú con eso? – le gritaba Ernest a su amo mientras sostenía su mano, intentó ver de que hablaba pero no veía nada extraño – ¡Eso no te pertenece!

- Claro que es mío, y si te lo preguntas – contestaba Alucard con marcando sus palabras y acercándose a la oreja de su amigo – Ella también es mía.

Alucard había levantado la mano y le había ordenado hacerse hacia atrás, parecía que no quería que lo interrumpieran. Ernest seguía viendo a su maestro con una mezcla de curiosidad y de desesperación, era como si no le conociera o intentara reconocerlo. Aun seguía sin poder creer que su amigo hubiese venido de propio pie a ponerse en las manos de aquel que era su verdugo, debía estar loco o debía estar bajo el control mental de su maestro porque de otra manera eso parecía carecer de sentido alguno.

- **¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó desesperado - ¿Quién eres tú?**

- **Yo soy aquella persona a quien robaste la identidad momentos atrás – tan solo contestó el hombre – soy tu amo, tu señor. **

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando hacer memoria de a quien había suplantado, no había nadie excepto… No, no era posible que fuera él, ese hombre era solo una leyenda, un cuento de terror que se les contaba a los chavales para que se comportaran bien. Extendió su mano e intentó tocar su rostro en la búsqueda de la verdad, quizá tan solo fuese un espejismo causado por la desesperación que tenía, pero ese hombre la capturó antes de que pudiera lograrlo. Con una facilidad tremenda cerró su mano y destrozó todos sus huesos de un solo golpe:**

- **¿Por qué a mí? – impetraba - ¿Por qué yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada a nadie! ¡No pedí atravesarme en tu camino maldita sea! ¡Yo solo quiero volver a mi hogar!**

- **¿Por qué tú? – contestó el joven con aquella voz tan poderosa e implacable – Porque tú elegiste mancillar mi nombre con tu sucia voz, haciéndote pasar por mi sin siquiera respetar mi honor y mis principios. Tomaste la vida de miles de inocentes, y no fue por hambre sino por poder; sin embargo esos no han sido tus pecados más grandes… Tu pecado más grande, aquel por el cual abriré las puertas al averno para ti, ha sido el traicionar a un aliado. No solo te limitaste a traicionarle sino que le lastimaste y por poco y le matas… ¿Es así como muerdes la mano que te da de comer?**

- **Yo…. No quería, no lo sabía, ¡yo no la recordaba! – imploraba desesperado – Yo no sabía que ella era tuya, ni recordaba su nombre. Perdí la memoria, no recordaba que ella era una de las mías, no sabía que ella me había protegido en los tiempos más oscuros de mi existencia, fui engañado, ¡fui engañado maestro! **

- **¿Pretendes que crea una mentira tan palurda? – la presencia de aquel hombre era pesada y fría, parecía que se contenía por no matarle **

- **¡No miento! – le gritaba intentando contener las lagrimas - ¡No miento! ¡Lo juro por mi mujer que no miento!**

**Aquel hombre había extendido la mano hacia a un lado y una sombra extraña salió de su brazo formándose de ella una espada bastarda que a simple vista se notaba pesada y cuyo filo brillaba. Al verla no pudo más que tragar saliva intentando deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se le había creado. Era horroroso observar la forma en que le miraba: severo y brutal, con aquel rostro tan mortecino y serio que llegaba asustarle hasta lo más profundo del alma. Le había suplicado desde lo profundo de su corazón pero ese ser no le había creído ninguna palabra, le era necesario por lo menos gritarle la verdad para que quedara constancia de que intentó hasta lo último aunque se notaba que cada vocablo que salía de su boca lo único que provocaba era que la ira de ese hombre se incrementara.**

**Había convocado la furia en el conde, que extendiendo su mano le tomó con fuerza de la garganta y le levantó del piso con demasiada facilidad:**

- **¡No miento! – continuaba llorando – Yo no recordaba a esa criatura, los últimos días han sido demasiados cambios para mí que no he podido asimilar, olvide lo más importante de mi vida y vi envuelto en sucesos que se han salido de mi control. Actué motivado por suposiciones erróneas cuando dije que era tu era porque realmente lo creía, alguien me lo hizo creer…**

- **¿Me crees tan ingenuo como mi sirviente? – le había dicho Drácula entre dientes, los tenía tan fuertemente cerrados que podrían haberse roto ante tanta presión - ¿Crees que con eso me vas a conmover? **

- **No pretendo conmoverte – respondió – lo único que deseo es aclararte, finalmente mi vida está en tus manos y terminarás haciendo conmigo tus deseos, pero hasta este momento me estoy dando real cuenta de quién soy, y que estoy haciendo aquí. Nunca quise suplantarte, nunca quise dañar a nadie.**

- **Pues para no proponértelo, lo has hecho demasiado bien – contestó aquel hombre con una mueca que aparentaba ser un sonrisa sardónica - Bajo mi nombre alardeaste que podrías terminar conmigo y mi sirviente. Sigo esperando que me lo demuestres, el tiempo corre y hasta este momento parece que solo has mentido, ¡vamos hazlo!, ¡aquí estoy!, ¡acaba conmigo y después podrás hacer lo mismo con todos los demás a placer! **

**El hueso de su garganta terminó por ceder fácilmente ante la fuerza del conde que a cada momento lo presionaba más y más. Sentir ese dolor era lo más hiriente y duro que le había sucedido, no solo se estaba ahogando sino que había perdido movilidad en algunas partes de su cuerpo en medio de una agonía desmesurada. **

- **No puedo – dijo en un intento de habla, sus cuerdas vocales estaban tan laceradas que no podía siquiera articular palabra.**

**El rey de los vampiros le lanzó hacia el suelo helado con saña haciéndole caer boca arriba, se sentía incapaz de moverse o de hablar siquiera. Todo su cuerpo estaba roto y de sus ojos los cuales ya casi no sentía se escapaban lágrimas de desesperación. Estaba realmente arrepentido y no solamente por el particular castigo del cual era víctima sino por sus penas personales: Le había jurado a su dama amor y fidelidad eternos y no los había cumplido. Drácula se acercó a él y con singular fuerza encajó la punta de la espada en su abdomen, clavándola contra el suelo, manteniéndolo inmovilizado e incapaz de levantarse de ahí, provocándole así un dolor insoportable del cual sabía no había escapatoria.**

**Aquel aristócrata le había dado la espalda mientras él sentía el dolor congelante de las quemaduras que causaba el hielo sobre su piel. Pensó en las razones que por inicio de cuentas le habían llevado hasta ese lugar, de hecho, esas razones eran simples: La reina le tenía mucho miedo al rey, ella sabía que Drácula era tan malo y tan cruel que podría llegar a ella y lastimarla tal como lo había hecho en el pasado; no se lo había pedido de viva voz pero él podía sentir su terror por medio del lazo que compartían. Ella era el único ser inocente que se encontraba en ese lugar de gente maligna. Al principio se había sentido mal porque Lilith le había dicho que él era la reencarnación de ese maligno hombre y con toda su ternura se dedicó a redimirse ante aquel pecado, consintiendo a aquella hermosa dama que tenía por vampiresa.**

**Deseaba regalarle el cielo y ponerlo a sus pies. Tan solo deseaba poder tener la oportunidad de brindarle la felicidad que le había arrebatado cuando su esposo había muerto. Pero ahora que conocía al verdadero conde comprendía que él no había tenido la culpa de los dolores y terrores de su reina sino aquel demonio con forma de hombre que era tan blasfemo y tan ruin que podía portar una cruz sobre su pecho demostrando así que Dios mismo no tenía poder sobre él. Había sido una estupidez del tamaño del mundo haberse metido con un ser tan poderoso sin haberse preparado lo suficiente; Seras Victoria se lo había advertido, pero pensándolo bien, ella también era una víctima del rey, la reina había escapado pero la pequeña draculina seguía a lado del demonio y peor aún, había caído irremediablemente enamorada de él ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría enamorarse de un ser tan indigno? Ahora solo quedaba lamentarse por no poderlas salvar; si el vampiro descubría que la reina estaba con bien probablemente iría a por ella y la volvería a esclavizar haciéndola sufrir aun más. **

**No podía quedarse así, no podía dejarse morir tan cobardemente, no por su esposa, por Seras y por su reina. Mientras Drácula le daba la espalda intentó hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse; tomando el filo de la espada con sus manos intentó desencajarla pero no pudo, aquel ente la había incrustado con tanta fuerza que no podía hacerla ceder siquiera un poco. El calor de su sangre derritió un poco el hielo que se había formado en sus manos sin embargo también aumentó su dolor, puesto que ahora que su piel estaba húmeda era más vulnerable. Intentó sentarse, lacerándose aun más el cuerpo con el filo de la espada mientras con sus manos heridas y entumidas intentaba alcanzar la empuñadura metálica que se resbalaba entre sus dedos. Ese hombre era tan maligno y tan desgraciado que le estaba haciendo torturarse a sí mismo sin necesidad de meter las manos. **

**Resignado de su incapacidad de liberarse a sí mismo y exhausto por no poderse regenerar, se dejo caer nuevamente hacia atrás y con lo poco que le quedaba intentó convocar un rayo del cielo que por lo menos aturdiera a su enemigo. Sin embargo, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo el vampiro antiguo se había girado tan rápidamente, tan solo pudo observar las dos dagas brillantes que empuñaba en sus manos y que lanzó hacia él con tal precisión y velocidad que aseguraron las palmas de sus manos al suelo imposibilitándole invocar un hechizo. Era imposible para un ser lanzar algo de esa manera e incrustarlo en la tierra como si hubiera golpeado la empuñadura con un mazo. Se había quedado con los brazos abiertos y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, como si mala la comparación le hubiese crucificado con sus propias armas.**

- **¿Pretendías atacarme por la espalda con esa artimaña tan evidente y torpe? – dijo el vampiro riendo maléficamente mientras le observaba con odio - ¿De verdad crees que con ese sortilegio barato me amedrentarás?, Sábete que cualquiera de los trucos que pienses que puedes tener bajo la manga fueron invención mía.**

**Pudo observar como el cielo de la tarde se oscurecía y como se creó un círculo en él del cual las nubes parecían alejarse, solo pudo ver la luz azul caer sobre la espada con tal violencia que le impulsó hacia atrás y luego un estruendo tan potente le ensordeció por un momento. Sentía la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo húmedo por la nieve quemándole vivo y cocinándole por dentro, pensando si en algún momento ese tormento terminaría por fin o si seguiría siendo su juguete por el resto de la eternidad. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y la pelirroja volvía a aparecer en sus memorias una vez más:**

- **Lo siento mucho Stella – dijo inconscientemente en un susurro recordando así el nombre de su dama – debí haber vuelto temprano esa noche mi amor…**

**El vampiro sonriente y cruel se acercó a él sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, arrodillándose ante él le hizo girar la cabeza descubriendo así su cuello. Sintió su aliento caliente como el infierno quemar su piel y aquel hedor a cuerpo en descomposición que exhalaba al respirar. Le enterró los colmillos con tal saña que esa podría ser la más grande de las torturas que hubiese propinado en su contra, sentía como el alma se le separaba del cuerpo y como en su lugar el ardor incandescente del averno se abría paso para llenarle.**

Alucard bebía esa sangre no por hambre sino por venganza, una venganza dulce que no era para nada comparable con la ira que sentía en esos momentos: Mientras tomaba la vida que quedaba dentro de él y la hacía suya veía los fragmentos de sus recuerdos pasar por su cabeza a la misma velocidad que había visto los de sus demás victimas: Las memorias que le había regalado Seras Victoria una tarde en un café mientras comían pastel de chocolate:

_Era un abogado de poca monta, y no porque no tuviese el talento sino porque trabajaba para un despacho no muy famoso, que disfrutaba de salir con su mujer por las tardes al parque que había frente al edificio donde vivían. En efecto, la joven era una pelirroja llamada Stella que parecía felizmente embarazada de una niña; juntos, con esos pocos recursos hacían los preparativos para la llegada de su primogénita. –_ Sabía que su víctima estaba viéndolo todo a medida que él lo hacía, de hecho aquellos pensamientos no eran más que las preocupaciones más grandes que llegaban a los seres humanos en el momento de morir, mientras lo hacía el vampiro lloraba y él se alimentaba aun más -_ Pudo sentir la ilusión que le causaba tal vida de gozo y amor, vida que por supuesto ya no podría disfrutar. La preocupación tan grande que le causaba el hecho de dejarlas solas a la deriva era la única razón que le liaba a la vida…_

_Vio también en sus recuerdos el momento en el cual había sido secuestrado por aquellos seres a los que no había visto, pero también pudo observar algo que no había recordado antes o que quizá fue eliminado deliberadamente de sus recuerdos. Una mujer blanca de cabello castaño y rizado apareció de pronto en sus recuerdos, no era alguien desconocido para él, de hecho ahora mismo se había convertido en su asignatura pendiente: La reina sin vida había aparecido de nuevo creando revuelo en sus memorias, trayendo su pasado a su presente como un lastre o una maldición de la cual pensaba ya se había librado. Vio a la draculina morder al joven y alimentarse de él de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía en ese momento, pero aquel hombre había estado tan inconsciente que ni siquiera lo había procesado, tan solo se había entregado a la sensación placentera que le había provocado el mordisco de la vampiresa._

_Luego había despertado completamente perdido, y escapado de ahí provocando la primera invasión de vampiros a las cuales se había tenido que enfrentar casi el mismo día de su llegada; esa vez si lo había hecho por que había estado hambriento, por haberse alimentado de las ratas de la coladera donde solía vivir sin esperanzas de ver nuevamente a su familia. Después de un salto en el tiempo pudo presenciar la primera vez que se conocieron Seras Victoria y nuevo vampiro que parecía más perdido que nunca. Ver a su joven sirviente había causado en ese desafortunado tener una paz interior que hacía mucho tiempo no había experimentado –_ "Bienvenido a mi mundo, una víctima más", pensó –_ y había decidido seguirla para tomarle como maestra. Quiso sonreír, ¡valiente maestra!_

_Después de eso llegaron más recuerdos, de índoles distintas y todos tenían que ver con Seras. Él la iba a visitar cada día para platicar con ella y aprender un poco más, se volvieron mejores amigos y se convirtió en su confidente, sin embargo el cariño sincero que el vampiro neófito sentía por ella era diferente a lo que había creído: la veía como un hermano mayor: Ella era tan atolondrada que le inspiraba cuidarla. Su edad aparente le hacía creer que era más pequeña que él cuando en realidad ella había nacido mucho antes. Luego comprendió porque le odiaba tanto: ella le había confesado que no había amor más grande que pudiera sentir por alguien que no fuera por él._

De pronto sus celos se habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, y la tranquilidad le había invadido. Ella le había confesado al nuevo nosferatu que él era su único amor.

_Pero entonces llego aquella fatídica noche en que Integra le había besado, Ernest se había sentido el odio más grande que hubiese sentido en su vida al ver a Seras verles desde aquel lugar mientras él compartía un beso con su ama. El vampiro sentía que ella no merecía eso, que había sido un golpe muy bajo y muy ruin. Había ofrecido su mano y se la había llevado lejos. Lejos donde volvió a romper su corazón, diciéndole que jamás podría amarla y que estaban condenados a amar a otras personas por más que la lógica se interpusiera._

_Visitaron a Stella, una vez más podía sentir las lagrimas de Ernest mojarle las mejillas. Le había prometido que estaría con ella en el momento que diera a luz, ella estaba sola y desvalida, preocupada. Pero sus palabras le habían hecho sentir mejor, por lo menos tenía esa tranquilidad, aprendería de Seras Victoria lo suficiente para no lastimarla y además era probable que su amiga le acompañara en esos momentos tan importantes. Pronto volvieron a la mansión de Hellsing, justo al amanecer y entonces allí vio a la vampiresa que se hacía llamar Lilith, tan solo basto un segundo para que ella se acercara a él y su perfume le dejase inconsciente._

_Despertó a lado de la reina nuevamente, tomándola de la mano. Recostados en la misma cama, justo en la misma habitación. Aquella draculina volvía a verse justo como la recordaba, parecía una muñeca. – _La sensación y aquellos recuerdos le provocaban que le diera un vuelco en el estomago, lo menos que quería ahora era que Seras y la reina se encontraran y mucho menos quería verla. Había tantos secretos que no merecían ser desenterrados y que se había empeñado en eliminar pero que se escapaban de sus manos en formas de pesadillas que hacían que de cuando en cuando las lagrimas le traicionasen aun a él que era el demonio más cruel: él queriendo olvidarla y ella volviendo, se sintió nervioso y confundido y por un momento perdió el hilo de lo que estaba viendo.

_Entonces tuvo el placer de presenciar aquella boda vampírica donde Ernest había mordido a su reina y se había convertido en su esposo, pudo ver de ella todos sus recuerdos, uniendo su alma con la suya. Ahora comprendía cómo era que Ernest tenía algunos de sus poderes personales, aunque no lo supiera, había algo que era muy cierto: ese nosferatu no era artificial sino de línea directa de la estirpe de los Drácul. Por eso sus poderes eran un tanto más grandes que los de Seras Victoria, él había abandonado ya su servidumbre y no solo era un vampiro completo sino uno libre. El esposo de la reina sin vida en teoría debería ser el rey sin vida, de ahí que él se autoproclamara aquello. Sin embargo no era la reina de Ernest sino suya. _

_El nosferatu estaba embelesado con su draculina, vuelto tan loco que podría cometer cualquier insensatez por ella. Lo único que deseaba era protegerla….._

Estaba congelado, el regreso de esa fatídica mujer a su vida era inevitable. No podía creer que algo tan sencillo como la presencia de ella pudiera causar tantos problemas en si vida nueva. Se sentía fuera de sí a tal punto que liberó su mandíbula del cuello de aquel hombre moribundo.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! – escuchaba un grito ahogado y aterrorizado a la lejanía pero no se sentía lo suficientemente apto para prestarle atención - ¡Maestro!

Seras Victoria estaba caminando hacia atrás, gritando desesperadamente por ayuda pero Alucard no parecía escucharla, se había quedado inmóvil delante del cuerpo de aquel que había sido su amigo. No sabía qué hacer, sus compañeros que habían sido convertidos en demonios estaban volviéndose locos como si ya no hubiese nada que los estuviera conteniendo. Parecían hambrientos, se movían rápido y amenazaban con morder a los soldados que aun permanecían con vida. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, los soldados levantaban sus armas intentando calmarles amenazándolos, pero estos no parecían tener conocimiento de lo que significaba morir o vivir, tan solo mostraban sus afilados colmillos con saña.

No quería atacarles, los conocía a todos; aun con ese semblante desfigurado podía reconocerlos fácilmente: eran sus amigos, sus hermanos con quienes había trabajado mucho tiempo. Frank levantó su arma y le gritaba:

- ¡Señorita reaccione! – lo escuchaba pero estaba congelada ante tan macabra escena - ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria nos están atacando!

En efecto, los vampiros se movían a gran velocidad, eran casi tan rápidos como Ernest pero no parecían tener el raciocinio para saber que sucedía sino que actuaban por instinto y su instinto les ordenaba que debieran beber para vivir, la sangre era vida y ellos estaban muertos. Aun inmóvil escucho los disparos sordos del arma de Pip y de Frank que atacaban a aquellos seres sin mucho éxito, no podían verlos con facilidad.

Escuchó entonces el primer lamento, de Francesco… quien gritaba desesperadamente por liberarse de los colmillos enormes y afilados de aquellos seres. Podía ver cómo le arrancaban pedazos de piel intentando morderle todos a la vez causándole heridas graves y dolorosas

- ¡Ayuda, ayúdenme! – gritaba - ¡Por favor!

Fue en ese momento en que lo comprendió todo, debía elegir: dejar vivir a esas almas torturadas y sacrificar más vidas o eliminarlos con sus propias manos. Sintió el odio recorrer sus venas y un dolor silencioso avivar el fuego que le consumía por dentro. Extendió sus sombras y moviéndose a toda su velocidad uno a uno los capturó con sus propias manos, enterrando sus garras en su corazón y sacándolo de sus cuerpos, disfrutando de la matanza que estaba ocasionando, perdida en su sed de sangre y en su dolor, viendo como caían uno a uno con un semblante ya no de dolor sino de liberación.

En menos de un segundo todo el césped del lugar estaba cubierto de sangre y de cuerpos vacios, desfigurados y condenados, y ella estaba al centro de aquello intentado contener las lágrimas de sus ojos y el dolor que le provocaba la culpa, corrió hasta Frank y tomó su mano antes de que pudiera pasar algo más.

- Seras, mi pequeña Seras – decía su amigo con dificultad ya que su cuello estaba destrozado – por favor, te ruego, no permitas que me convierta en uno de ellos… todo este tiempo… e he estado luchando contra ello… no permitas que la deshonra caiga sobre mi…. Por favor…

Su llanto se convirtió en un lamento enorme, que resonó por todo el bosque: levantó su mano con fuerza y enterrando sus uñas en su cuerpo sacó también su corazón de un solo golpe, viendo como su amigo exhalaba su último aliento y como la veía lleno de miedo y terror. Se echo encima de su cuerpo que yacía inmóvil y lloró sobre su pecho mientras los demás la rodeaban estupefactos y asustados. No podía comprender porque a ella le había tocado semejante castigo, si no había hecho nada malo en contra de nadie y si le tocaba castigo alguno porque no caía solo sobre de ella y sucedía sobre las personas que más amaba.

Alucard se puso de pie y levantó al vampiro la ilusión, tomó la espada y las dagas y las desencajó del suelo dejándole libre:

- Largo de mi vista – le gritó con fuerza al vampiro que no podía creérselo – fuera de aquí, no quiero volver a verte…. Eres libre ¡Largo!

Escuchó un gruñido que parecía un siseo y volteo a ver de dónde venía: Seras Victoria había levantado la cabeza del cuerpo de uno de sus soldados y había volteado a verle con la intensidad de un odio que nunca había visto en alguien antes. El movimiento de la draculina fue tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: en un segundo se había levantado y había llegado hasta donde Ernest, le levantó y antes de que pudiera caer al suelo le había agarrado a zarpazos profundos y veloces que apostaba aquel vampiro ni había tenido tiempo de sentir. Escuchó un lamento ahogado del nosferatu al desvanecerse, pero ella le jalo de los cabellos y se lo llevó arrastrando hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos caídos:

- ¡Despierta! – gritó la vampiresa con infame maldad - ¡Despierta!

Vio a Ernest abrir los ojos con dificultad tan solo para ver la escena sangrienta que tenía enfrente, ella lo volteó de frente para que estuvieran frente a frente y luego le dijo:

- Dime ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿Qué pecado he cometido para que me castigues de esta manera? ¿Acaso cuidarte fue mi peor error? ¿Acaso es que así tratas aquellas personas que te dan la mano?

- Per-do-na-me – contestó aquel hombre sin fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme perdón? – dijo la draculina con tanta fiereza que incluso a él que era su amo le había acojonado de sobremanera – ¡Tus disculpas no les traerán a la vida! ¡Decías que necesitabas una oportunidad más, que la vida había sido injusta contigo, que querías volver a ver a tu familia! ¡Ellos también la tenían! ¡Ellos eran más inocentes que tú y los mataste! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas tú y los que amas! ¡No tienes cabida en este mundo, malagradecido! ¡No debí haberte defendido! ¡Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad si hubiera sabido que este seria tu pago! ¡Ahora te condenaré a sufrir lo mismo por lo que ellos pasaron!

Seras Victoria encajo sus uñas en el pecho del vampiro y le presionó el corazón al punto que aquel hombre no hallaba para donde moverse, le estaba matando y si no lo impedía de seguro lo haría.

- Stella – resollaba Ernest – te amo…. Perdóname, Seras…

Se lo quitó de entre sus manos antes de que el alma del vampiro se liberara y usando su propio poder regeneró su cuerpo para que pudiera huir. El vampiro intentó levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la draculina una vez más había saltado encima de él intentando lastimarle. La tomó con fuerza de los hombros y la cintura inmovilizándole, podía ver en su hermoso y pálido rostro de muñeca la desencajada expresión del dolor y el desespero. Ella forcejeaba en un vano intento de liberarse de su abrazo, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarle. No debía matar a ese hombre, no era el momento y de hecho no era la mejor decisión; tenía planes más trascendentales con él ahora que tenía una idea de cuáles eran sus orígenes.

- Suéltame, déjame matarle – ella gritaba tan desgarradoramente que no solo estuvo tentado a permitirle matarle sino a hacerlo él mismo - ¡Él tiene la culpa! ¡Él ha matado a mis amigos! ¡Ellos eran inocentes!

- Ellos eran soldados y ese fue el peligro que aceptaron al trabajar para Hellsing. He dicho que le dejaré ir y debes acatar mis órdenes, draculina – contestó con tanta serenidad como pudo evitando que su rostro o su expresión vocal revelaran algo más que hastío – debes obedecerme ahora y siempre, eres victima de las consecuencias de tu insubordinación e indisciplina y debes asumir lo que viene.

Su joven sirviente dejó de oponerse a la opresión que le causaba; había atestado un golpe directo y mortal a su corazón destrozado y a su alma que se culpabilizaba de antemano. Sabía que no solamente ella era la culpable, ambos tenía la misma carga y debían llevarla juntos. No la soltó, ella estaba adolorida y callada dentro de la prisión que formaba entre pecho y sus brazos; era obvio que su comentario le había lastimado de sobremanera pero aun estaba en un estado profundo e intenso de furia vampírica.

- ¡Seras Victoria! ¡No era mi intensión! ¡No deseaba lastimarte! – gritó quien había sido el amigo de su vampiresa intentando conseguir su clemencia - ¡Nunca deseé hacerte algún mal!

- ¡Maldito mentiroso! – gritó la joven por respuesta forcejeando una vez más para que la soltase, sus dientes habían proferido un chirrido irritante al hablar ya que presionaba con fuerza los colmillos conteniendo su furia - ¡Traidor! ¡Embustero!

Ella extendió sus sombras cuales alas enormes y malignas desafiante pero él no le iba a liberar no importando que hiciese; Relamiéndose los labios con lujuria le tomó con fuerza del cuello haciéndola voltear a verle, los ojos iracundos rojo brillante de su dama se encontraron con los suyos y fue ahí donde comprendió el universo de emociones que se escondían en lo recóndito del alma de Seras Victoria: Ella mostraba un semblante duro y frio, casi carente de cualquier sentimiento pero en su interior de aquellas pupilas veía a una joven que ante el más pequeño toque podría terminar por romper en llanto. La draculina mostró sus blanquísimos colmillos en una muestra de honda cólera y lanzó una mirada amenazante:

- Esta burlándose de mi inteligencia, se burla de mi por ser ingenua – dijo ella en un volumen moderado pero repleto de ira – déjame ir, suéltame ahora mismo o si no….

Aquella amenaza le emocionó en demasía, era realmente bella y ese gesto iracundo e indignado le agregaban una sensualidad que ella desconocía y de la que él disfrutaba, una sonrisa enorme y perversa escapó de sí y se dibujó en su gesto, chasqueó la lengua entre sus dientes y los relamió lascivamente; la draculina no se amedrentó ni se sorprendió, seguía tan firme y tan cabreada que parecía no darle la mínima importancia.

- ¿O si no qué? – contestó poniendo el gesto serio y severo - ¿Qué has de hacerme tú a mi? Tú no has comprendido del todo en la situación en la que estás. Todos y cada uno de los poderes de los que gozas no son más que una extensión de los míos; eres mía: tus poderes son míos, tus habilidades, tu cuerpo e incluso tu alma – sonaba tan soberbio y tan posesivo como realmente era – y más aún: tu corazón me pertenece. Mía de inicio a fin. Tú haces lo que yo quiero que hagas, y si así lo deseara incluso dirías lo que yo quiero que digas. Entiende que no te temo, aunque –hizo una pausa con maligno deseo – veamos, muéstrame el poder de tus ansias por matar a esta escoria. Te advierto será en vano ya que aunque llegases a liberarte no tardaré ni un poco en volverte a atrapar y con más fuerza aún.

Enfadada la sintió forcejear contra su mano para liberar su cuello y cara, no hizo esfuerzo por mantenerla así, no tenía caso. Llena de rabia se giró molesta a encarar al que había sido su amigo, el tipo se veía que se había acojonado ante la mirada de su sirviente; Un dolor ligero y punzante le sorprendió, Seras Victoria mordía con saña su brazo intentando que la soltase al tiempo que escupía su sangre evitando beberla, su carcajada horrible y maléfica hizo eco en los arboles adyacentes: aquella era una manera muy peculiar e infantil de hacerle soltarla; pero no, viéndolo bien, la idea más que obligarle a liberarle, era hacer catarsis de sus propias emociones y con ello lograr una paz que estaba muy lejana a ella.

- Lárgate de aquí - ordenó con voz poderosa al vampiro que había sido amigo de su draculina – Te he perdonado la vida por esta única ocasión, si valoras lo poco que te queda te irás y no volveré a verte jamás. Ya que te juro que si te veo cerca de mi vampiresa o de Hellsing mismo, el castigo que te he propinado será nada a comparación de lo que tengo en mente para ti. – Ernest se levantó con las piernas aun temblando y retrocedió lentamente como esperando a que le atacase por la espalda – Te he dado mi palabra que te dejo en libertad, ni yo ni mi draculina e incluso mi ejercito lo impedirá, ahora largo de mi vista… - hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa pérfida continuó – Ah, y dale un mensaje a la reina de parte mía: decidle que estoy más que ansioso por volverme a encontrar con ella y que esta vez será diferente a la ultima vez… esta vez será mucho mejor.

Ernest veía en ese hombre la imagen viva del mismísimo demonio, el hombre de rojo sostenía a la poderosísima Seras Victoria evitándole matarlo como quien sostiene a un niño, sin mucho esfuerzo y sin embargo con firmeza ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese contener la furia de la aquella dama que por poco y le mata? La visión de los ojos rojos de ambos vampiros le habría de perseguir en sus pesadillas lo que le durase la existencia: eran ardientes como la lava y brillaban con un fulgor infernal; ambos amo y sirviente tenían el mismo tipo de presencia pesada y maligna; la dama de negro y el hombre de rojo le veían inmisericordemente esperando ansiosos su partida y por otra parte él mismo también deseaba huir. No se dio siquiera la oportunidad de mirar atrás, utilizando lo que le quedaba de energía se convirtió en una decena de murciélagos alejándose a toda velocidad de ese lugar al tiempo que un grito estremecedor de una mujer perforaba sus oídos: ¡no! – habían sido las palabras de la draculina que aun siendo su mejor amiga deseaba terminar con su existencia.

Las sombras de Seras Victoria comenzaron a cubrir el cielo y la tierra llenando el horizonte de una obscuridad que parecía carecer de final, ella intentaba alcanzarlo con su espíritu aunque su cuerpo no pudiese escapar de Alucard, pero no pudo; sus sombras regresaron a su cuerpo casi tan pronto como las extendió generando en ella la sensación de que su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo: en efecto, su amo no solo le detenía el cuerpo sino también el alma. No podía más; el odio le corroía, la ira y la tristeza se apoderaban de ella a pasos agigantados haciéndole perder la esperanza y mostrándole que su mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor sin oportunidad de que pudiese hacer algo. Los brazos delgados pero fuertes de su amo la tenían atrapada tan firmemente que lastimaban, quizá no se hubiera dado cuenta de inicio debido a la adrenalina que le circulaba por las venas cual droga que le impedía notar lo demás a su alrededor que no fuera Ernest y el deseo profundo pero latente de tomar venganza.

- Bernardotte – escuchó la voz del conde dirigirse a Pip por primera vez por su nombre – encárgate de que los soldados regresen a Hellsing y que sean atendidos los heridos, a mi regreso yo daré el informe de la misión a Integra.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Pip tal vez por dolor, tal vez por terror o quizá porque en ese momento no tenía sentido; tan solo había seguido las ordenes al pie de la letra sin rechistar, parecía que entre los soldados había un ambiente de respeto y temor hacia el rey sin vida. Podía escucharlos en medio de su conmoción moverse y tomar sus cosas para volver al cuartel general; permanecía inmóvil, los sonidos parecían tan lejanos como provenientes de un mundo que parecía estar muerto ahora y al que podía sentir ya no pertenecía más; Sintió como el príncipe la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba como a una novia, cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo, no quiso verlo porque sabía que estaba muy enfadado y no quería agregar miedo a la lista de malos sentimientos por los que pasaba; de seguro le tenía preparado un castigo ejemplar. Una vez más salía de una batalla entre sus brazos, inmóvil y moribunda, y sin la posibilidad de abandonar la tierra para ir o al cielo o al infierno; desilusionada, sin heridas por fuera pero más herida por dentro de lo que cualquier ser humano podría soportar y esperando a que él, su amo atestara un golpe más hondo y más mortífero que todos los demás.

Hubo una sensación de ligereza en su cuerpo, como si por un momento estuviera flotando o se hubiese vuelto intangible, como quien esta inmensamente cansado y cae de pronto al mundo de los sueños salvo con la diferencia de que ella se encontraba más que despierta y aun podía sentir los brazos del rey sin vida bajo su espalda y sus piernas. Después una sensación fresca sobre su cuerpo: estaba recostada sobre el césped húmedo de algún lugar ¿Dónde estaba?, podía sentir el viento gélido atravesarle la piel descubierta, su delgado vestido no le cubría lo suficiente y cada vez sentía más el frio le congelaba la piel y el alma: sus amigos estaban muertos, Frank había sido convertido en un pseudovampiro y había tenido que matarlo, era uno de sus mejores amigos y había tenido que sacarle el corazón de un tajo para salvarle de su maldición. Lo había hecho muchas veces, había matado a muchos vampiros y ghouls bajo la consigna de su maestro: "Ellos no lo pidieron así, es mejor para ellos que están condenados a la inmortalidad recibir el descanso eterno". Era fácil hacerlo con personas a las cuales desconocía, sin embargo cuando ahora que estaba del otro lado donde a quien debía matar era a sus seres amados no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor; estaba deshecha por dentro y sentía ganas de vomitar algo que no tenía en el cuerpo. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos: era como un padre para ella, el siempre cuidándola y enseñándole cosas nuevas, ahora había tenido que ver en sus ojos el horror causado por la desesperación de ser un monstruo sin esperanza de ser libre y le dolió demasiado.

Todo era su culpa; se quedó callada esperando el primer golpe, temblando cual pequeño niño a la espera de una paliza propinada por sus padres cuando se ha portado mal, sin embargo no hubo tal. Abrió los ojos entre asustada y dubitativa: Alucard no estaba frente a ella ¿La había abandonado? Se levantó con dificultad del césped apoyando sus manos contra la fría tierra, caminó unos pasos; estaban lejos de toda civilización en medio de un terreno boscoso, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban en la parte alta de una montaña. Él estaba frente a ella sentado justo en la orilla del precipicio, callado dándole la espalda. La luna iluminaba su cuerpo y sin embargo no proyectaba ninguna sombra; caminó hacia él, quieta y lenta, temerosa de su talante, pero él no se movió. Se sentó de rodillas ante él cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus brazos, como una niña que se abraza a sí misma para alejarse de los peligros del mundo, bajó la cabeza y por primera vez sintió la necesidad de abrir su corazón ante él:

- Yo – sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta, no sabía por dónde empezar, observaba la clara tierra – tuve toda la culpa de esto, se que ni siquiera debería tener el descaro de intentar hablarle después de todo lo que hice. Pero por favor, ¡escúcheme! - su voz se quebró y las palabras se quedaron atoradas sin poder salir - esta noche esperaba su castigo, esperaba un castigo cruel y despiadado como el que ha obtenido Ernest, aun estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo por mucho que me aterre, maestro.

El conde no había volteado a verla ni un poco, seguía inmóvil mirando hacia el horizonte. No le dirigía la palabra ni mucho menos lo oía quejarse de su insensatez, ¿Acaso ya no era digna siquiera de que el la tomara en cuenta para bien o para mal? No había sonrisa de ningún tipo en su rostro, solo seriedad y eso la tenía más asustada que antes: Aun peor que cualquiera de los tormentos que pudiera provocarle, su indiferencia y su apatía hacia con ella era lo que más le dolía.

- Lo he perdido todo – se escapó de su boca sin poderlo evitar, como un pensamiento traicionero – Hoy perdí todo lo que pensé que tenía: perdí a mis compañeros de Hellsing, con quienes había pasado muchos hermosos momentos, perdí a un hombre que consideraba mi familia: Francesco Benedetti; Y a todos ellos los tuve que silenciar con mis propias manos porque se habían vuelto algo parecido a lo que soy yo ahora. Perdí a quien pensaba mi mejor amigo, que me traicionó de la manera más ruin y asquerosa de la que alguien puede hacer. – Estaba al borde del llanto y aun así lo contenía con todas sus fuerzas, no deseaba llorar delante de él, no quería quebrarse y que la considerara aun más niña que antes – Y también perdí lo más importante para mí: a usted.

Esas palabras no solo guardaban el hecho de haber perdido su confianza como subordinada sino también secretamente el universo de emociones que había estado ocultando: El beso de Integra, la perdida irremediable de Vlad y su corazón roto causado por el temor de haberlo visto morir. Pero él jamás entendería la importancia y la felicidad que tenía ella – aun en medio de todo ese mar de sentimientos – de saberlo "vivo" y bien.

- Nunca pensé que usted creería que le he traicionado – continuó suplicante – le juro por las almas de mis padres que jamás le traicionaría, si alguna vez he servido a otro amo es porque así usted lo ha deseado y ordenado. – Recordó a Integra y a Alucard sentados en el jardín viéndose fijamente y en silencio, el preámbulo para ese beso que tuvo que presenciar.

El conde había volteado a mirarla, lo sabía, sentía su mirada pesada provocar un cosquilleo sobre su piel. Respiró hondo y continuó:

- Yo se lo importante que es nuestra ama para usted, es por eso que la he cuidado con mi ser y con mi alma en todos sus años de ausencia; señor mío, está en sus manos imponerme la pena que crea conveniente, pero antes escúcheme por favor. – Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, levantó la mirada solo para ver al conde girar de nuevo la cabeza para observar el horizonte con indiferencia, extendió la mano por reflejo intentando alcanzarlo pero se arrepintió – La razón por la cual me puse de su lado fue porque pensaba que valía la pena, por fin acababa de conseguir un amigo, alguien que aparte de usted y de mi era un vampiro. Él me contó muchas historias, de su familia, de su hija y yo estúpidamente creí que era cierto ¡Yo creí que era inocente! Yo me sentía muy sola y él se hizo pasar por una persona buena y confiable y yo me fié, le conté mis secretos y lloré en su hombro en el momento más triste para mí; creí que debía ir en contra de su voluntad solo para salvarle la vida porque era una persona importante, porque estaba a punto de tener un bebe y porque no merecía ese destino: EL NO HABIA ELEGIDO SER UN VAMPIRO y ahora me doy cuenta de que todo era una mentira y que usted siempre tuvo la razón: no había bondad en su corazón ni una pisca de buenas intensiones; no debía confiar, el no era más que un enemigo que deseaba aprovecharse de mí para destruir a nuestro amo. Por su mano murieron muchos de mis compañeros de tropa, unos cargando la maldición que él decía odiar, convertidos no en ghouls ni vampiros sino en algo peor a ambos; pero al final de cuentas todos sufrieron ese destino por mi mano y mi insensatez, yo soy la responsable de todo eso ¡Yo los maté!

Alucard evitaba a toda costa voltearle a ver para poder escabullirse de la necesidad que tenia por enjugar sus lagrimas, ese no era un sueño de Seras Victoria sino la realidad y el debía mantenerse lejano a cualquier sentimiento ruin y básico, cualquier sentimiento extraño propio de humanos y nada acorde a lo que era él. Por las mañanas cuando el amanecer arribaba y llegaba la hora de dormir se daba el lujo de convertirse en aquello que la parte idiota de su ser le pedía y que no se permitía conscientemente, pero este no era ese momento y no se habría de mostrar vulnerable ante ella; pero si le veía a los ojos, si tan solo veía en ella un poco de su sufrimiento se quebraría y todo sería en vano: la estrecharía y la besaría como nunca antes alguien la había besado y eso no era algo que fuera muy normal en él. Escuchaba atentamente los sollozos sosegados de la joven que era motivo de sus cuidados y se sentía un estúpido con la situación misma: Una persona tan bondadosa y pura como ella estaba pidiéndole perdón sincero a un ser tan despreciable y ruin como él; había escuchado muchas disculpas anteriormente pero ninguna de un inocente aceptando una culpabilidad que de hecho no era suya; no había motivo de explicaciones: lo había visto todo, la mitad de los hechos por medio de los pensamientos de ella misma cuando pensaba que moriría y la otra mitad por medio de la sangre de Ernest. Nada era mentira, ninguno de los dos se había mentido mutuamente, Ernest y Seras habían sido sinceros: la familia de la que hablaba ese vampiro existía y ciertamente ese hombre no era más que una marioneta de alguien que perseguía un fin mucho más grande. Pero ella no debía saberlo, no aun, y menos ahora que el pasado se empeñaba en regresar, sus propios demonios habían despertado para hacerle vivir una mala pasada otra vez.

No estaba en su forma de ser el hecho de consolar a una persona, tampoco mostrar algo de cariño; En los años de Infancia-Adolescencia y madurez de Integra jamás se dignó a limpiar una sola lagrima callada de aquella mujer que ya de hecho era la encarnación terrenal del orgullo; nunca una palmada ni una palabra de aliento, tan solo permanecía como lo que era: un espectador silente del juego del destino, cuidadoso guardián de aquella dama de hierro: cerca cuando enfermaba, o velando su sueño cuando la sentía en peligro ¿Obligación? ¿Cariño? Una mezcla de ambas quizá, pero esto era diferente, millones de veces diferente.

Seras Victoria lloraba en silencio frente de él, casi como si pensara que no podía escuchar el suave susurro causado por sus lágrimas al resbalar por sus mejillas; se había quedado callada como si su voz ya no diera para más, estaba inclinada con la cabeza tocando la tierra y las manos extendidas hacia delante como sus antiguos súbditos lo hacían cuando era un príncipe.

- Por favor señor, ya he perdido casi todo lo que tenía – escuchó con dificultad a pesar de su sensibilidad sobrehumana, parecía que ella lo había susurrado solo para sí misma – no quiero perderte otra vez, no a ti…

Aun en contra de su voluntad consiente, su mano se movió lentamente hacia las de la pequeña draculina; estaba nervioso y se sentía fuera de lugar pero no pudo evitarlo, su instinto y su necesidad de darle consuelo pudieron más que su orgullo. Rozó con las puntas de sus dedos el dorso de la mano de su vampiresa cual caricia sutil y despreocupada. No deseaba que ella notara el real interés que tenía por sentirla. Después, cuando lo creyó conveniente, aun titubeando descansó suavemente su mano enguantada sobre la cálida y delgada mano de Seras Victoria; Le molestaba no poder sentir la suavidad de su piel no obstante su fragilidad seguía ahí. Ella levantó el rostro entre sorprendida y asustada, expectante de lo que podría hacer él:

- Idiota – dijo aclarándose la garganta en un gesto de falso tedio, aun sin dirigirle la mirada – si hay alguien constante en tu eternidad, ese ser soy yo. Recuérdalo, soy tu amo y señor y nunca te libraras de mí.

Ella no había sabido cómo reaccionar, estaba claramente asombrada aun en su gesto de profundo dolor y tristeza, parecía que la había tomado desprevenida; Notó lo encantadora que podía ser ella cuando a pesar de todo aun en ese momento tan difícil podía sonrojarse tan solo por un roce suyo y por un momento sintió ganas de sonreír genuinamente. Disfrazó aquella sonrisa traicionera con una risa macabra de aquellas que le caracterizaban y que la había hecho temblar como reflejo; Cerró sus dedos por debajo de su palma y ella como respuesta tomó los suyos volteando hacia abajo, evitando mirarle lo cual fue reconfortante porque ahora mismo sentía que la sangre se le iba a agolpar en las mejillas: era patético, es más, era lo que le seguía; pero también era un pacto callado entre los dos, sabía que no quería soltarla y sabía que ella no lo soltaría, estaban juntos y compartían algo más que no se podían decir pero que no era necesario. Estaba emocionado, se sentía torpe y asustado cual jovencito e intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse incólume ante ella. Respiró profundo aunque no tuviese necesidad de hacerlo, tan solo para mantener los estribos y cortó de tajo el silencio incomodo:

- Hay algo más que perdiste, draculina –por primera vez volteó a verla a los ojos, ella temblaba sin saber que esperar, aunque intentaba estar quieta su mano la traicionaba moviéndose debajo de la suya – Encontré algo tirado en los jardines de la fortaleza, justo después de tu partida. Pensé que tal vez lo habías perdido o que quizá, si te habías deshecho de esto por alguna razón, cambiases de opinión y decidieras buscarlo nuevamente. Parecía importante para ti ¿Lo quieres?

Soltó su mano, y jaló la cadena que llevaba al cuello; aquella reliquia estaba escondida debajo de su camisa, por eso nadie lo había notado, salvo Ernest al inicio de su pelea. Era como estar haciendo realidad el primer sueño en el que estuvo con ella, con cautela dejo que ella la observara colgando de su cuello.

- ¡Vlad! – dijo ella emocionada poniendo sus manos sobre su boca y por un momento se asustó pensando que lo había descubierto; aunque fuese más que lógico parecía que ella estaba ciega a la realidad pensando que eso jamás podría suceder y no quería desmentirla, aun no estaba listo y no sabía si quería estarlo – Vlad….

Su draculina rapidamente tomó con ambas manos el crucifijo, con ansiedad y emoción; parecía que estaba a punto de llorar pero se estaba conteniendo demasiado. Le sonrió entonces y con cuidado se quitó la cadena del cuello, tal como en aquel sueño la primera vez que se lo había regalado; ellos dos eran seres malditos alejados del Dios y de su cielo pero aun seguía creyendo que tal vez, si algún día ambos conseguían morir ella iría al cielo y él por otra parte al infierno, donde la verdadera tortura sería el estar condenado a no verla jamás. Nunca le dio la reliquia porque fuese muy religioso, se lo dio para que ella tuviese algo de él y le recordara cada vez que lo viera, un regalo especial que consideraba un verdadero tesoro.

- Date la vuelta – ordenó con claridad y firmeza – a menos claro que no desees que te lo ponga.

Ella se giró con rapidez dejándole observar su cuello y en este las marcas de su mordida; estaba más pálida de lo normal, parte por el frio y parte por toda la sangre que había perdido. No podía dejar de sentirse entre nervioso y emocionado, eso era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido alguna vez. Acomodó el dije en su cuello y cerró el broche con movimientos torpes; estaba distraído, dedicado a su silenciosa contemplación, de la cual la joven no parecía percatarse; no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo molesto que significaba saberla a escasos centímetros y que eso no fuera lo suficientemente cerca como él lo deseaba.

El mundo de Seras Victoria sin embargo era bastante diferente al de Alucard, estaba a punto de quebrarse al llanto. Sentía el leve cosquilleo provocado por el toque de su maestro al poner en su cuello el crucifijo al tiempo que una ola de melancolía le inundaba la mente: Ver al conde quitarse el colgante le trajo el recuerdo de aquel niño de ojos de un azul intenso, que parecía dudar de sus propias acciones pero que entregó ese dije como compensación a la pérdida de su oso solo para no verla llorar; Era lo más valioso que él tenía, se lo había regalado su padre también, la diferencia radicaba que el oso se había quedado en el sueño pero aquella cruz era demasiado tangible, tan tangible que la bendición que poseía ardía entre sus dedos y le recordaba lo maldita que estaba pero lo real que eso había sido ¿Cuánto tiempo la había guardado él para que aun ahora permaneciera con ella? Era muy importante para él y aun así la había tirado al pasto como cualquier cosa sin importarle lo que pasara o no con ella.

- ¡Perdóname! – dijo rompiendo en llanto al tiempo que se giraba hacia él y se lanzaba a sus brazos en busca de consuelo - ¡por favor, perdóname!

El conde la recibió sorprendido, casi por reflejo. De todas las reacciones que esperaba de ella esa era la última de la lista. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero después la arropó entre sus brazos con ternura causando así que dejara de temblar; Seras Victoria lo había volteado a ver avergonzada y llorosa, pero no la soltó en ningún momento; La hizo recargarse en su pecho mientras sentía la humedad de aquellas lagrimas sobre su impecable camisa, no le importaba ni un poco aquello, solo quería mantenerla ahí por siempre. Era el más cruel y loco asesino del cual hubiese tenido alguna vez registro la historia del mundo, pero esta noche tan solo era su guardián: mientras estuviera en ese espacio nadie podría lastimarla, nadie. Ella era su sirviente, la más fiel, la que lo amaba solamente a él, y él por otro lado era su amo, el amo que de todas sus sirvientes la amaba solamente a ella.


End file.
